Supernatural Wonderland
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Winchesters are used to strange people and creatures. But they've never met one like her. Dean meets Alice at the whorehouse and she insists on coming along, you can bet things will get mad. Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Cas/OC. Finished! Sequel - Unnatural Wonderland
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural Wonderland**

Summary: While at the brothel, Dean has a run in with a girl who seems to know more then Dean's comfortable with her knowing. At first he thinks she's crazy but then things begin to make sense and add up. The only question seems to be how she knows what she knows.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: right, here it is once again, I don't own the Winchester boys or Castiel, or anything that Eric Kripe owns (lucky bastard).

* * *

Dean's eyes traveled around the room, a grin on his face. Across the table from him sat a very nervous Angel. Dean could have, and had a few times already, laughed at the expression on Castiel's face and the stiffness in his posture. This was the same Angel who had been a huge rebel against heaven, fighting other Angels for his unwavering belief that God was still out there.

"Hey, relax." Dean said, making the Angel jump.

"This is a den of iniquity." Castiel said, glaring at the young hunter. "I should not be here."

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against Heaven." Dean said. "Iniquity is one of the perks!" He looked up as a little blonde woman in a negligee walked over to them. "Showtime."

"Hi." The woman said, smiling at Castiel. The Angel stiffened up again. "What's your name?" Dean looked at his friend when there was hesitation. He watched as Castiel began to fidget and avoid looking at anyone around himself.

"Cas!" Dean said loudly. Once again, Castiel jumped. "His name's Cas. What's your name?"

"Chastity." The Woman said.

"Chastity?" Dean asked. The woman smiled again and nodded, humming in affirmative. "Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy?" The only answer Castiel gave was to drink the majority of his beer in one go. "Well, he likes you, and you like him so..."

"Come on baby." The woman said, taking the Angel's hand and pulling him from his seat.

"Oh hey, listen." Dean said, standing up quickly and grabbing Castiel's elbow. The Angel turned to look at him, looking slightly panicked. Dean took out money and put it into his friend's hand "Take this. If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do NOT order off the menu." Grinning, Dean patted Castiel on the back. "Go get her, Tiger." When Castiel just gave him a helpless look, Dean changed his expression. "Don't make me push you."

The woman led Castiel into the back and Dean looked around, his eyes following another blonde woman before his feet followed as well. As he was about to open his mouth to say something, someone bumped into him, causing him to fall over with a soft body landing on top.

"Ow, oh crap, I'm sorry." A woman's voice said. Dean blinked his eyes several times before looking at the young woman lying on top of him. Pale, almost white, blonde hair fell down over her shoulders and onto his chest. There was a streak of purple on the right side. The woman scrambled to her feet, a bit unsteady, before helping Dean up. She was wearing dark blue, killer looking high heels over thigh high light blue stockings. A tiny little deep purple skirt and a purple corset with blue designs finished off the outfit. Around her neck hung a white gold chain with a cat's eye pendant hanging off it.

Dean finally looked at her face. Pouty pink lips were parted slightly to reveal white teeth. Purple and blue eye shadow framed...purple eyes? Dean blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Her eyes were definitely purple. They had to be contacts.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry about that." The woman said. "I haven't quite gotten used to walking in such high heels."

"Hey, it's no problem." Dean said, his customary heart melting smile in place. "But if you feel bad about it, how about making it up to me by letting me get you a drink?"

"Nice line." The woman said, smiling. "Sure." They went over to the bar and Dean grinned in amusement at the sigh of relief the woman let out as she sat down.

"So what's your name?" He asked, after ordering the drinks.

"Alice." The woman said.

"Like in that movie, Alice in Wonderland." Dean said, unsure what made him think of that.

"Exactly." Alice said, smiling. She almost looked like she wanted to laugh. "So what brings you here?"

"Helping my friend." Dean said.

"I hope everything goes okay." Alice said. A knowing look was on her face.

"Ain't the only one." Dean said, glancing towards the back. Their drinks were put in front of them and Dean put money down.

"Women make him nervous." Alice said, lifting her glass to her lips. The hunter looked at her. Alice's purple eyes sparkled mischievously. "I wouldn't be too surprised."

"By what?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Alice reached up and twirled her purple strand of hair around her finger.

"That's telling." She said. She leaned towards Dean, an innocent smile on her face. "I'll see you around Dean." Alice knocked back the rest of her drink and walked into the crowd before Dean could say anything. He frowned, wondering how she knew his name. There wasn't a lot of time to ponder the question when a scream from the back brought him to his feet and hurrying through the curtain.

"Get out of my face! Leave me alone!" Chastity was screaming. "You bastard, screw you jerk!" She threw something at Castiel. Dean didn't know whether or not to laugh. Castiel was standing there, his coat hanging off one shoulder, knocking away the object that was thrown at him. "I'll kill you!" Chastity turned round and marched towards Dean. "Screw you too!" Dean put his hands up and watched her walk out through the curtain before he turned his attention to Castiel.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked.

"I don't know." Castiel said, shrugging. "I just looked at her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off." Dean stared at him, hardly believing what he was hearing. "It was because he hated his job at the post office."

"Oh no, man." Dean said, trying not to laughing.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers." Dean said, putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "It's..it's the natural order." He shook his head then looked back at the curtain just as bouncers came through. "We should go. Come on." They ran outside where Dean doubled over, hands on his knees and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked, looking at the hunter. He wondered briefly if Dean had lost his mind.

"Oh, nothing." Dean said, straightening up and putting his arm around the Angel. "It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard." He patted Castiel on the back as they headed towards the Impala. "It's been more than a long time. Years."

"Who are you?" Castiel suddenly asked. Dean looked at him then looked at the Impala to see Alice sitting on the trunk. She had somehow managed to change clothes and get outside, appearing as if she had been sitting on the car for a few minutes. She was now in blue skinny jeans which disappeared beneath calf high boots that were black with what looked like slashes of dark purple on them. Her coat matched the boats and beneath that was a dark blue shirt with a low neckline. Her hair was now tied up in a pony tail, the purple streak still standing out against the rest of the pale blonde mass.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, before the girl could respond to Castiel's question.

"Waiting." Alice said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because." Alice said, jumping off the car. "I need your help Dean."

"How do you know my name?" Dean asked.

"I...I can't tell you." Alice said. "Just...please, okay, you gotta trust me on this."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I can help you as much as you can help me, probably more." Alice said.

"We need to go." Castiel said, cutting into the conversation. With a nod of his head, he pointed out that the bouncers had come out the back down.

"Get in." Dean said, climbing into the driver's seat of the Impala. Alice and Castiel quickly followed his lead and he sped off. Alice turned around to look out the back before she faced forward and looked at the men up front.

"Alice." She said, suddenly.

"I know your name." Dean said.

"He doesn't." Alice said, nodding at Castiel. "And I never got to answer his question." Dean had no idea what to say to that. He chose to stay quiet. They made Alice stay in the car when they got to the house and she sat in the back seat, watching the events unfolding inside the building. Her eyes sparkled with interest but she knew she had to stay in the car. She needed their help.

Alice sighed.

How was she really going to convince them to help with something she couldn't tell them about? She might manage with Castiel, but Dean? She had a better chance of stopping the apocalypse single handed.

Alright so maybe it wasn't going to be that hard but she knew it wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Let Me Be Yours

**Let Me Be Yours**

Some people might have noticed I took down my other Supernatural fic. The simple reason is because my mind was just too full of ideas for season five and I was barely in season four. I wasn't getting the reviews I wanted to keep moving so I decided to do this instead.

* * *

"...what do you believe?" Dean asked.

"I think God is still alive." Castiel replied.

"Then go look for him." Dean said.

Alice tried for a few seconds to block out the voices before it all ended up making sense. She blinked her eyes open and looked around the back seat of the Impala. When did she fall asleep?

"How are you?" Castiel asked. Alice looked at him then see that he was directing his question at Dean.

"I can't believe it but...I'm good." Dean said. "Really good."

"Even without your brother?" Castiel asked.

"Especially without him." Dean said. "I had more fun with you in the past 24 hours than I've had with Sam in years. And you're not that much fun." He sighed and Alice tilted her head to the side to look at his face better. She had to admit he was handsome. Gorgeous. Something about him was just different from other men she'd seen over the years. "Funny, I've been so chained to my family. But now that I'm alone..."

"Not quite." Castiel said, suddenly turning his eyes to Alice. She sat straight up instantly.

"Well..." Dean said, glancing in the rear view mirror. "I'm sure I can manage with her. Better then..." he stopped as he looked over to the passenger seat, only to find it empty. Alice fidgeted slightly then leaned forward between the front seats to get a better look at the hunter. "What?"

"I think it's pretty clear." Alice said. As the car stopped at a red light, she climbed up to the front seat in such a manner that Dean instantly thought of a cat. He stared at her until she pointed out that the light was green and they started rolling again. "I would like to stay."

"Stay?" Dean asked.

"With you...around...helping." Alice said.

"I thought you said you needed help." Dean said.

"I do." Alice said. "But I like to help as well." She pulled her hair from the ponytail and tucked it behind her ears. "And me helping you let's you help me."

"How?" Dean asked.

"It's...complicated." Alice said. "It gives me a headache thinking about it and I understand it now. It'll kill your brain."

"My brain is already fried." Dean muttered. Alice glanced over at him but he didn't say anything else on the topic. "Where are you staying now then? Gotta pick up any stuff?"

"Umm...well...not really." Alice said. "I just sorta...stole these clothes from a girl at the place." Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay so a couple of girls. Obviously not gonna be another girl easily found out there with my sort of taste."

"Which is what? Purples and blues?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Alice said. Dean shook his head slightly. Alice grinned at the look on his face. "I know I'm a freak, you don't have to stop yourself saying it."

"Freak wasn't exactly the word I was looking for." Dean said, a slight smile on his face.

"Well whatever." Alice said. "I know what I am and I'm proud."

"Now I'm thinking freak." Dean said. Alice laughed. They pulled up to a motel and got out. "So I guess you're gonna want to share a room."

"Two beds." Alice said, holding up two fingers and wiggling them.

"Suit yourself." Dean said, a joking tone in his voice. Alice stretched her arms over her head as Dean went to get them a room. She scratched an itchy spot on her ear as she looked around the parking lot. There were several other cars around and she vaguely wondered what it must have been like to work the night shift at a motel if no one came in for a room.

Alice's mind was thinking about the different ways to shut up a cricket when Dean returned. She watched him take his stuff out of the impala then followed him to their room.

"Pretty." Alice muttered, looking around the room. It wasn't the worst motel she'd been in but it wasn't exactly the best either. At least everything seemed to work. Scratching her nose, she peeked into the bathroom before slipping in and closing the door behind her.

Dean raised an eyebrow when he heard the shower start. Shaking his head, he pulled off his coat and let it hang over the back of a chair. He lied down on one of the beds and closed his eyes. Instead of falling asleep, he started imagining Alice, naked in the shower with water falling onto her body. That purple streak of hair clinging to her chest. Groaning, the hunter opened his eyes and located the remote control to use television as a distraction. It only took ten minutes before he started squirming.

"Damn it...I gotta pee." Dean muttered. He looked over at the bathroom where the shower was still running. He sat around for another minute before getting up and knocking on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again and continued to get no answer. Fed up, he tried the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Pushing the door open, he could hear Alice humming behind the shower curtain. "Hey...Alice."

"Hmm?" Alice asked. Her silhouette stilled behind the curtain. "Am I taking too long?"

"Nah, I don't need a shower, I'll do it in the morning." Dean said.

"Then...oh...okay I get it...no flushing." Alice said. Dean grinned and shook his head. She went back to humming and Dean couldn't help but listen. It wasn't a tune he was familiar with. It didn't seem to follow any real tune anyways, it switched up at seemingly random moments.

"What is that song?" Dean asked, unable to stop himself.

"I don't know." Alice said.

"You don't know?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Alice said.

"You just make it up?" Dean asked.

"Guess so." Alice said. She listened to him do up the zipper on his pants before she stepped back out of the stream of hot water. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the toilet flushed.

"Oh geez, sorry." Dean said. "Habit."

"I anticipated it." Alice said, sticking her hand around the curtain and giving thumbs up. She put her other hand under the water and waited for it to return to the temperature she liked before stepping back under. She ran her fingers through her hair several more times before wringing the extra water out and turning off the shower. Tilting her head, she realized she never heard the bathroom door open and close. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean answered. Alice laughed, not being able to help it. "What?"

"I sorta gotta get out now." Alice said. "by all means though, if you wanna stay there, go for it." She reached around the curtain and felt around for a towel. Dean moved to hand one to her then thought of a better idea and kept it out of reach. Several seconds later Alice popped her head around the curtain. It was remarkable similar to Dean's mental image. Her blonde hair was sticking to her shoulder and the skin that Dean could see. The purple strand was fanned across her shoulder, parts of it dangling and dripping water. Her purple eyes gazed at him, shimmering along with the water that rolled along her face.

"Did you want this?" Dean asked, holding up the towel with a smile.

"Yes, yes I did." Alice said. She held out her hand "Give it."

"Now that's not very polite." Dean said.

"I want it Winchester." Alice said.

"What do I get in return?" Dean asked, not even bothering to ask how she knew his last name.

"Give me the towel first and then you'll get your thank you." Alice said.

"Oh really?" Dean asked.

"I'm not lying." Alice said. "Please." Dean tilted his head slightly then held out the towel. Alice took it and disappeared behind the curtain for a minute. When it slid open, she stood there, hair still dripping wet with the fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. Dean crossed his arms and tilted his head critically. Alice raised an eyebrow then, with a hand holding the curtain rod and one on her hip, she posed.

"Very nice." Dean said. The girl laughed and stepped lightly out of the tub. "So was that your thank you to me?"

"Hmm...no." Alice said, shaking her head slightly. She had a mischievous smile on her face and she moved the few steps between them. Dean raised an eyebrow. She almost gave off the appearance of stalking prey. The tip of her tongue was visible between her lips as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"No?" Dean asked.

"Uh uh." Alice said. One of her hand slid up across his stomach and over his chest. Dean gave an involuntary shiver. He couldn't take his own green eyes off her purple ones. "This...is your thank you."

Her other hand rose to cup the back of his head as she stood on her toes to close the distance between them. Her lips brushed his, softly at first before applying pressure. One of Dean's hands grabbed at her towel clad waist while the other buried itself in her still wet hair. A noise of surprise rolled into Alice's mouth, caught by closed lips. Dean loosened his hold and dropped his hand from her hair before pulling back from the kiss. He looked surprised that Alice looked surprised.

"Uh...good...good thank you." Dean said. Alice nodded, a slight smile crossing her face. Dean stepped back as her hands fell from him and he clapped his together. "So uh...I'll...leave you to get dressed...yeah." With that, he slipped out of the bathroom, missing Alice's smile grow more. She gently touched her lips and looked at her reflection.

Dean woke up later with the odd feeling of being watched. He opened his eyes and jumped, seeing Alice kneeling on the bed next to him, wearing the little outfit she had been wearing at the whorehouse.

"Whoa...whatsits...what's the batter...matter...what's the matter?" Dean asked.

"I...well umm..." Alice said. She laughed slightly and ducked her head, ashamed.

"What is it?" Dean asked, sitting up. He used two fingers to gently lift the blonde girl's head. Even in the darkness of the room, her purple eyes shone and sparkled.

"I couldn't sleep." Alice said. "I didn't mean to wake you up but you just..." She moved forward. "You looked..." The blanket was pushed down his legs before she swung one of her own over his thighs. "So good." Her hands, light and warm, rested on his shoulders. Dean stared at her with his hands lightly grasping her thighs.

"Alice..." He muttered. He swallowed, forcing the sudden lump in his throat to go away. "I..."

"Shh." Alice said, lifting a finger to press against his lips. She slid the finger down off his lips and over his chin before she leaned closer. Their noses nearly touched. "Be with me...please."

"Why?" Dean couldn't help the question.

"I need you...I want you...let me stay...let me be yours." Alice muttered around light kisses. Dean could almost feel the emotion, the craving. He wasn't sure if it was hers or his own but who ever it belonged to, it was strong. He tilted his chin just enough to press their lips together. A moan that was a partial sigh of relief got trapped behind Alice's closed lips. Dean made the same sort of noise when he discovered nothing was under the itty bitty skirt the girl had on. He squeezed her thigh gently as his left hand lifted to toy with the purple strand of hair.

He rolled over, trapping her beneath him. Alice looked at him with hooded eyes. He grinned at her, his hand still buried in her hair, before leaning down to kiss her neck. He grazed his teeth over her pulse point and felt her shudder beneath him. She made a noise that almost sounded like a purr. Dean chuckled lightly and moved his head back up to kiss her.

"How does this come off?" He muttered, pulling on the corset.

"Don't worry about it now." Alice said, sounding breathless. She lifted her hips to rub against him. "Please...please, please, please Dean." Before he could register the movement, she had yanked his boxers down to his knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned, and thrust his hips forward.

"Dear God." Dean muttered, pausing inside her for a moment. Alice giggled and rotated her hips. "Ally Cat, you will be the death of..."

A door slammed and Dean twitched, opening his eyes to find the side of his head pressed into the pillow. He was lying on his stomach, painfully so, on his bed in the motel, his head facing the door where Alice had just come in carrying what looked like a take out bag and a couple of cans. She put them on the table and slid her coat down her arms. It was at that moment that Dean realized he hadn't really seen much of her shirt before. It was long sleeved and covered most of her hands. It looked like it was a bit tight but who was he to complain?

Oh right, he was the guy that was just having a sex dream about the strange girl before him.

"Oh...morning sleepy head." Alice said, turning to look at him and noticing his wakeful state. She smiled cheerfully, her hair in braided pigtails. "Or should I say afternoon. Did you sleep well?"

"You have no idea." Dean grumbled, turning his head to face away from her. He reached up and wiped drool off the side of his face, frowning. He had just met her and she'd already gotten under his skin with just one kiss and partially naked pose? She was strange and unusual and he should not be this attracted to her.

Goddamn sexy weirdo.


	3. Rub Down

**Rub Down**

So there's gonna be this one and maybe another chapter before we get to the chapter that's set for the episode in the future.

* * *

Two days.

Two full days, three nights.

That's how long Dean had had Alice around.

And he knew that because he had had three dreams involving her.

He had also learned several things about her.

Thing number one: she seemed particularly found of Juicy Fruit gum. Every time they had stopped at a station, which had been once a day, she had gotten a couple of packs. And not the flavored pill looking stuff, she went straight for the original strips wrapped in foil stuff. She would sit in the Impala next to him, head bobbing along with whatever music he played, chewing the stuff and blowing bubbles with it. Dean had gotten in the habit of almost staring at her every time she blew a bubble. If it didn't pop, and if it was small enough, she would suck it back into her mouth and pop it between her teeth. On the odd occasion, he had actually witnessed her take the gum out and, using her mouth, attempt to shape it.

That was one of the things that lead to his continuing dreams.

Thing number two: her eyes, it seemed, were actually purple. Although sometimes Dean had seen them be blue. She didn't carry any sort of thing to hold contact lenses, there was no way her eyes weren't naturally the sparkling colour he always saw.

Thing number three: as it turned out, she was quite the colour loving girl. Dean had taken Alice to a mall the previous day and had spent several hours following her around and being the judge to the different clothes she picked out. Purple and blue seemed to be her dominating colours, every article she chose had those colours somewhere, whether it was the entire piece or a small design on a pocket but one or the other, or in some cases both, colours were present in all the clothes she got. Dean had pulled a false credit card out to pay for enough clothes to go for a little over a week.

Now they sat in an oddly vacant Laundromat. Dean on a chair and Alice sitting on some washing machines, her head moving slightly as she watched Dean's clothing roll around in a dryer. Dean glanced over the top of his magazine at her and couldn't help chuckling at how easily she was entertained. It was odd for him, seeing her so childlike at moments like this, but yet at other times she was like a fiery vixen.

"Hey...Alley Cat." Dean said, lowering his magazine to his lap. Alice watched the clothes for another second before looking at him. Ever since the first dream, he had been prone to calling her that nickname due to some of her catlike mannerisms. "You do know it's not gonna change at all right? It's gonna keep being the same thing over and over."

"Not exactly." Alice said. "See, it moves your clothes around, so therefore with each rotation different articles come to the front and become visible." She smiled at the slightly bewildered expression on the hunter's face. Cheerfully humming another made up tune, she turned back to watch the clothes. When she looked back at him, she blew a bubble. Pulling it back into her mouth, Dean could have sworn she was doing it just to tease him. He held up his magazine again and took several deep breaths to attempt to calm himself.

He was restless and he couldn't help it. Castiel would find them every day, bring them news on his hunt for God, get updates on them. Dean swore the Angel knew his thoughts and dreams on the purple eyed girl. Other then that, there had been next to nothing for them to do. The driving, the shopping, the one time Alice had pulled Dean into a movie theater to see a movie, that was just about all they did. And they had been kicked out of the theater not even half way through the movie because Dean had gotten into a fight with some guy.

"Dean." Alice said, almost with a sing song type voice. Dean lowered his magazine then jumped when he found her bent over in front of him. His eyes gazed at her revealed cleavage for a few seconds before he wrenched them up to look in her eyes. "The dryers are done. I didn't know if you wanted me to do it for you or not. I didn't touch the one, you know, with your white clothes in it and the underwear. I got the other ones though...they're soft and warm."

"Oh uh...thanks." Dean said. Alice smiled at him and straightened up, stepping back so he could rise up from his seat. He got the rest of his clothes shoved into his bags. Closing the bag, he looked over at Alice who was reading a poster.

Her seemingly ever present black and purple boots were on, as well as a jean skirt that reached just above her knees. She had on a black halter top that had a blue rose design on the front and her coat was over her arm at the moment, ready to be thrown on when told. Dean walks over to her and looked at the poster. It was pretty much just instructions on how to sort and wash clothes.

"Ally Cat, ready to roll?" Dean asked, looking away from the poster.

"Mm-hmm." Alice said, nodding. Her hair fell in her face and she brushed it aside. She smiled at Dean while she pulled on her coat. Dean smiled back and grabbed his stuff before they went out to the Impala.

"We're gonna hit a diner at some point, soon as we find a decent one." Dean said. Alice nodded again as they climbed into the car. If he were honest to himself, Dean enjoyed driving with Alice in the car. She loved his music and he almost always caught her singing along when she wasn't bobbing her head along with the beat. She talked when he wanted to and seemed to know when he didn't. And, he had to face it after all the sex dreams, she was far from being hard on the eyes. Hard on other parts of the body but certainly not the eyes.

Dean laughed as Alice instantly started singing along when Thunderstruck began playing. She smiled at him and did some seat dancing. Dean got granted the mental image of her giving him a lap dance and quickly shook it out of his head to focus on driving. Out the corner of his eye he watched her air drum and made the mental note that AC/DC was one of her favourites.

"Can I ask something?" Alice asked.

"Sure thing." Dean said.

"Who's Sam?" Alice asked.

"Sam? Well uh...he's...he's my brother." Dean said. Alice tilted her head. "We umm...we had this fall out. I don't know where he is anymore. But...he doesn't wanna do this, and that's fine by me."

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah...really." Dean said. He glanced over at her and grinned. "Besides...why would I want him around now? I get you to myself." Alice laughed and shook her head. The ride took a further ten minutes of jokes and singing with the radio. When they got to the diner they were seated at a booth. Dean ordered a beer and Alice ordered a milkshake

"I'll have the...quarter ribs with french fries and can I get gravy with that?" Alice asked, once their waitress came back to take their food order.

"Sure thing." The waitress said. She turned to Dean with a different sort of smile then what she gave Alice. "And what would you like?"

"Well...I think I'll have the same." Dean said. He was watching Alice as she sucked on her straw, trying to get a decent amount of milkshake through it. He chuckled lightly after the waitress walked away.

"Why do they make these so think?" Alice muttered. She moved her straw around in the cup.

"You are asking the wrong person." Dean said. Alice huffed and shook her head. Dean smiled as he sipped his beer. He was caught watching and an eyebrow lifted in curiousity. "You gonna tell me more about yourself? So far all I know is you name, first only, and you like a few things."

"I like more then a few things." Alice said.

"You know what I mean." Dean said. "And you still haven't told me how you know the things you know either."

"Somebody told me." Alice said. "And before you say anything, it wasn't a demon or anyone bad."

"But this person didn't tell you about Sam." Dean said.

"I guess he didn't...think it would have been needed...I mean, Sam's not here." Alice said.

"You gonna tell me who this person is?" Dean asked.

"Not yet." Alice said. "But you know him."

"And I should trust this because..." Dean asked.

"Because it's something your gut says to trust." Alice said. She toyed with her straw but kept her eyes locked on Dean's. "I swear to you, I will not lie unless it's absolutely necessary. You can believe that or not but it's the truth."

Usually Dean Winchester wouldn't have believed it. He felt nervous over the fact that this strange girl was able to know so much about him, about everything, and get him so comfortable with her in such a short time. But he was nearly positive that she was telling the truth. She hadn't lied when he asked her questions. If she couldn't answer them, she told him exactly that. She didn't try covering things up.

Maybe, he thought, the reason she was so strange was because she was...herself. There were no hidden compartments, no trap doors. She was just plain and simple...Alice.

"Okay, I believe you." Dean said. Alice smiled thankfully then went back to attempting to drink her milkshake.

By the time their food came, she had given up for a few minutes, deciding instead to let it melt a bit. When she finally remembered about it, it was completely melted. Dean laughed as Alice sighed, looking a bit unhappy as she drank then liquified milkshake. He put money down when the bill came and they let, talking and laughing on random things once more.

Dean loved the carefree conversation. No specific topic to eventually get bored of, no deep issue topics to get skittish about. They talked about weather, they talked about sports, about movies and video games and music. He was amazed that they managed to discuss the chances of rain one minute and then the next minute they hop to Tim Burton movies without even seeming to pause. It just blended. If either of them were asked though, they wouldn't be able to tell where the topics had changed.

"Oh wow." Alice muttered, stepping into their hotel room of the night. She dropped her duffel bag by the door and moved into the room. Dean grinned as he watched her peek into the bathroom before flopping down onto one of the beds. "Why can't we have rooms like this more often?"

"Rooms like this are more expensive." Dean said, pulling off his coat and hanging it on a hook on the wall. "But this is the best place for miles according to that waitress."

"Mm-mm, comfy pillows." Alice said, sounding half asleep already as she snuggled a pillow.

"Oh man." Dean muttered, laughing and shaking his head. Alice smiled softly, her eyes closed. "Come on Ally Cat, get them boots off and that coat."

"Too lazy now." Alice said. Dean raised a brow.

"You're kidding." He said.

"Nope...you do it?" Alice asked, sounding innocent as she wiggled her feet.

"Good God." Dean muttered, approaching the bed. He sat down and pulled one of her feet to him. He couldn't help running his hand up the inside of the boot. His finger tips brushed the bare leg before he grasped the zipper and pulled it down. He looked at the purple polish on her toenails, remembering when she did that the other night while waiting for the blue polish on her fingers to dry. Alice wiggled her toes at him and he laughed before repeating his actions on the other foot.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Alice said, half moaning. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat at the sound. "I'll owe you big time if you do me a little favour."

"What's the favour?" Dean asked. Alice wiggled her feet where they sat on his lap. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at her face. Her lower lip jutted out in a sexy little pout and her eyes sparkled. Dean sighed and lifted one of her feet. He pressed his thumbs uncertainly against the sole. Alice giggled which caused Dean to grin.

"You're good at that." Alice said, looking down at him.

"It's a previously undiscovered skill apparently." Dean said, moving a hand to her ankle. Alice sighed happily, her eyes closing. Her toes wiggled slightly as he rubbed her foot and ankle and he watched the purple polish glitter and reflect the light. "So...can you tell me how old you are?"

"I'll be...umm...twenty-three...next week." Alice said. She watched as Dean moved onto the other foot. "October first."

"I'll be thirty-one in January." Dean said. "Dear god I'll be thirty-one." Alice giggled at the panicked tone. "It's not funny. I'm getting old."

"Oh relax." Alice said, pushing him lightly with her free foot. "Once you reach fifty, then you can start worrying."

"Twenty years, not even." Dean said.

"Oh poor old man." Alice said.

"Hey!" Dean said. Alice giggled again.

* * *

So next chapter is gonna get some demony stuff, this was just getting more into the character.


	4. Down on the Motel Floor

**Down on the Motel Floor**

ATTENTION FANS!! On youtube, under the account Ramera99, there is a video for Dean and Alice. I made a few pictures as well, those have been put into the video. It's under the title Supernatural Wonderland. Feel free to check out the rest of my videos as well if you like and comment.

On to the story!!!

* * *

Dean wondered about birthday presents.

Yes, Dean Winchester, was wondering about birthday presents. That's how bored he had gotten. Sitting alone in a motel room, just waiting.

Castiel had come by and declared there was something that Alice needed to see, for her eyes only. So Dean had nothing to do but wait.

He had watched TV at first until he got bored of it. He had grudgingly flipped through the motel mandatory bible, more for some form of distraction whether then actually for the sake of reading it. He had attempted a nap and almost got it if the people next door hadn't started having loud obnoxious sex. He had been tempted to take a bath seeing as how the tub in the bathroom looked a nice, comfortable size. That idea had fallen through when he realized that he didn't wanna be sitting in a tub when Castiel returned with Alice, knowing the Angel's track record.

Although with the time they had spent gone, he could have taken a decent one and been dried and dressed long before they returned.

So that led to the birthday present thinking.

Alice's birthday was soon. Only a day separated this day from that day. Dean was wondering if he should get her something and, if he decided he was, the next question would be what to get her?

Dean thought of when Alice had crawled into his bed the night before during the storm. He had woken up when he felt the pressure shift. She told him she hated storms and he just nodded and moved over, giving her more space. When he woke up in the morning, it was to find that she had moved over and curled up against him, lying on his arm which had wrapped itself around her shoulders. She looked peaceful, the first time Dean actually remembered seeing her asleep. It reminded him of a kitten.

"Honey I'm home!" Alice called, swinging open the motel room door and walking in. Dean sat up from his position lying on the bed. She looked at him and smiled brightly. He couldn't help returning the smile as he got off the bed. Alice gave him a hug then stepped back as Castiel walked into the room.

"You won't forget what I told you." The Angel said. Alice shook her head, still smiling. A slight smile crossed Castiel's face as he nodded. "Good."

"You sticking around?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel said, noticing the way Dean's hand twitched. He knew the hunter better then most by this point. Turning to walk back out of the room, the Angel smiled a bit to himself before he looked over his shoulder. "I'll be in contact."

"Well..." Dean said, once the door closed before Castiel. He looked at Alice who was lying across his bed, bag of chips in hand. "Hey, where'd you find those?"

"Under the bed." Alice said, smiling.

"Thief." Dean said. Alice gave him a look and they both laughed. He climbed onto the bed with her and stuck his hand into the bag. For a few minutes they sat, just eating the chips. When the bag was emptied and tossed out, Dean decided to ask the question that was on his mind the whole time. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Huh?" Alice asked.

"You're birthday in a couple days." Dean said. "Anything you want?"

"I...don't really know." Alice said. "It's been...years since I actually did or got anything for it." She smiled and patted his leg. "Besides, you already got me all those clothes. You don't need to do anything else."

"Those were mandatory." Dean said.

"I could have gotten them myself." Alice said.

"Just humour me here, what would you like?" Dean asked, smiling.

"Cake." Alice said.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Alice said. "An ice cream cake."

"I think I could pull that off." Dean said, smiling again. Alice smiled brightly. It amazed Dean how cheerful she was sometimes. She was so knowledgeable of all the horrors out there, knew exactly what was going on with the apocalypse, and yet she still smiled so sweetly at him. His eyes on her mouth, he remembered that kiss they had the first night.

Suddenly yearning for more he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him. His hand wound in the purple strand as her lips moved against his. Her lips parted to allow access to his roving tongue and, when she moaned, Dean dragged her over onto his lap. Her hands, soft and warm, cupped his face as his gripped her hips. He couldn't stop himself from going to her neck when she moved her head away to breath. His lips moved across her skin causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Dean..." Alice said, sounding breathy. He leaned back to look at her. Her eyes looked blue with an odd sort of glow to them. Her face was flushed and her hair mussed up from when the hunter had had his hand tangled in it. Dean unconsciously ran his tongue along his lips, wetting them. Alice's eyes followed his tongue.

Then something happened that made them both gasp.

Waves of lust and want rolled over both of them. Dean stared at Alice, knowing it was coming from her but unsure her. Judging by the look on her face, she was thinking the same thing. It was too late now, not with the extra feelings they somehow both received from each other. With one smooth move, Dean rolled Alice onto her back, her head falling onto the pillow as he swung himself on top of her. He reattached his mouth to her neck as his hand slid under her shirt and up along her stomach. He pushed her shirt up and sat up slightly so he could remove it. He moved his mouth down along one strap of her bra and along the edge of one cup. He went around the bra and kissed down her stomach before he sat up and pinched his arm.

"What did you do that for?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean rubbed his arm.

"Just checking I ain't dreaming again." Dean said. Alice smiled and pulled him back to her. He went without resistance, their lips meeting fiercely. Dean's shirt was shed from his body, his belt yanked through the loops and his pants open before he managed to catch Alice's hands. "Slow down sweetheart, I ain't going anywhere."

"I'm not good at patience." Alice said, grinning. Dean brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles and each finger. Alice was so fascinated by watching that, she hadn't even noticed that he was getting her jeans off until they were being tossed across the room and her legs felt a slight chill. She blinked and looked down before she looked back up at Dean's mischievous face. "Oh you're good."

"Heard that before." Dean said. He was a bit shocked when Alice flipped them over. Brand new waves of lust washed over them and they stilled for a split second before the need to remove the rest of the clothing became too strong and they were both naked within seconds with Alice once again on her back.

Dean went for her neck again, throwing in a few bites along with the kisses, making the naked girl beneath him squirm and rub against his body. She whimpered when he didn't budge. She narrowed her eyes slightly as he grinned at her. He was messing with her.

Two could play that game.

Alice leaned up on her elbows to close the space between them. Her tongue darted out to run along the curve of his neck before she spot just under his ear that made him shudder. She kept at that spot, kissing, licking, nibbling...anything to get reactions. When she felt him loosen up she spun them around.

Right off the bed.

Dean landed on his back on the hard floor with a soft body falling on top of him. It was enough to make up for it as she sat up, blonde and purple hair in her face. As his hand reached him to brush the hair away, a new feeling washed over them. Something neither of them were particularly good at deciphering. Instead of letting it confuse them and forestall the afternoon's entertainment, Alice made the move and sank down on the begging member beneath her. Dean's hands snapped to her hips as his eyes shut. The girl smiled, watching the hunter's face as she began to move slowly.

"Dear God, Alice." Dean muttered. "You're killing me here." He heard her laugh and opened his eyes to look at her. Her head was back, the blonde hair falling over her shoulders and brushing the top of her breasts. Dean only realized then, as he looked over her body, this this was the first time he had seen her stomach. He had seen her practically naked on several occasions but he had never seen anything in the middle. There were several scars forming some unknown pattern around her belly button. A circular scar just above it gave Dean the impression that she had had a piercing.

He stopped thinking as his mind went to the more pleasurable feelings cascading over him.

They lay tangled together on the floor between the beds a few hours later. Dean had pulled the blanket off his bed and it now spread over them. He couldn't see Alice's face but she hadn't said anything for nearly half an hour since he brought the blanket over of them. He was pretty sure she was asleep. His hand gently brushed along her arm and he jumped when his phone suddenly went off. He looked down at Alice as she rolled slightly, moving off him. He got up and grabbed his phone to answer it.

Alice watched him talk quietly as he pulled on his clothes. She had been awake the whole time, just relaxing and listening to his heart beat. Never before had she had sex like that. It was completely uncontrolled. She was used to giving a slight connection with the men she'd slept with before but this. The connection forged itself, stronger and more complete then she'd ever felt it before. She couldn't understand why it was doing it on it's own and it unnerved her slightly that she had no control over her skills.

Now that she thought about, ever since that first kiss with Dean, she had been having lapses in control. It didn't bug her as much as she thought it would and that was the most worrying part.

Dean suddenly turned to face her, doing up his jeans. He paused for a second, noticing her eyes open. He hung up his phone and moved back to her side, kneeling down as she sat up. Alice leaned forward and kissed his softly.

"We leaving?" She asked, tilting her head in curiousity.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Gotta get a move on." Alice nodded and got up, leaving the blanket on the floor. Dean couldn't help the smirk as he watched her maneuver around the room naked. He thought about the weirdness of feeling what she felt. It had been completely new to him, never before being that...connected...to someone during sex. If he tried hard enough, he could feel how she felt now, it was what made him look at her while he was on the phone. So much confusion had made him curious.

"All set." Alice said. She had pulled on her jeans from earlier but had swapped her shirt to her original long sleeved blue one. Dean got up and grabbed a shirt to pull on. They packed the rest of their stuff and cleaned up slightly before they went to check out.

* * *

I know I said last chapter I was gonna do a demon thing here but I couldn't think of one so I just did the sex bit.

Next chapter will have the future stuff in it and that'll probably be about two or three chapters maybe.


	5. The End Pt 1

**The End Part 1**

Yay, the fun chapter, haha. This is something I've had thought of and planned since I watched the episode.

* * *

Dean glanced over at the passenger seat where Alice was fast asleep. They had been driving for a long time and she had stayed awake for most of it, talking with him to keep him awake. She had only fallen asleep about ten minutes ago and he was reluctant to wake her up as he pulled up to a motel. He didn't have to worry about it though because once the Impala shut off, Alice woke up on her own.

"We there?" She asked, yawning.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Where's there?" Alice asked, looking at him.

"Kansas city." Dean said. Alice tilted her head then nodded as they got out of the car. They grabbed their bags and checked in. As they were heading to the room, they were stopped by an evangelist. Alice made a face.

"Have you taken time out to think of God's plans for you?" The evangelist asked.

"Too friggin' much, pal." Dean said, putting his arm around Alice and pulling her along to the room. "Hate those guys."

"No kidding." Alice said. Dean looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She noticed the look and raised an eyebrow of her own. "What?"

"Were you like made for me or something?" Dean asked, causing the girl to laugh. Dean smiled and pulled her around in front of him to kiss her. Alice wound her arms around his neck and relaxed against him. His arm tightened around her and she smiled against his lips. They parted slowly with grins. "Mmm, happy birthday."

"Why thank you." Alice said, laughing slightly. Dean's phone went off and he reluctantly stepped back from Alice to answer it. She went into the bathroom to change clothes.

"You know, it's kind of funny." Dean was saying as Alice came back out. "Talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone. It's kind of like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped." He looked at Alice and smiled before he picked up the room key. "Kansas City...Century Hotel, room 113." He frowned. "Whoa whoa whoa, no, no, come on man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? Alice and I...there's stuff we gotta do."

"Stuff we gotta do huh?" Alice muttered, crawling onto the bed. Dean smiled at her.

"Well gee Cas, there's eating for example." He said into the phone. "Or in the case of right now, sleep. Just need like four hours man. Okay, so you can pop in tomorrow morning." He hung up the phone and pulled Alice down onto him as he lay down.

"So sleep?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Dean said. Alice smiled and kissed his forehead. "What was that for?"

"Just because." Alice said. "You're cute...and cuddly." She laughed at the look on his face before she put her head on his chest and snuggled against him. Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He was so close, right on the edge of falling into sleep, when his phone started ringing. He frowned and heard Alice grumble against his chest while he reached for the annoyance.

"What is it?" Dean asked, holding the phone to his head. Alice lifted hers off his chest and looked at him as he frowned slightly. "Sam?" He was silent for a while, listening to his brother. "Sammy I don't think going on a vengeance tear is a great idea, considering how that ended up being last time." He frowned more. "It doesn't matter. Whatever we do, turns out we're the fire and oil of Armageddon. We're better off picking hemisphere's and staying away from each other for good."

Alice frowned slightly and laid her head back on Dean's chest. She listened to him talk to his brother and drifted off.

"We're not stronger together Sam, I think we're weaker." Dean said, glancing down at Alice's head. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Whatever we have between us...love, family, whatever it is...they are always going to use it against us. You know that. We're better off apart." He yawned then just hung up. He wasn't going to keep arguing.

Something was wrong when he woke up. He couldn't feel Alice anywhere on the bed. Frowning he opened his eyes and looked around. The room looked like hell, almost literally. Sitting up he climbed out of the bed, taking in all the mess.

"Alice?" Dean asked. He got no answer. He swore loudly and flung open the door only to freeze at the sight of the outside world. It looked worse then the room.

Everything was smashed and broken and dead looking. He bit down on his lip and walked out onto the street, keeping an eye out for Alice. The sound of breaking glass reached his ears and he hurried to check it out. No Alice but a little girl was sitting on the ground, crying over a broken mirror. Dean moved towards her slowly, worried.

"Little girl?" He asked. He got no answer. He leaned over to try and look at her better. "You know that not talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Dean went to say something else when he noticed dripping blood. He jumped back just in time to avoid getting slashed at by a piece of the mirror. Frowning he swung his hand out, connecting it with the girl's head and knocking her unconscious. Taking a deep breath he looked up and froze at the word spray painted on the wall.

Croatoan.

"No..." Dean muttered. He took off running as an insane looking mob of people came around the corner. Swearing under his breath as he hit a fence, he turned to look at them. There was no way he was beating these guys on his own without any sort of weapons.

Just before he admitted to defeat, soldiers arrived, opening fire on the people. Dean stared in disbelief before he came to his senses and found a hole in the fence.

He waited until dark before making his way back through the fence. His blood went cold as he saw a sign declaring the date to be in 2014. There were several long moments where he did nothing but stare at the sign before he picked his way around the street to a car that looked like it could work. He hot wired it and started driving.

"Come on, come on, give me a fucking signal." Dean muttered, glancing down at his phone. He frowned and stuffed it into his pocket. He gritted his teeth as he tried finding a radio station that worked but came up with nothing.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." Dean nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice came from the passenger seat. He looked over and frowned, finding Zachariah sitting next to him, reading a paper. "President Palin defends bombing of Houston. Interesting stuff."

"I thought I smelled your stink on this 'Back to the Future' crap." Dean muttered, loud enough for the Angel to hear. "So spill...how'd you find me?"

"You know for a while we thought we could find you through that delightful blonde girl that's been with you." Zachariah said. Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly. "But sadly we couldn't. Either there's something about her or Castiel did his little trick on her at some point. Any who, we've have to tap into the more 'fringe' elements among the devoted to act as informants." Dean frowned, remembering the evangelist who cut him and Alice off as they were going to their room. Stupid preachers.

"Well great joke...send me back." Dean said.

"Let's not be so hasty." Zachariah said, smiling "We want you to marinate a bit." He held up three fingers and made sure Dean caught sight of it. "We're giving you three days here in the future. There are consequences to your choices you know. Welcome to the world to be should you continue to say no to Michael. Have a little look see." Before Dean could retort, the Angel vanished.

He went to Bobby's but found nothing but the old hunter's wheel chair and a picture of men standing by a sign for Camp Chitaqua. Dean bit his lip, seeing Castiel in the picture but no Alice. So he headed to the camp. He made a face as he watched the guards at the entrance. Shaking his head, he froze as he caught sight of something.

"Oh dear God no." Dean muttered. He sneaked through the fence and over to what was left of the Impala. "Oh baby what have they done to you?" There was a sound behind him then a split second later something was hitting him in the back of the head, turning the world black.

He woke up later finding himself hand cuffed to a ladder with a gun pointed at him. Dean stared at the man in front of him, seeing it to be himself.

"Give me one good reason not to gank you." Future Dean said. "Especially since nothing else has worked. Salt, silver, holy water..." He shook his head. "And why do you look just like me and carry the same sort of breaking and entering tools as me."

"I am you." Dean said. "From 2009. Zachariah threw me here to see what was going on."

"Oh really?" Future Dean asked. "Let me talk to him."

"I don't know where he is." Dean said, sighing.

"Okay." Future Dean said. "If you're me...then tell me something only I would know."

"Rhonda Hurley." Dean said, sounding confident. "We were uh..nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink...and satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." There was a pause and Dean couldn't help the triumphant smirk forming on his face when he realized the older version of him was convinced.

"Touche." Future Dean said.

"So what's all this...what happened?" Dean asked.

"The Croatoan virus is the demonic end game." Future Dean said, standing up. "It hit the major cities in 2012, spread quickly after that."

"And Sam?" Dean asked. He frowned at the look on his future self's face.

"All I heard was there was a major showdown in Detroit." Future Dean said. "Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?" Dean asked.

"No." Future Dean said. "We haven't been together or spoken in...five years." There was a silence for a while before Future Dean grabbed some stuff. "I got an errand to run."

"Then uncuff me." Dean said. "You know I'm not a demon."

"No." Future Dean said. "If there are two of me roaming around together, it would only freak out the survivors."

"Oh come on." Dean said. "You don't trust yourself?" Future Dean looked at him with an expression that clearly asked if he was being serious.

"No. Absolutely not." He said, just before leaving the cabin they were in.

"Dick!" Dean muttered. He looked around, trying to find a way to get out. Sighing he started to pick a nail free from the floor to use. It took time and several splinters but he succeeded and walked out of the cabin to look around.

"Hey Dean." Dean turned around to find Chuck behind him. He raised an eyebrow, feeling like there was something he should suddenly ask the prophet.

"Uh hey...Chuck." Dean said.

"Some of the people have started making complaints on the dwindling perishables and uh...hygiene products." Chuck said. Dean just stared at him. "What should we do?"

"I...I don't know." Dean said. "Share?" Chuck raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. Then he looked around.

"Hey wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be on a mission right now?" Chuck asked.

"Yes I uh..." Dean started but didn't finish as he was suddenly pushed. Spinning around he came face to face with a woman. "Jesus lady.."

"Risa." Chuck filled in.

"Risa." Dean repeated.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night didn't you?" Risa asked, sounding angry.

"Did I?" Dean whispered to Chuck, who just nodded slightly in the affirmative.

"I thought we had a 'connection'." Risa said, using air quotes.

"I'm...sure we do." Dean said. He muttered to himself about how ridiculous it was he was getting busted for stuff he hadn't even done yet.

"Bye...Risa." Chuck said as Risa stormed off.

"Screw you." Was the answer.

"Wow." Chuck said.

"Hey Chuck." Dean said. "Is uh...is Cas still around?"

"Oh yeah." Chuck said, a slight grin on his face. "Cas isn't going anywhere." He looked off behind Dean then nodded. "Just go follow Alice, she's probably heading off to him right now."

Dean spun around at that, catching sight of the familiar blonde and purple hair. He was momentarily stunned to see that her whole outfit, boots, pants, tank top and coat which which she was currently sliding off, was completely black, no colour at all. Not even her signature blue or purple. Frowning, he said thanks to Chuck and quickly followed the girl.

* * *

Heehee, stopping it there.


	6. The End Pt 2

**The End Part 2**

The second part of the episode with the awesome Castiel.

* * *

Alice sighed as she walked across the camp. She was tired and she was late. She glanced over as she heard Risa yelling and couldn't help grinning. Dean was getting in trouble for sleeping with Jane. Some part of her felt the odd confused feeling that she couldn't figure out why it was coming from Dean. He shouldn't have been confused, he should have known Risa would have found out. Served him right.

For a couple of seconds she was confused as to why Dean was there, getting yelled at, when he was supposed to be off on a mission. No way was he back already. Alice shook his her, shaking it off. She didn't care, she was late. She just wanted to get where she was going. She shed her coat to make it that much easier for later.

"The key to this total shared perception is um...well it's surprisingly physical." Alice grinned, hearing the lecture Castiel was making before she even pushed aside the bead door and stepped into the cabin. It smelled of marijuana smoke and she sighed, instantly feeling the relaxation as she tossed her coat aside, drawing attention.

"Sorry I'm late." Alice said. Castiel smiled at her and held up his hand. Alice moved over to him without a second thought and took his hand. "Demonstration time?"

"You bet." Castiel said, yanking her down onto his lap. Alice landed in a way that she was now straddling him and proceeded to smash her lips against his.

That was the scene Dean walked in on. Several girls sitting in a circle with Castiel at the top and Alice in his lap with their mouths fused together. The girl was moving her hips as her partner ran his hands under her shirt. Dean was dumbstruck, staring in disbelief at the sight before him. The pair pulled apart long enough for Alice's shirt to come off and then she proceeded to press her lips to Castiel's neck. The sight of Alice's bra, blue with sparkling purple swirls, snapped Dean into action and he cleared his throat loudly.

"Huh..." Castiel muttered, opening his eyes. He glanced over at Dean. The hunter was only slightly relieved at the partially guilty expression on his friend's face. "You ladies will have to excuse us. Alice and I need to...confer...with our fearless leader for a minute." Dean could see the sudden stiffness in the blonde girl seated on Castiel's lap. He shook his head and looked away, not wanting to witness anymore. "Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" That snapped Dean's attention back to his friend. The girls all stood up and left and Castiel nudged Alice.

"Do I have to?" Alice muttered. Dean raised an eyebrow, barely catching what was said.

"Afraid so baby." Castiel said.

"Baby?" Dean asked, barely containing his anger.

"Oh don't even start." Alice said, lifting herself off Castiel's lap and avoiding looking at Dean. "You can't just decide when this bugs you." Dean was taken back by the attitude. Castiel stood up and stretched.

"What...you guys hippies or something?" Dean asked.

"Thought you got over labeling me." Castiel said.

"Thought you stopped caring." Alice said, crossing her arms. She and Castiel finally looked at Dean and then both frowned in confusion.

"Whoa." Castiel said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You're not you." Alice said.

"Not now you anyways." Castiel said.

"Yes! I mean no, I'm not." Dean said.

"What year are you from?" Castiel asked.

"2009." Dean said. He looked at Alice and frowned at the uneasy look she suddenly had. He shook his head and looked back at Castiel.

"Did Zachariah do this to you?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Interesting." Castiel said.

"Oh yeah it's friggin' amazing." Dean said, rolling his head. "Come on, I need you to strap on your angel wings and zap me back to my page on the calender." His only answer was a frown from Alice and a laugh from Castiel.

"I wish I could just uh...strap on my angel wings." Castiel said. "But uh...sorry...no dice."

"Are you stoned?" Dean asked, staring at his friend.

"Generally, yeah." Castiel said, looking like he was beginning to zone out.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked.

"Life." Castiel said.

"What...what about this?" Dean asked, waving his hand between the two people in front of him. "When did this start?"

"After she came back." Castiel said. Alice had wandered over to a table by the bed and was dumping something that looked like a pill out of container.

"Came back?" Dean asked.

"I left." Alice said, putting the container away. She walked back over, tossing the pill into her mouth.

"What? Why?" Dean asked. Alice turned a cold hard look in his direction and Dean took a step back. "What did I do?" His voice sounded small.

"You...basically...pushed me away." Alice said. "After Sam...well...you just went off, turned cold. I tried...really I did...but it came to a point where you were getting separate rooms and barely talking to me and...I just couldn't...couldn't deal with it anymore. So I left."

"But...you came back." Dean said.

"You guys needed me." Alice said, shrugging. "And I...needed to be here. Cas called me back, promised me safety."

"And this...how...when..." Dean couldn't get the words out.

"Few days after I came back you finally noticed it." Alice said. "We got in a fight and...Cas stood up for me. He took me away from you, to this cabin, promised he'd settle things. I started staying with him and then a few days later we were sleeping together. Been that way ever since." She picked up her shirt and pulled it on, feeling uncomfortable with Dean's looks. They were silent until the sound of a jeep pulling up a dirt road made it's way into the cabin. Dean left with the other two behind him.

They watched future Dean and a few of his men jump out of the jeep and unload it. Dean tossed a beer to another man and cracked open one for himself. They lifted the cans before taking sips. Behind him, Dean could hear Alice sigh and Castiel mutter some sort of comfort to her. Before he could turn to ask about it, he saw his future self lift his gun and shoot the man in the head.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, moving forward. The other men looked confused as they looked between the two Deans.

"Damn it." Future Dean muttered. He looked at the men. "I'm not gonna lie to you, this here is a pretty screwed up situation. But as soon as you need to know something about it, I'll tell you." The other men looked doubtful but they walked away as Alice and Castiel slowly joined them. Future Dean looked at the pair and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why am I not surprised."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Oh gee Alice, let's see...my double, who was cuffed up in my cabin when I left, is wandering around free...and with you two." Future Dean said.

"Oh so automatically it's out fault?" Alice asked. "News flash Dean, I don't go in your cabin unless Castiel is with me and I absolutely have to. If he got out, it's because he's you...do you really think handcuffs were gonna work?"

"Relax." Castiel said, putting his arm around Alice's shoulders carefully. Dean noticed his future self's jaw clench, his hands curling into fists. He could tell, no matter what was said and done, that this Dean was not okay with losing Alice to Castiel. He did the first thing he thought of to divert attention elsewhere.

"Why'd you kill that guy?" Dean asked.

"Not out here." Future Dean said. He dragged his other self back to his cabin, leaving Alice and Castiel out on the dirt road. In the cabin the two Deans faced each other. "Out on that supply run, we ran into some Croats."

"Croats?" Dean asked.

"Yes Croats, Croatoans." Future Dean said, rolling his eyes. "The guy I killed got infected. I know because he was showing signs of it on the way back. Figured it was kinder to just do the deed rather then give him the bad news."

"Where's the wisdom in that?" Dean asked. "blowing the guy away in front of his own people."

"This is 2014." Future Dean said. "Plugging the infected in commonplace. Seeing a close of myself, on the other hand, probably a little freaky." He moved around the cabin and produced a bottle. "This is my time, not yours."

"What was the mission?" Dean asked, watching his future self pour drinks. The future Dean downed his own then, as an answer, pulled a gun out of his bag and put it on the table. "Is that..."

"The Colt." Future Dean said.

"Where was it?" Dean asked, staring at the Colt.

"Everywhere." Future Dean said. "The mooks were moving it around. But I got it now, after five years of looking. You know what this means?" Dean looked at his future self and raised an eyebrow. "Means it's time to kill the Devil." He finished his drink and slammed the glass on the table. "This time, you stay here."

"What? Where are you going now?" Dean asked.

"Gonna get Cas and Risa." Future Dean said. Before Dean could say anything, his other self was out the door again. He was left alone for several long, very boring minutes before future Dean returned with Castiel, Alice and Rise behind him. Dean looked at them then looked away, noticing Alice's hair behind messed up and her lips swollen. Castiel had his arm around her waist in a protective way. Rise was still looking upset with her arms crossed as she moved to lean on the wall.

"You found it." Castiel said, sitting down and pulling Alice gently onto his lap, arms encircling her waist for support. Alice's posture loosened up only slightly and she leaned her head back onto Castiel's shoulder.

"So that's it." Risa said. "That's...the Colt."

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it." Future Dean said.

"Great." Risa said. "Have we got anything that can FIND Lucifer?" Future Dean slowly looked at Risa, obviously not impressed with her snarky tone.

"Are you okay?" He asked, only sounding slightly interested. Before Risa could say anything she was cut off.

"Oh we were in...Jane's cabin last night." Dean said. "And apparently we and...Risa...have a connection." There was a moment where Risa gave future Dean a look and Castiel smiled.

"You wanna shut up?" Future Dean asked, directing the question to his past self. Dean put his hands up. "We don't have to find Lucifer, we know where he is. The demon we caught last week. He was one of the...big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be and you just...believe it?" Risa asked.

"Oh trust me." Future Dean said. "He wouldn't lie."

"And you know this how?" Risa asked, sounding like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Our fearless leader is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." Castiel said, sounding disapproving. Alice made a noise and rolled her eyes, shifting slightly on his lap. Castiel tightened one arm around her and the other lifted up to rub her own arm.

"Torture?" Dean asked, reading the look on Castiel's face. "Oh so we're...torturing again." Future Dean looked at Dean and frowned slightly. "Oh that's...that's good." Dean winked sarcastically. "Classy." Castiel laughed slightly and looked at Future Dean who gave him a look.

"What?" Castiel asked. "I like past you." Future Dean looked irritated as he forced his eyes away from his past self and his friend, putting a map on the table and pointing to a spot.

"Lucifer is here." He said, his voice sounding tight. "Now, I know the block, I know the building." Risa moved over to look at the map better.

"Oh great." Alice said, leaning forward slightly to look. "Right in the middle of a hot zone."

"Crawling with Croats, yeah." Future Dean said. "You see my plan's reckless."

"Are you saying we walk in, right up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats and we shoot the devil?" Castiel asked.

"Yes." Future Dean said, simply and with an edge to his voice. Dean could tell he was daring Castiel to argue with him. Something gave him the impression that since Castiel had started sleeping with Alice, future Dean's relationship with him had gotten almost as strained as Dean's own relationship with Sam.

"Okay." Castiel said. "If you don't like reckless I could use kamikaze maybe."

"Are you coming?" Future Dean asked, another dare. Castiel sighed and glanced at Alice on his lap and Dean, standing a few steps behind him.

"Of course." He said, finally. "But why is he?" Castiel glanced at Dean again. "I mean he's you five years ago, if something happens to him, you're gone right?"

"He's coming." Future Dean announced before Castiel was even through with the last word.

"Okay." Castiel said, not wanting to get into the fight. He nudged Alice who sighed and stood up so he could stand as well. "We'll get the grunts moving."

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight." Future Dean said.

"Alrighty." Castiel said, arm around Alice's waist again as they headed out the door with Risa behind them.

"I don't like this." Alice said, heading back to the cabin with Castiel.

"You never do." Castiel said.

"Dean's flipped." Alice said. Castiel looked at her. She looked so worried, so panicked.

"You still care." Castiel said. "For Dean I mean." Alice looked at him as they entered into the cabin. "I can see it in your eyes. You care more then you let on." Alice sighed and turned her head away. Castiel smiled slightly and put his hand to her cheek, turning her head back to him. "Your eyes...they never sparkled for me...they way they did for him." He brushed his thumb against her cheek. "Sorry I couldn't be a better replacement."

"You're not a replacement." Alice insisted. "How many times do I have to tell you that? I'm not with you to replace him." She kissed him softly but it turned more passionate within seconds. She pulled away only slightly, lips still touching. "We got until midnight...Risa will get everyone together."

"We..." Castiel said, blinking his eyes open to look at her. She couldn't seriously be thinking about going along with them could she? He had his answer as soon as her eyes opened to look back at him.

Yes she was.

"Well then..." Castiel said. He paused for a moment before putting a smile on. "Let's make the most of the time we got." Alice smiled gratefully and kissed him again as they made their way to the bed.

* * *

Slightly longer then usual chapter. You'll find out more about Cas and Alice in the next one which will be the end of this episode, or at least, the end of being in the future. Depends on how long it ends up being.

SPOILER!!! There will be a mystery character in the next chapter.


	7. The End Pt3

**The End Part 3**

This is what happens when I update early in the morning and I'm all anxious to get the rest of this episode done.

So this is the last chapter for this episode. You can tell how much I liked this one huh? Lol. Actually it's more due to the fact that I always figured if Dean was with someone beforehand, then in the future she most likely would have ended up with Castiel seeing the way Dean was and really, it opens up a lot of ideas.

* * *

Dean half listened to Chuck as he watched Alice pack things into one of the jeeps. She had avoided him during this whole time, not even looking at him. She had refused Castiel's help with the packing so he just stood back and watched, a worried expression on his face.

Future Dean wasn't around yet.

"When you get back to 09, hoard toilet paper like it's made of gold." Chuck concluded. "Because it is."

"Yeah uh...thanks Chuck." Dean said, patting his shoulder and moving over to everyone else.

"Alright me, you're riding with Cas." Future Dean said, making his appearance. He paused and a deep frown came across his face when he saw Alice. "You better be here to see him off."

"Nope." Alice said. "Coming along."

"Like Hell you are." Future Dean said. Dean looked at his future self, surprised to hear more anger in his voice now then when he was talking about Sam and Lucifer. "You're staying here."

"Since when do I listen to you?" Alice asked, hands on her hips. "You have no say in what I do."

"I'm in charge here." Future Dean said, moving slowly towards the blonde girl. She just narrowed her eyes at him. "Alice I swear to everything out there if you come..."

"You'll what?" Alice asked. "Be mad? Get pissed off? Like that's anything new." She looked between them, at the lack of space, before looking back up, purple eyes meeting green.

"This is gonna turn out bad." Future Dean said, lowering his voice. Alice's hard look faltered for a moment but returned. Future Dean frowned, looking like he wanted to shake her submission.

"You might not care about these guys...but I do." Alice said quietly through gritted teeth. She pushed Future Dean back away from her and everyone stared, waiting for the backlash. Castiel and Dean were the only ones on the right side to see Future Dean's face and for a moment he looked pained and desperate, then the look was gone, replaced by a cold hard mask of anger.

"You wanna come along, fine." Future Dean said. "Be that way. Don't expect a bail out."

"From you?" Alice asked. "As if." Future Dean's hands curled into fists as he continued his stare off with Alice for several more seconds.

"Let's move out!" He yelled finally, turning his head slightly. He turned away from Alice without another look and went to his own jeep. Castiel stepped up behind Alice and rubbed her back before opening the door for her to climb into their jeep. Dean was stunned for a second before he moved over and got in the front of the jeep, watching Castiel move around to the driver side. They pulled out after the others and Alice started fiddling with the guns in the back seat. Castiel pulled out a prescription pill container and popped a couple pills into his mouth.

"Amphetamines?" Dean asked, reading the label.

"The perfect antidote to the absinthe." Castiel said, holding the container back between the seats to Alice. She paused for a moment then shook her head and pushed his hand lightly. Castiel shrugged and closed the container, putting it away.

"What the heck is up with you?" Dean asked. "The drugs, the orgies...what is that?"

"He's human now." Alice said, her eyes on the gun she was working on. Dean looked back at her and thought that for a moment he saw her eyes glowing but when he blinked there was nothing.

"When the other angels left, my uh...mojo...went with them." Castiel said. "Now I'm human. Practically useless."

"Not useless." Alice said from the back seat.

"Oh yeah?" Castiel asked. "You remember last year." Alice sighed.

"What happened last year?" Dean asked.

"Broke my foot." Castiel said. "Laid out for two months. Alice took care of me but uh...guess I was whining too much." He glanced back at Alice, grinning. She laughed slightly. Dean raised an eyebrow. "It was her idea to start the orgies because of that. She invited another girl into our bed to cheer me up and agreed to try it out with more."

"That's uh...that's...wow." Dean said. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the mental image of Alice with other girls...and Castiel. "So you're human?" Alice and Castiel both laughed.

"Yeah." Castiel said.

"Welcome to the club." Dean said.

"Thanks." Castiel said. "Except I used to belong to a much better club. I'm hapless. I'm hopeless, I'm helpless I mean...why not...bury myself in women and decadence."

"Doesn't this bug you?" Dean asked, looking back at Alice.

"He gets like this every so often." Alice said. "When the big realization of it all hits him. I just zone him out until he's done with it."

"That's what decadence is for." Castiel said, as if he missed the whole thing Alice had just said. "Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out." He laughed slightly, a bit of a smile on his face. "That...that's just how I roll." He looked back at Alice, watching her put together a gun, then looked at Dean. "Hey...don't get me wrong when I say this."

"Say what?" Dean asked.

"I love being with Alice, really." Castiel said. Alice looked up at them, pushing her hair out of her face. "She's amazing. But you saw that fight with the other you and her. There's always feelings there." He looked at Alice. "You're still connected to him." Alice looked back down at the gun in her hands. Castiel sighed and looked at Dean. "Make sure this future doesn't happen. Change things and whatever you do...do not let her go."

The rest of the ride was silent and soon they were joining everyone else in the walk through the hot zone. Dean couldn't figure it out. He walked beside Alice, the only other person who wasn't holding a gun at the ready. Her eyes were locked on the back of Future Dean's head and the look on her face was getting more and more pissed off as some realization hit her. When Dean looked at her for the tenth time since leaving the jeep, something had changed. She looked paler, circles under her eyes seemed darker and little beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"This is the place." Future Dean said, bringing them to a stop outside Jackson County Sanitarium. They all crouched along upturn cars. Future Dean brought out binoculars and looked at the building. "There, second floor window. We go in there." He handed the binoculars over to Castiel who was right next to him.

"You sure about this?" Risa asked.

"They'll never see us coming." Future Dean said, looking back at her. Dean watched his counterpart and frowned. "Trust me. Now...weapons check, we're on the move in five."

"They're all fine." Alice said. Future Dean looked at her. "I did my thing with them."

"Still need to check them." Future Dean said, his voice sounding tight again. Alice frowned and shook her head, looking away from him.

"Hey uh...me." Dean said. His counterpart looked at him. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Future Dean did a glance of everyone then stood up and went with the past version of himself while everyone looked over their guns. "Tell me what's going on."

"What?" Future Dean asked.

"I know you." Dean said. He glanced over at the others. "You're lying to those people. Lying to me."

"Is that so?" Future Dean asked.

"Yeah." Dean said. "See I know you're lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror." Future Dean looked slightly taken back. "Now there's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Future Dean said.

"Oh really?" Dean asked. "Well obviously I'm not the only member of your posse with some questions so maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them." He started heading back to the others. His eyes locked on Alice's and he knew in that split second that she knew exactly what Future Dean had up his sleeve. What he couldn't figure out was why she wasn't saying anything.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Future Dean said. Dean turned around to look at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Take a good look around you, man." Future Dean said, glancing off to the side. "This place should be white hot with Croats." He raised his eyebrows. "Where are they?" Dean looked at him, frowning slightly. It hit him.

"They cleared a path for us." Dean said. "Which means that this is a..."

"Trap." Future Dean finished off. "Exactly."

"Well then we can't go through the front." Dean said. Even as he said it, he knew there was a plan brewed up that he wasn't going to like.

"Oh we're not." Future Dean said. He moved his eyes to look at the others. "They are." Dean stared at him, not quite believing what he was hearing. "They're the decoys. You and me...we're going through the back."

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends...into a meat grinder?" Dean asked. "Cas and Alice too?" Future Dean lowered his eyes, his hands forming into fists yet again. "You wanna use their deaths as a diversion." The older Dean looked away from the younger one. "Oh man something is broken in you." Their eyes locked again. "You're making decisions I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"You're right." Future Dean said, harshly. "YOU wouldn't. That's one of the main reasons we're in this mess actually."

"These people count on you." Dean said, still not believing. How could he turn out like this? "They trust you!"

"They trust me to kill the devil and save the world." Future Dean said. As he said it, Dean could see that there was doubt. "And that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"No...not like this you're not." Dean said. "I'm not gonna let you."

"Oh really?" Future Dean asked. "How do you plan to stop me?"

"Alice knows." Dean said. Future Dean faltered. "You're sending her in there as well you know."

"This is her own choice." Future Dean said. "She's not gonna leave Cas's side. She's made her own downfall."

"You're pathetic." Dean said, turning to head back to the others.

"Hey." Future Dean said. Dean made the mistake of turning to look at him. A fist came at his head and everything went black.

"Dean...Dean...come on, wake up, hurry."

Dean blinked several times before he lifted his head. Alice was crouched in front of him, shaking him. He stared at her for a moment then jumped up.

"What..." Dean asked. He didn't need to finish. There was a bump on Alice's head. "He got you too."

"Actually Cas did." Alice said. Dean stared at her. "He wouldn't...wouldn't let me go in. Listen." Dean tilted his head and heard the gunfire. Alice looked close to tears. "I can feel her."

"Her?" Dean asked. Alice didn't answer, just grabbed his hand and ran, pulling him with her towards the back. There was a jolt in his hand and he suddenly felt it, pain and fear, and it wasn't from Alice...it was from his future self. They ran into the back, into some sort of garden, where they found a man in a white suit with his foot on future Dean's neck. Alice's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. She let out a scream as a crack of breaking bone sounded. The man lifted his head and turned to face them.

Sam.

Or more...Lucifer, in Sam's body.

"Oh...hello Dean." Lucifer said. Dean looked from his future self to his brother, catching the smile. "Aren't you a surprise." There was crackling from lightning and Dean and Alice both flinched.

Lucifer was gone from in front of them.

"And you brought Alice with you." Dean jumped and spun around to find his brother behind him. He pulled Alice back, pushing her out of the way. "You've come a long way to see this haven't you?"

"Well go ahead, kill me." Dean said.

"No!" Alice said.

"Besides...wouldn't that be a little...redundant?" Lucifer asked, glancing behind them at Future Dean's body. He sighed. "I'm sorry...it must be painful for you Dean. Speaking to me in this...shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be." He reached forward to touch Dean's shoulder but the Winchester stepped back, pushing Alice with him. "You don't have to be afraid of me...either of you."

"Yeah right." Alice said.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Lucifer asked. He walked past them, Alice turning to keep her eyes on him while Dean moved slowly to do the same.

"I don't know, maybe deep fry the planet?" Dean asked, angrily.

"Why?" Lucifer asked, facing them. He looked at them as if they were crazy. "Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing. Beautiful...in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handy work of God." Lucifer straightened up slightly. "Have either of you ever heard the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Dear God you're not gonna tell us a bedtime story are ya?" Dean asked. "My stomach's almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down?" Lucifer asked, ignoring Dean.

"You loved him too much." Alice said. Both men looked at her. "Loved him more then anything. Then God created humans."

"That's right." Lucifer said. "the little...hairless apes." He looked like he was restraining himself from saying something worse. "And then he asked all of us, to bow down before them. To love them, more then him."

"You couldn't." Alice said.

"You're very smart." Lucifer said. "I said so. I said...these human beings are flawed. Murderous. And for that...God had Michael cast me...into Hell." He tilted his head slightly. "Now tell me, does the punishment fit the crime?" His face darkened slightly. "Especially when I was right." Dean felt Alice squeeze his hand but it didn't override the other feelings he had. "Look what six billion humans have done to this thing...and how many of them blame me for it?" Lucifer smiled slightly, looking sure of himself.

"You're full of it you know that?" Dean asked. The smile was gone from Lucifer's face. "With this sympathy for the devil crap. I know what you are."

"What am I?" Lucifer asked.

"You're the same thing, only bigger." Dean said. "The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly...evil...belly to the ground, supernatural piece of..."

"Daddy?" A little voice cut Dean off. All heads turned to see a little girl, braided blonde pigtails in a pure white dress with a purple sash, standing behind them. Alice let out a sound of pain and Dean felt something dig into him.

"Hello precious, come here." Lucifer said. The little girl went to him and, as she passed, Dean felt his heart stop as he saw her eyes. One was a purple colour, much like Alice's, the other was green.

Like his own.

A strand of blonde hair was a faded blue colour, almost non existent and unnoticeable from a distance.

The girl went over to Lucifer and he lifted her into his arms, a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh God." Alice said.

"Not quite." Lucifer said. He looked at Dean. "I'm sure you're wondering about who this is because...by the looks of things...you weren't told the whole story." His eyes drifted over to Alice as the little girl laid her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you tell him."

"Alice?" Dean asked, turning to face the girl with him. Tears streamed down her face as she held a hand over her mouth. "Is she...she the real reason you left?" Alice looked at him with large apologetic eyes as she nodded. "Cas didn't call you back just because you were needed. He called you back to keep her away from him...but it didn't work." Alice nodded again. Dean turned angry eyes to Lucifer, his hands curling into fists. "Why? Why her?"

"You haven't figured out what Alice is yet have you?" Lucifer asked. "You have no idea." he looked at the little girl falling asleep in his arms. "No idea what power brews in these women." He looked at Dean. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Good bye Dean...Alice." He turned and started walking away.

"You better damn well kill me now." Dean yelled.

"You'll never say yes to Michael, and you'll never kill Sam." Lucifer said, looking over his shoulder at Dean. "No matter what you do...you'll always end up here. We...will always end up here. See you in five years Dean." With that, he vanished. Dean turned to offer some sort of comfort to Alice, only to find Zachariah in her place.

The Angel placed his fingers on Dean's forehead.

* * *

And this chapter reached the all time high. As you can tell I used a lot of the quotes from the episode. I figured it had to be made somewhat clear that Alice was more then what she seemed and obviously in the future everyone would know. And of course she'd lie to Dean, not bring up the fact that she hates the future him because of the child thing.


	8. Sam's Return

**Sam's Return**

I'm glad I surprised people with the last chapter. Now here is the official end of that episode and beginning of the week between The End and Fallen Idols.

* * *

"Oh well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas Screw You." Dean said, shooting daggers at Zachariah. He heard a mumbling behind him and turned to see Alice sitting up in bed, looking confused. He remembered then that, as far as he knew, she had never met the Angel before him.

"Enough, Dean, enough." Zachariah said, bringing the hunter's attention back to him. "You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the Devil wrong. Just say yes."

"And how do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks?" Dean asked. He felt Alice move up next to him, feeling the heat from her body as she stood close. "Some angel hocus-pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over." Zachariah said, his eyes sliding to Alice for a moment. "Give yourself to Michael. Say yes, and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam." His eyes were hard and Alice took a step back behind Dean. "Before billions die."

"Dean.." Alice said in a small voice. The hunter turned to her, looked into her purple eyes and felt the worry in them as well as saw them. He smiled reassuringly at her and squeezed her hand before half turning back to the Angel in the room.

"Nah." Dean said.

"'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?" Zachariah asked, getting angry.

"Oh I learned a lesson all right." Dean said, just as angry. "Just not the one you wanted to teach!"

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again!" Zachariah said, advancing on them. "Because I've got you now boy, and I'm never letting you..."

The rest of his sentence didn't reach Dean and Alice. The motel room was gone around them and they found themselves standing on an empty road with Castiel standing calmly behind them.

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas." Dean said.

"We had an appointment." Castiel said, a slight smile on his face. Alice breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Don't even change." Dean said, putting a hand on the Angel's shoulder and smiling. He stood back and took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, tilting her head in curiousity.

"Something I should have done earlier." Dean said.

Several hours later after a quick trip back to the motel to get their things and the Impala, Alice sat in the passenger seat, watching Dean sit quietly in the driver side. He hadn't said much since his phone call. And she was starting to wonder what was going on. She focused on the connection between them, hoping she'd find something, only to pick up a rainbow of emotions.

Worry, anger, anticipation, confusion...there was even some sadness.

"Are you prodding?" Dean asked, turning to look at her. A sheepish smile came across Alice's face and Dean chuckled lightly, shaking his head. He leaned over and kissed her softly but there was more feeling to it then the blonde girl expected. "Don't ever let me push you away alright?"

"Huh?" Alice asked.

"Just...no matter what...don't let me turn into an asshole." Dean said. Alice raised an eyebrow but nodded. He smiled at her and gave her another soft, emotional, lingering kiss before the sound of a car pulling up behind them brought them apart. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Alice said, smiling slightly. Dean got out of the car and Alice watched through the mirror as he went to talk to the man that had stepped out of the other car. The other man was taller then Dean, with brown shaggy hair. He was fairly attractive, Alice would admit it, but he didn't compare to Dean. They were two different times of attractive and Alice liked Dean's type better.

She watched them talk and watched Dean hand over a knife before they came over to the Impala. Dean called to the other man to stop him from going to the front. When they both climbed in, Alice turned around to look at the new person. He looked surprised to see her and she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Alice this is my brother Sam." Dean said, starting up the Impala. "Sam, this is Alice."

"Uh...hi." Sam said.

"Hi." Alice said, sticking her hand between the seats. Sam laughed and shook it. There was something different about him on that contact, something darker. She stopped herself from yanking her hand away and she only managed that before she got a look deeper and saw the struggle within. She gave him a soft smile before turning to face the front again as Dean started driving.

Alice didn't bother to ask about the other car.

"So...are you two..." Sam asked, trying to find the words.

"Sammy meet your sister-in-law." Dean said. Sam just stared at him as Alice burst into laughter.

"People do not end up wed just for having sex." The girl said, a large smile on her face. "If that were the truth, then I suspect you would have many wives." That made Sam laugh as Dean turned a mock glare that was partial surprise to Alice.

"What exactly does she know?" Sam asked.

"She knows more then I know she knows." Dean said. "She's not letting on yet just how much she knows or even how she knows."

"And you trust her?" Sam asked, shooting Alice a partially apologetic look. She knew it was mostly that way because he didn't want to have to talk about it in front of her but that seemed to be the only way it was getting discussed.

"Not gonna lie." Dean said, glancing at Alice himself. "But there were times that I had my doubts and suspicions. Not now...not anymore."

"What changed?" Sam asked. Dean stayed quiet. Alice watched him carefully and saw a single word flash from him.

Future.

She understood within seconds. He had somehow seen the future, which explained what the Angel from the motel room was talking about, and she had been there, on his side. It explained all the new emotions he was putting into things, and what he had said.

_Don't ever let me push you away._

Something about the future had spooked him. Something that he had done that must have drove Alice away. She couldn't think of anything strong enough to do that but it must have happened if he had been that scared. She just wondered then, at that moment, what it was that brought her back.

They stopped at a service station and Sam went in to pick up snacks, giving thumbs up when Alice called for her favourite gum. Dean laughed slightly as he got out to pump the gas. Alice sat in the car for thirty seconds, doing some quick thinking, before she got out and went to stand with Dean. He slid his free arm around her and kissed the top of her head as she leaned against him. She has managed to slip under his open coat and was enjoying the warmth his body provided. Whatever it was in the future that he had seen, she wanted to assure him that it wouldn't happen, and if that meant playing the affectionate girlfriend then she would play the role to a T.

Not like it would be a hard role to play.

"Tonight...Sam could maybe have his own room?" Alice asked, sounding innocent as she gazed up at Dean. "I don't mind sharing other times, two beds, but tonight I don't think it would be a good thing to do." She smiled. A look that was both so innocent but so naughty at the same time, with her purple eyes sparkling mischievously and her lips curled provocatively, that when Dean looked at her, he just had to lean down and kiss her.

Just as she had managed to curl in under his coat, he had managed to slid his arm under hers, and he was thankful that it was as long as it was while he slid his hand from her waist to her ass to give it an appreciative little squeeze. Alice leaned more against him as he did so and he couldn't help the moan as she had moved from his side to his front, pressing her body completely against his.

And that's what Sam saw as he walked out of the station. His brother, still with his hand on the pump for the gas, with his blonde girlfriend in front of him, head bent down to meet hers in a kiss. Sam just knew where Dean's other hand was, if the bump under Alice's coat was anything to go by. He shook his head but couldn't help being surprised at how affectionate his brother was seeming to be with this girl. He turned his attention elsewhere but when it didn't seem like they were going to separate by themselves after a minute, he figured he had to step over, especially since Dean had let go of the gas pump, supposedly once it signified it was done filling, and just slid his free hand under Alice's coat as well.

"Hey, you know they make hotels for that reason right?" Sam asked, continuing on his walk towards them. The pair separated and, in Alice's case, turned to look at him. Dean gave his brother a look that clearly asked why he was interrupting his fun while Alice went slightly pink in the cheeks. Sam just grinned as he held out a pack of gum to the blushing blonde. She smiled happily and instantly popped a piece in her mouth.

"How do you not have packs in your bag still?" Dean asked.

"Because I somehow keep losing them." Alice said. "Although the last pack I know I left at the motel." Dean shook his head but couldn't help grinning. He placed a kiss against Alice's temple before he put the gas pump back where it belonged and closed up the gas cap. They climbed back into the car where Alice ended telling Sam about how she and Dean had met and what they had done during the week.

* * *

Okay back to the relatively short chapters. Next chapter I think I might try to fit in some crazy funny demon thing. I need some more Sam and Alice interactions before the next episode.


	9. Truth to Bond

**Truth to Bond**

Sorry for it being a while Been rough around the house with the family having some troubles. But I'm back now.

* * *

Sam and Alice sat in the restaurant at the hotel. Alice had a plate full of breakfast foods from the breakfast buffet. Sam was amazed by how much she seemed like Dean. Currently the older Winchester was still asleep. Alice had slipped out of the room, leaving a note, and went to get Sam who she found already awake. Telling the younger brother that Dean needed to sleep and they shouldn't wake him, the two made their way down to get breakfast.

So while Dean slept, his brother and girlfriend got to talking. It started off with random conversation then Sam started telling his life story. All the way from losing his first girlfriend, to finding out the demon who had helped him for nearly two years was just like the rest of the demons, evil backstabbing leeches. Alice sat and listened to all of it, head tilted slightly. By the time Sam had finished, she had reached her hand across the table and was holding his, her food forgotten.

"It's gonna be okay." Alice said, at the end.

"How?" Sam asked. Alice was silent for a moment then she grinned and turned his hand over. Sam raised an eyebrow as he watched her point out a line on his palm.

"Because this says so." Alice said. Sam couldn't help but laugh. Pleased with her accomplishment, the blonde girl returned her attention to her food. They were joined a few minutes later by a sleepy looking Dean. He said nothing, just sat down next to Alice and took a sausage off her plate. Sam watched as the pair seemed to unconsciously shift closer to each other within a few seconds of Dean sitting.

"So...where are we going?" Sam asked, after a few minutes of nothing but eating. Dean and Alice looked at each other.

"Bobby gave me a call, woke me up." Dean said, finally. "Said there was a demon that needed to be put down."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Not far from here." Dean said, taking the last of Alice's food. She just shook her head and finished off her juice. "Figure we'll hit the road after some showers."

"Okay." Sam said. "Does uh...Alice deal with demons?"

"She..." Dean started.

"I can handle them." Alice said, smiling innocently.

"There's your answer." Dean said, grinning. He thought about what Lucifer had said in the future and made it a point to keep a closer eye on Alice, figure out what exactly she was capable of. He felt a slight nudging in his head and turned to look at his girlfriend. "Prodding."

"Can't help it." Alice said. "You just go silent so often."

"What's prodding?" Sam asked.

"Ally Cat knows how to...read into how I'm feeling." Dean said. "And I can apparently tell how she's feeling too if I try hard enough."

"Oh...that's...uh...interesting." Sam said. He looked to see Alice watching him, purple eyes sparkling oddly.

"I wouldn't use anything against your brother." Alice said, keeping eye contact with the younger Winchester. "I really do care about him...a lot."

"Just so we're...clear on a certain subject." Sam said, leaning forward slightly. "You're not a demon are you?"

"No." Alice said, laughing. She smiled reassuringly and reached forward to pat Sam's hand. "I'm not a demon."

"Happy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Good...let's go kiddies." Dean said, standing up. Sam followed them up to the rooms, watching as Dean's arm slid around Alice's waist to hold her to his side. Whatever this girl was, she was obviously really good for Sam's brother.

"Welcome back." Sam jumped as he entered his room to find Castiel standing in front of the bed. "You have your work cut out for you Sam."

"Yeah." Sam said slowly. He moved around the room, collecting his stuff but keeping his eyes on the Angel. "Did you just come here to tell me that?"

"No." Castiel said. He picked up the bible off the night stand and raised a brow. "There is another reason that is not to be repeated to Dean and Alice. They are not to know that I was here."

"How'd you find me?" Sam asked.

"I asked Bobby." Castiel said. He tossed the bible down and stepped towards Sam. "Now listen carefully."

"How do you expect me to pack if you keep doing that?" Alice asked, giggling as Dean brushed his fingers over the exposed skin along her stomach. He placed random little kisses along her neck and shoulder, brushing down the strap of her camisole.

"Maybe I don't expect you to pack." Dean muttered. Alice dropped her hair brush into her bag before leaning back against the hunter. He smirked against her neck, feeling victorious. For a few minutes, the blonde girl let him continue his assault on her neck before she sent a strong wave of curiosity through to him and he moved to look at her.

"Alright Mr time traveler." Alice said, blinking her eyes open from their previously closed state. Purple caught green with a determined gaze. "Tell me what happened in the future."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I know that Angel sent you there." Alice said. She turned to face him, her hand lifting to cup his face. "Tell me what happened. Not that I'm minding all the affection but it's not really you."

"I lost you." Dean said. Alice tilted her head. Dean laughed slightly. "To Cas." The silence stretched one for two long minutes.

"Huh?" Alice asked, not being able to find a reason in her mind as to why she would leave Dean for the Angel. Dean sat her down on the bed and went into the tale he had heard in the future. He told Alice about what happened to Sam and his reactions to it which ended up forcing her away. The hunter explained everything.

But the child.

The little girl in the pure white dress with the purple-green eyes and blonde hair streaked with pale blue. Dean could picture her perfectly in his mind still, the first instant he had seen her. His hand had unconsciously lifted to rest on Alice's stomach, his thumb moving lightly against the soft fabric of the camisole. His mind was working in two tracks. One track was operating his mouth, telling everything he had seen and done in the future, and the other track was thinking about the girl.

She didn't seem that young but she didn't seem too old either. It was five years in the future. But yet, somehow, the child seemed to be around that age. She couldn't have been younger then five. But Alice wasn't pregnant now. Even if Dean had followed his future self's path, Sam wouldn't have been in Detroit yet and there was no way, even if he had become such an asshole, that Dean would have allowed a woman who was pregnant with his child to leave. Although no one told him if he had known beforehand. No one said how far along Alice was when she left if she had left while pregnant, and no one had said when she returned.

Dean focused his gaze on the blonde girl in front of him as he felt the slightly pained emotions roll off of her.

"That's why you told me not to let you force me away." Alice said. Dean nodded. A second later he was flat on his back on the bed with his girlfriend on top of him, landing kisses all over his face. Dean sighed, his eyes closing as he savored the feeling. His hands held her hips lightly. He wasn't quite sure what the new feeling coursing through their connection was but he enjoyed it, it made him feel secure.

"Dear God...I love you." Dean muttered. He felt Alice still under his hands and realized what he'd done. Before he could say or do anything, her lips were against his in a passionate kiss that left him panting for air.

"You too." Alice said, her lips still touching his. She laughed slightly, her breath playing across Dean's face. "Love you too." He looked at her, green searching purple, and found all he needed. He then realized what that new feeling was. He smiled and it just grew as Alice giggled at the goofiness of the expression.

Sam watched them walk out of the room a few minutes later, hands clasped and smiling. He thought of what Castiel had told him. Despite what he knew, he couldn't help smiling at his brother's happiness. Oh the drive to their demonic location, Sam spent more time talking with Alice. He found her obsession with the juicy fruit gum just as funny as Dean had originally found it. Sam also took instant notice to her colour choices. All the blues and purples. He instantly thought of Alice in Wonderland.

He also noticed that Alice had a tendency of touching his hand. It was a friendly, comforting touch, and every time she did so, Sam got the impression that she was seeing something inside him. Normally he would have felt invaded but she did it so softly he almost didn't mind. Alice was so sweet, he almost felt bad about bringing her into the demonic world if he wasn't so sure that she was already in it to a more extreme extent then they knew. Or at least the extent that Dean knew.

That bothered Sam. Why would Castiel tell him about Alice and not Dean? What did Dean need protecting from? True, Castiel had said that what he had told Sam was meant for the young hunter only but what was the point in hiding things from the older Winchester?

"Okay Sammy, you and Alice check out over there." Dean instructed once they pulled up to their destination. Alice looked around sceptically. It was practically a ghost town.

"Are you sure this place is right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...Bobby said this place only got deserted in the last twenty four hours. How likely is it to end up like this that fast on it's own?" Dean asked.

"Shouldn't we all stick together?" Alice asked. She didn't like not being with Dean. He gave her a smile and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. Sam kept his attention on the town as the couple shared a brief kiss. He gave her waist a slight squeeze before moving off. Alice and Sam wandered slowly away from the Impala.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Sam asked.

"Umm...like a week and a day now." Alice said. "Only a couple of days of sex though."

"So...you've been with him since I left just about." Sam said. Alice nodded slowly. "That's good, thanks."

"Oh?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. He needs someone." Sam said. "And between you and me, Cas isn't exactly the best companion with his constant disappearing." Alice giggled and nodded. "But umm...he did tell me...stuff."

"About me." Alice said, her eyes taking in their surroundings.

"Yeah." Sam said. "Why can't Dean know yet?"

"That's my job." Alice said. She looked at the hunter, purple eyes determined. "If anyone is going to tell him...it'll be me. But not yet."

"Okay." Sam said. Alice smiled and took his hand for a second, that soft comfort taking over him for a moment. Her hand jolted out of his quickly and she froze. Sam stopped and turned around to look at her. "Alice?"

"Don't." Alice said, stopping Sam in his tracks as he tried to move to her. The young Winchester watched in something close to astonishment as the girl's eyes began glowing. The darkened shop they had entered during their talk was dimly lit now, cast in a purple hue. Sam looked around, suddenly uncomfortable, trying to figure out what it was that Alice was sensing. "SAM!" The hunter had a split second to see the horrified look on the girl's face before something large slammed into him and he went crashing into a shelf. He fell to the floor, the shelf falling on top of him, and lay motionless.

Dean was having no luck in his search. His fingers itched and repeatedly twitched as if trying to grasp something that wasn't there. He couldn't believe just how much he missed holding Alice's hand. But he didn't trust Sam on his own just yet and he didn't want to send Alice off on her own but they needed to split up to get a better search going.

Something in him felt hot and he flinched, slapping his hand to his chest. It felt as if he had just taken a slight hit there. He looked around, wondering what was going on. In the distance he could see a sort of purple glow from a building. It was in the direction he had sent Alice and Sam and it was a clear path from where he was to there. He would have just been curious and cautious if it wasn't for the feelings in his chest and the fact that the purple colouring made him instantly think of Alice.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said, yanking his gun from his belt as he moved towards the glow.

"SAM!" He froze, hearing Alice's scream. He stood still for a few seconds before taking off at a run. As he neared the building where the glowing was coming from, he had to skid to a halt as something unseen went crashing through the window, hit a spot on the road, kicking up dust, before flying through a window of the building across the street. There was a feeling in Dean's gut telling him that he knew what it was but he couldn't phantom why there would be one there.

"Sam...Sammy come on." Alice said, working to push the shelf off her boyfriend's brother. She got no reply and fear gripped at her heart as she started putting an extra effort into her actions.

"Alice!" Dean's voice made her pause for a moment but then she went back at it. "Oh Jesus, Sammy." The shelf finally started moving as Dean came to help. With their combined strength they were able to push it back over where it crashed to the other side of the floor. Dean and Alice dropped to their knees on either side of Sam and Alice gingerly touched a gash on the young man's head.

"Sam...do something, say something...anything." The blonde girl commanded. Her free hand grasped onto Sam's and her shoulders relaxed just slightly as she fingertips brushed his wrist and felt his pulse.

"Alice what..." Dean started to ask then stopped as he looked at his girlfriend. He had yet another freezing moment when he saw her eyes glowing. His mind flashed to the future when he was in the jeep with Alice and Castiel and thought he saw the future Alice's eyes glow. He stared at his girlfriend but somehow only felt himself feeling a little surprised. He was suspicious or angry about the fact that she never told him. Afterall he had been aware from almost the first day that there was something different about her.

"Dean." Alice's voice brought the hunter from his thoughts and he shook his head to clear his mind. Alice's eyes were at the broken window and Dean looked as well even though he knew he wouldn't see anything. The invisible something growled and Dean imagined the lips of the hell hound lifting up to reveal the long pointed teeth the creature bared. There was a thud and the hunter could only imagine that the beast had jumped into the shop. He could almost hear it's feet as it moved slowly towards them, stalking them.

But surprisingly, he wasn't afraid. He knew he should have been and had all rights to be but for some reason he wasn't. Maybe it was because he was too worried about Sam, maybe it was because he was sure he was feeling more of Alice's feelings then his own at the moment and right then, what she was feeling was determination.

"Alice..." Dean muttered. The girl rose to her feet faster then he could blink, Sam's hand dropped to his stomach as it was released. Dean kept his eyes on his girlfriend she suddenly held out her hand towards the direction of the invisible creature. Then the Latin began and the hunter was lost as it flew out of Alice's lips while her hand moved through the air. It was like watching a child draw shapes in the air with a sparkler. A faint line remained for a moment, following the girl's hand as it moved quickly.

The whole thing lasted about four seconds but in Dean's mind it went slower then that. As Alice finished her air drawing, all the lines appeared for a split second, flaring into life as a purple-blue symbol, before it shot forward. There was another split second as it collided with the hell hound, revealing it's appearance to all eyes in that moment before both symbol and beast disappeared. The purple glow that had inhabited the shop the whole time Dean was in it died down and then there was a thud as Alice collapsed to the ground. Dean flinched but didn't know who he had to tend to. His decision was made as Alice seemed to have an almost instant recovery, groaning and slowly pushing herself up.

For the next few minutes they were silent as they watched Sam who seemed to be rousing from his unconscious state as well. Dean could feel worry from Alice and knew it was directed towards himself and the fact that he had made sure she couldn't feel how he felt. He had half his mind thinking over what had just happened and the other half watching his brother.

"What hit me?" Sam asked, reaching his hand up to rub his head carefully.

"Hell hound." Alice said softly. Sam stiffened and his eyes shot from Dean to Alice. He took in the worn out expression on the girl's face and slight stiffness that she held herself with and knew that she was unsure of what the older Winchester was going to do or say. Sam himself was just as unsure. Dean's face was closed off, he couldn't be read even by his own brother. Whatever he was going to do, it was going to be a surprise. Sam just hoped he wasn't taking things too badly, he didn't want his brother to lose something that was this good to him.

"Think you can stand?" Dean asked. Sam nodded slowly and accepted the help he got from both Alice and Dean to rise to his feet. He stood still for a moment, testing his balance, then slowly started walking. The others followed him.

"So...do you guys think that...the Hell hound took out everyone here?" Sam asked. There was a pause as they all stopped and looked around.

"I don't know." Alice said. She blinked and there was a dim glow from her eyes. She spoke slowly due to measuring her words carefully and being exhausted. "The only sort of...life I picked up...other then our own...was the hound's. Nothing else is here."

"Didn't think so." Dean said, sighing. "Let's get out of here." He led the younger pair to the Impala, aware that they were both watching him. There was now fear rolling into Alice's emotional range and that was the breaking point for Dean. He spun around and took the three steps that separated him from his girlfriend.

Alice jumped slightly at the advance and stiffened up a bit as his hands clasped her head. A sigh of relief sounded as Dean brought his head down and kissed her softly. Her body relaxed and the hunter dropped his hands from her head to wind around her waist. It proved to be a good move as Alice seemed about to collapse again. Dean tightened his hold on her, keeping her close to his body, allowing her to relax completely.

Calmness, happiness and relief all flooded from the girl to the hunter as he allowed her back into his mind.

They only broke apart as Sam coughed loudly. Their foreheads touching and their chests brushing with each quick intake of breath. They allowed themselves to remain somewhat oblivious to the younger hunter's presence as they calmed their breathing. Dean smiled softly and kissed Alice's nose, causing her to giggle. He knew she held no doubt, fear or worry about him now but he thought of something just to keep it from happening again.

"I love you." Dean whispered. He smiled as Alice's face lit up with a brilliant smile. He knew he wasn't getting tired of that anytime soon.

"Love you too." Alice muttered, placing a small light kiss to the hunter's lips before she stepped back from his embrace just slightly.

"Who's hungry?" Dean asked loudly and suddenly. Alice and Sam laughed and the trio piled into the car. Alice shivered slightly and looked out the window at the dead town. For a second she felt uncertain and thought that there was something watching them. Dean took her hand and the uncertainly washed away and she came to the conclusion that she was probably just tired.

* * *

Again so very sorry for the fifteen day delay. Troubled household and the annoyingly consistent lack of ideas just made this difficult. Bu I promised Alice/Sam bonding and some sort of demonic thing that led to revealing a bit about Alice. Hope everyone enjoyed this.


	10. Another End

**Another End**

So this chapter is gonna be fun. We'll get to find out a lot more about Alice. It's gonna take place during Fallen Idols and have some of that in it as well.

* * *

The ride to Ohio was awkward.

Mostly because Sam was in the front seat while Alice slept in the back. Since her little glowing eyed power display, despite how tired she had been, she hadn't been sleeping right. The boys were doing whatever they could to make sure she got to sleep whenever possible. Dean's level of protectiveness over his girlfriend had doubled since the hell hound once he realized it was after her and didn't care for himself or Sam. He planned for separate rooms tonight, having gone the last few days with one room and two beds which lead to no sex since Sam hadn't really gone out for too long.

Dean wanted to trust his brother, he really did, but something was keeping that from happening. He thought they had to do a restart, build it all back up again, and he hoped like hell that it worked.

Alice didn't wake up until after they had pulled up at the police station and Sam and Dean had a quick conversation about letting her sleep. They had been inside for five minutes before the girl woke and looked around. She was a bit surprised to find them in the parking lot of a police station but after a quick little reach she relaxed, feeling Dean not far from herself. She didn't get to take too much comfort in that for long when she noticed something felt wrong. She reached for the handle to the door, thinking it was just the emptiness of the car that made her uncomfortable. When her hand passed straight through it, she flew into panic.

"This isn't something I can do." Alice said. Her hand waved around, passing through the seats in front of her. With a particularly strong arm wave, she toppled over and fell straight out of the car.

"Hello precious, come here." Alice froze at the voice and slowly rose to her feet. When she turned around, she didn't see a parking lot or a police station or even the Impala. She saw a garden. In that garden there was Dean, herself, Sam and, a few paces behind Sam, another Dean. Alice's eyes flew wide as she took in the other Dean's appearance and knew he was dead. Something strange passed through her as a little girl walked right by her. She only saw the back of the blond pigtails, white dress and purple bow on the sash.

"Oh God." Both Alice's said, watching Sam pick up the little girl. The other Alice was holding a hand over her mouth as she cried. Alice didn't know what to do or how to feel but something twisted inside her chest and she didn't like it.

"Not quite." Sam said. Alice finally recognized that this wasn't Sam, this was Lucifer in Sam's body. Her stomach clenched up as she realized the living Dean was hers and this was the future he had seen...but she didn't know this part. He had told her everything but why did this not seem familiar? "I'm sure you're wondering about who this is because...by the looks of things...you weren't told the whole story." Sam/Lucifer's eyes drifted from Dean to the Future Alice as the little girl's head rested on his shoulder. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Alice?" Dean asked. Alice tore her eyes off the girl to see Dean looking at the other version of her. There was no way he was going to get a verbal answer out of her, not in that state. Alice felt tears prickling the corners of her eyes. "Is she...she the real reason you left?" The future Alice nodded slowly. "Cas didn't call you back just because you were needed. He called you back to keep her away from him...but it didn't work." Again, a nod was his response. The tears slid down Alice's cheeks as Dean's furious gaze shifted to Sam/Lucifer. "Why? Why her?"

"You haven't figured out what Alice is yet have you?" Sam/Lucifer asked. "You have no idea." His eyes turned to the little girl he held in his arms. "No idea what power brews in these women." He looked back at Dean. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Good bye Dean...Alice." As he turned and started to walk away, Dean took a step towards him.

"You better damn well kill me now." The hunter yelled.

"You'll never say yes to Michael." Sam/Lucifer said, stopping in his tracks. "And you'll never kill Sam." He looked over his shoulder at Dean. "No matter what you do...you'll always end up here. We...will always end up here." Something happened and Alice turned her head slightly to notice her future self gone. "See you in five years Dean." Sam/Lucifer vanished as the Angel from the motel appeared where future Alice had once stood. Dean turned around and the Angel put fingers to his forehead.

Alice was alone.

A noise from behind her made her jump and spin around, falling over in the process. A wounded Castiel came into view, leaning on a large potted plant. Alice stared at him and wondered for a moment if he could see her at all since no one else seemed able to. His eyes were on the future Dean's body before they slowly slid to the blonde girl on the ground.

"Alice." Castiel said, sounding confused.

"You...you can see me." Alice said.

"Yes, of course, you're right..." Castiel didn't finish. He dropped to his hands and knees, trying to take in deep breaths. Alice scrambled to his side and helped him sit back against the flower pot.

"Cas? Cas quick, what do I do?" She asked, looking over his wounds. She knew without prompting that this Castiel was no longer an Angel.

"You're not my...our Alice." Castiel said, ignoring the question.

"I...I don't know where she went." Alice said, shaking her head. She explained things quickly while she tried to patch up the wounds as best she could.

"She's been moved." Castiel said. "Hidden. Dean's dead...they won't...won't trust us to...guard her now. Everyone that...came...they're dead."

"Castiel please..." Alice begged, tears streaming along her cheeks. "Please please tell me what to do to help you. I don't...I don't know how." Castiel just laughed lightly then coughed. "The girl...was she..."

"That was...is...your child." Castiel said.

"She looked...so old." Alice said. She knew the ex-Angel knew what she meant. "Am I...is she..." She looked down and placed a hand on her stomach, trying to feel for something that resembled a new life."

"If...you can't feel...feel it." Castiel said, his voice growing weaker. "Then it...she...isn't...not yet."

"Why am I here?" Alice asked. "I knew...knew what Dean saw."

"You only...came...now." Castiel said. Alice nodded. "He...he didn't tell...you...about the girl." She shook her head slowly. "You...had to...know."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I...don't know." Castiel said. "You can't...can't prevent...yourself...falling pregnant. The child...she...she's meant to be." His hand, covered in blood, lifted slowly to rest on Alice's stomach. "From He-Heaven...and...Earth."

"Cas?" Alice asked.

"I'm sorry I...I couldn't...couldn't keep...my promise." Castiel said. "I've...failed...so much."

"No...no no no." Alice said, grabbing his hand and ignoring the blood. "You don't...you never failed." She could barely see him through her tears. She leaned closer to gently hug him. "Please...can't you tell me...how to save you?"

"It's too...late." Castiel said. "Just...stay." His arms slid around her and for a moment Alice knew that he had forgotten she wasn't the future version. She could let it happen though, she could pretend for his last moments to be who he wanted her to be. Her hand rested on his chest and felt his heartbeat slow down. She lifted her head to watch his eyes close, the smallest of smiles on his face as he died.

"I hope you find your peace." Alice whispered. "I will do what I can." She gently disentangled herself from him and rose to her feet. Looking between the two bodies she wondered vaguely what she should do with them. Coming to the decision that she wasn't going to leave them there, she pressed her hands together and closed her eyes as if she were praying. Slowly the bodies rose and begin drifting. Alice followed them, her eyes now open and glowing, out of the garden and the building that housed it, down abandoned streets, to where a few SUVs sat. She gently maneuvered the bodies inside one and stared at them for a few minutes before closing the door and climbing into the driver's seat.

Alice didn't know where she was going but she let her feelings do the guiding and within the hour she had come across a camp. Slowly driving the SUV through the gates that were opened by men, she gazed around at the people watching. It didn't take much thought to figure out what they were thinking. Five SUVs go out, one comes back.

"Alice what happened?" A man with a scruffy beard and mustache asked as she climbed out of the vehicle.

"Everyone's dead." Alice said. The man opened the back door to look at the bodies of Dean and Castiel. "I didn't know where anyone else was."

"Oh God." The man said. He called for people to take the bodies to get cleaned up then he gently took Alice's arm and led her to a cabin. He sat her on a chair before pulling one over in front of her. "Alice?"

"I don't know why I'm here." Alice said, fresh tears springing into action as she gazed hopelessly at the man in front of her.

"I...what?" He asked.

"I'm not your Alice." The blonde girl said. "She disappeared. Cas...Castiel said...that they moved her. Hid her because they couldn't trust all of you to watch her anymore."

"The Angels did that?" The man asked. Alice nodded slowly. The man watched her and stood up carefully. She knew what was coming as he moved to a box and reached inside it. Quickly closing her eyes and mouth she felt water hit her face a few seconds later.

"I'm not a demon." Alice said, opening her eyes.

"Had to make sure." The man said, looking apologetic. "So you're like that other Dean? The one from 09?"

"Yes." Alice said.

"Where's he?" The man asked. Alice explained the Angel that had shown and took Dean back home. "That would be Zachariah. I'm Chuck by the way."

"The one that writes the books." Alice said, remember hearing about them.

"I used to." Chuck said, laughing slightly. He sat back down. "Do you have any possible ideas as to why you've been brought here?"

"Castiel said, before he died, that I needed to know about the child." Alice said, her eyes lowering down to look at her stomach. "Dean didn't tell me that part." She looked up at Chuck. "What happened?"

"I had a vision." Chuck said. "While you were gone from us. It involved Lucifer stealing her away from you. Cas tracked you down and begged you to come back. We thought we could change things but...it didn't work out that way." There was a noise the Alice knew well and knew that it only meant one thing. It came from behind her and she didn't bother turning even as Chuck's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open to stare.

"Leave us Chuck." The voice behind her spoke, rich and deep. The prophet nodded slowly, still staring in wide eyed bewilderment. He rose to his feet and stumbled out of the cabin. Foot steps moved behind Alice, coming up alongside her to go to the vacant chair. Just as the body that owned the feet came into her sight, Alice turned her head to look away.

A pause. A deep sigh. A heavy thud as the person dropped themselves into the chair. Purple eyes remained averted. Another sigh and then a hand reached forward to gently take one of Alice's bloodied ones. The hand was rough against hers and could really only be described as masculine.

"Alice." The new man said. The blonde didn't want to acknowledge him even though she allowed her hand to remain in his grasp. "Alice please look at me."

"Why?" Alice asked, keeping her eyes firmly on the door.

"I'm not in his body." The man said.

"You can't...he's dead." Alice said.

"Please." The man said. Alice sighed and slowly turned her head to look at him. Golden blonde hair fell into hazel eyes which almost held a sparkle. A plain white t-shirt and black jeans made up his outfit, black markings on his arms were visible below the sleeves of the shirt. "Three hundred years ago, you wouldn't have been this way."

"Three hundred years ago, things were different." Alice countered. "Three hundred years ago, I was different."

"You're not understanding what this means are you?" The man asked.

"I'm the meant to be mother of the prophetic child of balance." Alice said. "Where is there to understand?"

"Many things will happen Alice." The man said. "Are you ready for them?"

"Yes." Alice said.

"Are you sure?" The man asked.

"I love Dean." Alice said, her purple eyes locked on the man's hazel ones. "Nothing you say will keep me from him. If you leave me here I will find my way back. I will do what I can to keep this future from happening."

"There was once a time where you were this devoted to me." The man said. "We, however, were no where knew this...connected."

"Why have me here?" Alice asked.

"You've seen what needed seeing." The man said. Although he had been holding Alice's bloodied hand, when he released it to place his hand on her cheek, it was clean. She felt the old tingle here his fingertips touched but all she could do was nod slowly to statement. "You have changed. I hope you know what you're doing Alice."

"Can I go home now?" Alice asked, her eyes sparkling hopefully.

"Yes...now you may return home." The man said.

"Thank you...Michael." Alice said, closing her eyes as his lips pressed to her forehead.

"Hey, hey Dean, she's coming to!" Sam's voice bounced around her head. There was a shuffling noise and then the squeak of bed springs as someone moved next to her.

"Alice?" Dean's voice was in her head this time. It forced her eyes open and for a second she looked around disoriented. She took notice to Dean and Sam looking tense before the relief in Dean's eyes shone out and she quickly grabbed hold of his shirt to pull him closer for a kiss. Dean was surprised at first and then he melted along into the kiss, more relief flooding from his system into Alice's.

Minutes later, after a brief information session to fill Alice in on what was going on and her demanding to come with them, the trio were standing in a wax museum. They walked through slowly, Dean holding Alice's hand and leading the way into an area that was closed for renovations.

"Is that her?" Alice asked, pointing at an unconscious girl on the floor. The three of them ran over and Alice checked for a pulse "She's alive...barely."

"We gotta get her out." Sam said.

"Okay let's..." Dean started. A blonde woman appeared and threw punches at Dean, knocking him back. Sam and Alice were thrown across the room. Alice hit a wall and fell into a bush. She stopped herself from groaning and stayed still as she watched the woman. She couldn't help the grimace as she recognized the appearance of Paris Hilton. Alice kept herself hidden as Paris dragged Sam to a tree to tie him up.

"Alright little girl, I know you're here, why don't you come out and play?" Paris asked. She started sharpening her nails with a knife as she looked around. "Come out come out wherever you are." There was a groan as the boys started waking up. "I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge." Alice crawled out of the bush as Paris went on about how people used to adore her but since her forest was cut down for a Yugo plant she had been wandering around. "Then someone tripped the Apocalypse and I decided to come out in the open and feast on the fans here in Canton."

"You're a nutty god you know that." Dean said.

"You people are the crazy ones." Paris said, walking over to Dean tied to a tree. "You used to worship gods. But this? This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities?" She waved at herself and looked disgusted. Alice almost laughed as she pictured Paris Hilton being disgusted with herself. "What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans?" She tapped her fingers on Dean's chest. "Time for you to go cutie."

"You can't." Dean said. "I ain't a Paris fan. Good try though."

"No problem." Paris said. She moved away from Dean. "How about your dad? John Winchester." Dean broke free and attacked. His anger blinded him, letting Paris get the upper hand. She knocked him down and kicked him several times. As her leg drew back once more, she was suddenly thrown back and rolled across the floor. Alice moved over in front of Dean, eyes glowing. "Well there you are."

"Here I am." Alice said.

"About time you came out." Paris said, getting to her feet. "Couldn't do it? Couldn't watch your little boy toy get thrashed on?"

"Leshii." Alice said. "You've been allowed too much free movement. Too bad you had to make a scene." She tilted her head then lifted her hand and waved. "Bye bye."

"What?" Paris asked. Before anything else could happen, Sam brought an ax down, slicing off Paris's head. Alice turned and helped Dean up.

"Dude." Sam said. The pair looked at him. He looked at Dean and tried not to smile. "You just got wailed on by Paris Hilton." Alice giggled as Dean rolled his eyes.

They got the girl taken care of and Sam informed them that the sheriff had put out an APB on Paris Hilton. Alice leaned on the Impala and watched the brothers carefully.

"I'm gonna try to let up." Dean said. Sam raised an eyebrow. "I mean...neither of us could have known killing Lilith would be a bad thing."

"If we're going to go down...we should do it fighting." Sam said, nodding. "On the same level."

"Yeah." Dean said. He looked at Alice who was grinning at them. She nodded and Dean smiled before looking back at Sam and holding out the keys. "Here."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Dean said. "I need some...PG-13 backseat time with my girl." Alice giggled.

"A simple, go for it, would have worked." Sam said. Dean laughed and climbed in the back seat with Alice while Sam took the driver's seat.

* * *

Ta da, more info on Alice. I actually am a bit proud of this chapter.


	11. To Be Alice

**To Be Alice**

And TA DA!! Here's the big chapter since practically everyone has figured it out. And I realized last chapter when Alice was in the future that I had it that she didn't know Chuck and then I remembered my original plan called for her knowing Chuck so let's just pretend that didn't happen.

* * *

Alice stood in the shower, hot water running over her body, and thought about what she had seen. She ran her hands through her hair, dragging out the suds from the shampoo. She was amazed by how few questions Dean asked. As far as she knew, he didn't know that Sam knew what she was. She did know that he knew she would tell him at the right time. And tell him everything.

The list had grown since being in the future and talking with Michael.

The bathroom door opened and it only meant one thing. Dean was awake. It was still early, Alice knew, it had only been about seven in the morning when she gave up trying to sleep. Neither of them said anything. The sound of clothes rustling was only slightly louder then the fan going and soon Dean had stepped into the shower behind Alice, his arms wrapping around her wrist, bringing her wet body to his dry one. She sighed and leaned against him, her eyes closing as his hands ran softly along her sides and stomach.

As always, Dean's fingers followed the slightly raised skin that was the scars. Alice's head leaned back onto his shoulder as he kissed her own. All of his actions were gentle, meant for soothing. He knew that while he and Sam had panicked over her non waking state earlier, something was going on for her. He also knew not to push the subject. It amazed him how content he was to wait on things Alice had to say or do.

"You clean enough darling?" Dean asked. Alice nodded her head before lifting it from his shoulder. Dean watched her bend over to turn off the water before he opened up the curtain. He quickly grabbed a towel to put around his waist before he grabbed another one and wrapped it around Alice. She was surprised when he lifted her up and carried her from the bathroom. She was grateful though, all his soft attentions had made her come to terms with just how tired she really was. Somehow Dean managed to dry her off a fair amount before he put her on the bed. The towel was tossed aside and Alice got the pleasure of getting to watch Dean dry himself off.

"How do you make everything look so good?" She asked.

"I just do Ally Cat." Dean said, tossing his towel. "I just do." he crawled over on top of her and Alice leaned up to press her lips against his. Tired as she was, she still craved being with him. The kiss was returned slowly as a hand reached up to brush softly against her cheek. Her hands lifted to run up his stomach, his chest, and over his shoulders to sweep across his back. Dean pulled his mouth from hers slowly and Alice blinked her eyes open. "You're wanting this now then?"

"We've come no where near doing it every way possible." Alice said, smiling. Dean gave her a crooked smile before lowering his head to place barely there kisses along her neck and down towards her chest. His hands moved along her thighs, slowly massaging. His mouthed moved, placing kisses over each scar.

Joshua stood beside Michael, both Angels watching Dean and Alice's slow love making. Joshua kept shooting sideways glances at Michael, expecting him to show some sort of emotion or reaction. The Archangel, for his part, remained relatively expressionless, watching his intended vessel move so sensually over the woman with the purple streak of hair.

"You know...unless you manage to promise no death or harm to him...she'll oppose you for taking him as a vessel." Joshua said.

"Hmm?" Michael asked, barely paying attention to anything that wasn't in front of him.

"Alice is on Earth for a reason." Joshua said. "What you had with her is as nothing compared to what they clearly have."

"I understand your concerns but there is no need for them, brother." Michael said. Joshua raised an eyebrow. "She was once a large part of my life, as she was for most of us. But that time has past."

"And you're alright with it?" Joshua asked.

"I do not feel jealousy and anger if that is what you're asking." Michael said. His gaze was on his angelic brother before it turned back to the couple. "I'm glad she was finally able to find that for which she had searched so long."

"It is nice." Joshua said, relaxing finally. "I'm happy she's happy. It's been too long since her eyes last sparkled in such a way."

"I hope she understands what she is to do." Michael said.

"Give her some credit." Joshua said. "I have things to do. Excuse me." He walked away, leaving Michael alone to watch.

"I love that sound." Dean said, sighing deeply.

"What sound?" Alice asked, lifted her head off his chest.

"That sound you make right after sex." Dean said, smiling. "And the ones you make during...and before...and generally most sounds you make." Alice giggled and laid her head back down. She shivered as Dean ran his fingers slowly up her back. She was glad their room door was locked because they didn't need anyone barging in through it and seeing them uncovered.

"Don't wanna leave this." Alive muttered. "Never wanna leave this. Can't we just hide here forever? Forget the apocalypse, forget Lucifer. Just stay in this hotel room until we get old?"

"God, darling, you have no idea how much I wanna agree to that." Dean said. He sighed, his fingertips still moving along Alice's back. "I wish we could. Sounds pretty damn...perfect right now." He felt the girl sigh against his chest. Her skin suddenly felt cold and Dean kicked the blanket up to a grabbing distance before he pulled it over top of them. He held Alice close to his body, his eyes starting to sting. He bit his lip and kept his eyes up on the ceiling, feeling wet drops hit his chest. "Oh man, come on baby, don't cry."

"I can't help it." Alice whispered. "I'm so...so afraid...terrified...of what's going to happen." Her hand clasped his tightly. She lifted her head up and Dean slowly slid his eyes down to look at hers. They were blue now, rimmed with red from crying. Her next statement sounded so hopeless that the hunter let tears slide free as well. "What if we don't win?"

"No." Dean said, strongly, after two minutes of silence. He put his hands on her head, firmly. "Don't think that. You and me...and Cas...and Sam...and everyone else on our side...we're gonna win this, you understand?" The blue eyes gazed in green and found determination. Alice nodded as much as Dean's grip on her head would allow. "We just gotta stick together." He pulled her head to his and kissed her hard, hoping to send through enough reassurance to calm her. They pulled apart and Dean sighed in relief to see her eyes purple again.

Blue equaled some form of upset when it came to Alice and he did not like to see it. Her eyes had to be purple for him to be relaxed.

"I love you, so much." Dean said. He brushed his thumbs across Alice's cheeks to wipe away the tears. "A bit weird to think it's actually happened...me being so in love...but it did. So long as you're with me, I know we can face this." Alice stared at him. For several minutes neither of them spoke.

"I'm an Angel." Alice said.

"You're...huh?" Dean asked.

"An Angel." Alice said. Dean's hands loosened on her head and she moved to sit up next to him, staring at the wall across from the bed. "I'm...higher...then Castiel. I'm even higher then Michael and Zachariah."

"But...you didn't...know Zach." Dean said, sitting up. "And...he didn't know what you were."

"Because I'm different." Alice said. "Biblical terms, I'm a Principality. Other terms, people sort of call me a muse."

"You mean those things that are supposed to inspire people to great...oh." Dean said. There was a small pause as everything processed in his mind. "You were doing that weren't you? Inspiring me."

"Sorta." Alice said. "It...wasn't really...supposed to get...this far. I'm just saying that because I want you to know that I didn't sleep with you or make you fall in love with me as part of a job. That's just why I was insistent on coming with you."

"So...you're just...different...and that's why Zach couldn't tell what you were? Who you were?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Alice said, nodding slowly. She shivered and crawled out of the bed, finding her underwear and Dean's shirt to be closest and throwing them on before sitting back in her spot. "I have been...in my own area of Heaven...for four hundred and eighty seven years."

"You said you were..." Dean started.

"I've been on Earth for twenty three." Alice said. "I was born, really, to parents that Joshua found suitable. I was raised in New York and did two years of College in Massachusetts. And then..." She paused for a moment.

"And then?" Dean asked.

"And then...Chuck found me." Alice said, she looked at her hands. "He umm...had a vision. And since it had him in it, he went and tracked me down and told me everything. He told me about you, all the information I needed, told me the date and time you would be at the brothel, told me who to take clothes from to...fit in." She sighed and ran her hand through her. "Up until then, I didn't know what I had to do. Joshua had just told me to live a life on Earth. I though I was just something to have some sort of learning experience."

"Joshua?" Dean asked, not able to hold back the curiousity.

"He's a higher level Angel." Alice said.

"Why wasn't the big guy giving the orders?" Dean asked.

"Just because I'm higher then Archangels, doesn't mean I'm any closer to hearing from God. My orders are from the Dominions." Alice explained. She looked at Dean and was glad to see him looking at her. "The Angelic hierarchy consists of three spheres, or levels. Each level has three types of Angels. Dominions are at the top of the second level. I'm at the top of the third." She sighed and pulled her hand through her hair, annoyed slightly to find it still relatively damp. "The very highest are the Seraphim, followed by the Cherubim then the Ophanim finish off the first level. They're like the guardians of God's throne."

"And the second level have those dominoe dudes." Dean said.

"Dominions." Alice corrected. "Followed by the Virtues and then the Authorities. They're like Governors of Heaven."

"So...you, Archangels, and Angels make up the third level." Dean said. Alice nodded. "And what are you guys?"

"Messengers and soldiers." Alice said.

"So when we first...had sex." Dean said. "When the connection formed. You were surprised."

"Yeah." Alice said. "They don't usually form on their own. I've been making them since high school to help the other students that I knew had a lot of potential."

"Through sex?" Dean asked.

"No." Alice said, laughing slightly. "That would have meant sleeping with a lot of people. No, usually just any sort of...intimate contact forges them. And then I just pass through encouragement and kindness...stuff to make them feel better about themselves and willing to try and reach their goals. Or help them overcome their fears." She frowned and looked at the wall again. "It was always just that. One way, and only select things."

"Only?" Dean asked.

"With you...it's both ways." Alice said. "And everything. I've never had it that strong and self made." She looked at him, her purple eyes full of wonder. "Who are you Dean Winchester?"

"Michael's vessel." Dean said, absently.

"That wouldn't be the reason." Alice said. Dean raised an eyebrow. "I was never this close to Michael either."

"Really? Wait...what?" Dean asked.

"Four hundred and eighty seven years." Alice said. "Just because Castiel couldn't be bothered to do some...cloud seeding...doesn't mean others weren't."

"Does he know?" Dean asked. "Cas?"

"Yes." Alice said. "That's what he was showing me the day we first made...had sex. He was reminding me of what I had to do because he found out. And he knew we were getting closer. I think...he was just trying to test me." She looked at her hands, at the purple nail polish sparkling on her fingernails. "And Sam knows."

"What? Why? How?" Dean asked.

"For the last question...Castiel told him." Alice said. Dean frowned. "For the second, Cas thinks that if Sam were given such information and sense that he needed to ensure my safety, then he would not agree to Lucifer and instead remain true. As for the first question...well...that would just be repeating the statement that Sam knows." She earned the slightest of smiles from that.

"So...were you meant to inspire me to accept Michael?" Dean asked.

"Honestly? I don't really know." Alice said. "I was just meant to be around you, keep you from falling apart. That could have been what I was supposed to do but I don't want that."

"You don't?" Dean asked.

"No." Alice said, shaking her head. "I can't stand the thought that if Michael were to take you as his vessel...then I would never get you back."

"Can I ask...why you were meant to grow up here?" Dean asked. "Why not just take a vessel?"

"Only Angels and Archangels can do that." Alice said. "And God as well I suppose."

"How do your guys inspire people then?" Dean asked.

"Well it's fairly simple from Heaven." Alice said. "There's these...portals...you can see Earth and the people there. Then you just pull a little of your power and voila."

"You couldn't have done your job from there?" Dean asked.

"Guess not." Alice said. "I don't mind it really. Maybe it was my idea to come to Earth for this, I don't remember. You lose memories, going from Heaven to Earth." They were quiet for several minutes again. Alice started to fidget. "That's all I think. In case you had more questions." When she got no answer and felt a block when she tried reaching to see how Dean was feeling, she rose off the bed and picked up her jeans. She pulled them on and muttered something about breakfast before she headed for the door.

(((A/N: And how mean would I be to end it there? Lol, I'm not going to. Get ready for this everyone.)))

Something caught her arm just as she reached for the door. She was spun around and pushed against the plank of wood. Alice's breath caught in her throat as she found her head before forced up to lock eyes with Dean. She hadn't heard him move off the bed, let alone cross the room, but yet there he was, pressing his body against hers to keep her in place against the door. Strong hands held her face firmly but gently, angling her head. Sharp green eyes locked onto wide, unsure purple eyes. Dean moved slightly against her and she was made aware that he was still naked.

There was a small part of her that almost expected Dean to want his shirt back. It was so small and just a fleeting thought that Alice had a moment of confusion where she was able to remember to breath again.

"Dea-..." She only managed the one sound and two breathes before lips were pressed firmly to hers. The rest of whatever she was going to say was converted into a whimper of want as she latched her hands behind his head. One of his hands dropped to the button of her jeans and made quick work of it and the zipper. As his tongue invaded her mouth, his hand pushed down her jeans. Alice stepped out of the article of clothing, kicking it aside as Dean ran his hand along her thigh before grabbing the back of it to latch around his waist. A moan from both of them mingled between their mouths as He gave an almighty pull and lifted her from the ground to make their heads level. Her other leg joined the first around his waist.

"Who...said...that you...could leave?" Dean muttered, barely even bothering to pull his mouth from the one attached to the Angelic girl he had pinned to the door. She whimpered again, the tone of voice used in the question only succeeding to make her crave the hunter more. He pulled one of her hands from his head so he could hold it against the door, his fingers lacing with hers.

There was one thing Alice definitely had to admit as they finally moved back to the bed.

She loved how Dean always fixed her uncertainty by kissing her senseless.

* * *

So yeah, everyone guessed Alice was an Angel but I didn't wanna make her a typical Angel like Cas or an Archangel. So I looked up that Hierarchy thing on Wikipedia and used that. The one that I made Alice, the Principalities, actually made perfect sense for her. And it did remind me of muses. I added my own personal tweaking of course to fit along with the story, obviously I don't think they do that connecting thing, but that just had to go.

Next chapter is being dedicated to Brandofheroin-x because I sort of promised I would make a chapter with a suggestion that I was given.


	12. Take Me Out Tonight

**Take Me Out Tonight**

To explain the title, it works with the chapter and I've been on a Rent kick all day, lol. And oh my god, I saw stuff from the 99 problems episode. The clip with Lisa was so sad. I feel so stuck because I wanna follow the season as much as possible but Dean just keeps getting sadder and sadder in it and he's not in here. I don't wanna break Dean like that.

* * *

Dean frowned, his forehead creasing and his eyes squeezing shut. No matter what he did though, the knocking persisted. Grumbling something incoherent, even to himself, he snapped his eyes open and looked around the room for some source of time. He picked up Alice's phone off the bedside table and pushed a button to get the screen to light up, revealing the time to be one thirty in the afternoon. The knocking got louder, the intervals between each hit growing shorter.

"WHAT?" Dean yelled, finally fed up. If it weren't for the fact that Alice loved her phone, he would have chucked it at the door to shut up whoever was on the other side.

"Dude are you guys getting up at all today?" Sam called through. Dean chuckled slightly, remembering how many times he already was 'up' that morning.

"Screw off Sammy." Dean called out.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Sam called. Dean faintly heard the sound of his brother's feet moving him away from the door. He sighed and looked down at the head on his chest. He tilted his own head to try and see the face but couldn't through the mass of blonde hair. He brushed the hair back and watched the girl sleep.

Alice. Who was an Angel. Not just any Angel but a Principality. Everything she had told him that morning filled his head and he paused to let it all sink through. If there was one thing he knew in all his life, it was that the love he felt through the connection with Alice wasn't fake. Falling in love is rarely ever part of a plan. Sex yes, but love...no. As he watched her face he started thinking about what he had seen in the future. Paired with what he knew now, he could understand why Lucifer had an interest in whatever child came to be between the hunter and the Angel.

Dean ran his fingers through Alice's hair then kissed her head. Her eyelids twitched a few times before she finally opened them. Bright purple eyes gazing sleepily up at him. The hunter smiled as the blonde lifted herself up enough to kiss him properly. His hand found it's way into her hair, winding the purple strand around his fingers.

"This is real." Dean said, pulling away from the kiss.

"Huh?" Alice asked, looking slightly disoriented.

"Your hair." Dean said, laughing slightly. He pulled the purple strand up front for Alice to see. "It's not a dye job is it."

"Hmm...nope." Alice said, shaking her head. The strand slid from Dean's hand.

"That have something to do with being a Principal?" Dean asked.

"Principality." Alice corrected. She smiled, enjoying the fact that Dean couldn't remember the proper names for things. "And yes...it's a distinguishing mark sort of thing. Angel's don't really have corporeal bodies in heaven. And purple is my colour." She folded her arms across Dean's chest and laid her head on them. "I suppose, had Zachariah been looking properly and not so determined to get at you, he would have recognized it...and me."

"Well let's just hope he doesn't." Dean said.

"Agreed...never liked him." Alice said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the spot just under his neck. "So...you're okay with all this?"

"I thought about it...and...yeah...I am." Dean said.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, really." Dean said. Alice smiled brightly and kissed him. Dean moaned into her mouth and rolled them over to be on top. He reached down and hiked one of her legs around his waist.

And someone knocked on the door.

"Oh come on!" Dean grumbled, dropped his head down to Alice's shoulder.

"Ten minutes up." Sam called through the wood. Alice giggled. "Come on guys, don't be having sex right now, we gotta go."

"Later." Alice whispered to Dean. She nibbled on his ear before pushing him off and sliding out of bed. "We'll be right out Sammy."

"Thanks Alice." Sam said.

Four minutes later the couple walked out of the room to find Sam on his phone on the other side. Alice was sliding her coat on while Dean was pulling their bags over his shoulder. Sam put his phone away and looked at them carefully.

"So you knew huh?" Dean asked, looking pissed off.

"I...huh?" Sam asked.

"You knew about Alice." Dean said. "And you didn't tell me."

"I...they...she said she wanted to do it herself." Sam said, trying to find some way out of trouble. He looked at Alice but she wasn't looking at him. "Dean I wouldn't have done it if..." He stopped as a smile cracked on Dean's face and soon his brother was laughing. Alice was giggling and Sam was left standing there, confused.

"Here, be the pack mule." Dean said, sliding the bags back down his arm. He pushed them into Sam's arms and grinned at his brother's expression. "You kept it secret from me what my girlfriend is. This is how you make it up to me." The older Winchester put his arm around Alice's shoulders while the younger one shook his head and started for the car. The other two followed and Sam put the bags in the trunk while Dean and Alice looked at the Impala.

"I love this car." Alice said.

"Yeah, she's really something." Dean said. He turned his eyes to Alice and raised an eyebrow as a thought crossed his mind. "You've never driven her, have you?"

"No." Alice said, shaking her head. Dean fished the keys from his pocket and held them out in front of her. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah." Dean said. "My girl's gotta know how to drive my baby." Alice couldn't help laughing at that. She carefully took the keys and Dean watched her get in the car. He smiled as she wiggled around to get a comfortable position.

"Letting a girl drive the car...never thought I'd see the day." Sam said.

"Shut up." Dean said, still smiling. Sam laughed and patted his back before they climbed in. "Let's drive darling." Alice grinned and started the car before driving away from the motel. Dean was impressed that she could still sing along and head bob with the songs and keep perfect control of the vehicle. He wondered slightly if that was part of the Angelness.

"Can we go out?" Alice asked suddenly.

"We are out." Sam said.

"No I meant like...to a club...or a bar." Alice said. She glanced at Dean. "We haven't been to one since we met."

"I think we could all do with the bit of relaxation." Dean said. "What do you say Sammy?"

"Sounds good." Sam said.

"Alright then baby, first place you wanna go to that we come across, feel free to pull in." Dean said.

The first place turned out to be several hours away. They stopped at a diner for food since Dean and Alice hadn't eaten yet and then it was driving non stop for a while. By the time they found a place, it was just before eight o'clock. The brothers stood guard as Alice changed clothes in the backseat. When she was finished, they headed inside.

Sam stayed for two hours before he announced that he was done for the night. Since he had barely touched any alcohol, Alice passed him the keys and they agreed to stay at the motel that they had seen a sign for just down the street. Once he left, Dean and Alice sat at the bar for a while before Alice got up to go dance. Dean watched her from his seat, smiling at the obvious joy she got from dancing. He had never seen it before and mentally kicked himself for taking this long. She was amazing on the dance floor. Her body swaying smoothly along with the music, her arms held up above her head.

A strange man suddenly dancing too close to her.

Dean had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing things right. Yep, there was a man dancing with his girlfriend. For a few seconds he was dumbfounded, almost as if he had expected it to be complete common knowledge that Alice was his, as if there were some sign over her. The instant the man's hands fell onto the blonde girl's body, Dean was up off his seat and pushing his way through the crowd. He mentally did a little happy dance when he saw Alice trying to keep the man at a distance.

"Hey!" Dean said loudly, gaining volume over the thumping music. "I don't think she wants you around her."

"Oh yeah? And who are you to say that?" The man asked. Dean could smell the alcohol from him. He himself was pretty drunk as well but he was coherent.

"Who am I?" Dean asked. "Who...am I?" Alice almost expected him to deepen his voice and announce that he was Batman. The thought made her giggle. "I'm her boyfriend...that's who I am."

(((A/N: That's gotta be in my top five favourite lines in this chapter, lol.)))

"Yeah? Well I'm sure she can do better." The man said, putting an arm around Alice's waist. It was there for three seconds, maybe, before Dean's fist connected with the man's head, sending him to the ground. The hunter smiled at his obvious victory.

"Now...be a good boy...and get lost." Dean said. The man rose to his feet, hand over his nose and stumbled away from them. Dean turned to Alice to ask if she was alright, only to be met with her throwing herself on him and kissing him. His arms encircled her waist and tugged her against his body. Her hands held his head in place as her tongue swept around his mouth, tasting all the alcohol he had consumed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Alice muttered against his lips.

"Uh huh." Dean mumbled in reply.

They stayed for a few more hours before Dean had drunk what he deemed to be enough but what Alice deemed amazing due to the fact that he was still conscious after all of it. She held his arm over shoulders as they went outside.

"You...are so sexy." Dean said. "I love you...so much." Alice giggled as she took out her phone to call for a cab, not wanting to disturb Sam. He had sent her a text earlier saying he had gotten two rooms and the key for their room was going to be sitting in the Impala. Dean tried to kiss her neck once she finished on the phone and the effort made Alice laugh more. "Love your laugh."

"I think you said something like that already." Alice said.

"How are...how...how are you...not drunk?" Dean asked.

"Takes a lot to get an Angel drunk." Alice said.

"One of these days...one of...we'll see." Dean said. Alice smiled.

The taxi arrived and took them to the motel where Alice retrieved the room key from the Impala. Dean had started singing several songs at once by that point and his balance was getting worse. Alice had to tighten her hold on him so much that she was sure he was gonna be bruised in the morning.

"Like a candle in the wind...on a cold dark moonless night...cause I'm a cowboy....wanted...dead or alive." Dean said. Alice had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Sing with me."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Sing with me." Dean demanded. Alice stared at him. "I'll dance for you." His hips started moving, making Alice's move as well. "Oh...I'm...telling you to...loosen up my buttons baby, 'cause you keep something...saying what you're gonna do to me...well I see nothing."

"Are you singing Pussycat Dolls?" Alice asked.

"I think I am." Dean said. "Don't tell Sam and Alice...they won't let me live it...wait...you are Alice."

"Yes I am." Alice said.

"Then...don't tell Sam." Dean said. Alice giggled and nodded. "That's my girl." They stumbled into the room and Dean fell onto the bed. Alice pulled off her clothes, going down to her underwear, before she pulled off Dean's shoes and helped him with his coat and shirt.

"All ready for sleep." Alice said.

"Great." Dean said. He grabbed a hold of her arm and laid back down, pulling the blonde Angel with him. "I tell you I love you?"

"Yes...repeatedly." Alice said, smiling. "But I love it. And I love you."

"You're amazing." Dean said. "I don't know how I got you...but I'm intending to keep you."

"Good to know." Alice said. She managed to push Dean's pants off before she pulled the blanket over them. She snuggled close to him and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

"Alice." Dean said, softly. He sounded more sober now then he did five minutes ago.

"Uh huh?" Alice said, letting him know she was awake.

"Marry me." Dean said. Alice lifted her head to look at him. He was drunk still, she knew that, but he looked dead serious. Her heart swelled up with new feelings of love and she leaned forward to gently kiss the hunter.

"Okay." Alice said. "I'll marry you." A smile broke out across Dean's face and he brought her in for another kiss.

* * *

Semi short and sweet chapter. Alice got to drive the Impala! Next chapter is gonna have the anti Christ kid and I'm gonna see if I can't throw in some Alice in Wonderland craziness lol.


	13. Curiouser and Curiouser pt1

**Curiouser and Curiouser pt 1**

I know I said I'd do the episode with the anti-Christ kid but I've never seen it, there's only the funny parts on youtube, and IMDB doesn't have a full synopsis for it. So I don't know how it begins or ends so I have to skip it. This chapter is gonna have a lot of Alice and Bobby interaction.

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the Drunk Dean scene from last chapter. That was a fun chapter for me, lol. Took a while to write that part because I kept laughing, especially when he was singing Buttons.

* * *

"Alice? You okay in there?" Dean asked, leaning on the wall next to the bathroom door and knocking carefully. He got a muffled reply but it didn't sound too bad so he slowly moved away from the door to sit on the bed. Sam looked over from the table and raised an eyebrow.

"She okay?" He asked.

"I dunno." Dean said, running a hand over his face. "She's been a little off since the bar last week and seeing that Jesse kid." Sam, who had heard from Alice about the drunk proposal that hadn't been mentioned since, just nodded slowly. He could see the stiffness in his brother's movements and wondered if he knew something more then he was letting on.

"Good thing we didn't bring her with us to the morgue." Sam said. "Seeing that old-young guy would have probably made her sicker. Not to mention the smell of the embalming fluid."

"Yeah." Dean said, nodding absently.

"Well..we're in the area, maybe we can leave her with Bobby for a while." Sam said.

"Well gotta call him anyways on this thing." Dean said. "And he has been saying he wants to meet her."

"I'm sure he'll be glad for the company." Sam said.

"I'll call, you check on her." Dean said. He stood up and grabbed his phone. Sam stood up and went to the bathroom while Dean stepped outside. The young hunter knocked on the door softly.

"Alice?" Sam called.

"Yeah?" Alice asked. Sam slowly opened the door and looked in. Alice was kneeling in front of the toilet, her hair tucked sloppily down the back of her shirt and her forehead resting resting on her arms which were crossed in front of her on the seat. One of her hands lifted up slowly and waved around before it found the lever to flush the toilet.

"I didn't know Angels could get sick." Sam said.

"Shut up." Alice said, waving her hand at him. Sam crouched by her and rubbed her back.

"Have you ever been sick before?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Alice said. "I mean I faked it when I was a kid to get out of school like everyone else. I even gave myself false symptoms from time to time to make my parents think I was normal."

"They never knew?" Sam asked.

"I doubt it." Alice said, lifting her head. Sam got a face cloth wet and wiped her forehead with it. "I mean they must have had their suspicions at some point but they never said anything." She leaned back to prop herself against the tub. Sam shifted to sit next to her.

"Would Cas know?" He asked. "What could be wrong I mean."

"I don't wanna bother him." Alice said. "Besides...I got a pretty good idea of what it might be." Sam raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer but didn't get one. The room door opened and closed and soon Dean's head was popping into the bathroom. He looked at them and Sam stood up to trade placed with his brother. Alice leaned against Dean as he sat down. Sam walked out of the bathroom, closing the door partially behind him.

"How you feeling baby?" Dean asked, kissing Alice's forehead.

"Tired." Alice said.

"You're not sleeping a lot." Dean agreed. "I have an idea for you, since I'm not really sure what we're up against here and I don't wanna have to worry about you too much."

"What's the idea?" Alice asked.

"How would you like to hang out with Bobby for a while?" Dean asked. "He's not too far from here and he's already agreed."

"I can't heal him." Alice said. Dean rubbed her arm. "That's not something I'm capable of."

"He doesn't know." Dean said. "Don't worry, we're not gonna ask you to do anything."

"I can try to help him...come to terms with it." Alice said. Dean just nodded, wondering if that was even possible.

"Bobby, this is Alice...Alice, meet Bobby." Sam said later as they gathered in Bobby's front yard.

"Hi." Alice said, smiling. She had brightened up considerably since the morning. Bobby smiled back at her and shook the offered hand. Alice used the contact to try and give him some reassurance but he let go before she could get far.

"You boys don't worry about a thing." Bobby said. "We'll keep close eyes on each other."

"I think I might have to be more worried." Dean said, smiling. He held up an arm and Alice stepped in to hug him. He kissed her forehead, brushing his thumb against her shoulder. "Take it easy alright babe?"

"Okay." Alice said. She tilted her head up to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"Love you too." Dean said. Alice gave Sam a hug then she and Bobby watched the brothers drive off.

"So Alice, you hungry?" Bobby asked.

"Oh yes." Alice said, eyes widening excitedly. Bobby laughed and turned his chair to head back inside. Alice moved to help him but then stopped herself, knowing he would want to do things on his own. She followed him inside and through the house to the kitchen.

"Well we got...not a whole lot actually." Bobby said. "How about I order a pizza?"

"Yummy." Alice said, sitting down.

"What do you like on it?" Bobby asked.

"Ummm...pepperoni, sausage, bacon and mushrooms." Alice said. Bobby nodded and got the phone to make the order, telling Alice to make herself at home. Alice wandered around the kitchen while Bobby wheeled himself into the living room. When he came back, Alice was back at the table with a jar of pickles.

"That hungry huh?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry." Alice said.

"That's okay, I don't eat them much myself." Bobby said. "They would have just sat there for a long time." Alice smiled slightly. "Pizza will be here within the half hour." They were quiet for a while, the only sound being the crunch from Alice biting a pickle. "How long you known our boys?"

"Umm..." Alice said, counting on her fingers. "About four weeks for Dean, three for Sam."

"And...how long you been sleeping with Dean?" Bobby asked. Alice paused, wondering how he knew. She then realized it was probably obvious and with the amount of times he had been on the phone with Dean, the younger hunter would have said something. Bobby watched her with a curious expression.

"Three weeks." Alice said. "Just before my birthday, which was just before we got Sam back in."

"It was your birthday three weeks ago?" Bobby asked. Alice nodded. "Should have done something."

"I got sex, I'm happy." Alice said, grinning. Bobby laughed.

"So them boys left you here because you've been sick today huh?" He asked. Alice nodded. "Don't be too offended. Them idjits are real worrywarts." That got the girl to giggle and Bobby smiled.

Once the pizza arrived, they sat in comfortable silence while they ate. Bobby was a little impressed by how much Alice ate. She had polished off half the jar of pickles and had already eaten up four of the ten slices while Bobby was only on his second. He watched her carefully.

"Must have been starved." Bobby said.

"I dunno." Alice said. "It's been a little weird late..." She stopped, one hand going to her stomach, the other hovering around her mouth.

"Bathroom is just over there." Bobby said, waving his hand seconds before Alice bolted from the table. The old man looked at the remaining pizza then brought it to the fridge, figuring Dean would finish it off when he got back. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Alice as he headed to check on her. She had been enjoying herself so much. Bobby started thinking that maybe it was all the stress from traveling around with the Winchesters. He knew how the boys argued more and more and there was no way Alice could ignore it every time.

Just as he was about to knock on the door to see how the girl was doing, the phone rang and Bobby reluctantly went to answer it.

Alice sat back and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She listened to Bobby talk on the phone and figured he was talking to Dean or Sam. She gazed at the wall for a while before getting to her feet to rinse out her mouth. She heard Bobby hang up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was red, her forehead shining from sweat, and her eyes seemed different. They looked the way they always did but something was just...different.

"Hey Bobby, I'm sorry about run..." Alice cut herself off again as she heard the door open and close. Frowning she headed out of the bathroom carefully. The house was empty so it wasn't someone coming in. Which could only mean one thing. A car started up outside and Alice ran to the door. She flung it open just in time to see Bobby drive away.

She couldn't help it. She started to panic. Rushing back into the house she found the phone and a piece of paper next to it with a phone number. Alice quickly dialed in the number and paced around the room waiting for an answer.

"Alice..." Bobby answered.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, the panic clearly evident in her voice.

"I had to do something." Bobby said.

"By yourself?" Alice asked. "Dean's gonna kill you."

"Not if this works." Bobby said.

"Bobby please, whatever you're thinking don't do it." Alice said. She was met with silence. "Bobby? BOBBY! SON OF A BITCH!" She hung up the phone and shook it before tossing it down onto the couch. What was she going to do now? She was alone...in a strange house...with a junkyard out back. Alice made her way out to the yard and looked at everything back there before setting herself to work...breaking things.

At first she used tools that she found, and then as she started getting more angry, her power flew into play. Within ten minutes the whole junkyard was bathed in a purple glow. A part of her mind knew it wasn't a good idea, sure the house and property were protected but that didn't mean things couldn't find her.

After a good forty minutes of destructive rage, Alice reigned in her powers and slowly headed back inside. It had been more draining then taking out the hell hound. She picked up the phone and laid down on the couch before drifting off to sleep.

"She's right here, asleep."

"Is she okay?"

"She looks fine."

"Damn it Bobby, not only did you run into that mess but you left her alone."

"Shut your trap unless you wanna wake her up."

"We left her with you for a reason. If we wanted her by herself we would have gotten a damn hotel room."

Alice opened her eyes slowly and took in what was in front of her. Bobby was back, sitting in his wheelchair like before. In front of him was an old man dressed like Dean. The old man was right by Alice, crouched in front of her.

She screamed.

Dean jumped and fell backwards with a groan of pain as Alice scrambled up to climb over the back of the couch.

"Alice, Alice, calm down!" Bobby yelled.

"WHO IS THAT?" Alice yelled, pointing at Dean.

"It's Dean." Bobby said.

"No it's not!" Alice said.

"Yes it is." Bobby said. "Just relax and we'll tell you everything."

"Someone damn well better." Alice snapped.

"Can someone help me up?" Dean asked. Alice cautiously moved around the couch and helped him up. "Thanks darling." The Angel tilted her head and narrowed her eyes slightly. Dean stood there, letting her look him over.

"Holy crap it is you." Alice said. She hugged Dean, being careful. Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

This was going to need a lot of explaining.

* * *

Okay so the rest of this episode will be in the next chapter.

QUESTION!!!

I don't know who's seen the video for this I made on Youtube. But everyone's read the The End chapters and I was thinking about trying to make a video for that. Just a short thing but I need suggestions on who to use for the little girl and what song to use. For those who are unaware, my Youtube account is Ramera99 and the video for this is called Supernatural Wonderland.


	14. Curiouser and Curiouser pt2

**Curiouser and Curiouser pt2**

This episode was funny, old man Dean being all whiny. Not gonna get much of that though, sadly, Alice isn't spending a lot of time with Dean in this "episode".

* * *

Sam walked into the house, grumbling stuff to himself. He walked into the living room and froze, seeing Alice who was on the couch next to some old man. Alice and the old man were holding hands, rested on Alice's knee. Sam blinked his eyes several times and shook his head, hoping that would change the image but it didn't.

"It's Dean." Alice said, not even looking at Sam.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up...bitch." Dean said.

"Whatever jerk." Sam said. "Have you seen you? I mean you look like..."

"The old chick from Titanic, I know." Dean said. "Ally Cat already pointed that out. I said shut up."

"I was gonna say Emperor Palpatine." Sam said.

"I see you met John McCain there." Bobby said, rolling into the room.

"I wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you." Dean said.

"I never asked you to get in the game." Bobby said.

"Guys." Alice said.

"What was I supposed to do, let you just die?" Dean asked.

"I would have thought of something." Bobby said.

It's like watching Grumpy Old Men." Sam said, grinning.

"Shut up Sam." Both Bobby and Dean snapped.

"I know you wanted out of that chair but geez, Bobby." Dean said. "Couldn't you have figured out a different way?" Bobby's retort was cut off as Alice whimpered and leaned against Dean. He looked at her, eyes full of worry. Sam was on her other side in a heartbeat, fingers at her neck to check her pulse as the girl's breathing sped up.

"How about enough with the arguing?" The young Winchester suggested. He lightly took Alice's hand, wishing he could do for her what she always did for him. Dean picked up on his brother's idea and started thinking of calming things. Alice sighed and the brothers felt her relax.

It was the first time since Sam had rejoined the fight that either Winchester realized what they're arguing did to their companion. What Dean couldn't figure out however was why, after three weeks, it was taking such a big effect now. What had triggered it all?

Acting calmer now, the men discussed what had happened and figured that there must have been magic in the poker chips. When it was suggested that they break into the Warlock's place, Alice put up a strong demand to join them.

It didn't take long to figure out where the Warlock was staying. After watching him trick a man out of his car, the hunting group followed him to a building and waited once more before making a move.

"Damn elevator." Bobby muttered, slouching unhappily in his wheelchair. Alice, who volunteered to stay with him, looked at him sympathetically. She reached over to put her hand on his shoulder but he rolled out of reach. The Angel was starting to get the impression that he might know more about her then he let on. The boys had promised they hadn't told him but there was always other ways for the old Hunter to find things out.

"Things are gonna be okay Bobby." Alice said.

"We're reaching into the Apocalypse here, Alice." Bobby said. "How are things gonna be okay?"

"You just gotta have the right believes." Alice said. "Doesn't matter what you believe in, so long as you believe in something that'll give you hope and strength."

"Thanks for trying." Bobby said. Alice sat down on a ledge and watched him. She hated not knowing what to do or how to help someone.

"Dude...I think the he-witch gave you the clap." Dean's voice brought Alice and Bobby to look up at the brother's walking towards them. Alice bit her lip and kept her eyes up as she noticed Sam's hand on his crotch.

"I need to play him guys." Sam said. "Look I've seen Dean hustle enough marks to know what to do. I can do this."

"No." Dean and Bobby said.

"I can handle him." Bobby said.

"You don't have enough years in the bank Bobby." Sam said. "If you lose...it could kill you."

"So what?" Bobby asked. "What exactly am I living for here? The damn Apocalypse?" Alice winced at his tone and bit her lip. "Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help them?" The Angel's eyes stayed glued on the ceiling as she tried not to cry. "It's the facts: I'm broke down and I...I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless." Bobby looked down at his hands in his lap. "If I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth the day I got home from the hospital."

Dean and Sam were wide eyed and silent. The only noise was Alice's slight sniffling as tears ran down her face.

"I'm not gonna let you play Bobby." Sam said. "I'll find another way." Alice watched the young Winchester. Sam noticed and seemed to know what she was thinking. "How about you guys head back to Bobby's and I'll hang out with Alice for a while, help her calm down."

"But..." Dean said.

"No offense Dean, but you're all old." Sam said. "And me and Alice are like the same age. Don't worry, you'll get your girlfriend back."

"You wanna stick with Sammy for a while?" Dean asked, looking at Alice. She paused to consider an answer then nodded slowly. Sam was turning into her best friend and she liked spending time with him.

After Dean and Bobby left, Sam and Alice went for a walk around, not talking.

"I don't know what's going on." Alice confessed. "When things get stressful I start feeling sick and then eating doesn't sit well and I just throw it all back up."

"We're gonna try to not fight as much." Sam said, rubbing her back. Alice looked up at him, noticing for what seemed like the first time that he was pretty tall.

"Sam...do you ever...think about what could happen in the future?" She asked. Sam visibly stiffened up and Alice took his hand to calm him. "Sorry, I didn't mean...something bad. We won't let you say yes to Lucifer. I'll find a way. I'm just asking like...if this apocalypse wasn't happening...what you would be wanting to do."

"I'd..." Sam started. He stopped to contemplate an answer. "I think...I'd want to live normally. Have a house, a wife...kids. A regular job where I didn't have to be constantly on the move, running some supernatural terrors."

"Sounds nice." Alice said.

"What happens? To you I mean." Sam said. "Once this is all done with?"

"I...I don't know." Alice said. "He proposed."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Dean...proposed." Alice said. "I mean...he was drunk at the time and it hasn't been mentioned since but...it did happen."

"Wow." Sam said. "How did...uh...what did you say?"

"Yes." Alice said. They were silent after that. Sam finally suggested they go deal with Patrick and they headed off.

"Looks like you win." Patrick said at the same time Sam and Alice walked in. An elderly man was playing and Alice tilted her head. "Seems you do get to see that Bat Mitzvah. Enjoy."

"Nice move." Sam said, after the man had left.

"I'm a nice guy." Patrick said. He looked from Sam to Alice and back again. Alice watched him carefully. "What can I do for you two?" The Angel grabbed the Hunter's arm before he said anything.

"You already got a hit." Alice whispered.

"Alice..." Sam started.

"Deal me in." Alice said, her attention directed to Patrick. She sat down at the table.

"You ever play poker?" Patrick asked.

"I'm a quick learner." Alice said. The game started and Sam had to stand back and watch as Alice gambled with her years. Alice matched the he-witch bet for bet. At some point she realized all the talking was meant to psych her out so she quickly tuned her mind to something else, reaching out to feel some soreness from Dean.

"How about a little break Princess?" Patrick asked. "I'll be nice. You got ten minutes to stretch your legs."

"Thank you." Alice said, standing up. She pulled Sam out of the room and told him to find out what the heck was going on with Dean. She used her alone time to pace back and forward, trying to calm herself. She was starting to feel hungry. Sam ran back to her and gave her a quick version of the plan before they went back into the room and Alice started playing again.

"I wonder." Patrick said, a few minutes in. "Did your friend mean to give to his brother the toothpick I was currently chewing on?" Alice raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. "Because the one he did take...hasn't been used." Patrick turned his eyes to Sam. "I don't like cheaters you know." Alice looked at the warlock, wondering what he was gonna do. She saw his fingers clench and then heard Sam gasp.

"Sam!" Alice yelled, looking back to the younger Winchester. She stared in horror as he dropped to his knees, holding his throat. "Leave him alone."

"I don't think so." Patrick said.

"Stop it Patrick!" Alice turned to see a young woman walk in. "I gave the hunters the spell." Sam stopped choking as Patrick rose to his feet and approached the woman.

"Why?" The warlock asked, putting his hand on her face. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"You know why." The woman said. "You know." Patrick narrowed his eyes and dropped his hands from her. He sat back down at the table and turned angry eyes to Alice who flinched.

"We keep playing." Patrick said, harshly. Alice looked at the cards in her hands and tilted her head.

"Raise." She said, putting more chips in the pile. She lifted her eyes to Patrick and tilted her head again. The corner of her mouth twitched up and the warlock slowly put his cards down. Alice smiled and put her cards down, face up.

"Why you little bluffer." Patrick said, grinning. "I didn't take you for the type."

"I'm full of surprises." Alice said.

"He'll be dead soon." Patrick said, dealing the cards again.

"Huh?" Alice asked.

"The one I aged." Patrick said. Alice frowned and opened her mouth to call him a liar when she suddenly flinched. Sam frowned and moved to the door, opening it, only to have it slam shut again. "Uh uh uh...this game is over when I say it is." He nodded to the cards in front of Alice. "Pick them up."

"Fine." Alice ground out, her teeth clenched.

"What's the matter?" Patrick asked, tauntingly. "Bad enough your lover is old and withered, now he's dying."

"Don't listen to him." Sam said.

"Raise." Alice said, tossing chips out.

"Call." Patrick said. He put his cards face up on the table. "Full house."

"No." The woman whispered, her eyes welling up. Sam looked at her and felt sympathetic towards her.

"Well I believe these are mine." Patrick said, reaching for the chips.

"Uh uh." Alice said, putting her cards down. "Four of a kind." She smiled through the pain in the chest. "I want those years sent back to my boyfriend." Patrick gave her a sweeping look.

"With pleasure." He said, finally. Alice let out a sigh of relief as the pain disappeared. She stood up and looked at him carefully.

"Good game." Alice said. Patrick nodded. The Angel turned to Sam and nodded to the door. As they walked out, she caught sight of the woman sitting down at the table and heard her tell the warlock to deal.

Back at Bobby's house, Alice had gone to lie down for a while but listening to their voices and not being able to make out the words was keeping her awake so she snuck to the stairs to listen after she heard the front door open and close.

"Listen to me. You don't stop being a soldier because you got wounded in battle, okay?" Dean was saying. "No matter what shape you're in, bottom line is you're family. I don't know if you've noticed but me and Sam, we don't have much left."

"You got yourself Alice." Bobby said.

"Which is great, don't get me wrong, I love her." Dean said. "But I can't do this without you as well. I can't. So don't you dare think about checking out. I don't want to hear that again."

"Yeah...okay." Bobby said. "Are we done feeling our feelings? I'd like to get to something else before we both start growing lady parts."

"I'm gonna go outside and see the damage Alice caused when you jetted on her." Dean said. He patted the old hunter's shoulder before walking out to the back. Alice quietly descended the stairs and looked at Bobby who looked like he was trying not to cry.

"Bobby." The girl spoke softly. The old hunter turned to her and Alice walked over to him slowly. She dropped down to her knees beside and took his hand. It was the first time she managed to make physical contact with him. Bobby stared at her and she knew he had it figured out that she was different.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm...a type of Angel." Alice said, glad he hadn't pulled his hand away yet. "But...I can't heal you. If I could, I would have done it the second I arrived. Healing others is not a power of mine. I'm so sorry Bobby."

"You do what you can, no one can ask for anymore." Bobby said.

"We do need you Bobby." Alice said. "There's still so much use in you...you just have to find it. Don't give up on yourself yet." She stood up and kissed Bobby's forehead before heading out to the back. She found Dean standing with his hands on his waist, looking at the bigger then usual mess.

"You can certainly cause some damage when you're mad." Dean said, not bothering to turn around.

"You're getting better at knowing when I'm around." Alice said, coming up beside him. Dean put his arm around her, drawing her to his side.

"Hmm, remind me never to get you mad at me." He said. Alice smiles and leaned her head on his shoulder. "How you feeling now?"

"It comes and goes." Alice said. "Where did Sam go?"

"Booster shot." Dean said. Alice paused then giggled. Dean smiled and kisses her forehead. "Wanna go in and hijack Bobby's television?"

"Sure, haven't actually watched TV in a long time." Alice said. "Starting to miss it."

"Maybe we can get some popcorn, pop in a movie...keep Sam and Bobby out of the room so it can be a sort of...you and me time." Dean said. Alice smiled and jumped up, forcing Dean to grab her thighs to keep her up as her legs locked around his waist. "Whoa there darling, take it easy. Am I to believe that's a yes to the idea?"

"Oh yeah." Alice said. Dean smiled and kisses her softly before slowly lowering her back to her feet. "Mmm...Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"I love you." Alice said.

"Love you too baby." Dean said. His hand had subconsciously drifted down to rest on her stomach. Alice registered the action but didn't want to draw attention to it. She wondered briefly if there could be something going on inside her.

No way...that wasn't supposed to happen yet was it? She couldn't be...could she?

What were they going to do?

* * *

**HELP**

So I kinda wanna do a chapter for Changing Channels and I sorta have an idea for what to do but I'm not too sure so I need some help. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for that, let me know please.


	15. You, Me and Party pt1

**You, Me and Party pt1**

SAMMY'S GETTING A GIRLFRIEND!!!

lol, sorry, just had to do that. I got bored, wanted a Sammy video in my youtube account, then decided hey, let's give him a girlfriend in SW as well. So voila! The video is up on Youtube right now, Sam and Cleo – Feel it in my bones. My account name, as stated before, is Ramera99.

* * *

It was amazing what Sam could get away with when Dean wanted to stick around at Bobby's to spend more time with Alice. Armed with the Impala keys, the younger Winchester went out for a drive. True to his promise that, if he were allowed to take the car, he'd put gas in, Sam stopped at a station and proceeded to go through the process of putting gas in the car.

As he was leaning against the trunk, hand on the nozzle, watching the price go, another car pulled up to the pump behind him. Common curiousity made him look back as a pretty little blonde girl stepped out of the driver side. She glanced over at him and flashed a smile before going to open her gas cap. Sam watched her out the corner of his eye which she moved into a similar pose as what he was in.

"Takes forever huh?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, smiling. "But what can you do right?"

"Exactly." The girl said. "Who's gonna wanna dish out the cash for one of those electric suckers? The classic cars is where all the fun is."

"I can see that by...the brand new car you're driving." Sam said.

"This thing? It's my friend's." The girl said. "She didn't wanna get dressed but she needed gas in it...and it was blocking my car."

"This is my brother's car." Sam said. "We sorta share it."

"Oh cool." The girl said. "I'm Cleo by the way."

"Sam." Sam said. "So you live around here?"

"Uh yeah sorta." Cleo said. "I'm staying with my friend right now for a few days."

"Strange, that's what we're doing." Sam said. "Business?"

"Vacation." Cleo said. "Sometimes feel like I got the hounds of hell on my heels, you know?"

"You have no idea." Sam said. He felt the nozzle click and looked down before looking at the pump to see that it had stopped counting. He put the nozzle back and closed up the tank before making a mental note of how much the gas was as he made his way over to Cleo. Up close he could see her eyes were blue. She sort of reminded him of Alice.

"This might seem a little weird but...we're having a party tonight, do you wanna come?" Cleo asked. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. It was a form of a puppy face and Sam knew he had gotten himself hooked on the first glance.

"Uh...sure, why not." He said.

"Great." Cleo said. She let go of the nozzle to turn and lean in through the open window. Sam tilted his head to the side, eyes glued on her ass. He couldn't help but think that he was starting to act like Dean. It was an ironic thought. Just as his brother was acting more like the calm dopey in love one, Sam was taking up the sort of player role. Cleo leaned back out of the car and Sam instantly shot his eyes back up to her face then down to her hand as she held out a card. "That's the address and time."

"Great." Sam said, memorizing the card before sliding it into his pocket.

"If you want, you can bring your brother." Cleo said.

"I don't know if he'll be up for it." Sam said. "His girlfriend's been sick."

"Oh that sucks, I hope she gets better." Cleo said. She finished pumping her gas and they both went inside to pay. Cleo grabbed several bags of chips before she was ready to pay. They went back out, Sam carrying one of the bags for her, and went to her car to put the snacks in the back. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure thing." Sam said. "Can't wait."

"Awesome." Cleo said. "And you know, if I don't see you, it was nice meeting you."

"You too." Sam said. Cleo turned and paused before turning back and kissing Sam on the cheek. He stared at her, a bit shocked, and she winked at him.

"That's to make sure you make it tonight." Cleo said. Sam laughed and held the door for her as she got into her car. "See ya Sam."

"See ya." Sam said, closing the door. He stepped back and watched her drive away before getting into the Impala. He took out the card and looked at it. He looked at his reflection in the rear view mirror and noticed a lipstick imprint on his cheek. Shaking his head and being unable to hold back a smile, he slowly wiped it off.

He got back to Bobby's a little over an hour later. Dean was sitting on the couch with Alice curled up against him, still in pajamas. They were both staring intently at the television and Sam looked over at it to see Wheel of Fortune.

"Seriously guys, a game show?" He asked. He was shushed by both of them, making him shake his head.

"Don't bother with those two Sam." Bobby said, calling out from his study. "They been like that since you left." Sam wandered into the study. "Shoulda heard them earlier when Jeopardy was on."

"Oh man." Sam said. "Never expected those two to be game show junkies."

"They lost the remote." Bobby said. Sam stared at him then started laughing. "They're getting their touch of normalcy today."

"Speaking of normalcy, I gotta convince Dean to let me take the car again." Sam said. He looked out of the study towards the living room. "Which, if he's still like this, shouldn't be too hard."

"Why do you need the car?" Bobby asked.

"There's a party tonight." Sam said. "Figured I'd go check it out."

"So what she like?" Bobby asked, cleaning out a gun.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"You ain't going to a party just to go party." Bobby said. "You ain't your brother. And I ain't no idjit. So tell me about the girl that invited you."

"Her name's Cleo." Sam said, knowing he wasn't getting out of this. "She's pretty nice. Blonde. Sorta reminds me a little bit of Alice." Bobby raised a brow and looked at Sam. "That's...that's not what I meant Bobby. I don't like Alice that way, she's my brother's girlfriend and she's like my best friend. She's good for Dean." He looked at Bobby. "Did you know he proposed to her?"

"He did what?" Bobby asked.

"Around two weeks ago...week and a half...something like that, just before we dealt with that anti-Christ kid." Sam said. "Dean got drunk and proposed to her."

"What did she say?" Bobby asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Yes." Sam said. "Obviously Dean doesn't remember because it's never been brought up again."

"You think we should ask him or something?" Bobby asked.

"I don't really know." Sam said. "Things are going really well for him for the first time ever."

"Well maybe we could just bring it up." Bobby said. "Talk about things in the same sort of area."

"Like ask him how his relationship with Alice is going?" Sam asked. "Seriously Bobby?"

"Look kid, I've only been around them a couple days." Bobby said. "You've been around it for a few weeks now, you know how they're like." He put his guns down. "Dean wouldn't just go and propose to anyone."

"Guess so." Sam said. "I'm gonna go ask about the car."

"Have fun." Bobby said. Sam nodded and walked out of the study. He went back to the living room to find Alice sitting up now and Dean not in the room.

"He's in the kitchen." Alice said.

"Ah." Sam said, nodding. He didn't bother to ask how Alice knew what he was thinking. It was an obvious thing and knowing her, she had heard some part of the conversation. The young hunter went into the kitchen to find his brother standing at the stove making hamburgers. "She feeling any better?"

"Well she's not throwing up any of the popcorn she's been eating." Dean said. "She's definitely acting better. We're gonna ask Cas about it next time we see him."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said. "Speaking of plans..." Dean stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at his brother. "Uh...borrowing the Impala...can that imply to tonight as well?"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well...there's...I sorta...met this girl at the gas station and she invited me to a party." Sam said.

"You dog." Dean said, grinning. Sam laughed and shook his head. "So what sort of party is it?"

"I dunno." Sam said. "I just figured it would be like a bunch of college kids." He looked at the burgers Dean was currently attempting to keep from burning. "If Alice is feeling better you guys should come along."

"When you gonna go?" Dean asked.

"Well it starts about nine...so I figure I'll head over by quarter after." Sam said.

"I'll check with her after dinner." Dean said. "Did you want a burger?"

"Nah, I'm good." Sam said. "I grabbed some stuff while I was out."

"Great." Dean said. Sam watched his brother pause. "This is...normal, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "Weird huh?"

"Yeah...but...good too." Dean said. He looked out at Alice who had stretched out across the couch, a magazine in her hands held up over her head. "She's...really something else."

"Yeah." Sam said. "You guys are uh...pretty solid huh?" Dean nodded. "She's definitely a keeper."

"No kidding." Dean said. "I really wanna do that too." He looked up at his younger brother. "Sam...you think I should...you know...ask her?"

"Well...if uh...the tale is true, you already have." Sam said. Dean's eyes widened. "You remember when we went to the bar a while ago?"

"Some guy hitting on Alice, yeah." Dean said. "That's about the last thing I remember...that and...singing."

"Singing?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask." Dean said.

"Right...well apparently you did...propose...then." Sam said. "Alice asked me my opinion the other day."

"Did she say yes?" Dean asked. Sam smiled and nodded. Dean grinned and looked at the frying pan. "What do ya know. She said yes."

"You were drunk." Sam said.

"So I...just...do it properly then." Dean said. "I can do that."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Maybe?" Dean asked. "I'm gonna need help aren't I?"

"Maybe." Sam said. "You know me and Bobby will help. Just gotta ask."

"Bobby knows too?" Dean asked.

"I sorta told him just now." Sam said. "He barely knows Alice and already he loves her. And we both know how hard it is to get Bobby's trust."

"Yeah." Dean said. He flipped the burgers and glanced back out at Alice. "So...I need a ring."

"Well we can stick around here for a bit longer." Sam said. "Bobby's the one who's already been married. You can ask him for help while I have Alice distracted."

"With what?" Dean asked.

"I dunno...shopping?" Sam asked. "She's a girl, they like that."

"Lord help the girl you date next." Dean said, laughing.

"Hey." Sam said, pretending to be insulted. He smiled, glad to be just joking around with Dean for once.

* * *

Next chapter gets the lovely lovely party. Everything I do is in parts lol.


	16. You, Me and Party pt2

**You, Me and Party pt 2**

Cleo's not gonna be an Angel, I can tell you that right now. There are several options for her and Angel is not one of them. She'll be in this chapter then not make anymore appearances for a bit.

* * *

"So Dr. Wang is the sexy but neurotic doctor." Dean said.

"No, Dr Wang is sexy but arrogant." Alice said. "And she's a heart surgeon. Dr Mitchell is the sexy but neurotic one." She picked up a shirt and held it against her chest, looking in the mirror. "And she sees Johnny Drake."

"Who's a ghost." Dean said.

"Right." Alice said, turning around and kissing him.

"I love being right." Dean said, smiling.

"Now...what makes Dr Sexy, sexy?" Alice asked.

"The...the fact that he...uh...he...I know this one." Dean said. Alice raised an eyebrow. Dean snapped his fingers. "He wears cowboy boots."

"Right again." Alice said, dropping into his lap. Dean smiled brightly and wound his hand in the strand of purple hair before kissing her. He tugged the shirt out of her hands and tossed it to the side. She leaned back and Dean frowned slightly. Alice held up a finger then pointed it at the door. Two seconds later there was a knock. "We're almost ready, Sam."

"I...uh...okay." Sam called.

"Damn you are good." Dean said. Alice smiled. She got off his lap and retrieved her shirt. "You sure you're feeling good for this?"

"Yeah, I can handle this." Alice said. "I just won't snack out too much or drink a whole lot."

"Good." Dean said. He stood up as Alice pulled her shirt on. He came up behind her and wound his arms around her, brushing his hands across her stomach. Alice leaned back against him and smiled. "We could stay here."

"And let Sammy go into a college pit alone?" Alice asked. "Gotta make sure it's all fine for him."

"Now you've put demons in my head." Dean said, groaning. Alice giggled. "Get back to work tomorrow."

"Yeah...but not yet." Alice said. "Just have fun tonight." She turned her head to kiss his cheek. "We'll worry about the apocalypse tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said. He reluctantly let go of Alice to let her do some make up and then they headed down to meet up with Sam. "Right Bobby, we're off now."

"You know the rules, you come in drunk, be quiet." Bobby called to them.

"Sure thing." Sam said. "See ya in the morning Bobby."

"Have fun." Bobby said.

"You too...with...whatever you do." Alice said. The three of them headed out and piled into the Impala. Sam fed off directions while Dean drove and Alice sat comfortably in the front seat. She watched with some amusement while the brothers partially fought over which way would be faster and had the less street lights and stop signs.

When they finally got there, it was to find cars filling up a large driveway and parked up and down the road. Dean managed to find a non-illegal parking spot nearby and they headed inside.

"So which one is the girl, Sammy?" Alice asked.

"Over there." Sam said, doing a quick sweep of the room and pointing to Cleo who was standing by a table covered in drinks and laughing. Dean and Alice followed the young hunter over to the table and while Cleo saw them she smiled brightly and excused herself from her conversation.

"Sam! You came!" She said loudly, trying to overcome the sound of the music. "Is this your brother?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "Cleo this is Dean and his girlfriend Alice. Guys, this is Cleo."

"Hi." Dean and Alice said together.

"Hi." Cleo said. "I'm glad you're feeling good Alice. You guys have fun alright? I mean that's what these things are for." She turned her eyes to Sam. "Wanna come play some pool with me?"

"Uh sure." Sam said. He looked at Dean. "You guys gonna be..."

"Go play." Dean cut him off with a wink and a silly grin. Sam rolled his eyes and let Cleo grab his hand to drag him away. "If he doesn't sleep with her, I'm gonna be very disappointed."

"Nice Dean." Alice said, giggling.

"You wanna shoot first?" Cleo asked, pulling the balls from the pockets and putting them in the triangle form.

"Sure." Sam said. He watched Cleo move around the table getting each ball. It was quieter in this room, except for the sounds of the group of guys playing some game on the system at the other side of the room. "Got any rules?"

"Can't touch the balls with your hands." Cleo said, winking. Sam laughed. "Aside from that, just about anything else goes."

"Got it." Sam said. Cleo rolled him the cue ball and just as he was about to line up his shot, he stopped to watch the blonde girl undo the buttons on her shirt. "I'm guessing distractions are allowed?"

"Of course." Cleo said. "Can't be too fair after all now, can we?"

"You sound like my brother." Sam said.

"Well I should hope not." Cleo said. "I like being a girl. Now shoot boy." Sam shook his head and grinned, taking the shot. He gave a triumphant smile when he sank not just one but two balls. Cleo rolled her eyes and grinned as she walked over to a mini fridge and took out a bottle and some lime wedges. She grabbed a couple of shot glasses and a salt shaker from next to the fridge.

"I figured there would be more to this game." Sam said, glancing up at her as he lined up his next shot.

"Yep." Cleo said.

"What order?" Sam asked.

"Salt, shot, lime." Cleo said, pouring the shots. "If you don't sink a ball, you gotta do it, deal?"

"Sounds good to me." Sam said. Cleo smiled and leaned on the table to watch him. Sam narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to stay focused on the ball. He barely missed sinking another ball. Cleo smiled and picked up the salt shaker. "Am I licking it off myself or you?"

"Which would you prefer?" Cleo asked, raising a brow. Sam's body was screaming at him to lick it off her. He took the salt shaker from her and looked at it for a moment before he used his tongue to wet his own wrist. Cleo grinned and slid the pool cue from his hand as he went through the actions, making a face as he put the lime in his mouth.

"That's something I'll never get used to." Sam said.

"I don't know if anyone ever does." Cleo said.

"Don't miss." Sam said, watching Cleo bend over the table to look at the balls. "Don't miss, don't miss, don't miss..."

"Don't stop if you don't want this stick up your ass." Cleo said. Sam instantly stopped and the girl laughed. "So tell me about yourself Sam."

"What do you want to know?" Sam asked. Cleo took her shot and sunk a ball. She moved around the table to stand by Sam who didn't bother moving.

"What do you wanna tell?" Cleo asked.

"Well I travel with my brother and Alice." Sam said.

"Must get annoying sometimes." Cleo said, bending over.

"Yeah it can be." Sam said, his eyes involuntarily dropping down to look at Cleo's ass. "But they're good, fun to be around for the most part. You know...they're just about the only family I got. Gotta love them."

"Yeah." Cleo said, taking her shot and getting another ball in.

"You're good." Sam said.

"Thanks." Cleo said, smiling. She went around the table to shoot again, this time missing.

"And the luck runs out." Sam said. Cleo shrugged and licked her hand slowly, well aware that Sam was watching her. She sprinkled the salt on and licked it off before swiftly knocking back the shot and sticking the lime in her mouth.

The game continued on in the same sort of fashion. At some point the pattern got changed so instead of the salt being licked off their own hands, they licked it off each other's hand, and then wrists, and then Cleo got Sam to lick it off her chest as she went for his neck. Just as she was backing off from that, Dean and Alice came into the room.

"How's it going in here?" Dean asked.

"Pretty...pretty good." Sam said, his mind still mostly on the feel of Cleo's mouth on his neck.

"Who's winning?" Alice asked, looking at all the balls still on the table.

"Uh...we're not too sure." Sam said.

"I think doing the shots has made us pretty much...forgotten about sinking balls." Cleo said.

"Oh I bet that's what's done it." Dean said. "Sammy we're gonna head off now."

"Okay." Sam said.

"I'll keep him here tonight and you guys can pick him up in the morning if you like." Cleo said. "I have a feeling by the time this game is done he'll be a little too drunk."

"Sounds good." Dean said, trying and failing not to smile. He pretended to look sternly at Sam as he waved his finger around. "Now don't go ruining this nice young girl's plan by taking a taxi."

"Whatever." Sam said, rolling his eyes. Alice giggled

"It was nice meeting you guys." Cleo said.

"You too." Alice said. Dean nodded in agreement and they headed out.

"So who's turn is it?" Sam asked.

"Yours." Cleo said. "And if you miss...you gotta go for the chest again."

"Sure." Sam said. He thought about missing on purpose as he lined up his shot. As it turned out he didn't have to miss on purpose because just before he took the shot, Cleo moved into view, sliding her shirt down her arms. Sam's attention went to her instantly as he let the cue slide through his fingers.

"Whoops, you miss." Cleo said.

"You did that on purpose." Sam said. Cleo smiled mischievously and licked her hand slowly before using it to wet a spot on her chest. Sam moved to her as she sprinkled the salt in place. A while ago the guys playing on the game station had left and they had been in the room on their own since then.

"Go for it." Cleo said, cheerfully. She shook her hair back and leaned backwards a bit. Sam wrapped an arm around her then dipped his head down. He had a momentary flash of a thought about vampire movies before he stuck his tongue out to lick at the salt. His arm tightened around her as his mouth slid up to her neck. She lifted her arm up around his neck then backed into the pool table. Sam lifted her onto it, moving further up to her lips. Cleo wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him against her as their tongues tangled.

The buttons on his shirt were popped open before the piece of clothing was pushed hastily off. The hunter leaned the girl back over the table, scattering the balls out of the way, getting a few them into pockets and not caring. He knelt on the table over her, his hands running up her sides and over her stomach. The blonde squirmed under him, moaning into his mouth.

"Hang on, hang on, Sam wait." Cleo muttered. Sam leaned back and looked at her. He opened his mouth, thinking to apologise when she smiled. "Not in here."

Several minutes later after Sam had taken a minute to think and get themselves back in order, they stumbled into a room upstairs and Cleo pushed him onto the bed. She locked the door then turned to him and grinned. Sam sat up and watched her slide her shirt off once more. Her belt went next, slipping smoothly from the loops on her jeans and falling to the floor.

"Any last words?" Cleo asked.

"You're not going fast enough." Sam said, rising from the bed. He was at her in seconds, kissing her again. Together they removed his shirt again and worked the rest of their clothes off before returning to the bed.

Cleo, as it turned out, was a giving person. She kept Sam with his back on the bed as her hands and mouth moved along his body. He had to admit that he enjoyed it. All that attention, it wasn't something he was used to. When her mouth finally moved back up to place kisses on his neck, Sam finally managed to get the upper hand and rolled them over. He would give equal attention later. Right then he had to be in her, moving with her. Cleo was something different from the other women the Hunter had slept with.

Sam was woken up several hours later by his phone making noise. He managed to slide himself out from under Cleo without waking her and made his way to his jeans where he pulled the source of the noise from a pocket.

"Yeah?" Sam asked quietly.

"Hey Sammy, we gotta get a move on." Dean answered. "You awake and fresh yet?"

"The phone ringing woke me." Sam said.

"Busy night?" Dean asked. Sam could practically see the smile on his brother's face. The hours of sex made themselves known in Sam's head and he turned to look at Cleo who was curled up in the bed. One leg was sticking out from under the covers and her blonde hair was all over her face. "Sam? Sammy? Hey, answer me."

"What?" Sam asked, irritated that his brother knocked him out of his musing.

"Me and Alice are gonna be there in ten minutes." Dean said. "Seriously man, we gotta go, there's some major activity going on. We had our vacation."

"Yeah yeah." Sam said. "I'll be outside."

"Good." Dean said. He hung up and Sam quickly put his clothes on before he knelt on the bed and brushed Cleo's hair out of her face. He ran his fingers along her cheek a few times until she blinked her eyes open to look at him.

"Hmm...you're dressed." Cleo said, sounding half asleep.

"Yeah...I gotta get going." Sam said.

"Okay." Cleo said. She sounded a bit disappointed. "By the way...you were really...really good." She rolled over onto her back, smiling. "If I didn't travel so much...and you didn't travel so much...I'd say if you were ever in the area again, give me a call."

"Well I could still call you some time." Sam said. "Would just be talking but...who knows."

"True enough...here." Cleo said. She took his phone and entered her number into it. "I had a really great time."

"You said that already." Sam said, chuckling.

"Not exactly like that." Cleo said, grabbing the front of his shirt. She pulled him down and kissed him softly. "We'll get brelinner if we ever see each other again."

"What's brelinner?" Sam asked.

"It's a word I am." Cleo said, shrugging. "Breakfast, lunch and dinner mixed together." Sam laughed. They said their byes and Cleo watched Sam walk out of the room. She strained her hearing to listen to him go down the stairs before she grabbed a pillow and put it over her face, groaning. "Stupid stupid...why did you give him your number? Damn it Cleo do you never learn?"

* * *

So Sam got his fun lol. Two whole chapters with basically just him. Next chapter will be Changing Channels and it'll be like the The End chapters where it follows with Dean instead of Alice (you'll find out why later).


	17. Changing Channels

**Changing Channels**

Time for some TV Land fun!!!

* * *

"You're serious? Ally with the Trickster?" Dean asked. "A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him?"

"That's a lovely thought Sammy." Alice said.

"It's the end of the world guys." Sam said. "We don't get to take the moral high road anymore." Dean shook his head and went back to whittling the stake in his hand. Alice fiddled with the police radio. She could believe all the trouble the Trickster had caused for the guys before. Making Sam relive the same day over and over and watch Dean die different horrible ways.

"_All units, all units, possible murder at the old paper mill. It's...I can't even begin to describe this._"

Dean, Sam and Alice looked at each other before getting up and heading out. They ran through plans of action as they headed to the mill, came up with ways to get around the cops.

Which turned out to be for nothing. As Dean stopped the Impala, it was to find no one around. No police officers, nothing. The three people got out and moved around to the back of the car.

"I don't like this." Dean said.

"You think it's a trap?" Sam asked.

"Possibly." Dean said. He looked at Alice. "Maybe you should stay here."

"Really?" Alice asked, sounding upset.

"Baby you weren't feeling good again this morning." Dean said. "I don't want you in unnecessary danger." Alice sighed. She knew he was right, she wasn't feeling good at that very moment either. But she didn't like the guys going in alone with a Trickster involved.

"We'll be fine." Sam said, trying to help Dean make the Angel feel better. "We'll do a quick look around and then we'll be right back out if we don't find anything okay?"

"Fine." Alice said. "But seriously, be careful."

"Of course." Dean said. Alice watched them head toward the mill and she suddenly frowned. Something was wrong. She opened her mouth to say something but it ended up too late as the brothers burst into the mill. Alice ran forward as the door shut before them. When she opened the door, there was just a big empty mill, no Winchesters in sight.

Dean looked around and frowned. He looked at Sam then at himself, noticing the doctor garb they both wore.

"Doctor." A woman in scrubs came up to them and stopped in front of Sam. A second later she had slapped him and Sam just stared at her. "Seriously? Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. The woman slapped him again then looked close to crying.

"As if you don't know!" She said, just before storming off.

"That...oh man...I don't believe it." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That was Dr Ellen Piccolo." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"She's the sexy...yet earnest doctor at..." Dean said, he turned and gestured at a logo on the wall. "Seattle Mercy Hospital. We're in 'Dr Sexy, MD." He shook his head and they started walking down a hallway. "Dude, what the hell."

"I don't know." Sam said, looking around.

"No seriously...what the hell." Dean said.

"I don't know." Sam said, again.

"Well give me a theory, any theory." Dean said.

"The...Trickster trapped us in TV Land." Sam said.

"That's your theory? That's a crappy theory." Dean said.

"It's the only thing we got." Sam said. "But...there's no crew members, no actors...this all feels too real."

"Oh man, it's Dr Wang." Dean said.

"Again with the...what?" Sam asked.

"Right there." Dean said. "She's the sexy but arrogant heart surgeon. And that...that's Johnny Drake, who's a ghost in the mind of...her...the sexy but neurotic doctor."

"Are you turning into a fan girl?" Sam asked.

"Alice watches it." Dean said. "I just...oh man."

"Oh for...what now?" Sam asked.

"It's him, it's Dr Sexy." Dean said, smiling slightly.

"Doctor." Dr Sexy said, walking over.

"Doctor." Dean said, trying to hold in his smile.

"Doctor." Dr Sexy said. Dean nudged Sam.

"Doctor." Sam said.

"Can you tell me why you defied my direct order and gave that patient an experimental face transplant?" Dr Sexy asked, looking at Dean angrily.

"Uh...well...I." Dean said. He looked down and frowned slightly before looking back up. "I'll give you a reason." he pushed Dr Sexy against the wall, holding him there with his arm against the doctor's throat. "You know I swore the thing that makes Dr Sexy, sexy is because he always wears cowboy boots."

"Yeah...you're not a fan." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Okay okay, Alice got me into it." Dean said. "It's a guilty pleasure." Everything around them suddenly froze and Dr Sexy's appearance changed.

"You guys are getting better." The Trickster said.

"Get us the hell outta here." Dean said.

"Or what?" The Trickster asked. "Don't see your wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right?" Sam asked, moving closer. "And this is just a trick."

"Hellooo." The Trickster said, lifting his hands and pointing at himself. "Trickster. Come on, I heard you two yahoos were in town, how could I resist?"

"We need to talk to you." Sam said. "We need your help."

"Hmm...let me guess." The Trickster said, pushing Dean back and brushing himself off. "You two mutton-heads broke the world and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please, just five minutes. Hear us out." Sam said.

"Sure." The Trickster said. He smiled and Dean knew that he had something up his sleeve. "Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours...then we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean asked, afraid of the answer.

"The game." The Trickster said.

"What game?" Dean asked.

"The one you're in." The Trickster said.

"What's the rules?" Dean asked. The Trickster raised his eyebrows then grinned and vanished, everything going back to normal around them again.

"Oh, son of a BITCH." Dean said. He looked at his brother. "Good job Sammy. Let's get the Trickster to help. Lot of good that did." They continued down the hall, only to run into Dr Piccolo again.

"You...are a brilliant coward." Piccolo said.

"You're right." Sam said. "You're...you're absolutely right. I'm not actually a doctor."

"Don't say that!" Piccolo said, gasping. "You are the finest cerebro-vascular-neurosurgeon I have ever met. And I have met plenty." Dean and Sam glanced at each other. "So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault! It wasn't anybody's fault! Sometimes people just die, you can't help it."

"I have no idea what you're saying to me." Sam said.

"You're afraid." Piccolo said, gasping again. She reached up to touch Sam's face but didn't quite do it. "You're afraid to operate again...and you're afraid to love!" Her hand shook and she ran off, crying. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...we're getting out of here." Sam said.

"I absolutely agree." Dean said. They started walking again and ended up running into a man, asking Dean to do the face transplant on his wife. Dean shook his head and tried to get past the man. A gun shot rang out and Dean feel to the floor, a bullet hole in his back.

"Where the hell can they be?" Alice asked, leaning on Castiel. She kept a firm grasp of his hand even though they weren't moving. In this place, they had to keep a hold of each other.

"We will find them Alice." Castiel said. "The Trickster is not going to want them dead."

"We need to stop." Alice said suddenly.

"We are stopped." Castiel said.

"I'm gonna be sick." Alice said. Her free hand lifted to her mouth.

"Just relax." Castiel said. "Take deep breaths." Alice nodded and did what he said. She calmed down but looked pale. "We have to keep going now."

"Okay." Alice said. They started walking again.

"What now?" Dean asked, looking around. He and Sam were both standing at podiums, feet strapped in ski boots, a buzzer in front of each of them and a ball on a stick in the podiums in front of them. Dean was a little anxious about this all. A man in a shiny suit burst through doors behind them, talking in Japanese. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"It's time to play...NUTCRACKER!!!" The Host said.

"What?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head, not knowing what was going on or what to say.

"Sam Winchester." The host said, turning to Sam. He started talking, again in Japanese.

"What? I don't...I don't understand what you're saying." Sam said. He looked at Dean. "What do I do?"

"I don't now." Dean said. A clock was counting down.

"I don't understand you." Sam said, looking at the host. A buzzer went off and the crowd groaned. The host said more, once again in Japanese, ending in 'Ruby'.

"Ruby?" Dean asked, quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sam Winchester." The host said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Sam asked. The host covered his mouth and giggled right before the ball on the stick swung up and hit Sam in the crouch. Dean put his fist to hims mouth, eyes wide. Sam nearly fell to his knees.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "Sammy? You okay?"

"Ow." Sam said. The host went over to one of the assistants.

"Holy crap." Dean said. The doors the host entered through started getting knocked on. "Oh now what?" With a slight bang, the doors flew open and Castiel and Alice came in.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Alice?" Sam asked. "Wait...is this another trick?"

"It's us." Castiel said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alice asked. "What are you guys doing?"

"Us?" Dean asked. "What are you doing? I told I told you..."

"You've been missing for days, Dean." Alice cut in. "The mill was like three days ago."

"Get us out of here!" Sam said.

"Let's go." Castiel said, reaching for the brothers as Alice kept her hand on his shoulder. Seconds later he disappeared by himself.

"Cas?" Alice asked.

"Cas?" Dean said, louder then Alice, looking around.

"Oh no no no no." The host said. "Mr Trickster does not like pretty boy angels." His eyes turned to Alice. "Or pretty girl ones."

"NO!" Dean yelled, just before Alice disappeared.

"Let's continue." The host said. "Dean Winchester." He returned to Japanese. The clock started counting down.

"I don't...what do I do?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"I...I...wait...the Trickster wants us to play our roles." Sam said. "That's what we have to do to survive."

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked.

"Do something!" Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and smacked his buzzer. All eyes were on Dean as he paused before suddenly speaking in Japanese. There was a long pause and Dean got ready for the hit.

"Correct!" The host announced. Confetti fell from no where and Sam and Dean looked at each other, incredulously. "Dean Winchester, you are the champion."

"I...what?" Dean asked. He breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head.

"LET ME OUT!" Alice screamed. "LET ME OUT OUT OUT!" She looked around but there was nothing different about her surroundings. It was just her...in a spotlight. Everything else was black. She sighed and shook her head. "SOMEBODY HELP! CASTIEL! MICHAEL!"

"Oh no. No no no." Alice spun around to find the Trickster behind her. "No one's gonna hear you here."

"Why do this?" Alice asked.

"Of course you wouldn't recognize me...I've had some work done." The Trickster said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"But you're still as beautiful." The Trickster said. He moved towards Alice and she only stayed put out of fear of what would happen if she stepped into the darkness. "It's funny...how when things go really bad, you call for Michael."

"Excuse me?" Alice asked. "How would you...no." Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ah, see, now it's working." The Trickster said. "Now your mind is kicking into gear."

"Gabe." Alice said. "You're the Trickster?"

"You bet." The Trickster said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Why not?" The Trickster said.

"Everyone thought you were dead." Alice said. "Why? Why lie to them? Why hide out as some demonic scum?"

"Because I was sick of it all." The Trickster said.

"I can't believe this." Alice said. "You're a pathetic little coward." The Trickster frowned. "And keeping me away from Dean...what do you think that'll accomplish?"

"Oh...getting it on with big brother's vessel huh?" The Trickster asked. "Quite the upgrade there...or would it be a downgrade?" Alice's fist shot out, hitting the Trickster square in the nose. He stumbled back, laughing. "Oh...someone's hormonal."

"I...wait what?" Alice asked.

"Haven't figured it out yet?" The Trickster asked. "Gosh, you're slow."

"Let me out." Alice said.

"Not yet." The Trickster said. "Just hang out...relax...deep breaths." Alice went to hit him again but he was gone. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked.

"You gotta calm down." Sam said.

"Calm down?" Dean asked. "I am wearing sunglasses...at night." He waved his formerly worn glasses in Sam's face. "You know who does that? No-talent douchebags! I HATE this game! I hate not knowing where the hell Alice is. And I HATE that we're in a procedural cop show. And you wanna know why?" Sam gave a partially curious shrug. "Because I HATE procedural cop shows! There's like three hundred of them on television...and they're all the freaking same. It's....'ooh, a plane crashed here', oh shut up!"

"Dean...look." Sam said, nodding at an officer. Dean sighed and looks, noticing the officer standing over the body, lollipop in his mouth.

A few minutes later after coming up with a plan. They went over to the crime scene, acting out their parts, spouting out bizarre one-liners to do with the death of the victim. The officer continued to laugh at the lines, too distracted to notice Dean sneaking up behind him until the hunter ran a stake through his heart. The officer fell to the ground.

"You got the wrong guy!" The Trickster said, revealing himself and smiling.

"Did we?" Dean asked, just before Sam came up on the Trickster and rammed another stake into his heart. Everything flashed and changed back to the mill.

"Let's get out of here." Sam said.

* * *

Alright this is long enough. Rest of it is going to be in the next chapter. Hope this was fun enough for all of you so far.


	18. Many Discoveries

**Many Discoveries**

Rest of Changing Channels plus a little more.

* * *

"I'm worried man." Dean said, later at their real hotel after brushing his teeth. "What that SOB did to Cas and Alice. Where the hell are they?" He looked around and frowned. "Sam? Okay...where the hell are you?" He grabbed his stuff and took out his phone to call Sam as he headed outside. "Sam, it's me. Where the hell did you go? Geez man, this isn't funny." He got in the car and frowned.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Sam?" Dean asked, looking around. "Where are you?"

"I don't know." Sam said. Dean kept looking around then at the dashboard. Noticing it different. "Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster."

"Okay so stake...didn't work." Dean said, driving along. "So what...this another trick?"

"I don't know." Sam said, his voice from the console. "Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You heard Cas." Sam said. "He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster."

"Yeah, and did you notice the way he looked at Cas?" Dean asked. "Almost like he knew him."

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Micheal and Lucifer." Sam said.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said, shaking his head.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think I know what we're dealing with." Dean said. He drove to a camp, all the while telling Sam a plan. He parked and got out.

"Dean." Sam said, while Dean rummaged through the trunk.

"What?" Dean asked, sounding irritated.

"That uh...that feels really uncomfortable." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the trunk shut. "Ow." Dean walked around the car. "You sure this is gonna work?"

"No, but I have no other ideas." Dean said. He looked up at the sky and started yelling. "ALL RIGHT YOU SON OF A BITCH! UNCLE! WE'LL DO IT!"

"Should I honk?" Sam asked. Dean turned to look at the Impala with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow." The Trickster said, appearing and walking towards them. "Sam, get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me." Sam said.

"Okay boys." The Trickster said. "Ready to go quietly?"

"Not so fast." Dean said. "Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference?" The Trickster asked. "Satan's gonna ride his ass one way or another." Dean frowned, giving the Trickster a death look. The Trickster just rolled his and snapped his fingers. The passenger door for the Impala opened and Sam stepped out. "Happy?"

"Just tell me one thing." Dean said. He crossed his arms as Sam walked over. "Why didn't the stake kill you?"

"Well I am the Trickster." The Trickster said.

"But maybe you're not." Dean said. Sam tossed a lit lighter at the ground, igniting a ring of holy fire around the Trickster. "Maybe you've always been an Angel."

"A what?" The Trickster asked, laughing. There was a slight nervousness to his tone. "Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"Tell ya what." Dean said. "You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." The Trickster laughed but it slowly died down. The camp around them changed and returned once more to the mill. The Trickster clapped his hands as Dean and Sam looked around before returning their eyes to him.

"Well played boys." The Trickster said. "Well played. Where did you get the holy oil?"

"Well you might say we uh...pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean said. Sam glared at his brother.

"So tell me...where'd I screw up?" The Trickster asked.

"You didn't." Sam said. "Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did."

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean said.

"Meaning?" The Trickster asked.

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean said, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"So which one are you?" Sam asked, tilting his head. "Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?"

"Gabriel, okay?" The Trickster said. "They call me...Gabriel." He gave a slight smile. "Alice calls me Gabe."

"Where is she?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes and frowning.

"Somewhere." Gabriel said.

"Bring...her...back." Dean said, his teeth clenched along with his hands.

"Oh...feisty." Gabriel said. He looked at Dean carefully then sighed. "I suppose I can do this one thing." He snapped his fingers. A few seconds later the mill door opened and Alice ran in. She went straight to Dean who wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, Gabriel." Sam said. "How does an Archangel become a trickster?"

"Call it my own, private, witness protection." Gabriel said. He watched Dean look Alice over, gently brushing her hair back behind her ears. "I skipped out of Heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. That is until you two screwed it all up."

"And what did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asked, his arms going back around Alice securely as he turned to look at Gabriel.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." Gabriel said, his eyes still on Alice.

"Then what happened?" Sam asked. "Why'd you ditch?"

"You blame him?" Dean asked. "I mean his brothers are heavy-weight douche-nozzles." Alice pinched him.

"Shut your cake-hole." Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes. "You don't know anything about my family. I LOVED my father, and my brothers. Loved them! But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats?" He shook his head roughly. "I couldn't bear it, okay?" So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it!" Sam said.

"It can't be stopped!" The Trickster said. "Haven't you got that yet?"

"You want to see the end of the world?" Dean asked, incredulously.

"I want it to be over!" Gabriel said, sighing. "I have to sit back and watch my brothers kill each other, thanks to you two! Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins! I just want it to be over!" Alice zoned everyone out as she watched Gabriel.

For all the years that she had known him, she had never seen him so emotional. Gabriel had always been the jokester of the family. He had always been so light hearted. Seeing him like this was just...strange.

She faintly registered that Castiel was back with them and there was some banter going between him and Gabriel. She felt Dean turn her around and start leading her outside, heard him yell at Gabriel, registered the sprinklers going off, then they were outside by the Impala.

"You okay baby?" Dean asked.

"Just a little nauseous." Alice said.

"Again?" Dean asked. "This has been going for a while, are you sure you're..."

"I think I know what it is." Alice said.

"You...do?" Dean asked. Alice nodded slowly.

"Let's just get out of here first guys alright, Ally looks about ready to hit the dirt." Sam said. Dean nodded and they all got into the car. Alice, in the front seat, fell asleep almost as soon as the car started.

"So anyone got any ideas what's wrong with her?" Dean asked, keeping quiet and glancing in the rear view mirror at Sam and Castiel.

"Not really." Sam said.

"I've been toying with a theory." Castiel said. The brothers looked at him, Dean actually turning around. Castiel flicked his hand, turning the steering wheel to keep them from steering off road. Dean reluctantly turned back around when the Angel didn't continue speaking. He glanced over at Alice, watched her sleep. Her coat left open, showing the pink shirt she wore, a few blue stars randomly covered over. One hand on her thigh, the other on her stomach.

Dean was fairly certain he knew already what was going on with her but he needed the confirmation.

When they got to a hotel, Sam went to get the room and Castiel stated he had something to look into before vanishing. Dean was left to stand by the car, watching as Alice slept on. When his brother got back, the older Winchester took the female Angel from the car as the younger got the bags. Alice grumbled as they moved and she turned her head to bury her face against Dean's neck. The hunter sighed, his mind going to different places.

"You got things handled here?" Sam asked, once they had everything set up. Alice, in her sleep, had refused to let go of Dean after he had put her on one of the beds so he had climbed up next to her. Sam had wordlessly done the task of checking over the rest of the room and setting things up to make sure they didn't get any unwanted visitors. Dean had turned the television on but kept the volume low.

"Yeah, I think we're good." He said. He fished the car keys from his pocket and tossed them to Sam. "Put some more gas in her, I'm thinking Alice and Cas did some driving while we were missing before they did other forms of searching."

"Sure thing." Sam said. He looked at the keys then looked up and nodded at Alice. "You think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know but I hope so." Dean said. Sam nodded and walked out quietly. Dean flipped through a few channels for a while, not watching anything longer then five minutes, before Alice finally woke up. "Hey baby, how was your nap?"

"How long was I sleeping?" Alice asked.

"About an hour." Dean said. "Guessing you weren't sleeping much while Sammy and I bounced through TV land."

"Not really." Alice said, yawning. "Cas and I sort of didn't stop much in our searching."

"Guess you wouldn't have." Dean said. "So uh...you said you might know what's wrong."

"Huh?" Alice asked. Dean gave her a look. "Oh right." She sat up and the hunter swiftly followed. "You know back before we dealt with the Paris Hilton God?"

"Yeah." Dean said. "You were asleep for a long time."

"Yeah, I was umm...sorta...seeing stuff." Alice said. "You didn't tell me the full truth of the future."

"The...oh." Dean said. "I don't think I was really ready to accept that part yet." His hand drifted to rest on Alice's stomach. "That's what this all is, isn't you? You being sick so much lately and every time me and Sam fight, it stresses you out which I know isn't good."

"Well that's my theory." Alice said, looking down at his hand. "But it all makes sense. And it sorta does explain how that kid in the future is actually a kid...not a toddler or anything."

"Yeah." Dean said. They were quiet for a while, both of them looking at her stomach, lost in their thoughts.

"Is this good?" Alice asked. Dean lifted his eyes to hers, feeling the fear radiating off her. "I...I mean...with what we've both seen...and what's going on..."

"Hey, hey...relax." Dean said, moving his arm around her and pulling her to his side. He kissed her forehead lightly before she tilted her head up to look at him. "We can do this. And I promise you I won't turn into that asshole I am in that future. Nothing's gonna make me push you and this kid away."

"I love you so much right now." Alice said, smiling. "And I apologize in advance if I ever do anything that goes against that." Dean laughed and kissed her. Alice leaned back away from the kiss after a few seconds to look at him carefully. "That was a strange feeling."

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"You just sorta had this bit of...uncertainty." Alice said.

"Oh yeah...I was just...there's actually something I wanted to do." Dean said. He got off the bed and went to his bag. "You know yesterday..."

"Yesterday you were in TV Land." Alice corrected.

"Okay so the yesterday that was before the TV Land problem." Dean said. "When you and Sam were in the library?"

"Yeah." Alice said. "You said you wanted to check out one of the stores because research gives you headaches."

"Which is true." Dean said. Alice giggled which made the hunter smile. He dug through his bag. "Well I was looking through this one store and nothing really got my attention and seemed right."

"Is that why you came back to the library feeling a little disappointed?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Dean said. He took something from his bag and walked back over to the bed. "So I was talking to Sam again later when you were in the bathroom and he told me that he had a solution to my problem."

"Oh?" Alice asked.

"And I know how you feel about things that are cliche." Dean said. "So I'm not going on my knee." He sat back down on the edge of the bed and turned to Alice.

"Your knee?" Alice asked. Dean watched and could picture the wheels turning in the Angel's head as everything started making sense to her. Her eyes widened, the purple colour sparkling brightly as waves of happiness flew off her. "You've technically already asked."

"But I'm doing it proper now." Dean said. "Since I don't really remember asking before." Alice laughed. "So...miss Alice...my lovely little Angel girl..." Alice laughed more and Dean cracked a smile. "You're not taking it seriously."

"Neither are you." Alice said. Dean leaned forward and kissed her. She returned it eagerly, her arms winding around his neck as he leaned her back to lie down. He moved on top of her, one hand twisting in her hair before he slowly broke the kiss.

"Marry me." Dean said.

"Not asking?" Alice asked.

"Nope, telling." Dean said, grinning. "You don't get the option, you gotta marry me."

"Well if I gotta." Alice said. Dean's grin changed to a smile. "It's a good thing I wanna then."

"You gonna be my Mrs Winchester huh?" Dean asked. Alice smiled brightly and nodded. Dean leaned back slightly and slid a ring onto her finger. Alice looked at it, admiring the white gold band and the single diamond sitting in between two pale purple gems. "Believe it or not, Sam found that."

"When?" Alice asked.

"Apparently just after meeting you." Dean said. "He found it, got it...not because he wanted to do this." The last part was added at Alice's raised eyebrow. "But he said he felt he had to. Something he thought I'd need later on."

"He's got good intuition." Alice said. "It's gorgeous, I love it, and I love you." Barely five seconds later Dean found himself on his back, his now fiancee sitting on top of him with that little mischievous smile gracing her face. "And since Sammy's gone, I get to show you much."

"I should propose more often." Dean said. Alice laughed.

* * *

Ta da! So we've solved Alice's sickness problem, got Dean to propose, and finished off Changing Channels all in one chapter. Good job me, lol.


	19. Hurt Inside

**Hurt Inside**

Alright so this chapter took me a while to get inspiration for since I have a policy of not doing episode chapters one after the other. Then I realized that apart from the episode chapters, things aren't really that complicated now that Alice has opened up, so we're going to change that.

**WARNING**: A torture scene is in this that gets a bit graphic. There will be _Italicized_ so you can tell them apart and jump them if they don't make you comfortable.

* * *

_Pain._

_It hurt._

_She opened her mouth to scream and call out for help from someone but she couldn't remember the name. It rested just on the edge of her mind. She knew it but she couldn't say it. She couldn't even picture the face._

_Her body burned from the inside. Every movement, even breathing, hurt worse then anything she had felt before. There was a sickening feeling at her arms and legs and she realized with horror that she was literally being skinned. She didn't have to turn her head to know it was happening. She could see it without moving. Muscle and bone, veins and blood sprang into view as her skin was removed._

_Once more she opened her mouth to scream but something suddenly poured in, choking her. It tasted foul and she tried spitting it out but to no avail. She could see them, the creatures peeling her skin, tilt their heads back and drop the flayed flesh down their throats._

_She wished she could faint._

_She wished she could stop feeling._

_She wished she could remember..._

"ALICE! ALICE BABY COME ON!" Dean yelled, trying to top the volume of the screams. He had been woken up when Alice had suddenly rolled over, her arm swinging out to hit him. He was still disoriented so when the ear piercing scream erupted from her mouth, it was enough to make him jump at least two feet in the air and land swiftly on his ass off the bed. Sam had woken up at that point as well and was staring at Alice as if she had a large blade sticking through her, which she didn't.

Now the older Winchester was doing all he could to wake up his screaming fiancee while Sam handled the door, trying to reassuring the other people at the motel who had come knocking to find out what was going on. Dean had gone so far as to start shaking Alice as her eyes started glowing beneath the lids. He looked desperately at Sam but his brother gave him a helpless look. The only thing the younger Winchester could do was get on his phone to contact Castiel.

The second he told the Angel their location, trying to keep his voice about the screams, Castiel had appeared in their room. Neither brother was any too thrilled by the horrified expression that instantly took up residence on the usually emotionless face.

"DO SOMETHING!" Dean yelled.

"Hold her down." Castiel said. Dean climbed on top of Alice, using his legs to pin hers and his hands grasped her arms just below the elbows. Sam came and knelt on the bed to hold her shoulders down as well while Castiel stood near the top of the bed. Alice was still attempting to thrash around and dislodge the hunters. Her eyes glowing more and more brightly below the lids. Castiel took a deep breath, hoped for forgiveness, then slapped his hands onto the female's head, digging his fingers in as they started to glow.

Dean and Sam were horrified to say the least. Castiel looked like he was ready to kill. The brothers closed their eyes and turned their heads away as the glowing got brighter. Alice's screams came to an abrupt halt and then Sam and Dean were thrown off the bed. A ringing silence filled the room as the glowing hit it's brightest. When it finally died down the and the hunters were able to look again, it was to find Alice curled up on the bed, head on her knees, crying as Castiel sat next to her, hand lightly on her head.

"Alice." Dean said, scrambling to his feet and rushing to the bed. He dropped onto it sideways, one leg curled under him, the other off the side. Castiel gave him a single nod before the hunter gently pulled the girl to him. She released her death grip on her legs and put her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder as he held her tightly.

Sam remained on the floor, just watching them. Dean with his arms around the distraught Angel, Castiel still with his hand reached out but now on Alice's back. He wanted to help comfort her and knew that he should be. Knew that she needed all she could get, but as he watched the three people on the bed, he felt suddenly like an outsider. It was something that just seemed to hit him now. All of them on the bed were meant for heaven, one way or another, and he...he was supposed to be the devil's vessel.

Something felt cold in him and he was suddenly reminded of the way he felt when he drank the demon blood. He tried to shake the feeling but it kept returning. The cold feeling grew and spread and the more it did, the more he felt like an outsider.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked, his rough voice bringing a welcome distraction to the feelings that were haunting his brother.

"Uh...yeah." Sam said. "I think...think I just...cracked my head when I got tossed." He reached up to rub his head for emphasize even though it didn't even hurt. He got to his feet and slowly, with heavy steps, moved to the bed. He felt if he were to join them then he would contaminate them with something. So he didn't sit. He moved around to be relatively in front of them but didn't sit with them, didn't reach out a comforting hand to Alice no matter how much he wanted to.

It was almost an hour before she calmed down enough. Castiel still looked horrified and it made the Winchesters uneasy. Alice finally lifted her head from Dean's shoulder but kept her eyes locked on the wet spot she had caused from her crying. Sam plucked a tissue from the box and held it out to Dean. The older of the brothers barely registered the odd behaviour from the younger one. He took the tissue and gently used it on Alice's face.

"You feeling better, baby?" Dean asked.

"Can I have some water?" Alice asked, slowly. While the thought of having anything in her mouth instantly sent a wave of repulsion through her, she knew she needed it. There was a nudging in her head and she realized after a delay, that it was Dean. She also realized that there was a barrier up on the emotional part of the connection. It terrified her to know that it was put up without her knowledge but she really didn't want Dean to have to deal with what she had been feeling before. She broke it down and let him in then sighed in relief as he sent waves of comfort to her. She could feel the worry but it was hidden deep behind the softer feelings.

"Here." Castiel said, holding out a glass of water without having seemed to even move to get it. Alice took the glass with both hands, afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold it with one. Dean reached forward and helped her as her hands shook. Alice had to close her eyes and force herself to picture actual water in her head before she sipped the liquid. She was relaxed by the cool taste.

No one said anything as she drank. Dean struggled to balance all the feelings he felt himself with the ones he felt from Alice. The female Angel lowered the glass and leaned back against the hunter once more. She knew they all wanted to know what her nightmare was but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She knew Castiel had a slight idea as he was the one to free her but nothing was said.

"So where to now?" Sam asked the next morning as they loaded up the Impala. He glanced over at Alice as she leaned on the car, her eyes up at the sky. She seemed calmer then she had been all night. The sun shone down on them, making it warmer then usual for November. At least in the area they were in. Alice's coat was left open, her dark blue shirt revealed. The sun on her made her look a lot like the Angel she was.

"No idea man." Dean said. His eyes drifted up as he heard Alice talking quietly. Castiel was in front of her now and they spook in hushed tones. The hunter raised an eyebrow at the Angel conference and nudged Sam. He took some notice to his brother's flinch as he nodded to the other two.

"What's up Cas?" Sam asked.

"There's a person that I've heard could be able to help Alice." Castiel said.

"Really?" Dean asked. "Then why the hush hush?"

"It's a witch." Castiel said. Dean frowned at that. He didn't want anything potentially evil anywhere near Alice, not now that they had reason to believe she was pregnant.

"Not all witches are evil, Dean." Sam said. "There are some good ones out there. Maybe this one is too."

"From all reports she is." Castiel said. "Some people have called her stuff other then a witch, as witches generally tend to be evil."

"What's her name?" Dean asked.

"Cliana." Castiel said. "I heard she's currently in the next town taking care of some business."

"It wouldn't hurt to check her out." Sam said. Alice tilted her head and looked at Dean. They all had their eyes on him and he knew they were leaving the choice up to him. He looked at the three of them, his eyes staying on Alice.

"Okay." Dean said, nodding. "We'll go check her out. We got a description?"

"I'll come along." Castiel said. "I wasn't given a description but I should be able to know her on sight."

"Fine by me." Dean said. "Let's get going." They all climbed into the Impala and went off. Dean played around with the stereo before giving up and popping a cassette in. His face broke into a smile when he saw Alice bobbing her head slightly along with the music, her lips moving soundlessly along with the song. She wasn't letting fear of this nightmare interfere with her behaviour.

They were all surprised by the next town. Being dull and normal, or even dead wouldn't have surprised them, but this place was alive as if the whole town were one big party.

"Street sales." Alice said.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Look, there are people with tables and stuff set up on the streets." Alice said. "There's no cars coming through." She looked at Dean. "This would also mean there's a car show going on on one of the streets. Could see some old classics."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said. They all got out and Sam raised an eyebrow at people looking at the Impala.

"Looks like they think we could be part of that." He said. "Maybe we should look for some sort of fortune teller or something. That could be Cliana."

"Most likely." Castiel said. "We should all stick together on this, there's demons around." At that, Dean slung an arm around Alice's shoulders , securing her to his side. She made no complaints like usual as they started walking around. The further along the streets they went however, the more she started to attempt to stray away in order to look at some of the booths. Dean ended up buying her different little trinkets and even succumbed to her pouting to get a henna tattoo on both her and himself.

Sam, even feeling as withdrawn as he was, couldn't help but smile as he watched his brother fall prey to Alice's puppy eyes. He laughed as Castiel smiled when Dean complained about having the paste on his arm. None of them had their coats on and Dean had rolled his sleeves up as it got warmer, which also helped for getting the temporary tattoo. Alice had gotten a flower done on the back of her hand while Dean had gotten a dragon. After that it was decided that they would focus on finding a fortune teller.

"What about that one?" Sam asked for the third time, pointing out what he thought could have been a teller.

"That's a spray paint tattoo artist." Alice said.

"No, next to that." Sam said.

"Oh." Alice said.

"That's not her." Castiel said, glancing over. "But she is nearby." They continued along, following the Angel past booths and old cars. Dean was distracted several times by different cars and when Alice called him out on it, he pointed out how often she got distracted by the booths.

"I'm getting hungry." Dean said. "How about we go over to the hot dogs and Cas can keep looking?" Everyone looked at him. "You're the one that's gonna know this girl when you see her."

"Very well." Castiel said. "As long as you stay put so I can find you once I've discovered her."

"Deal." Dean said. He led the other two over to a hot dog stand while Castiel continued down the busy road. Sam accepted a hot dog and ate slowly, looking around. Blonde hair caught his eye and he tilted his head.

"I'll be right back." Sam said. Dean, his mouth full of his second hot dog already, just nodded. Sam stood up and made his way through the crowd to a blonde girl who's back was turned to him as she looked over different dream catchers on a table. He did a sideways check to make sure it was who he thought it was before he tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" The girl asked, turning around. She looked at Sam then smiled brightly. "Sam, hey."

"Hey Cleo." Sam said, smiling. His arms were full of her a second later as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...work." Cleo said. "You know...had to get back to it eventually. You?"

"Just looking around." Sam said. "We saw the streets closed off and came to check this out."

"So your brother and his girlfriend are here too?" Cleo asked Sam nodded. "Cool, how is she doing?"

"Well...she had things pretty rough last night." Sam said, picking his words carefully.

"Oh that sucks." Cleo said. She looked at the table and picked up a dream catcher before handing the vender some money for it. "Here, let's go give this to her, it could help."

"Couldn't hurt." Sam said. They headed slowly over to where Dean and Alice were. "You don't have to hang those in windows all the time do you?"

"No." Cleo said, smiling. "That's just the more popular way of things. They can go under pillows too." She ran her finger over the dream catcher, following the webbing. Sam watched her and couldn't help but thing that it had suddenly changed. It was still the same but something about it just seemed different.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said, looking up when his brother came closer. His eyes drifted over to Cleo and he looked a bit surprised. "And..ah damn, sorry, what's your name again?"

"Cleo." Sam said. Cleo laughed slightly and waved at them, the rings on her fingers catching the sun rays.

"It's nice seeing you guys again." She said. Her eyes drifted over to Alice. "Sam told me you had a sort of rough night? Bad dreams?"

"Something like that." Alice said.

"Well here, this should help." Cleo said, holding out the dream catcher. "Free of charge."

"Oh...uh...thanks." Alice said, carefully taking the dream catcher and looking it over. "It's really nice." Cleo smiled happily.

"I had no luck." Castiel said, walking over to them. "She must not be..." He stopped, noticed Cleo there. The blonde girl tilted her head. "She's right here."

"What?" Dean, Sam and Alice all asked at once.

"She's Cliana." Castiel said.

"I hate that name so much." Cleo said. "But mom insists so what do you do."

"Wait you...you're a...witch?" Sam asked.

"You're friends with an Angel." Cleo shot back.

"Yeah well...you..." Sam said.

"That's not exactly something I like to share on the first meeting." Cleo said. "Hi I'm Cleo, well actually Cliana, and I'm a witch. Yeah, that's gonna get me anywhere." She frowned slightly then looked at Castiel. "Wait, why were you looking for me?"

"Perhaps we should all go somewhere more private to talk." Castiel said.

Several minutes later they walked into a nearby hotel room that Cleo had led them to. She spun around and dropped down onto the bed and looked at them.

"So how can I help you guys?" Cleo asked, waving her hand around to light candles over the room. "I assume it's official business. And not to be mean or anything but it's going to have to be sort of quick, there are a couple of demons down at the show that need serious ganking."

"Wait what?" Dean asked.

"Demons...in peoples bodies...oh come on, you should know this stuff." Cleo said.

"What exactly are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm a witch." Cleo said. "And I hunt on occasion. Have been ever since my dad got killed." She looked around at all of them, her eyes resting finally on Alice. "Since you were the one with the rough night, I assume this is going to be for you."

"Yeah." Alice said.

"Do you want any of them to be around for this?" Cleo asked. "My methods sort of cause things to be projected." Alice bit her lip then looked at Dean. At the thought of having her nightmare projected, she suddenly didn't want any of them around. She knew it would make Castiel uncomfortable, Sam would feel sick and Dean would be reminded of his time in hell. But she didn't know how to ask them to leave without hurting any of them.

"We'll be outside." Dean said, reading into her thoughts. He kissed her softly to reassure her that things would be fine before he followed his friend and brother out of the room.

"Well...shall we begin?" Cleo asked, her head tilted.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. I know everyone wanted Cleo back in and everyone wanted her to be a hunter. My original plan for her was to be part demon but with all the hunter requests I changed that up so she's now just a witch who hunts. Her being a witch is going to prove to be helpful in times to come.

So who thinks they know who's caused the nightmare to Alice? I wanna hear what you all think. Whoever gets it right might get a treat.


	20. Are You Ready?

**Are You Ready?**

So the title only really works for like one line of the chapter but it sort of goes throughout the whole thing too if you think about it hard enough. Enjoy.

* * *

Dean was worried.

He had been standing outside the room with Sam and Castiel for almost two hours now. They didn't hear anything, didn't see anything, and to top it off, he didn't feel anything from Alice. He wasn't trusting Cleo just yet and the longer this took the more he was going to dislike the witch.

"Why the hell is this taking so goddamn long?" Dean asked.

"Alice is an Angel, Dean." Castiel said. "Cliana is a witch. There's going to be some barriers that need to be passed."

"Two freakin' hours of barriers?" Dean asked. Castiel gave a slight shrug. Somewhere in Dean's mind he knew that if Castiel wasn't too worried then he really shouldn't be but he just couldn't help it. It wasn't just his fiancee in there getting magicked up. He was coming close to feeling like he should bang on the door and he would have if it hadn't opened just as he started to move.

"Shh." Cleo said, putting a finger to her lips as she stepped into the doorway. "I did what I could and I got her sleeping now just to see if it'll happen again."

"And if it does?" Dean asked, frowning.

"I just gotta snap my fingers." Cleo said. "She'll wake up." She rubbed her head and stepped back to let them all in. Alice was fast asleep on the bed, looking peaceful. "Don't touch her." Dean, who was just about to brush his fingers across Alice's face, paused and withdrew his hand. "I'm not too sure what that'll do just yet. By the way, congratulations."

"On what?" Dean asked.

"Well...for being engaged...and for the baby." Cleo said. Sam and Castiel looked at Cleo then at Dean. "I'm a little confused though."

"Oh?" Dean asked, feeling a little worried.

"Well...you've only known her for like a month right?" Cleo asked. Dean nodded. "She's further along then that. I had to be really careful, it's in a vulnerable stage and certain magics would have done some wonky stuff to it. But it's definitely yours." Dean and Sam turned their eyes to Castiel, both curious with this new development.

"Sometimes...Angelic children can...grow fast." Castiel said. "It's a rare thing but...if certain circumstances require it..." He left it to hang there, hoping his point got across.

"So...wait...just how far along are we talking here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know exactly, it would require some deeper looking." Cleo said. "I suppose you could always go to a doctor and find out but I suggest, if you do that, try not to be surprised." Everyone was quiet for a bit and then a phone went off. They all checked theirs and, when it turned out to be Cleo's, she excused herself from the room.

"You're girlfriend's weird." Dean said, looking at his brother.

"She's...not my girlfriend." Sam said.

"Well whatever she is, keep an eye on her." Dean said. "Cas, keep an eye on Alice."

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"I'm gonna go get the car." Dean said. "Then book us in for a room here." He walked out of the room as Cleo was hanging up her phone. He glanced at her and started walking away.

"You don't trust me." Cleo said. Dean sighed and stopped. He slowly turned around to look at the witch. "I can tell you don't."

"Good for you." Dean said.

"You did before." Cleo said. She crossed her arms. "Normal people don't bother you, it's everyone else out there. Do you even trust the people in that room?"

"Yes." Dean said. Cleo raised an eyebrow at the momentary hesitation. She shook her head and sighed.

"It's the apocalypse, Dean." Cleo said. "There's gonna be a time soon where you gotta buddy up with unlikely people so your trust issues are gonna have to take a backseat."

"I don't have issues." Dean said. Cleo just looked at him before she headed back into the room. "I don't..."

"It might be a good idea if Dean and Alice take this room." Cleo said, looking at the unconscious Angel as she leaned on the wall. "I don't know how long she's gonna be like that but we really shouldn't disturb her."

"You're probably right." Sam said.

"I'll go and get another room." Cleo said. Sam looked up in time to catch her shooting a look at Castiel. It occurred to him that she was probably uncomfortable being this close to an Angel.

"I'll go with you." Sam said.

"Uh...sure." Cleo said. "Angel boy can watch the girl." Castiel grunted, making the witch grin. Sam stood up and followed her out of the hotel room.

"So...you're paying for both rooms then?" He asked.

"Sure." Cleo said. "It's no problem, trust me." She gave him a smile as they walked into the front office then she leaned on the desk. "Hi...I'm gonna need a second room, I got a couple of friends with me now so maybe like...one right next door?"

"We'll see." The teenaged girl behind the desk said, popping her gum. Sam raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but caught movement out the corner of his eye and looked to see Cleo's hand waving. The teenager paused then shook her head. "Sure thing, it'll be no problem. Just for the one night?"

"Yes please." Cleo said, grinning. "Thank you very much."

"It's not a problem." The girl said. She typed at the computer then handed over a card key. "Here you go, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Cleo said. She pulled Sam out of the office. "Let your brother know."

"Uh...what was that?" Sam asked.

"Just a little attitude tweak." Cleo said. "It's harmless but it does good. And it wears off." Sam sighed and took out his phone to send Dean the text. He got a reply a minute later telling him to tell Cleo to get all her witchery stuff out of the room then. "It's already moved."

"Were you...doing magic when we were playing pool?" Sam asked.

"No." Cleo said, smiling. "I took a break from it all then."

"So you just move around for the hunting?" Sam asked.

"Well...not just hunting." Cleo said. She was suddenly uncomfortable and it didn't go unnoticed by Sam. He gently took her arm to turn her around to face him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I hunt...and...I'm hunted." Cleo said. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Demons are after me, Sam."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Different reasons." Cleo said. She turned around and unlocked the room next to the one with the Angels. All of her stuff was in it already and Sam wondered when she had to the time to do a spell for that and how Castiel reacted to all the witchcraft paraphernalia disappearing.

"Maybe...you should uh...come with us." Sam said. Cleo, who was just about to sit on the bed, paused and looked at him. "We could help you and...you could...you know...help us."

"Oh...Sam." Cleo said, sitting down and sighing. Sam recognized the tone of voice. "It's...it's just not that simple. I don't wanna put you guys into more danger then you're already in."

"You know how much danger we're in?" Sam asked. "Trust me, you won't do much more."

"Look there's also no getting along with Dean." Cleo said. "And I can't be around your Angel buddy too long without being nervous."

"Cleo you can't keep on your own." Sam said. "I've been there, it didn't do any good." Cleo sighed and shook her head. "What's the real reason? All I've heard is excuses."

"Seriously Sam, it's too dangerous." Cleo said, standing up. "You guys are demon magnets enough as is, I know. I saw into Alice's mind. You're supposed to be Lucifer's vessel, your brother is supposed to Michael..."

"So would it be too dangerous for us...or you?" Sam asked.

"Both!" Cleo said. "I'm sorry Sam but this is just...it's..."

"You know what, fine...I get it." Sam said. "I'm used to it." He turned and grabbed the doorknob.

"Sam." Cleo said. The hunter paused then turned when he heard footsteps. A second later he had his back against the door, his hands holding Cleo's waist as hers buried in his hair while they're mouths came together. The attraction was strong and Sam figured he wouldn't be able to pull away even if he wanted to. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, enjoying how her legs instantly snapped around his waist.

The hunter blindly moved to them to the bed and took a few seconds to pull away from the kiss to both see where the bed was and to remove the witch's shirt. They fell to the bed, mouths reconnecting as Cleo popped the buttons on Sam's shirt. Once that task was done, her hands ran over the expanse of exposed flesh. She let out a disapproving whimper when Sam once again pulled away from the kiss. The whimper turned to a moan as his mouth descended on her neck. Cleo growled slightly as Sam resisted her attempts to roll them over. He managed to remove the rest of their clothes on his own.

In the back of her mind, the witch knew that she shouldn't be doing this again. But it was so hard to deny it. She knew she should have made some excuse to leave the second she turned around to see Sam behind her down at the streets. The first time, she had curiousity and alcohol to blame. This time...there was nothing but uncontrolled attraction. As the hunter kissed a path from her neck down, Cleo knew she was lost and screwed, in more ways than one.

Castiel looked at the wall separating the rooms as something heavy hit it from the other side. He could just guess it was someone's shoe. He knew the instant that Sam had followed Cleo from the room that he wasn't coming back any time soon, if at all until the morning.

The Angel sighed and looked at Alice, asleep on the bed. He was glad she was peaceful. It had twisted something inside him painfully when he had arrived at the hotel room from the morning and seen her as distressed as she was. Castiel was becoming fond of Alice. Their paths had never crossed in Heaven but he knew of her. She was the closest thing to family that he had. She was more like a little sister to him even though he knew she was older.

He had a feeling that when she was reborn into this life she had now then she had lost some memories. He had watched her grow and change since joining Dean and the Angel was glad that both of them seemed to find what they needed in the other.

"There's going to be something very important about your child." Castiel muttered, his eyes on Alice's stomach.

"Talking to yourself, Cas?" Dean asked, walking into the room. Castiel glanced at him but said nothing. "Let me guess...Sammy's getting it on with the princess of darkness."

"I highly doubt she's the princess of darkness, Dean." Castiel said.

"It's a figure of speech." Dean said.

"She appears to be good for Sam." Castiel said.

"Yeah okay." Dean said.

"She's not as demonic as some witches can be." Castiel said. "She did a good job with helping Alice."

"She's not waking up yet." Dean said.

"I believe she will soon enough." Castiel said. He stood up from his chair.

"Ally's really pregnant." Dean said, almost as if the thought had just occurred to him. Castiel's eyes drifted to the hunter and watched him carefully. He could tell there was a heavy combat going on in the man's head. There wasn't much the Angel could do so he remained silent. After a few minutes, a slight smile was visible on Dean's face as his eyes rested on Alice, going from her stomach to the ring on her finger.

"Are you ready for all this?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. "That child is going to need protecting, and lots of it."

"Yeah...I know." Dean said, remembering the future. They stopped talking as Alice rolled over then woke up. She paused for a moment then sat up, rubbing her eyes. Dean went over to the bed and Castiel watched them. For the first time since the apocalypse started, he didn't think he had to worry.

At least for now.

Cleo woke up early. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and looked at the time before sighing. She looked back at Sam who was pressed up behind her, still fast asleep. She didn't want to leave but she had a plan now and hoped it would work.

When Sam finally woke up, it was to an empty room and a note from Cleo saying that something had come up but she would be back at her friend's place in a couple of weeks again. He didn't know what to think about it. The first time he had at least woken her up to tell her he had to go. This time, he had to get a note. Sighing, he went for his phone to check the time before getting up to get a shower.

* * *

Yeah yeah I know, she's gone again, boo me. People probably wanted her to go to the convention with the boys, meet Becky, get jealous, etc etc. Well I won't lie, that thought did cross my mind, but I had a better idea.


	21. The Real Ghostbusters

**The Real Ghostbusters**

Wow there are twenty two episodes in this season and I'm only on episode nine. I might have to stop doing every episode and just a few that'll be important. But this one and the next one I'm definitely doing because they are important.

Did anyone else cry with the season finale? Oh my god. Mind you I was a little disappointed, almost seemed like the writers and people went "oh crap, this is our last episode and we gotta finish this storyline". It was all a bit rushed in my opinion. New season starts in September of course so I'm hoping I can get through this before then and sort of make up my own season six if need be.

* * *

Sam and Dean jumped out of the Impala almost as soon as Dean put it in park. While the brothers ran forward, Alice was a bit slower, finding it odd that in the parking lot there were several other Impalas that looked suspiciously similar to theirs.

"Chuck...we got here as fast as we could." Sam said as he and his brother came to a halt in front of the prophet. Chuck looked up from his nervous pacing to stare at the Winchesters in confusion. Alice moved towards them, slowly taking her eyes off the cars.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chuck asked. Dean and Sam looked at each other. Chuck looked past them and looked even more confused before he managed a slight smile. "Alice."

"Hi Chuck." Alice said, smiling as well. Dean's eyebrows shot up as he watched his fiancee hug the prophet.

"You two...know each other?" Sam asked.

"Chuck...was the one that uh...sent me to Dean." Alice said.

"Of course he was." Dean said, everything finally clicking in his mind. The hints she had left whenever he asked about how she was able to find him. He didn't know how he didn't see it before.

"It's good seeing you guys again but really...what are you doing here?" Chuck asked.

"You texted us...said it was an emergency." Sam said.

"I...oh crap." Chuck said, realization dawning on him. Alice and the Winchesters flinched as a squeal was heard just before a girl came running over to them.

"Who's this?" Alice asked, staring at the girl as if she was some sort of banshee.

"This is uh...Becky." Chuck said. "Who I'm guessing stole my phone."

"I didn't steal it...I simply borrowed it." Becky said. "From your pants." Chuck sighed and shook his head. "Anyways, shouldn't they see...who are you?" Becky's eyes were on Alice and narrowed slightly.

"I'm uh...uh...Alice." Alice said. She took the step between Chuck and Dean and grabbed her fiancee's hand. "I'm with him."

"Oh...good." Becky said, suddenly smiling. "Nice to meet you. Anyways Chuck, the guys should really see this." She squealed again, making everyone flinch this time, as she went back inside the hotel.

"She scares me." Alice said.

"Tell me about it." Dean said, slipping his arm around Alice.

"Mr Edlund, it's time." A man said, standing at the hotel's door.

"Guys." Chuck said. Sam and Dean looked at him. "I'm sorry...for everything." He headed inside without another word.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"No clue, but we better check this out." Dean said. He held Alice to his side as they followed after Chuck. Once inside they were stunned to see the hotel full of people dressed as they were. "Holy mother of God."

"You can say that again." Alice said, moving closer to Dean and watching a Dean look a like with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Hey Dean, looking good!" Another look a like said.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Dean too." The man said. "Duuh!"

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked, as a giggling Becky approached them again.

"It's AWESOME!" Becky said. "The first ever Supernatural convention."

"Oh..." Dean said.

"...my..." Sam said.

"...God." Alice finished. In her head she could picture herself and the boys bolting out the door and hopping in an Impala, only to find it's not theirs.

"More books? More...books?" Dean muttered, several minutes later as they headed into the hotel's bar to confront Chuck. "MORE BOOKS?"

"YEAH MAN!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Son of a bitch, I'm killing him." Dean said.

"You can't kill him." Alice said, sighing. "Freaking Leo won't let you."

"Well I'm gonna...Leo?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...he's the Angel watching Chuck." Alice said. "I thought you guys would have known that."

"No one's ever said any names." Sam said. "Just that he's being guarded by an Archangel."

"Oh...well..it's Leo." Alice said. She spotted Chuck sitting with Becky at the bar. "Guys hang on, give him a minute."

"Screw that, he had his time to chat up the rabid fan girl." Dean said. Alice sighed and followed the boys over. "What the hell Chuck?"

"Why are you publishing more books?" Sam asked.

"Uh...for food and shelter?" Chuck asked.

"Who the hell gave you the rights to our life story?" Dean asked.

"An Archangel, and I didn't want it." Chuck said.

"Maybe you should...go." Alice said, looking at Becky. The girl looked ready to fight but Alice grabbed her arm and gave her a slight push.

"Look guys, these books are all I've got to make a living." Chuck said. He started to say something else but there was a scream from upstairs.

"Stay here!" Dean said, directing the slight command to Alice as he and Sam ran up the stairs. Alice sighed and sat with Chuck.

"So I see things are going well." Chuck said, looking at the Angel. She smiled slightly and nodded. "You want something to drink? Water...juice...virgin something?"

"You know don't you?" Alice asked, even though it was barely a question.

"Well...yeah." Chuck said, grinning. "And also you know, the slight bump there...sorta gives it away." Alice looked down at her stomach, at the bump that was forming. "She's gonna be really beautiful."

"You saw that too?" Alice asked. Chuck nodded. Alice laughed slightly. "Figures."

"If you think Dean's crazy with the protectiveness now, just wait until you show more." Chuck said. He waved down the bartender and got another cooler for himself and a water for Alice.

"Lovely." Alice said. She paused as she sipped her water then looked at Chuck. "Cleo..."

"She'll be back." Chuck said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"In a bad way?" Alice asked.

"Well...there's...there's gonna be some...bad stuff." Chuck said. "But it's not connected to her." Alice nodded slowly. "I wish I could tell you more Alice but you know how things are."

"I know, don't worry." Alice said. She leaned forward and kissed Chuck's cheek, reassuring him. "I'm glad you can at least tell me some stuff." She sat back and the talk turned to baby names.

"Goddamn joke." Dean muttered, coming up behind Alice and wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. She tilted her head to make it easier. "Just some damn...LARPing thing."

"What the heck is LARPing?" Alice asked.

"Live Action Role Play." Chuck said. "Whoever solves the case wins a gift card."

"Great." Alice said. Dean's thumbs rubbed little circles on her stomach and he pressed a few quick kisses to her neck before looking at Chuck.

"This place is just insane." Dean said. "And I swear if I catch one more...me...looking at Alice that way, I'm shooting someone." Chuck and Alice looked around, catching several Dean look a likes turning away from them.

"Ew." Alice said, her eyes on a Dean that didn't look away and just winked at her. Her Dean's arms tightened around her. Alice, deliberately slowly, lifted her hand up to push at her hair, making sure her ring stood out.

"I'M TELLING YA! THERE'S A REAL LIVE DEAD GHOST UPSTAIRS!" Alice and Dean looked to see one of the geeks, beaten and a little bloodied, arguing with his friend.

"Come on man, this stuff isn't real." His friend said.

"Fake ghosts don't assault you." The geek said.

"Aw geez." Dean said.

"Go do your thing, I'll stay with Chuck." Alice said. Dean looked at her and nodded before he kissed her forehead and walked away.

"So you're really gonna stay here?" Chuck asked.

"Never said how long." Alice said. She got up a minute later and wandered off. She listened in on the stories then started asking her own questions. Everything eventually led her out to the graveyard where she moved between the headstones, reading names and years before coming to the one she was looking for.

Leticia Gore.

Alice tilted her head, her eyes wandering across the surface of the tombstone. She crouched down and lifted her hand to touch it but stopped just before her fingers made contact. She straightened up and walked away.

She didn't notice Sam and Dean with the geeky pair and they didn't notice her.

"Oh I'm walking through a graveyard at..." Alice started singing to herself. She paused and looked at her phone. "Half past six. Nothing much to do but...kick around sticks." She looked around then stopped singing. "Hmm...okay, can't even do that." She walked around more until her phone went off. She looked at it and saw Dean's name. Grinning, she hit the talk button and held the phone to her head. "Hello Mr Winchester, what's up?"

"Well hello future Mrs Winchester." Dean said. Alice laughed. "Where are you?"

"It was sort of stuffy inside." Alice said. "I went out for a walk."

"Okay well we fixed the problem so how about you come back in?" Dean said.

"On my way." Alice said. She hung up and headed back to the hotel. When she got there she tried the door but couldn't get it to open. Frowning she went around to another door but it was stuck as well. She shook her head and tried the first door before taking out her phone and calling Dean back. "The doors aren't letting me in."

"Yeah...I was just about to call you." Dean said. "Listen stay out there now, it's safer...seems we didn't actually fix the problem."

"Great." Alice said. She listened as Dean filled her in on the new situation with the ghostly boys. All the while she was running to the Impala to get the shovel from the trunk.

"Think you can manage that?" Dean asked, after asking her to dig up the boys' graves.

"Easy peasy." Alice said.

"We're gonna try to get you some help." Dean said.

"Help?" Alice asked.

"Just...trust me." Dean said.

"Okay." Alice said. They hung up and she ran back around to the graveyard. She looked around before finally finding the graves. As she started digging she heard a noise and spun around to find a geeky Sam and Dean running towards her. "Oh man."

"We're here to help!" Geek Dean said.

"We'll dig." Geek Sam said.

"Be my guests." Alice said, stepping back and watching them go at it. It wasn't long before she had to join them again as they complained about how, in the books, grave digging looked so much easier. "Dig you whiners!"

"Why are you helping?" Geek Dean asked.

"Because you're not going fast enough." Alice said.

"But you're pregnant." Geek Sam said.

"Well I wouldn't be doing this if you guys could just do it fast enough." Alice said.

"Okay okay." Geek Sam said. Alice sighed and muttered apologies. The graves were finally dug and Alice stared in disbelief as, first, the boys fought over who would light the Zippo lighter, which turned into Geek Dean's honor. Then he started complaining that it was hard to light. Alice looked over at the hotel and groaned, worried for her guys.

"Give me that." She said, taking the lighter. "Sorry but this has to be done." She flipped the Zippo open and got it lit, rolling her eyes as Geek Dean muttered about her showing off. She sighed in relief as the bones were finally lit. Alice looked at the geeky duo then held out her hand. "I'm Alice."

"Barnes." Geek Sam said. "This is Damien."

"Nice to meet you guys." Alice said, shaking both their hands and sending different emotional waves to them. "Just kinda sorry it had to be this way. And again, sorry for being bitchy."

"It happens." Damien said. The three of them headed back towards the hotel, shovels over shoulders.

"So you two are...together." Alice said.

"That obvious?" Barnes asked.

"I have a good intuition." Alice said, smiling.

"Which one are you with?" Barnes asked. "The 'Sam' or 'Dean' of those guys?"

"Uh...guys...there's probably something you should know but I'll see if they want it known first." Alice said. Barnes and Damien raised brows at her.

"You're amazing." Dean said, meeting up with them and putting his arms around Alice. He swung her around and kissed her before putting on a stern look. "Although I'm not very happy that you didn't tell me you were going outside."

"Sorry." Alice said. "I've been out here for a while."

"So Chuck says." Dean muttered. He left an arm around Alice before looking at the guys. "Thanks for helping her out."

"It was our pleasure, she's a great girl." Damien said.

"Yeah." Dean said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Dean." Alice said, turning her head slightly to address her fiancee while keeping her eyes on their guests. "This is Barnes and Damien."

"She just call you Dean?" Damien asked.

"Yeah." Dean said. "The uh...real...one and only." There was a pause and then the geeky duo started laughing.

"Yeah right!" Barnes said.

"Get the hell outta here, Dean." Damien said, grinning. Dean and Alice looked at each other before shrugging.

"Well thanks again." Dean said. He started turning away.

"You're wrong." Damien said, making Dean stop. "About Supernatural. I don't think you quite get what the story's about." He looked between Dean and Alice. "You see...in real life...Barnes sells stereo equipment...and I fix copiers. So, plain and simple, our lives suck."

"That's..." Alice started.

"But to be Sam and Dean..." Damien said, shooting Alice an Apologetic look for interrupting. "To wake up every morning and save the world, to have a brother who would die for you...well...come on, who wouldn't want that?"

"You got a point." Dean said. "You two don't really make that bad a team yourselves. How do you know each other?"

"We met online in a Supernatural chat room." Barnes said. He looked at Damien and smiled before taking his hand.

"They're together, together." Alice said, smiling.

"Huh...well...uh..." Dean said. "Good for you guys." He nodded to them then steered Alice back towards their Impala. Alice spotted Sam with Chuck and Becky and pulled Dean over to eavesdrop.

"I don't really know." Sam said, sighing deeply. Alice grinned, noticing the falseness to his sincerity. "But I'll...just have to go on living." Becky smiled as she cuddled up to Chuck's side. "And Chuck...if you really wanna publish more books. It's okay with Dean and me."

"What?" Dean muttered. Alice shushed him.

"Wow, really?" Chuck asked.

"No." Sam said. "Not really." Alice smiled. "We have guns...and we'll find you." It took a lot of willpower for Dean and Alice not to laugh at that.

"Come on, let's not get caught." Dean muttered, pulling Alice away. "Plus you know...little more alone time before we hit the road." Alice giggled.

* * *

Okay so I admit, I don't want to put in the full episode and Alice tagging with the boys all the time. Sometimes I'm just too lazy. Few filler chapters then on to the next episode. Then we'll see how much time gets jumped.

**If there's any particular episodes you guys want done, let me know!**


	22. When Angels Call

****

When Angels Call

So we're gonna get a little wee bit of Cleo in this chapter. And when I say that, I mean because of talking on the phone. And also...another fun little guest appearance by someone.

**WARNING AGAIN:** There's gonna be a couple flashes of the gory stuff again, once more in _Italics_ so you know. There's only like two of them though but I just thought I'd let you know.

* * *

Alice hummed to herself as she laid in the tub. They had dished out a bit more cash and got a good hotel this time. So instead of her usual shower, Alice had decided to hop into a bath. Dean and Sam were sitting in the main room which made the Angel a bit disappointed as she stretched out in the large tub. It would have been interesting to share this with Dean but she knew that he was working plans.

When she reached to grab the conditioner, her finger caught on an uneven part of the wall. She hissed as the skin broke and blood rushed up. Frowning at the sudden bloodied mess, even though it was small, Alice cursed her decision to make the bath with hot water. Grabbing at her bleeding finger she suddenly paused as she saw the cut.

_Something that resembled tweezers came down and gripped one edge of the cut before ripping the skin back._

Alice let out a scream and her hand shot down into the bubbly water faster then race horse. Her other hand had come up to her face, covering her mouth as she stared at the water with wide eyes. When it didn't all go red like she had thought, she carefully lifted her hand and observed all fingers completely covered in skin, the one still bleeding.

"ALICE!" Dean yelling and banging on the door made her jump. She tried to relax herself enough to use her power to unlock the door and was grateful when she heard the click. Dean burst into the bathroom, gun out, then paused when he saw nothing that looked dangerous. He looked over at his fiancee, lounging in the bathtub, bubbles to her chest and all visible skin a bit more pink then usual from the heat.

"I cut my finger." Alice said, sounding a bit confused as she held up her hand to show the cut. Dean paused for a moment, a bit taken back that this was actually the first time he had seen her cut and bleeding at all. He walked over, took a look at the floor by the tub that was now covered in water, then knelt down anyways and took her hand.

"How?" Dean asked.

"The wall." Alice said.

"Why'd you scream?" Dean asked. Alice faltered and looked around. Dean glanced up at her from taking care of her finger.

"I thought it got worse." Alice said. The hunter recognize the tone of voice. He had used it before when he had said things to Sam.

She was lying.

They both sighed as the cut finally started to heal over. Alice looked from her finger to Dean's face.

_A hand snaked up from behind his head and grabbed his chin. With barely a sound, four strips of flesh were torn up across his face._

Alice tensed up, she stopped breathing, her eyes flew wide open as she stared at the unmarked face of the Hunter kneeling beside her.

"Alice?" Dean asked. He squeezed Alice's hand to try and get a response out of her. "Baby come on, don't do this to me now." He glanced at her stomach, the bump more apparent then it was a couple days ago. Reaching over, his hand grasped her shoulder to shake her and she finally started breathing again. Her eyes blinked rapidly before she shook her head and looked at him. "What was that?"

"I...I don't think what Cleo did worked for permanent." Alice said. Dean frowned before he stood up and helped her out of the tub. Alice dried off and got changed as Dean pulled the plug. They went out of the bathroom to find Sam sitting on his bed looking worried.

"Sammy, get on the phone with the witch." Dean said. Alice moved to the other bed and lied down. "Let her know her little solution didn't last."

"What?" Sam asked, his worry doubling.

"You heard me." Dean said. The lights started flickering and Alice sat back up with a groan. She pulled at her shirt to try and make the bump look less noticeable.

"Well hey there kiddaroos." Gabriel appeared sitting at the table, an apple in his hand, looking as casual as ever. "Ya miss me?" Three seconds later Dean had him pinned to the wall, arm at the Archangel's throat. Gabriel paused then let out a slight cough. "Guess not."

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked. "We're tired of playing your damn games."

"No games...I swear." Gabriel said. His eyes drifted over to Alice. She was suddenly reminded of 'family time' in Heaven, how Gabriel watched her all the time, how he'd frown when she showed affection to Michael. At one point she had been just about best friends with him and she had taken the blow of him disappearing pretty hard.

Of course after their last encounter she wasn't going to bring this up any time soon.

"Hey, those eyes stay on me unless I tell you you can look at her." Dean said, nearly growling as he pushed harder on Gabriel's throat. The Archangel sighed and turned his eyes back to Dean.

"I have some news you might like to know." Gabriel said. "But...you'll have to loosen up a bit to hear it."

"Why should I trust you?" Dean asked.

"Believe me...you're gonna want this news." Gabriel said. Dean glanced over at Alice and she nodded once. Reluctantly the hunter stepped back and Gabriel straightened his clothes before stepping around Dean to pace the room. "There's been some chitter chatter."

"Just spit it out Gabe." Alice said.

"Those pesky hormones again huh?" Gabriel said, looking at Alice again. "I see you're moving along fairly well." Alice narrowed her eyes. Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Well alright then...word on the street is that it's not some dark dirty little demon affecting the princess here."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Oh please...you're supposed to be smart." Gabriel said. He waved at Alice. "She's seeing things. Dark things...scary things...things that would make a full grown, very large, hairy biker man curl up and cry for his momma." There was a pause as he looked at all three people in the room. He waited a minute to let the information sink in before dropping the bomb, "She's seeing Hell."

Sam paled and stared in horror.

Dean's eyes widened and his breathing hitched.

Alice looked down and toyed with her fingers.

"How?" Dean asked finally.

"She's seeing what she fears." Gabriel said. "For just about any Angel, it's a trip down to the pit. Getting things done...horrible things...with no way of escaping."

"You said it's not a demon doing this though." Sam said.

"And it's not." Gabriel said, his face darkening slightly.

"You sick son of a bitch, if it's you..." Dean started.

"It's not." Gabriel repeated. "But I'm sure you can figure out who it is." He approached Dean slowly. "Who has it out for you? Which Angel out there will do what it takes to bend you to whatever they want?"

"Zachariah." Alice muttered.

"And Bingo was his name-o." Gabriel said.

"I'm killing him." Dean muttered. "So help me God, first chance I get, I'm tearing that mother fucker's wings off and sticking them up his ass."

"Vivid." Gabriel said.

"How does he think doing this to Alice will get Dean to say yes to Michael?" Sam asked.

"Simple Sammy cakes." Gabriel said. He looked at Dean and when he spoke next, his voice was that of Zachariah's instead of his own. "I can help your girl Dean. I can't make the nightmares go away. All you gotta do...is say yes."

"That was freakishly accurate." Alice said.

"Thank you." Gabriel said, back to his normal voice. "Look, he is going to do anything to get you boys to play your roles."

"Like you wanted." Dean said, frowning.

"I have a line." Gabriel said. "There's a certain distance I'll go...or would have gone." He glanced once more at Alice. "He wants his paradise and he'll do anything to get it."

"Okay so you're an Arch...fix this." Dean said.

"Hmm...can't." Gabriel said. "Oh I would if I could, would have it done it already if I could...but only the Archangel doing this can take it off."

"Great." Dean said.

"Relax...I'm sure you'll find a good stall until you can catch Zachariah and wring his neck until he agrees." Gabriel said. "Just do what you did before."

"We didn't do...how do you know that we did something before?" Sam asked.

"I've made it a point to keep an eye on little missy nowadays." Gabriel said. "Never know when you guys won't be able to do something."

"Don't need you keeping an eye on anything." Dean said.

"Sure you don't." Gabriel said. Alice tilted her head. Gabriel vanished everyone looked at each other.

"Call Cleo, see if she can tell us anything." Dean instructed, looking at his brother. Sam nodded and picked up his phone. He left the room, getting the feeling that Dean and Alice needed some one on one.

"Hello?" A voice that wasn't Cleo's answered after the third ring.

"Uh...hi, is this Cleo's phone or did I get the wrong number?" Sam asked.

"Oh no, this is her phone, she's just got her hands covered in...flour." The girl said. "Oh, all good now, here she is."

"Hello?" Cleo asked.

"Hey Cleo, it's Sam." Sam said.

"Oh uh...hey Sam." Cleo said. "Look if this about me leaving..."

"It's not." Sam said.

"I did try to wake you." Cleo said. There was a pause. "Did you just say it wasn't about that?"

"No, but thanks for the explanation anyways." Sam said. "Look...Alice is seeing things again like that nightmare."

"Oh boy." Cleo said.

"We just got told that it's an Archangel doing it." Sam said.

"Double oh boy, Archangel's are tricky." Cleo said. "No wonder what I did didn't stick."

"Yeah." Sam said. "Umm...are you still around the person who answered the phone?"

"Yeah, but she knows this stuff already." Cleo said. "My hands weren't really covered in flour."

"That's...interesting." Sam said.

"Check your bag, I left you a little box of stuff." Cleo said. "In case this happens again which obviously it did. Just mix a little of everything in that box, and I do mean a little, in a drink for Alice."

"Any drink?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Cleo said. "Juice, water, pop, anything that's not alcoholic and that's just because she's pregnant." There was a slight squeal in the background. "Yes Amy, it's such a cute thing." Sam couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Look Sammy, I gotta go. But I'm back at my friend's now and I'll be here for a while."

"Okay." Sam said. "We're heading back to Bobby's now. Probably be there by the end of the week."

"I'll still be here. Let me know when you get here and we'll go get something to eat...finally." Cleo said.

"Sounds good." Sam said. "I'll go do the mixing now."

"Hope it works better this time." Cleo said. They hung up and Sam went back into the room.

"Gabriel's got a crush on Ally." Dean said, almost the instant Sam was back inside.

"What?" Sam asked. Alice sighed.

"That's the only reason why he was being so helpful." Dean said. "Because someone's messing with the girl he's got feelings for."

"Wow." Sam said.

"What did Cleo say?" Alice asked, wanting to change the subject.

"She let me some stuff to give to you." Sam said, going to his bag and digging through it. Sure enough, there was a box that was the size of his hand. Inside there were four little compartments. Some sort of powder was in two of them, some leafy stuff in the third and the final, Sam discovered, had some sort of gel like goo. Dean and Alice watched as he mixed it all into Alice's water bottle. Everything dissolved together as it all come in contact with the water, making the liquid glow a pale pink.

"I'm supposed to drink this?" Alice asked, once Sam handed her the bottle. She sniffed it carefully, it smelled just like water. The only difference with it was the glow.

"That's what I was told." Sam said. Alice sighed and put the bottle to her lips before tilting it up and tilting her head back. The water had a strange taste to it. It was still water but there was just that underlying taste of something else. She put the bottle down on the nightstand and looked at the brothers who were watching her.

"Feel any different?" Dean asked.

"Sorta...calmer." Alice said. She sighed and laid back down. She was calm for about a minute before she suddenly jumped, her hand flying to her stomach. Dean was instantly on the bed with her, panic in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His only answer was Alice grabbing his hand, pausing, then putting it on a spot on her stomach. Dean frowned slightly, not sure what was going on, before his eyes flew wide as he felt something against his palm. "Was that...is she...?"

"Uh huh." Alice said, smiling slightly.

"That's...that's just...Sammy, you gotta feel this." Dean said, gesturing his brother over with his free hand. Sam walked over and sat on the bed. Dean took one of his hands and waited until he felt the kicking again before replacing his with Sam's. Alice giggled at the excitement the two 'big tough men' were expressing.

"Wow...Alice...that's...that's such a weird feeling." Sam said. "How's it feel for you?"

"Like some sort of indigestion or something." Alice said. "But...nicer."

"Don't be causing your momma too much trouble in there, little girl." Dean said, pointing at Alice's stomach. Alice and Sam stared at him before bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?" That just made the other two laugh more. Dean grinned.

* * *

So there we go. Cleo phone call, Gabriel visit, and baby kicking. Alice is gonna remain pregnant for a few more chapters.


	23. My Girls

**My Girls**

So I got my own idea for bringing Jo and Ellen back into the picture before the episode. So here it is.

* * *

"I'm fat." Alice said.

"You're not fat." Dean said.

"Well then I'm big." Alice said.

"You're not that either." Dean said.

"Round?" Alice suggested.

"Well...sorta." Dean said. Alice laughed which caused the hunter to smile as they walked through convenience store. Dean couldn't figure out for the life of him why he had previously thought pregnant women were terrifying. Alice was certainly anything but that. She made jokes at herself and didn't get mad when Dean or Sam said something wrong.

"Oh can we get these?" Alice asked, holding up a big bag of M&Ms. They had gone straight by the gum and she had said nothing about getting Juicy Fruit.

"Uh...sure." Dean said.

"One of each flavour." Alice said, grabbing a bag of regular, peanut and peanut butter M&Ms. Dean grinned, watching her pile the bags on top of all the stuff she already had in her arms. There was a bag of marshmallows getting squashed somewhere in there.

The girl at the cash register gave them a weird look as all the junk food got deposited on the counter but her eyes drifted down to Alice's stomach before she gave a knowing nod and rang it all in.

Sam was leaning on the Impala, phone to his head when they walked out of the store. One look at the smile on his face and both Dean and Alice knew who he was talking to. They wordlessly got into the car, the Angel instantly opening one of the M&M bags, and waited for Sam to rejoin them before Dean started driving again.

"Quit it." Alice said, looking down at her stomach. Dean had his music blaring and Alice could feel the baby rolling and twisting inside her, pushing at it's confines.

"That kid is smart, liking the right kind of music." Dean said, glancing at Alice and smiling. He reached his hand over and rested it on Alice's stomach. Sam glanced up from the laptop and grinned at them. Alice watched Dean's hand move as the baby kicked at it. She loved that he loved to feel it and it was always so cute when he smiled that boyish grin.

They found a restaurant when Alice started complaining about needing a bathroom and about being hungry. While the boys waited for a table, the Angel went to the restroom. She was washing her hands when a blonde girl who looked about Sam's age walked in with an older woman. Alice glanced at them in the mirror, recognizing similarities in them that determined them to be mother and daughter.

"Oh...we didn't know someone was in here." The girl said, hiding her hands behind her back.

"It's okay, I'm just about done." Alice said. "I think if I'm in here any longer, my boys are gonna worry anyways."

"Your boys?" The woman asked.

"Well they're not actually boys." Alice said. She dried her hands off and picked her up ring up off the counter to put it back on. "The younger of the two is about the same age as me and the other one is just a few years older."

"Are you...seeing one of them?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, the older one." Alice said, holding out her hand to show the ring. The girl brought one of her hands forward to take Alice's hand, forgetting for a moment why she hid them. Alice's eyes flew to the torn skin on the girl's knuckles and the blood that ran along her hand. "Oh...wow. Must have been some fight."

"Oh shit." The girl said, hiding her hand again.

"You should clean that." Alice said.

"You heard her, Jo." The woman said. Alice, who was just starting to slip around them to give them some privacy, paused at the door. She turned around to look at them as Jo stuck her hands, the other in the same condition as the first, in the sink.

"Jo?" Alice asked. Both looked at her, curious expressions on their faces. Alice looked at the woman. "You wouldn't by any chance be Ellen would you?" The mother and daughter looked at each other.

A few minutes later Alice was bouncing over to her table and putting her hands down on it. Dean and Sam looked up from their menus to give her curious looks. Alice smiled at them then lifted her hand. The brothers followed it's direction then stared as the girl and woman from the bathroom came over.

"Jo!" Dean said.

"Ellen!" Sam said. They stood up and Alice stepped out of the way to make it easier for them to embrace the other pair. "Wow...long time no see huh."

"Too long." Jo said, smiling. "Where are you guys heading?"

"Bobby's." Dean said.

"Us too." Ellen said. "Guess he wanted to surprise us all or something."

"You guys know what happened to him?" Dean asked.

"Wheelchair, we heard." Jo said. She smiled. "So Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. Jo nodded over at Alice who was standing patiently with a smile behind the boys. Dean turned around then, as if he had just remembered she was there, suddenly pulled her over to his side, shooting an apologetic look at her as he put his arm around her. "Sorry...Jo, Ellen, this is Alice, momma to my soon to be daughter and my fiancee."

"Congratulations...good job at getting him to settle a bit." Jo said, laughing. Alice smiled.

"How long you two been together?" Ellen asked.

"Uh..." Alice said. She and Dean looked at each other.

"It's a long story." Sam said, coming to the rescue. "How about we all sit down and eat, catch up."

"Sounds good." Ellen said. They all sat at the table, Jo and Ellen sharing one of the menus, Dean and Alice sharing another while Sam had his own. Jo was more then happy to tell them everything she and her mom had been doing since the roadhouse blew up. She even told them about a time where they had walked into a house that had a ghost to find a costume party going on and a few people were dressed up as Dean and Sam. The boys explained about the books while they waited for their food.

"So there was actually a convention?" Jo asked.

"Yep." Dean said.

"Wow." Jo said. "You guys are celebrities and no one even knows it." She looked at Sam. "So how's it been, riding around with those two?"

"Not too bad." Sam said. "I've started to learn when they're wanting to do something and I leave the room before it happens." Jo and Ellen laughed. Dean's attention had gone from the conversation to Alice as her leg moved against his.

She had a hand under the table and, until then, it had been on her own thigh. As she started moving impatiently, her hand had slid to rest between her thigh and Dean's. He could tell she hadn't even noticed but it wasn't fair to him as her fingers started moving.

"...kicks up a storm whenever Dean puts his music in." Sam said. Dean's was momentarily distracted from Alice's hand and glanced back up at the other three. No one was looking at him and Alice and he just needed a few seconds to realize they were talking about the baby before his attention went back to Alice's hand. Her other hand was propping her head up as she gazed to the back, waiting for the food. Dean slid a hand under the table and grabbed hers, making her jump and look at him. He just raised an eyebrow and glanced down. Alice followed his eyes and she realized what had been going on. She just shrugged and smiled innocently, making Dean laugh.

"What?" Ellen asked.

"Huh?" Dean asked, looking back at the others again.

"You just laughed." Ellen said.

"Oh...it's uh...nothing." Dean said. Alice gave a happy little squeal noise as the waiter came back to their table with their food, another waiter behind him carried some as well. This time the whole table laughed at Alice's happiness. They all ate, exchanging random comments about their food. When they finished, Dean beat Ellen to the bill and they headed out once they paid.

"Think we'll reach Bobby's before midnight?" Jo asked, looking up and down the road.

"Probably not." Dean said. "Think we should hitch up in a motel for the night?"

"Might be a good idea." Ellen said.

"There's a Holiday Inn not too far from here." Jo said.

"Sounds good." Sam said. They all got into their cars and Dean led the way out.

"So what do you think?" He asked, glancing at Alice.

"They're nice." Alice said. She looked at Dean and Sam then grinned. "I'm already aware of your history, Dean."

"I'm just gonna assume you know everything from now on." Dean said. Alice laughed.

* * *

Yep, so this is really short but I'm just really tired and I can't think what else to put. So Abandon All Hope next chapter.


	24. Abandon All Hope

**Abandon All Hope**

Here it is! The ultimate but extremely sad chapter. Everyone knows I'm gonna stick with the episode so you know what's going to happen.

I thought I'd give some credit here to other things. There were a couple of songs I was listening to the whole time I was writing this chapter. The first part, the actual episode bit, I had Room of Angel by Akira Yamaoka playing. It fits so well with this episode, blending in everyone's emotions. The only part that doesn't really fit is a line in the chorus that goes "I don't feel enough for you to cry" which is obviously wrong.  
For the other part of the chapter, I had Nine Crimes by Damien Rice playing. It's a little iffy on how that fits but it provided good mood music.

* * *

"But I don't wanna keep staying back." Alice whined. "I mean, I love Bobby but come on! Why can't I come?"

"Are...are you serious?" Dean asked. "You...don't get...why you can't come along?" Alice crossed her arms as well as she could over her stomach. Behind her in the kitchen, Castiel was shooting back shots like they were water.

"Dean.." Alice whined.

"Baby it's more then just you for that fine ass body of yours." Dean said, stepping up to Alice and putting his hand on her stomach. "Nobody knows when you're gonna have this kid either. She could come crashing away, demanding freedom, when we're stuck surrounded by demons or worse...with Lucifer in front of us."

"But..." Alice started.

"Please, please, please Alice." Dean said. "Just do this for me alright? When she's born, we'll make Sam stay back and take care of her and you and me can go out and crash demon parties wherever we find them." Alice tilted her head and sighed. She could feel Dean's worry and the panic start to build more and more as more time went with her not answering.

"Okay okay, fine." Alice said, starting to get uncomfortable with all of it. "Relax, I'll stay with Bobby, I promise."

"Thank you." Dean said, sighing in relief as he pulled her to him. Their lips met for a soft kiss.

"Alight love birds, break it up, we got a picture to take." Bobby said, setting up a camera. Everyone else walked over to them. "I'm gonna need something to remember you idjits by."

"Oh come on Bobby." Sam said.

"Bobby has a slight point." Castiel said. "This might very well be..."

"Don't say it." Alice said, pointing at her Angelic friend. "Don't need that attitude." They all grouped together and Bobby set the timer before wheeling back in front of them. Alice tilted her head then slipped her hand onto his shoulder. His hand reached up to pat hers just before the camera went off.

"They'll be alright." Bobby said later as he and Alice watched the cars drive away. Alice nodded slightly, remembering how Dean had kissed her as if he thought he really wasn't going to come back. She heard him make Bobby swear that he would keep Alice and the baby safe if anything happened to him and Sam.

"What do we do?" Alice asked.

"Keep by the phones and radio." Bobby said, turning his chair around. Alice wordlessly pushed it inside then went and sat on the couch. "We could...play a game."

"You have games?" Alice asked.

"Uh...not really." Bobby said. Alice smiled slightly at his attempt to cheer her up.

"Bobby." Alice said. The old hunter looked at her. "Tell me about Dean's parents."

"Why do you wanna hear about them?" Bobby asked, curious. "Thought all you Angel folk knew about them already."

"I know some things." Alice said. "But I wanna hear it from someone that knew John. I wanna know what he was like."

"Alright." Bobby said, nodding. For the next few hours Bobby told the tale of John and Mary Winchester and Alice played the role of the captive audience. Dean and Sam rarely spoke of their parents and Bobby was telling things in a way that Alice had never heard them while she was in heaven.

She had never met John, she was conceived into her human life when Mary died so never had the opportunity to meet her either. But her she sat, listening attentively to everything Bobby said, and getting the impression that she could feel what John Winchester must have felt. She wasn't surprised at all that Bobby knew so much. He was the closest person to the family.

"Bobby...Alice...guys, it's Dean." Dean's voice cracked through the radio. Alice jumped up as Bobby rolled over to the radio. "We got problems."

"It's okay boy." Bobby said. "That's why I'm here. Is everyone alright?"

"No." Dean said. Alice paled. "Uh...it's...it...it's Jo. Bobby it's pretty bad." Bobby and Alice looked at each other. Dean's voice alone had made tears well up in Alice's eyes.

"Okay, copy that." Bobby said, turning back to the radio. "So now we figure what we do next."

"Bobby, I don't think she's..." Dean started.

"I said, what do we do next Dean?" Bobby said, forcibly.

"Right, okay, right." Dean said, pulling himself together.

"Now tell me what you got." Bobby said. Dean filled them in on everything then brought up that the Castiel had to have gone missing because no one could find him. "Okay, so before he pulled his vanishing act, did Cas say how many reapers?" Bobby glances at Alice who was kneeling on the couch right by the radio, listening just as intently to this as she was to the story.

"I don't...I don't know, he said a lot of things I guess." Dean said. Alice bit her lip, hating that Dean could sound so hopeless and probably feel worse and she couldn't be there to help him. "I mean does the number matter?"

"Devil's in the details, Dean." Bobby said.

"Bobby it's Ellen." Ellen's voice came through. "The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went...I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers. Probably more."

"I do not like the sound of that." Bobby said.

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby." Dean came back. "But...what...what does that sound like?"

"It sounds like Death, son." Bobby said. "I think Satan's in town to work a ritual."

"He's planning to unleash Death." Alice said, speaking for the first time in a long while.

"Alice?" Dean asked. Bobby and Alice glanced at each other, realizing that Dean probably thought that she wasn't in the room until then. "You...you mean like as in, this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?"

"I mean as in 'Death' the Horseman, Dean." Alice said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Unleash..." Dean muttered. "I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? I mean, hell, I've died several times myself."

"Not this guy." Bobby said, picking up on what Alice was getting to. "This is the Angel of Death."

"All them reapers are nothing compared to him." Alice said.

"You're spending too much time with Bobby." Dean said. "Starting to sound like him."

"That's your problem." Alice said. "Anyways, this is the big boss Dean. They keep this guy chained up in a box six HUNDRED feet under. Last time he was hauled up from the dirt..."

"Noah was building a boat." Bobby said.

"Yeah." Alice said.

"That would be why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on him to show." Bobby said.

"But the Angel of Death must be brought into the world at midnight." Alice said, remembering things she had learned in Heaven. "Through a place of awful carnage."

"Back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage." Bobby said. Alice looked at him. "It was so intense, the soldiers called it the Battle of the Hell-hole."

"Charming." Alice said.

"Where did this massacre go down?" Dean asked.

"On the land of William Jasper's farm." Bobby said.

"Okay...great." Dean said. "Alice, baby, how you doing?"

"Been better." Alice said.

"What? What's going on?" Dean asked.

"No no, all good on this end." Alice said, trying to calm Dean and give him one less trouble to worry about. "Dean...do me a favour."

"Sure." Dean said.

"Whatever helps Jo...do it." Alice said. "I love you."

"Yeah, love you too sweetheart." Dean said. There was silence in the room for a few minutes.

"The baby been kicking at all?" Bobby asked, trying to break the silence.

"Not since they left." Alice said. She shifted to sit properly on the couch and looked down at her stomach. "Come on little girl, let me know you're okay." She rubbed the bump, applying some pressure in a few random areas. Finally she got responses and took Bobby's hand to let him feel.

"Come on kid." Bobby said, moving his hand after several minutes. "Let's try and eat something." Alice followed him into the kitchen where she ended up making them bacon and eggs. Bobby offered several times to help but Alice insisted she needed the distraction. He continued with the story instead. He talked through the cooking, eating, and even when they returned to the living room where Alice lied out on the couch. Bobby watched as she fell asleep right near the end of the story. Sighing, he pulled a blanket over her.

Dean, Sam and Castiel returned after Alice had been asleep for an hour. Dean crouched in front of the couch and brushed some of the Angel's hair from her face. Her head turned slightly but she made no other reaction. They listened to news reports of everything that was happening near Carthage on a low volume. Castiel muttered something about seeing what he could find to help them before he vanished.

"You gonna tell her?" Sam asked, after Bobby wheeled himself into his study, claiming to need some time to think on his own.

"Yeah." Dean said, after a moment. "I gotta Sammy. It'll just bug me if I don't." They were quiet for a while, Dean moving his hand softly back and forward across Alice's stomach and Sam standing a few feet away, watching. Both of them were on the edge of letting go of their emotions.

"Dean...can I uh...can I borrow the car?" Sam asked finally. Dean looked at his brother and studied him for a minute before tossing him the keys. "Thanks."

"I'll call you in the afternoon." Dean said, knowing exactly where Sam was going to go and knowing that he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Sam paused then nodded and headed out. Dean turned his attention back to Alice and brushed her hair from her face again. This time she woke up, blinking a few times before her purple eyes looked to Dean's face. They just looked at each other for a minute before Alice figured out that Jo and Ellen were dead. She sat up and pulled him up onto the couch with her, hugging him.

"Dean I'm so sorry." Alice said. "I knew what they meant to you."

"I kissed Jo." Dean said, his eyes and hand locked on Alice's stomach. He got no response for a few seconds that stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. Figuring that Alice was now mad at him, he slowly started to move away from her but her grip on him changed, keeping him in place.

"I told you to do what would help her." Alice whispered. "It's okay. I'm glad you gave her that."

"You're not mad?" Dean asked.

"No." Alice said. "I understand why you did it. I can't be mad at you." She kissed his forehead before he lifted his head to get a proper one.

(((A/N: This is when I started listening to Nine Crimes for those of you who were wondering.)))

"Oh my god, who the hell is gonna be at the door at this time of day?" Amy muttered, stomping her way down the stairs, tying her robe around her body. She could hear grumbling from the top of the stairs and knew Cleo would be down within a few seconds. Getting fed up with the knocking, Amy finally flung the door open and was confronted with a tall, hunky man who looked as if he had been run over a few times. "Uh..."

"Is Cleo here...and awake?" Sam asked.

"She's uh..." Amy said, looking back towards the stairs as Cleo stumbled down them, rubbing her eyes.

"Sam?" Cleo asked, pausing as she caught sight of the visitor. "Oh my god, what's wrong?"

"There's umm...things sorta..." Sam said.

"He's okay Amy." Cleo said, hurrying over. Amy stepped back and Sam stepped inside. "Sammy?"

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Amy said, taking in the situation in front of her. She closed and relocked the door before heading back up the stairs. Cleo followed her, pulling Sam along with her. He followed, stuck in some sort of daze. Amy went to her room and Cleo brought Sam into her own room.

The second the door was closed and they sat on the bed, tears streamed down Sam's face. Cleo stared at him, not used to seeing any man over fifteen crying. She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly, not sure what else to do.

"You were in Carthage weren't you?" Cleo asked slowly.

"How..." Sam started.

"News." Cleo said. "We heard all about it." Sam leaned back to look at her. "Lucifer released Death didn't he."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"What else?" Cleo asked, bringing her hand up to Sam's cheek.

"A...a couple of friends of mine...they...they died." Sam said.

"I'm so sorry Sammy." Cleo said. Her thumb moved, brushing tears back from Sam's cheek. She used her hand to bring his head closer to hers. She gave him several soft kisses, placing sorrys in every so often.

"I know that...you've said before...how dangerous it would be." Sam said, resting his forehead against hers. Cleo's eyes looked up at him. Blue looking into brown and she knew what he was going to say. "And I know that...that you don't want to put us...bring more danger to us...but I can't...can't lose another person...and you...you're just....there's something..."

"Shh...Sam." Cleo said, moving her fingers to his lips. She spoke quietly, anything she could do to calm down the man with her. "I'll go with you guys."

"You will?" Sam asked, sounding confused. He didn't expect it to be that easy.

"Yes." Cleo said, smiling a bit and nodding slightly. She kissed him again and worked his coat and shirt off during it. Slowly she pulled away from the kiss. "You're going to sleep, get a good rest, and later we'll go talk to your brother alright?"

"I don't know if I can sleep." Sam said. Cleo kissed his forehead and both cheeks before standing up.

"Get those pants off and I'll be right back." She said. She kissed his mouth once more before slipping out of the room. Sam did as he was told and sat on the bed in his boxers. Cleo returned with a glass of water that had a slightly blue glow to it. "This is similar to what I had you give Alice but it's not as strong. It'll keep you from having nightmares or really anything that could prevent a solid night's sleep."

"Okay." Sam said. He didn't want to argue. Taking the glass he downed as much of the water as he could before he put the glass on the nightstand. Cleo crawled up onto the bed with him as he lied down. After pulling the blanket up she positioned herself against his side in a spot where he could easily keep his arms around her. Sam was a bit amazed that she would know what to do considering how shocked she was when he had started losing it.

"Sleep now." Cleo said. "Don't think...don't worry...just close your eyes and drift off." Sam nodded slowly, his eyes closing before he even thought to do so.

* * *

Alrighty, two chapters in a day. Almost twelve hours apart too lol. Something new. I got this chapter done in like an hour and I wanted it up. Like I've said before, twenty two episodes in season five and I'm not even half way through it.

**Any Ideas For The Next Episode To Be Done?**


	25. Witch on your Road

**Witch on your Road**

You people who review are so awesome, I love you guys. Just thought I'd give that shout out.

* * *

Dean looked at the two people sitting in front of him. His arms were crossed loosely over his chest as he considered their proposal. He didn't want to admit it out loud but it sounded good to him.

"Oh just let her come along." Alice said, breaking into the silence. Dean shot her a look that was only slightly disapproving as he couldn't help cracking a smile her way. Alice grinned.

"Alright Sammy...witchy poo can come along." Dean said. Sam sighed and smiled slightly. Cleo grinned and thanked Dean. He announced that they would have to be leaving soon so everything had to get gathered up. Sam and Cleo headed back out to Amy's while Dean and Alice went upstairs to the room Bobby had given them.

"So what were your pro's?" Alice asked, picking up one of Dean's shirts and putting it in a bag.

"For...?" Dean asked.

"Cleo coming with us." Alice said.

"Well...okay I can't deny she's useful." Dean said. "They made good arguing points."

"What sold you on the idea?" Alice asked.

"The fact that she knew how to deliver babies." Dean said, reaching behind the bed to grab a pair of Alice's pants. He heard a noise behind him and turned around to see Alice holding a little package. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's from Jo and Ellen." Alice said. Dean felt himself stiffen up and his breath catch. "Should I open it?"

"It's got a card." Dean said. "Maybe read first."

"Okay." Alice said. She sat down next to Dean on the bed and plucked the card from the box before unfolding it. "Dean and Alice, first off congratulations on the baby, you guys are gonna be great parents, I can just tell. Second, congratulations again on the engagement, I wish me and mom could be there when you two get married, I'd like to see how that happens, what with Dean being a fugitive and all." Alice looked at Dean.

"It's a long story, I was framed, keep reading." Dean said.

"Umm..." Alice said, looking back at the card. "You're probably wondering what I mean. I never held the illusion that I was gonna make it through this. Some things you just know. And when Cas said it would be our last night on Earth, I knew he was right to an extent. Dean, you're a great guy and you'll make a terrific father and husband. Don't close yourself off, especially not to Alice. I think she might know if you do."

"She's got that right." Dean said. Alice smiled slightly.

"And Alice, in the short time I spent with you, I've come to see you as something incredible." Alice read. She tilted her head. "There's something more to you then what I've been told. I'm glad Dean found you. I hope these come in handy, mom and I picked them out while you guys were still all asleep the other night when we stayed at the motel. Love, Jo...and Ellen."

"Now I'm curious." Dean said. Alice nodded and carefully opened the box. Inside there was a baby blanket, a couple of wash clothes and a couple of onesies. Alice couldn't help but laugh when she picked up a pink one with the phrase 'Daddy's little rocker girl' written on it with several band logos underneath. Dean chuckled when he saw it and hugged Alice when he noticed her crying.

(((A/N: Okay now who would disagree with that not only being absolutely adorable but completely fitting for a daughter of Dean Winchester? Lol...no one, that's who.)))

"I can't believe they did this." Alice said.

"That's Jo and Ellen for ya." Dean said, rubbing her arm. He kissed her head and picked up one of the onesies. "Here we go...Mommy's little angel...ain't that the truth?" Alice laughed.

They had just finished showing the gift to Bobby when Sam and Cleo returned. Cleo made a wise ass comment about all the bags the others were going to have. When Dean retorted with a question of where her stuff was, she opened her bag to show it stuffed full of clothes and other things. Everyone, save for Alice, was confused by how much was inside when it didn't look that full on the outside. The Angel then proceeded to explain that it was a spell and Cleo then proceeded to perform it on everyone's main bags. After that was done, it was another long process of transferring things into the expanded bags and then letting Bobby have the spares they no longer needed.

"So I don't know what you're used to doing Cleo but those are our rules." Dean said, finishing off his speech as he drove.

"Yeah okay, works for me." Cleo said. "It's actually a bit more relaxed then my usual." She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. She wouldn't tell Sam but she had stayed awake most of the night to make sure he slept on peacefully.

"You gonna tell us why you're being hunted by demons now?" Alice asked. Cleo opened her eyes and looked at the Angel up front. The witch looked around and realized she must have fallen asleep because they were now parked outside a motel.

"You remember that mark on my back." Cleo said, turning to look at Sam. "The one I told you was just some weird birth mark?"

"Yeah." Sam said, slowly. "It's not?"

"Well...it is...I've had it since birth." Cleo said. "But it's something else as well."

"It's a binding mark of some sort isn't it." Alice said. Everyone looked at her. "You're marked for something and the demons know it so they're trying to catch you to set you into whatever role you're bound for."

"Pretty much." Cleo said.

"So what is it then?" Dean asked.

"My mother made a deal to a powerful witch." Cleo said. "The payment was that her daughter, that she was pregnant with at the time of the deal, was to be...betrothed." The Winchesters all looked confused for a moment as they processed what was said.

"Satan's wife." Alice said, finally. "You're supposed to be Satan's wife."

"Demons knew this was going to happen. Guess even Lucifer needs the companion." Cleo said.

"Well that's just peachy." Dean said. "The intended vessel with the intended." He got out of the Impala. Alice watched him walk to the main office before she got out and went to get the bags from the trunk.

"Cleo." Sam said. Cleo looked at him, blue eyes worrying. "Neither of us are going to him."

"I don't know what's going on between us, Sam." Cleo said. "But I hope like Hell it has nothing to do with that."

Alice paused in her bag retrieval. She put a hand on her belly and took several deep breaths. There was just the quick little pain and she waited to see if it would happen again. When nothing else happened, she waved it off and continued to pull the bags out.

"Now come on, baby." Dean's voice was behind her. His arms slid around her, hands splaying across her stomach. As usual the baby started kicking up at where her father's hands rested. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"They needed to talk and I wanted to do something." Alice said, leaning back against her fiancee. Dean kissed the side of her head. "Do you think we can stay put here for a couple of days?"

"Sure." Dean said. "Think you're gonna pop?"

"Something like that." Alice said, laughing. "And we're gonna have to go shopping."

"What? No...why?" Dean asked.

"Because all we got is some diapers Bobby got us and the stuff Jo and Ellen got." Alice said. "We need a car seat and some more clothes...not to mention more diapers."

"Aww crap." Dean said. Alice giggled. "There was only one room available but it has two beds."

"That's fine." Alice said. "Easier to throw something at Cleo and wake her up if need be."

"Think they're gonna want some...alone time?" Dean asked, glancing into the Impala at the talking couple.

"Possibly." Alice said. "So we get settled in then go out for a while."

"Okay." Dean said. He picked up the bags, a bit surprised by the lightness of them all. "Alright...witchy McGee is earning more points." Alice smiled and closed the trunk. Sam and Cleo looked out the window at them before they got out and took their bags from Dean.

After getting everything put away, Cleo sat down with Alice and, while the boys watched TV, made a list of things they would need for the incoming baby.

* * *

Okay so really short. And in case anyone's wondering, Cleo wouldn't have been in the future for The End chapters because in that future Sam never rejoined Dean and Alice and would therefore have never met Cleo so she would have kept running on her own. Mind you we only saw what Dean, and a bit of Alice, saw. We don't know if Cleo was actually found by Lucifer and became his "bride" but wasn't involved with the carnage that Lucifer and the girl caused.

And also, next chapter, BABY BORN! I have a name picked out and even a few nicknames already. Hope you're all still enjoying this story.


	26. Baby Comes With Trouble

**Baby Comes With Trouble**

Look, another twelve hour update. Who thought I would be nice and make the baby birthing chapter a smooth easy one? Lol. People should know me better by now.

**WARNING:** I promise this will be the last time for the nightmare bits. You know the drill. There's gonna be more of it though in this chapter and it probably will get worse then it has been.

* * *

"Dean I said I was sorry." Alice said, following Dean to the Impala. Sam and Cleo stayed back at the motel room and watched carefully from the doorway.

"Sorry?" Dean asked. He turned around to look at his pregnant fiancee. "You get the nightmares again...and you call for HIS help?"

"It...I...I don't..." Alice tried saying.

"Look Ally...I just...I need some time alright." Dean said. Alice stared at him, her eyes slightly wide. Dean hated that look. He walked over to her and put his hands on her head. Her hair was wet from the rain they stood in. "Just let me...drive..alone."

"Dean..." Alice started.

"Alice don't." Dean said. Alice sighed. The hunter let go of her head and got into the Impala, telling her to get back into the motel room before he drove off.

Cleo offered a towel when Alice rejoined them.

"So...wait...I don't get it." Sam said as they all sat down on Dean and Alice's bed. "What exactly happened?" Alice looked at her hands as she remembered her nightmare.

_A hiss of pain escaped her mouth as a demon stuck hot metal to her arm, burning the skin. She felt like crying out but her voice was gone. She was out of tears. All that escaped her eyes now was blood. She could taste the coppery fluid in her mouth and it choked her. She couldn't spit it out though, her head was stuck in the position it was in._

Alice blinked as tears began welling up in her eyes. She wished she hadn't started reliving this and she wished even more that she hadn't opened her mouth, letting it all out.

_More hot metal, more burning skin, more pain. She could feel the burnt parts of her skin getting peeled off her body. Hear the sounds of throat muscles working to swallow._

Sam stared at his soon-to-be sister-in-law with eyes wide in horror as she gave a rather vivid recollection of the nightmare.

_The pain was worse. The hot metal was placed against her bare chest. A non existent scream was replaced by the gurgling sound of coppery foul fluid moving further down her unwilling throat. She was choking, she was burning, and she was losing her skin._

Cleo had seen the first dream. Seen how badly Alice was being torn and ripped, but that was nothing compared to this dream.

_Her toenails were ripped slowly from her skin then pulled from her toes, one by one. Gurgled, muffled screams were heard. Damaged eyes cried out bloodied tears. She had no skin hiding the muscles on her arms, chest, stomach and thighs. There was no escape for it. Her mouth was gone, nothing but smooth skin covering that part of her face below her nose._

"It gets worse." Alice said, looking at Sam and Cleo's faces. Sam was pale and his eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. Alice wished she could stop but once she had started, the words just kept coming.

_Now it was her muscles being ripped apart. It started at her thighs. The sound of throat muscles working to swallow echoed through her head and she finally realized it. They were eating her. She tried to scream but the sound was muffled. She pulled and pulled and suddenly the smooth skin beneath her nose ripped open and a single name was screamed from the bloodied hole._

"And you screaming woke us all up." Sam said. "And when Dean tried waking you..."

"I yelled for Michael." Alice said, nodding. She put her hands on her head. She was still feeling numb, almost like a left over feeling from the nightmare. "He's just...he was always the one I turned to before. I was panicked, I was scared, I wasn't thinking properly."

"I'm sure he's realized that." Cleo said, putting a hand on Alice's knee. She wished she had the Angel's power because she wanted to reassure her the way the purple eyed girl always did for them.

"Alice, Dean loves you." Sam said. "More then I've ever seen him love anyone or anything. This probably just caught him off guard."

"I keep telling him that Michael isn't a big part of my life anymore." Alice said. "I keep telling him that I'd chose him over Michael every chance. And then I do this."

"Maybe it's all part of Zachariah's scheme." Sam said.

"Yeah!" Cleo said. "That's probably it. I mean...this is you seeing what you're afraid of. Being in the pit, getting tortured, and yelling for Michael instead of Dean." She shifted closer to the pregnant Angel. "Alice everything's gonna turn out fine."

"Where do you think he went?" Alice asked.

"Knowing Dean, he's probably at a ba...driving around." Sam said, cutting himself off and changing his words after getting a sharp look from Cleo. "He's just gonna need time to think. He'll realize what this probably was soon enough."

"You think so?" Alice asked.

"Absolutely." Sam said. He stood up then gave Alice a quick hug. "He'll be back soon enough. But I think in the mean time we should all get back to sleep."

"Agreed." Cleo said, yawning. Alice nodded slightly even though she was afraid to sleep again. Cleo mixed up the drink/potion and sat in the bed with Alice, gently running her hand over the Angel's head as the other girl drank up then promptly fell asleep. Sam was already back in bed and close to being out cold by the time Cleo was satisfied that Alice would remain sleeping peacefully.

"You're great." Sam muttered, instantly throwing his arm around Cleo's waist as she snuggled in next to him. He buried his face in her hair, his fingers brushing softly over the exposed skin on her stomach. Cleo sighed and relaxed against him, her eyes drifting shut as Sam completely succumbed to the dream world.

Dean slipped silently back into the hotel room a couple of hours later. He looked over at his brother, front molded against Cleo's back, arm tossed around her waist, fingers entwined with hers over her stomach. Dean had to admit that Cleo was probably the best girlfriend Sam's had, and she did seem good for him. The days they had seen her before the previous day had been the only days Dean had seen Sam look any sort of cheerful since the release of Lucifer.

"Dean." Alice whispered. The hunter looked to his bed and watched the Angel sit slowly and, even though it was dark he could have sworn it was painful as well. He walked over to the bed and crouched next to it.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry." Alice said. "Sam and Cleo...they uh...they said that this stuff is my worst fears."

"Shh...I figured that." Dean said. "It was just...a harsh blow is all."

"I'll always be...calling for you." Alice said, wincing.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. His eyes had adjusted by this point and could see that Alice really did look to be in pain. "Alice, what's wrong?" He put his hand to her stomach. "Is..."

"I'm having this baby with you." Alice said, putting her hand over Dean's. "Okay? I would never have anyone else's baby. I never loved Michael the way I love you and I never let him see and know how I felt the way you do." Dean looked at her for a long minute. "Dean."

"Yeah baby?" Dean asked.

"Umm...I think Cleo should get woken up now." Alice said, groaning and suddenly squeezing his hand. Dean jumped at the strength then twisted slightly to hit at the bed on the other side of him.

"Hey...Sammy...Cleo...WAKE UP!" Dean shouted. The bed's occupants jumped and sat up, Sam suddenly pulling a gun from under the pillow before he realized it was just them in the room.

"What's the matter?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. His answer was a yell of pain from Alice. Cleo was off the bed in seconds, flipping on the lights and tossing the blanket off Alice.

"Thank God you wore the nightgown today huh sweetie." She said, laughing slightly. Alice just whimpered and flopped back, her head just barely missing the wall behind the bed.

"Easy darling." Dean said, standing up to sit down next to Alice.

"Uh...how long has this been going?" Cleo asked, forcing Alice's legs up and apart.

"About...an hour." Alice said.

"That explains it." Cleo said. "This little girly is about ready to come out now. Sammy, I need a towel, one of the blankets and the orange box from my bag."

"Got it." Sam said, getting out of bed. He got everything Cleo asked for and sat on the other side of Alice. She instantly grabbed his hand and Sam winced at the death grip she put on him.

"Now you know I feel." Dean said, taking in his brother's expression.

"Ally you really should have woken us up earlier." Cleo said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Alice asked. Dean was almost blown over by the instant wave of sheer panic that swept from the pregnant Angel to him.

"No no, everything looks fine, relax." Cleo said, rubbing Alice's knees. "I'm just saying is all." Alice sighed. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Maybe with a little less squeezing." Sam said, trying not to sound too pained. Dean laughed then yelped as Alice squeezed his hand harder.

"That's for making fun of Sammy." Alice said.

"Geez." Dean said. He nearly doubled over when she did it again. "OW OW, OKAY OKAY! I GIVE, UNCLE!"

"Alice...I love you right now." Sam said, grinning. Alice's laugh was cut short by another scream of pain.

"Push!" Cleo ordered over the screaming.

"I AM PUSHING!" Alice yelled.

"More!" Cleo said.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRADE WITH ME?" Alice yelled, teeth gritted.

"No." Cleo said.

"Then shut up!" Alice said. Dean didn't know whether to laugh or be somewhat afraid. "Oh...my...god...get it out, get it out, get it out!"

"It's coming out, it's coming out, it's coming out." Cleo said. Alice looked ready to smite her. Her purple eyes drifted past the witch to look at the person who had just appeared behind her. Dean followed Alice's eyes to see Castiel leaning slightly to the side, watching what Cleo did.

"Cas...seriously." The hunter snapped. Castiel lifted his eyes to Dean. "Don't watch." Castiel just gave him a look but straightened up and chose instead to watch Alice's face.

"I will do just about anything for some sort of mystic pain killers right now!" Alice said.

"We're almost done Ally." Cleo said, trying to be comforting. The lights started flickering and everyone paused to look around at them, even Alice who was half way through a groan and pushing. Dean was a little worried when she suddenly started laughing. He stared at Alice so intently that he didn't notice anything else until there was a crying. His head snapped around to look at Cleo.

"Is that..." Dean said.

"Wanna do the honors daddy?" Cleo said, grinning as she help out scissors to Dean. The hunter slowly let go of Alice's hand and moved down the bed to look down at the little wiggling person crying up a storm in front of the witch. Cleo instructed him on where to cut the cord and then she cleaned up the baby before handing her over.

"All this fuss over this little thing?" Dean said, staring at the girl in his arms. Alice giggled and Dean looked at her. Her hair was matted to her head, her face looked sun burnt and she seemed beyond tired but she was smiling and still giggling. "Momma's gone insane."

"Have not." Alice said, waving her hand to try and hit at Dean. The hunter grinned. "Let me see her already. I birthed her, I should be able to see her." Dean laughed and scooted back. He passed the baby over to Alice. The purple and green eyes of her daughter gazed up at her.

"You got a name?" Sam asked, looking at his niece.

"Umm..." Alice said. She looked at Dean. "I have an idea."

"Let's hear it." Dean said.

"Mary-Jo Ellen Winchester." Alice said. Cleo and Castiel looked up at Dean and Sam to watch their expressions. "It seems fitting...in my head at least."

"It's..." Sam said.

"Perfect." Dean said Sam nodded. Alice smiled. Dean reached over to brush his fingertips over his daughter's head. "Named after three very strong, important women. Better live up to it kid."

"Dean." Alice said, smacking Dean lightly in the chest. He just smiled.

Castiel tilted his head as he observed the infant. He remained silent, watching as Alice passed Mary over to Sam. Cleo had used a couple of spells to clean up whatever mess was made. It wasn't long before Alice succumbed to sleep.

"Hey Cas, you wanna hold her?" Sam asked, bringing the Angel out of his musing. Castiel blinked and looked at Sam to find the young hunter standing nearby.

"I...I'm not..." The Angel said.

"It's easy." Sam said. "Here, sit down." Castiel just nodded and sat on the end of the bed. Sam carefully put his niece into the Angel's arms. Castiel gazed down at the tiny being he held. The mismatching eyes gazed up at him.

"She's very small." Castiel said.

"She'll get bigger." Cleo said. "Probably fast too, considering how fast this whole pregnancy went." Castiel nodded slowly. He jumped when Mary sneezed. Dean chuckled at his friend's nervousness. "Man, I think Alice has a good idea."

"No kidding." Dean said.

"You can all sleep." Castiel said, his eyes remaining on Mary who was slowly drifting off herself.

"You sure?" Dean asked. "We could get that cot thing set up."

"It's best not to disturb a sleeping infant." Castiel said.

"Huh." Dean said, a little impressed. "If you say so." Castiel rose from the bed and moved to sit on the chair. It was cushioned. Cleo packed away all the stuff she used before she climbed into bed with Sam. Dean laid down with Alice and Castiel made the lights shut off.

Soon the Angel was the only one awake.

* * *

And viola, the baby is born and named. Hope people like the name. She's just gonna be referred to as Mary or MJ more often then anything else. She'll be Mary-Jo if someone wants her attention and Mary-Jo Ellen if she's in trouble lol. She'll of course have other nicknames as well.

I wonder if anyone caught the little thing I was hinting at in this chapter. If you didn't you'll probably get it within the next few bits as it'll just get more and more.


	27. Baby Babe Afternoon

**Baby Babe Afternoon**

Seeing as how Abandon All Hope was the last episode for like two months and I really don't know how I would incorporate Alice, Cleo and Mary Jo into Sam, Interrupted or even Swap Meat, there's gonna be quite a few "filler" chapters for you guys.

Which also means I'm throwing in Christmas with the Winchesters, lol. Literally, that's gonna be a chapter soon. Abandon All Hope aired November 19th and I'd say that Mary Jo was born around the 23rd. So yeah, give it like until next chapter or the chapter after to get Christmas in Summertime lol.

* * *

"That is somewhat unnerving." Cleo said.

"Nah, it's not so bad." Sam said.

"If you say so, it's still weird." Cleo said.

"Will you two stop talking about my kid like she's some alien?" Dean snapped, making the couple jump. Mary-Jo, who had been wandering around the motel room, holding onto things as she walked, gave a small startled sound before she dropped onto her bottom. At only eight days old, she was already the size of a child who was five months. She was developing at such a speed that Dean and Alice were no longer surprised when they put their child to bed and woke up the next day to find her bigger and doing new things. Cleo and Sam were still getting used to it.

What everyone was finding really interesting was how often Castiel was around now. They used to go weeks without seeing him, now it was barely going more then thirty six hours between visits. It got more interesting when, whenever he was around, he became like the center of Mary-Jo's attention. Cleo's theory was that it was the Angel part of the toddler, connecting with similar people. That theory, however was slightly off as Mary-Jo had a strong fondness for her uncle as well.

"We're not saying she's an alien, Dean." Sam said. He stepped forward and crouched down, offering some help to his niece in her quest to get back on her feet. "It's just something that's hard to get used to, her growing up so fast. She was practically born yesterday and at this rate, she'll be hitting the teen years by the new year."

"Which stops the future I saw from happening, now doesn't it?" Dean said. "She can't be five in five years if she's gonna be a teenager in a couple months."

"He makes a good point." Cleo said. She smiled and laughed. "Oh man, I pity whoever she flirts with. Dean as a teenaged girl's father."

"Any boy tries something, they'll be finding his body parts for weeks." Dean said, casually checking over a gun. Sam smiled slightly. He lowered his gaze slightly when he heard Mary-Jo making fussing noises. She stood right in front of him, arms up and hands clenching at the air. The international baby signal for wanting to get picked up. Sam's smile grew and he didn't hesitate to lift the toddler into his arms.

Dean looked at his brother and smiled as he watched the interaction. It was always nice to see Sam play with Mary-Jo.

"Careful Sammy, you start looking to comfy with my kid, your girl's gonna want one." Dean said.

"Ha, ha, ha...no." Cleo said, shaking her head. "Trust me...kids are not something I want right now." She tickled Mary-Jo when Sam turned towards her. The toddler giggled happily. "I'll settle for being this little girl's uncle's girlfriend."

"Why not just go with Aunt?" Dean asked. "That's what the rest of us are referring to you as." Cleo shrugged.

"Wow, it's freezing out there." Alice said, walking into the room quickly and shaking snow off before she slid her coat off. She kicked her boots off and pulled the hat off her head before she went over to Dean who automatically paused in his weapon inspections to wrap his arms around his fiancee. She sighed and leaned against him, enjoying the heat his body offered. The hunter grinned and kissed her cheek.

"So how'd it go?" Cleo asked.

"Not bad." Alice said. "I got some info on the whole Horseman thing but not much else. The Realm is a pain in the ass sometimes."

There was a Fourth Realm aside from Heaven, Hell and Earth. It was neutral territory between Angels and Demons. A place that appeared different to everyone. Some saw a garden, others a library. Some would see a bar. The number one rule of the Realm was no fighting. It was the only place, anywhere, that there was mingling between the set enemies.

Of the present group, Alice was the only one who could access it. Cleo had heard of it, the Winchesters didn't even know it existed until the Angel and Witch brought it up. Alice had been unsure how wise it would have been to bring any of them so, after several hours of reassuring the family, she had set off to see if the inhabitants of the Realm could be any help.

"Anything on God?" Sam asked. Alice shook her head. Mary-Jo reached her arms out to her parents and Sam willingly handed her over for the mother to cuddle. Alice smiled as she played with her daughter's baby hair. She thought of the girl she had seen in the future and smiled more, not wanting to wait until Mary-Jo's hair grew out enough to be brushed out and braided.

"Look at it, it's already starting." Dean said, indicating to a bit of hair on the child's head. It was just slightly off colour from the rest.

The part of hair that would eventually go blue to go along with her mother's hair.

"By the time Bobby finally gets to meet her, she'll be as tall as him in that chair." Alice said. "I wonder if he'll let her call him grandpa."

"If he does, I wanna see that." Dean said, laughing.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like to be referred to as old." Cleo said, lying down on her and Sam's bed.

"Nope." Sam said, sitting with her and getting his laptop booted up. "And it would just be worse for him now that he's in a wheelchair."

"Good point." Alice said. She looked down at her daughter, perched on her knee. "You don't go calling Bobby, Grandpa unless he says so." Alice pointed at Mary-Jo, pretending to me stern. The toddler just gazed up at her mouth, purple and green eyes bright and confused. Alice giggled, not being able to keep the facade up. "Aww, you're just too cute to keep that up with." Mary-Jo giggled as well when her mother hugged her. Dean just shook his head, smiling as he watched his girls.

"What do you guys do at Christmas?" Cleo asked.

"Drink." Dean and Sam said together.

"We should go back to Bobby's again." Alice said. "Spend it with him, do a family thing." She put Mary-Jo down when the toddler started squirming. "Any bit of normalcy is good at times like this." Everybody looked at Alice as the statement sunk in.

"I love you." Dean said.

"Well I should hope so." Alice said, grinning.

"I'm afraid to think what Dean would be like if you weren't around." Sam said.

"How bad could it be?" Cleo asked. Her only answer was shrugs from each of the other people in the room and baby talk out of Mary-Jo as she found one of her toys. Everyone watched the toddler plop down on the floor and shake the stuffed animal she held. Dean and Alice were grateful that as she grew, she developed appropriately. They didn't have to worry about trying to teach her too much or get the right toys for her age group. The floor was almost covered with stuffed animals, several of which came from Castiel.

"She's in love with that bunny, I swear." Alice said, watching Mary-Jo play with the stuffed animal. "We need to go shopping."

"Again?" Dean asked.

"If we're gonna get presents." Alice said. "Mary-Jo needs to have a proper first Christmas, she'll probably be like a five year old by then."

"That means we can get remote control cars." Dean said, suddenly brightening up. Sam instantly looked up from his laptop.

"And race them." He added.

"Hell yeah!" Dean said. Alice coughed. "Uh...heck...I said heck." Dean looked at Mary-Jo who wasn't even paying attention to him. Her head had tilted to the side and her eyes adapted a far off look. She made a noise that almost sounded like a cheer and barely a second later Castiel had risen from the chair he appeared in to cross over to the toddler. She giggled and clapped her hands as he wordlessly sank to his knees by her.

"Hey Cas." The four adults greeted.

"Hello." Castiel said in response, moments before a stuffed bear was thrust into his hands by Mary-Jo. He had learned by now what she expected from him and he instantly complied, making the bear do some strange dance. The toddler clapped and sat enthralled by the performance.

"Now that...is weird." Dean said. Cleo nodded in agreement.

"I think it's cute." Alice said, smiling. Dean looked at her and knew instantly that she knew something he didn't. He thought about asking her but figured if she hadn't said anything yet, she wasn't going to.

The parents, Uncle and Aunt watched the Angel play with the toddler. It was interesting at the very least to notice that Castiel held none of his usual awkwardness while doing this. They even caught him smiling a bit. Somehow, Dean and Sam had been drawn into the game as well and while the three men entertained Mary-Jo, the girls slipped out to sneak in some shopping.

* * *

You can just imagine Christmas time for them already. Mary-Jo getting remote control cars and her father and uncle playing with them instead. Setting up ramps and jumps and racing them around while everyone else just watches lol.


	28. It's Christmas Time, Dean Winchester

**It's Christmas Time, Dean Winchester**

Mrs Max McDowell was the 100th reviewer for this story! Yay to her, lol. I just thought I'd bring that up.

* * *

"What...did you just...what did you put on my television?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing." Alice said, trying to sound innocent.

"Nothing." Mary-Jo copied, giggling.

"That ain't nothing." Bobby said, gesturing at the set. "I do not remember putting Charlie Brown's Christmas on when I left the room."

"She did it." Alice said, pointing at her daughter. Mary-Jo was so engrossed in the cartoon special that she didn't even notice her mother putting the blame on her. If anyone had to guess, they would say she was about three or four years by now. "Oh Bobby, come on, look at her. She's enjoying it."

"The things I accept for this kid." Bobby muttered, watching as the little girl laughed at the television.

"What's this?" Dean asked, walking into the room.

"Charlie Brown's Christmas." Alice said.

"Huh." Dean said. He sat down on Mary-Jo's other side then wound his arms around her as she instantly moved to sit on his lap. Alice laughed as she watched Dean get just as enthralled by the cartoon as their daughter. She stood up and went with Bobby into the kitchen.

"Them two are crazy." Bobby said.

"Oh leave them alone." Alice said, checking on the food in the oven.

"Does it unnerve any of you?" Bobby asked, looking out at Dean and Mary-Jo.

"Hmm?" Alice asked.

"How fast she's growing." Bobby said.

"I don't know." Alice said. "It's not really bothering me too much. Doesn't seem to bother Dean. It's a little weird for Cleo though sometimes."

"Where is she and Sam anyways?" Bobby asked.

"Umm...shopping." Alice said.

"She can talk him into shopping but you can't talk Dean?" Bobby asked, grinning.

"Hey...I can...sometimes." Alice said, remembering her earlier conversation with Dean about shopping. It had somehow gone from her asking him to go shopping, to him stating things were taken care of, to them having sex. Alice had no idea how much she actually missed it until she got it again for the first time since she had gained that seven month pregnant appearance.

"CASTIEL!" Bobby jumped at the little girl's scream. There was a sudden yelp and groan from the living room. Alice and Bobby looked out to see Mary-Jo hugging the knees of the Angel that had just appeared, and Dean doubled over on the couch, hands at his lap. It didn't take a genius to know the second the child had sensed the Angel arriving, she had jumped off her father's lap and probably elbowed him in the crotch as she did so.

Alice didn't know whether to laugh or ask if Dean was okay.

"Hello Mary." Castiel said, looking around the box he held at the little girl attached to him.

"Is that for me?" Mary-Jo asked, eyes lighting up as bright as the lights on the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. There was already a fair amount of boxes under it, half of which were labeled for the little girl.

"Yeah Cas...is that for her?" Alice asked, grinning. Castiel already had three presents for Mary-Jo under the tree. Alice thought it was cute. Right on cue, the Angel blushed, revealing his answer.

"Geez Cas." Dean said. "You...spoil my kid." This time Alice did laugh as her eyes drifted over to her fiancee. "Yeah Ally Cat...laugh it up." She smiled innocently before taking the box from Castiel and putting it with the other gifts. She couldn't figure out what Dean meant by spoiling Mary-Jo seeing as how his gifts for her was double what the Angel had brought so far. Although for Dean's defense, only two were under the tree, labeled from him. The rest he had hidden up in the room he shared with Alice, all those labeled from Santa.

They had taken a guess that within the next few days until Christmas, Mary-Jo was gonna hit a couple more years. By their estimates, while she was five now, she'd be about eight for the holiday.

"Cas, come watch the end of Charlie Brown with me and daddy." Mary-Jo demanded right before she dragged the surprised Angel to the couch. She placed herself between the two. Alice giggled at the image. There was a flash of light and she looked to see that Bobby had taken a picture of the three on the couch. The female Angel smiled and slipped upstairs to her and Dean's room.

"You know you're in trouble for laughing at me, right?" Dean asked. Alice jumped and spun around to find him leaning in the doorway, arms crossed. She had to be crazy not to admit to loving him like that, looking all bad ass.

"Hmm...I hope it's the good kind of trouble." Alice said. Dean chuckled and moved into the room, closing the door behind him. His arms encircled Alice's waist.

"You're damn right it is." Dean said, right before he captured his fiancee's lips in a kiss. He was the one to groan when Alice started working the buttons open on his shirt. Her hands ran along the exposed skin, sending all the feelings that Dean loved through his system.

"Gotta be quieter this time." Alice muttered into the kiss. "Bobby, Mary and Cas are all inside and downstairs. Don't need them hearing."

"I'm not the loud one." Dean said, smirking. He pulled Alice's shirt over her head before leaning down to lay an attack on her neck.

They fell back on the bed completely naked within two minutes after that.

"If I have to watch one more cartoon ultra cheery Christmas special, I think I'm gonna vomit." Bobby muttered. Mary-Jo shushed him as Frosty the Snowman started. Castiel glanced at the little girl sitting next to him. Her blond hair somewhat messy from her refusal to let her mother brush it out earlier. The streak of blue starting to make itself visible. The Angel didn't much understand the shows but it was interesting to see how enthralled the girl got.

As usual, whenever Castiel was looking at Mary-Jo for a certain amount of time, she would be able to tell and would look up at him. Purple-green eyes shifted from the television to him and a cheery little smile appeared on the young face. Castiel smiled slightly in return. Mary-Jo patted his hand and looked back at Frosty on TV. A warmth moved up from the Angel's hand and a tingling feeling spread through to his fingers. He didn't dare move to examine his hand. He knew it would draw attention and make the little girl ask questions.

"You're not finding out what I got you, it's wrapped up already so stop trying to peek." Cleo said. Sam went a bit red, slightly embarrassed at being caught. Cleo grinned as she sipped her drink.

They were sitting in the food court at the mall. Shopping bags on the floor underneath. They had gone around together, finding things for the others, then had split up to get their gifts for each other.

"Who do we still have to get for?" Sam asked, changing the subject from his snooping.

"Alice and Bobby." Cleo said. "We got enough stuff for Mary-Jo and we both went in that gift for Dean."

"What about Amy?" Sam asked.

"She tells me not to bother." Cleo said. "She's meeting up with her parents in Mexico tomorrow anyways. She'll be gone the whole time we're here."

"Fair enough." Sam said.

"I just gotta see her tonight." Cleo said. "Wanna come along?"

"Would that be okay?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Cleo said. "Amy likes you, says your hot." She smiled at Sam's raised eyebrow. "So what do you think we should get for Bobby?"

"I don't know, to be honest." Sam said. "He has just about everything he wants or needs already."

"Maybe we should get him a new hat." Cleo said. Sam laughed. They finished off their food and picked up their bags again. "Well let's focus on Alice first then."

"Like she's gonna be easier?" Sam asked. Cleo shrugged as they dropped off their trays.

"On the plus side, with her, if all else fails, we can just get her more clothes." Cleo said. They started walking through the mall once more, looking in the stores as they passed them. "Do you think we should get something for Cas?"

"Uh...I have no idea." Sam said. "If we can find something for him, I guess."

"Maybe we can get a replacement for his coat." Cleo said, grinning. Sam laughed and shook his head. "Well if we find something for him, we can get it."

"Sounds good." Sam said.

* * *

I promise you people, the next chapter will be longer. This one took me all week just to think of all this stuff and I was going and stopping and going and stopping with it.

Any ideas for gifts, let me know.


	29. Christmas with the Winchesters

**Christmas With The Winchesters**

**(And Bobby)**

So here it is, the almighty Christmas chapter (oooh, aaah).

This is my birthday present from me for you guys even though it's my birthday, lol. Actually my birthday was the 13th but I'm just a couple hours behind that.

And also, this is going to be the first and ONLY time you hear Alice's last name.

* * *

"Psst, mommy...mommy...mommy...psst." The little girl was given nothing but a groan and her mother's head slipping under the pillow. Huffing, the girl climbed onto the bed and leaned over her mom to get to her father. "Psst, daddy...daddy...daddy." From her father, she received no response at all. Tilting her head, a light blue streak of hair falling in front of a green eye, the girl backed off the bed. Her fluffy blue slippers padded out of the room and across the hall. Pushing the door open carefully, she peeked inside.

The two people lying on the bed were as dead to the world as her parents. The little girl snuck into the room and started poking the man in the bed.

"Uncle Sam...psst...Uncle Sam...Sammy Sam Sam." The little girl's persistence finally paid off as her uncle tilted his head and cracked an eye open to look at her.

"Whatsamatter?" Sam asked.

"It's Christmas." Mary-Jo whispered. Sam groaned and reached for his phone. Flipping it open and blinking in the light it cast on his face, he saw the time to be nearly nine in the morning. He was pretty impressed that his niece had waited until this time considering how bouncy she was the night before. "Can everyone wake up now?"

"Why are you whispering?" Sam asked. "If you want us awake, you should be louder."

"Oh yeah." Mary-Jo said. Sam knew he was regret that giving her the idea the instant it came out of his mouth. Mary-Jo started jumping up and down and smiling her brightest smile. The stomping of her feet caused Cleo to startle into wakefulness.

"Whosa...whatsits...huh?" The witch said, looking around through her hair. Frowning, she pushed it out of the way and watched Mary-Jo jumping in circles.

"CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS!" Mary-Jo yelled. "WAKE UP EVERYONE IT'S CHRRRIIIISSSSTTTMMMAAASSS!" There was a loud thud from the other room and Alice grumbling and possibly cursing in some other language.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RUCKASS?" Bobby yelled from downstairs. "DON'T YOU ALL KNOW AN OLD MAN NEEDS HIS SLEEP?"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Mary-Jo yelled back, running out of the room.

"Quick, lock the door." Cleo said.

"Oh Cleo come on." Sam said, laughing. He slid out of the bed and pulled on a shirt to go along with his pajama pants. He and Cleo exited their room as Dean and Alice were coming from theirs. "Merry Christmas."

"Shut up." Dean said, yawning. Sam grinned. Alice smiled slightly and shook her head before leading the way down the stairs. They found Mary-Jo in the kitchen, helping Bobby make breakfast. The radio was on and playing classic Christmas songs. Mary-Jo had attached one of the ribbon bows used for decorating to her head and she was singing along with the songs on the radio.

If anyone were to guess, they would have said she was nearly ten.

There was a flash and everyone looked at Cleo to see she had grabbed the camera. Alice laughed and moved in to help with the food. Cleo took more pictures. Castiel showed up in time for Mary-Jo to force him to eat along with them. Dean laughed at how awkward the Angel was behaving around them. Alice was looking and acting sleepy. Dean knew she hadn't slept much the night before. She had been up to finish wrapping things and putting the 'Santa' presents under the tree. Dean had tried to help but she made him get sleep instead.

"Can we open presents yet?" Mary-Jo asked for the fifth time since they started eating.

"Not yet." Alice said.

"Why not?" Dean asked along with his daughter.

"Sam's still eating." Alice said. All eyes turned to Sam. Purple-green eyes narrowed slightly.

"Keep giving me that look and I'll go even slower." Sam said, grinning. Mary-Jo blinked and looked at her cup.

"I can't wait until you have your own kids, man." Dean said. "Then you'll be thinking differently of how you behave to my girl. Now finish your da...rn food." Mary-Jo giggled.

"He's got a point, even the Angel has you beat." Cleo said, nodding over at Castiel who was just watching all of them.

"Where's Bobby?" Alice asked suddenly. Everyone looked around. Mary-Jo squealed and ran out into the living room.

"UNCLE BOBBY DROP THAT PRESENT!" The little girl's voice carried into the kitchen. "WE GOTTA DO IT ALL TOGETHER!"

"Who'd have thought Bobby would be the overanxious one." Dean said, laughing.

"Me and Cas will be right back." Alice said. All eyes turned to her. She looked at Castiel and the two Angels rose and went out to the back.

Everyone was gathered in the living room by the time they came back in. Mary-Jo has placed herself by the tree, having already staked claims on getting to pass out the presents. With the whole family finally present, the girl began her job and handed each person a present.

"Okay, okay, okay...ready?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Yep, kiddo, we're ready." Dean said.

"Okay go." Mary-Jo said, unwrapping her gift. The others followed suit.

(((A/N: I'm only putting in a few of the presents as I couldn't think of something from everyone for everyone.)))

Mary-Jo sat in the center of wrapping paper and boxes. A charm bracelet from Cleo dangling around her wrist while she read a guide book to demons that she had gotten from Bobby. Around her neck on a gold chain was a locket that was shaped as heart but appearing as if wings were wrapped around it. It was one of the gifts she had received from Castiel. When it opened, it played a soft noise/tune.

Alice, sporting a bracelet that matched her daughter, was stuffing all the wrapping paper into a bag. She was currently the only one in the room with Mary-Jo as Dean and Castiel had gone outside, Bobby had gone to his study, and Cleo had dragged Sam up to their room as soon as she had opened her gift from him which had turned out to be a ring with her birthstone. Alice was beginning to wonder if everyone knew something she didn't. Dean had given her a simple yet beautiful locket that held a picture of baby Mary-Jo in one side and the other side had Dean's picture.

"Is daddy gonna be okay?" Mary-Jo asked suddenly. Alice looked at her.

"Sure he is, why are you asking?" She asked.

"Well when he opened your gift, he looked like he was gonna cry." Mary-Jo said. Alice grinned, remembering how Dean had tried to hide how he felt. She had given him a picture frame that resembled a digital one but it was more angelic. There were pictures of Sam, Dean himself, Bobby, Alice, Mary-Jo, Castiel...Alice have even surprised Dean by having pictures of Mary and John, as well as Jo, Ellen and even Ash on it as well. She wouldn't reveal how she had gotten them but she figured Dean suspected Bobby. The group picture that Bobby had taken before the Carthage mayhem was in it as well.

"Oh daddy's just overly sensitive even though he tries not to be." Alice said. Mary-Jo smiled and nodded. Alice crouched down in front of her daughter. "So how far are you in that thing?"

"Pretty far." Mary-Jo said, holding up the book to show she was nearly half way. "It's good to know, yeah?"

"Absolutely." Alice said, nodding. She tilted her head then grabbed Mary-Jo's chin and lifted the girl's head. "Hey...what do you know?"

"I know a lot of things." Mary-Jo said innocently.

"You know what I mean." Alice said, grinning. "What's going on? Why is everyone acting all secretive?"

"I can't say." Mary-Jo said. "But you'll like it. It's dad's idea." That just made Alice more curious but she made herself give a nod before getting back to work cleaning up.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Dean ordered, coming back inside. He and Castiel both had a fine layer of snow on their heads and shoulders.

"Doing it now?" Bobby asked, wheeling out of his study.

"Soon as Tweedledee and Tweedledum come out of their room." Dean said.

"They wanna give Mary-Jo a playmate." Alice said loudly.

"DO NOT!" Cleo's voice carried down the stairs as a door was suddenly thrown open. Alice and Dean laughed. Sam and Cleo came down the stairs. "Now?"

"Yep." Dean said.

"Okay do I get to find out what's going on now?" Alice asked. Dean smiled at her and pulled her to the living room with the others following. Mary-Jo closed her book and stood up. Alice raised an eyebrow. Castiel stood in front of her and Dean.

"I didn't want to wait." Dean said, grinning.

"Wait for what?" Alice asked. Dean took her hands, making her face him.

"To marry you." Dean said. Alice's eyes widened as it suddenly made sense. "Cas can do it the proper way." A smile broke out on Alice's face.

"Are we ready?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. "Very well." He stood straighter and held his hands up, palms facing the ceiling. "Dean Winchester...Alice Catrice...you have agreed to be united and joined under God. In the eyes of the Lord and all of Heaven, you will be one for the rest of your lives. In front of these people here today, you will vow yourselves, mind, body and soul to each other. Alice, as Dean doesn't know how this goes...you should start."

"Okay." Alice said. She took a deep breath and looked Dean in the eye. "Dean Winchester...I...Alice Catrice...vow from this moment on to be forever and always yours. I pledge my whole being to you for as long as my spirit lives. All my life and all my love."

"Now Dean, repeat what she said." Castiel said.

"I can't believe Alice's last name is Catrice." Sam whispered to Cleo as Dean did the vows.

"I know." Cleo whispered back. "It makes the Ally Cat nickname so much more understandable."

"Did you see Dean's face when Cas said it?" Sam whispered. "I don't think he even knew that was her name."

"Shh." Mary Jo shushed them. Castiel was speaking an incantation as he closed his hands around Dean's and Alice's. Their hands glowed for several seconds.

"By God and Heaven...you are now wed." Castiel said. "For humans...this where you may...kiss the bride."

"Don't mind if I do." Dean said, pulling a smiling Alice to him. Everyone clapped as they kissed. "Alright Sammy, you and witchy poo are next."

"WHAT?" Sam and Cleo both shouted. Dean and Alice laughed.

* * *

Lol, it was just a prank, those two won't be getting married...or will they? Lol, nobody knows. I'm evil and nasty.

So Christmas...Mary-Jo has been around for about a month and she's about ten years old now. Gonna have her at about thirteen, fourteen for New Years, just because it fits with a plot I have in my mind.


	30. A New Year of Crazy

**A New Year of Crazy**

Okay so I wanna make this a more like completely comedic sort of chapter. And we all know what that's gonna mean...Dean is getting drunk, lol. Might get Sam drunk too, at the moment of writing this part, I haven't yet decided.

* * *

"Okay...can I wear this?" Mary-Jo asked.

"No." Dean said.

"Dad!" Mary-Jo whined.

"It's too revealing." Dean said.

"It's a freakin sweater that's not even tight." Mary-Jo said.

"You were the one that accepted my terms for us going to this...party thing you found out about when you and Cleo went shopping." Dean said.

"Dad...I'm not a little girl." Mary-Jo said.

"You were a few days ago." Dean said.

"That is totally beyond the point." Mary-Jo said.

"Well tough." Dean said. "Not gonna let you bounce around in something that's gonna have all the horny teenage male eyes on you."

"Cas is gonna be with me the whole time." Mary-Jo said. "Besides, I'm like fourteen...I don't even wanna be around the horny teenage male people."

"Good girl." Dean said.

"So can I wear this?" Mary-Jo asked.

"No." Dean said.

"OH COME ON!" Mary-Jo whined.

Sam and Alice laughed, listening in on the conversation from up at the top of the stairs. They knew that they probably should have stepped in to help Mary-Jo but it was just too funny for them to hear Dean act the way he was acting.

"This is so not fair!" Mary-Jo said, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, that's gonna settle anything." Dean said. Mary-Jo huffed then a thought popped into her head. She stepped over to Dean and threw her arms around him. Looking up at her father with big, bright hopeful eyes and a puppy dog pout, she knew instantly that she had him weakened.

"Pretty pretty please daddy?" Mary-Jo asked in her cutest voice. "I swear I'll wear my coat done up completely and I will not leave Castiel's side AND I will ignore any and all advances made by members of the opposite sex."

"Well..." Dean said. Mary-Jo's lower lip shot out more and her eyes sparkled with the prospect of oncoming tears. Dean sighed, knowing he couldn't keep up the fight now. "Fine."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank daddy!" Mary-Jo said, hugging her father tightly and kissing his cheek.

"But no make-up." Dean said.

"Deal." Mary-Jo said.

"Not that she really needs it." Sam muttered to Alice.

"Angel blood." Alice replied. "Come on." She and Sam descended the stairs towards the father-daughter pair. "So...everything all good here?"

"Yeah." Dean said. He looked at Sam "Where's Cleo?"

"Talking with Bobby." Sam said, nodding over at the closed study door.

"You're allowed three more years before you should seriously stop aging so fast." Alice said. Mary-Jo looked at her mother and grinned, being almost the same height as her. "Yeah you go ahead and grin...I'm being serious. Don't need you turning out like your uncle."

"Hey!" Sam said.

"No offense." Alice said, quickly.

Castiel was due to meet them at the street party so when Cleo was done talking with Bobby, the five people headed out and got into the Impala. They had dropped the car/booster seat several days before, knowing that when they got back to driving, Mary-Jo wouldn't need it anymore. Dean went through the rules, mostly for his daughter's sake, about what to do in certain situations. He held no illusion that the group would manage to stay together the whole night, just so long as Mary-Jo stuck with Castiel, he would be alright.

"Hey Cas." Mary-Jo said, getting out of the car to find the Angel nearby.

"Hello Mary-Jo." Castiel said, walking over to them.

"Happy New Year." Mary-Jo said.

"Not yet." Castiel said. Mary-Jo laughed.

"Alright MJ, this is for you." Alice said, handing over a cell phone and some money.

"A phone?" Mary-Jo asked, smiling slightly.

"Compact birthday present." Dean said. "We weren't exactly sure what to do about all that but we figured this works."

"You guys rock." Mary-Jo said.

"Yep, we do." Dean said. He pointed at Castiel. "You watch her alright."

"She will not leave my sight." Castiel said.

"Good, and you..." Dean said, moving his finger to Mary-Jo. "You listen to Cas."

"You got it." Mary-Jo said.

"We're gonna look around." Sam said, arm around Cleo's shoulders.

"Alright, we'll see you two later." Alice said.

"See ya." Cleo said. She and Sam walked over into the crowd, instantly vanishing from their family's sight.

"Hey cool there's a Ferris wheel!" Mary-Jo said.

"Who sets up a Ferris wheel on New Years eve?" Dean asked.

"Obviously these people." Alice said. She turned to say something to Mary-Jo, only to find her dragging Castiel through the crowd towards the wheel. "Well alright then. Shall we explore Mr Winchester?"

"I believe we shall Mrs Winchester." Dean said, holding out his arm to Alice. She giggled and took his arm. They moved away from the Impala and blended into the crowd.

"Wow." Alice said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Dean said.

"Oh yeah, that too, but I was thinking something else." Alice said.

"Oh?" Dean asked.

"We'll have been together about three months now." Alice said.

"Wow." Dean said.

"I know." Alice said. "And look at everything we've done already."

"Seems like it's been longer." Dean said.

"Yeah." Alice said. "Mind you when you go through nine months of pregnancy and fourteen years of age in only a month, that would explain why." Dean laughed and nodded. "I wouldn't trade it for anything normal though, this is too fun."

"Oh yeah." Dean said. "Speaking of too fun, they've gotten on the wheel already." Alice looked at the Ferris wheel and laughed, seeing Mary-Jo and Castiel going around it. Castiel seemed nervous but Mary-Jo looked like she was having a ball. Dean laughed and shook his head. "Ah to be young...and an ageless Angel."

"You mean younger." Alice said, grinning. Dean looked at his wife and smiled. "You ain't that old yet honey. I think that he-witch from the card games gave you a few extra years when he fixed you up."

"Sweet." Dean said. "Come on, I'm starved, let's get something to eat."

"What's happened?" Castiel asked, looking around as the wheel stopped.

"They're letting people off." Mary-Jo said. "We're stuck at the top for a while."

"Very well." Castiel said.

"And look...we're that much closer to Heaven." Mary-Jo said, holding her arms up. Castiel looked at her. Her hair was done up in a loose twist with part of the blue strand falling free. Despite her deal with Dean, Mary-Jo had let Cleo put some light make-up on her. The purple and green of her eyes stood out beautifully and there was glitter over her face and hair. She had a headband on that covered her ears, shielding them from the cold. Her blue coat had white fake fur around the rim of the hood and her hands were hidden inside pale pink gloves.

"What do you believe, Mary-Jo?" Castiel asked.

"I believe...that...there's always something going on that we don't know about." Mary-Jo said, thinking over her answer. "And it leads to both scary and amazing events." Castiel raised an eyebrow. Mary-Jo looked at him and smiled.

"You're very wise." Castiel said.

"I learn from the best." Mary-Jo said, tucking her blue hair behind her ear. The wheel jostled and started turning again. They got to go around a few more times before they got off. Mary-Jo kept her gloved hand in Castiel's bare one and he only admitted it to his own mind that it felt nice. "Can we get cotton candy?"

"I don't know what that is." Castiel said.

"Then the answer is yes." Mary-Jo said, grinning. A slight smile broke onto Castiel's face as he followed her into the shop she was heading to. She pulled her gloves off and tucked them into her pockets before buying some cotton candy on paper cone. "Come on, try it."

"Why?" Castiel asked as they walked out of the shop.

"Because it's good." Mary-Jo said. She peeled a piece off. "Look, just pop it in your mouth." She opened her mouth and stuck the fluffy candy on her tongue. "An et ust issoles."

"What?" Castiel asked, trying not to laugh. Mary-Jo closed her mouth then reopened it a few seconds later to show the candy gone.

"It dissolves." She said.

"I see." Castiel said. "But wha..." He didn't get to finish his answer as the girl stuck a piece of cotton candy in his mouth. Castiel was surprised at first by the action and then by the taste and feeling in his mouth.

"Good huh?" Mary-Jo asked, smiling.

"It's alright." Castiel said. Mary-Jo rolled her eyes and grinned before they started walking again. She smiled brightly as Castiel seemingly unconscious reached over and peeled more of the fluff from the cone.

"Hey look, there's Sam and Cleo." Mary-Jo said. She pointed out her aunt and uncle who were talking to another couple. Mary-Jo waved when Sam looked their way and he smiled, waving back which brought Cleo's attention to the Angelic pair. She waved as well and gestured to her wrist, mouthing that it was getting close to midnight. Cleo winked at them before turning her attention back to the couple in front of her.

"That was odd." Castiel said.

"Not really...Cleo's unique like that." Mary-Jo said, smiling. She linked her arm through Castiel's as they went deeper into the crowd. "This is sorta like a date."

"It is?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Mary-Jo said. "Although for safety reasons, we should probably not bring that up to dad."

"Agreed." Castiel said, grinning. Mary-Jo laughed. Castiel thought back to what Alice had said to him on Christmas. He knew she was right. He had known from the first time he had held Mary-Jo. Alice had said she'd deal with Dean when the time came.

"Earth to Angel man." Mary-Jo said, waving her hand in front of Castiel's face.

"Do not do that." Castiel said. Mary-Jo smiled and held up a finger.

"One minute." She said. Castiel looked to the large clock that was set with the count down and noticed she was right. He took a quick look around, spotting Sam and Cleo off to one side and Dean and Alice off at the other. Dean already looked like he had been drinking quite a lot. Castiel felt certain that he could get away with his idea. He was aware of customs the humans had for New Years.

"Ten, nine, eight..." The crowd counted loudly.

Mary-Jo grabbed Castiel's hand and smiled at him. She smiled brighter when he returned the smile.

"Seven, six, five..."

Castiel laughed slightly as the stubborn blue strand of hair refused to stay behind Mary-Jo's ear. He reached forward and brushed it back for her, leaving his hand on the side of her face.

"Four, three, two..."

Mary-Jo's head leaned against Castiel's hand and she smiled softly.

"One...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Castiel leaned forward and kissed Mary-Jo's lips softly. She was still for a second before standing on her toes to even out their height slightly as her arms wound around his neck. Similar poses were being done all around them.

Sam and Cleo were the only ones from their group that noticed them.

* * *

So there's New Years and Castiel's first kiss with MJ lol. Poor Dean...gonna be the only one to not know what's going on with his daughter and his Angel friend. Well...for now anyways. He'll find out. And you can just count on him having that typical father reaction lol. But really...would we want any other reaction from him?


	31. Angel Date

**Angel Date**

30 chapters has reached a total of 130 pages. Wow. I got bored and did it all up to see how many it was. This chapter makes it 136.

* * *

The seventeen year old snuck around the old building. Blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, the streak of blue as visible as ever. Purple-green eyes scanned the surrounding area, taking in the two people walking back and forward by the back door. Frowning slightly, the teenaged girl dug into a small pouch attached to her belt. Pulling out a hand full of pale pink dust, she waved her other hand over top of it, her eyes glowing along with the dust. Looking at the guards, the girl lifted her hand and blew the dust their way.

The second the people dropped to the ground unconscious, the teenager slipped around them and waved her hand over the doorknob. The door opened silently and she slid inside, turning her back to the room to look outside at the unconscious guards as she closed the door silently. Something touched the middle of her back while a hand slid around to cover her mouth.

"And dead." Dean said from behind her.

"Damn it." Mary-Jo muttered behind her father's hand.

"That was better then the last run though." Dean said, removing his hand and lowering his knife. Mary-Jo opened the door again and looked out at the guards, Sam and Cleo. "They gonna wake up soon?"

"Should be just a minute." Mary-Jo said.

"Alright, so what has all this taught you?" Dean asked.

"If it's up to me, you're all screwed?" Mary-Jo asked. Dean gave her a look. "Okay okay...never turn your back to the room you've just snuck into after you've left the guard unconscious or dead."

"Exactly." Dean said. "And don't joke about low confidence. You're doing good."

"Seriously?" Mary-Jo asked. "I've been killed in like every scenario. First time, I made too much noise, second time I thought I could just sneak past Sam and Cleo, and now this time, I wasn't looking."

"Well chances are you're just being sloppy because you know we won't really do anything to you." Dean said. "Subconscious thing you know. Trust me, you'll do better when there's real demons involved."

"Yeah?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Yeah...you should have seen Sam when he was getting trained." Dean said. Mary-Jo smiled.

"I heard that." Sam groaned, sitting up slowly. "Do we have to keep being the guard if we're gonna be getting knocked out like this all the time?"

"It's really not as easy as I always figured it would go." Cleo said, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"I think we're good for today." Dean said. He put the knife away and put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "When's your mom getting done what she's doing again?"

"Umm...probably about an hour still." Mary-Jo said. "And Cas is with her too."

"They've got Gabriel as well, right?" Sam asked. Mary-Jo nodded. "What exactly are they doing?"

"I don't know." Mary-Jo said. "Cas just told me they'd be a couple of hours."

"So long as they get back in one piece and Gabriel didn't try anything." Dean said, muttering the second half of his statement. He didn't like that someone who had previously messed with their lives so much had such a crush on his wife.

"So when do I get to learn to drive?" Mary-Jo asked, sliding into the front seat and looking over at her father. Everyone in the car looked at her then Sam and Cleo looked at Dean. Mary-Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even try the look on me." Dean said, pointing at his daughter. She grinned. The hunter shook his head and started the car before driving to the latest motel.

"Seriously though, when?" Mary-Jo asked.

"When you stop getting killed in the scenarios." Dean said. Mary-Jo sighed and slouched in her seat while the two in the back laughed quietly.

"We're gonna...turn in." Sam said. Mary-Jo looked at her uncle and couldn't help grinning as she noticed that Cleo was really close to Sam and looked as if she had just whispered to him.

"Sure you are." Dean said, knowingly. "Don't make too much noise."

"You got it." Cleo said. She and Sam went to their room while Dean and Mary-Jo went to theirs to wait for Alice.

"So you think you're done aging now?" Dean asked, grabbing a drink from the mini fridge.

"I think so." Mary-Jo said. "I mean, I don't have that weird feeling in my stomach anymore that things are just going really fast." She opened up Sam's laptop and started flicking through different websites just for the hell of it. "Hey dad."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"What do you think of Cas?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Uh...well...he's great." Dean said. "He's helpful. He's a good friend. Why you asking?"

"Just wondering." Mary-Jo said, shrugging.

"Uh huh." Dean said. "You sure there's nothing more to that, MJ? You don't usually ask questions just for the hell of it."

"Just your reaction to Gabriel being around mom, I was wondering if it would be the same with Castiel." Mary-Jo said.

"I trust Cas." Dean said. "Besides...we've already made it quite clear that he's got no interest for your mom in that way."

"Okay." Mary-Jo said, nodding.

"So we just gonna do this to waste the hour?" Dean asked a few minutes later when there was nothing but silence and the sound of Mary-Jo typing.

"Do you have any ideas?" Mary-Jo asked.

Alice walked into the hotel room to find her husband and daughter seated at the table, cards and chips spread over the table between them. The Angel paused and raised an eyebrow at the odd sight. Castiel nudged her forward and looked into the room to see what had her so captivated. He also raised an eyebrow at them.

"What are they doing?" Castiel asked.

"I think...playing poker." Alice said.

"Full House." Mary-Jo said, laying down the cards in her hands.

"Yep, poker." Alice said, grinning as Dean groaned and tossed his cards down. "Careful honey, the last game of poker you played ended with you being an old man."

"Don't remind me." Dean said. Mary-Jo grinned and pulled the chips towards her.

"MJ, you might wanna get your coat on." Alice said.

"Why?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Cas is gonna take you to see something." Alice said. Both people sitting at the table paused then looked up at the male Angel. Castiel coughed slightly and shifted a bit, uncomfortable under the gazes of the father-daughter pair.

"Awesome!" Mary-Jo said, jumping up from her seat and hurrying to grab her coat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said, standing up slowly. "Just where exactly are you taking her Cas?"

"Atlanta." Castiel said.

"What's there?" Dean asked.

"The Aquarium." Castiel said.

"Sweet!" Mary-Jo said, jumping over to Castiel's side and taking his arm. "What are we waiting for?"

"Have fun." Alice said, grinning. Castiel gave a nod and disappeared with Mary-Jo.

"What was that?" Dean asked. "You're letting them just go?"

"I want alone time with my husband." Alice said, sliding her own coat off. "And we all know what Sam and Cleo are up to. Who else would we trust to watch our daughter?" The female Angel approached the hunter slowing, smiling. She slid her arms around his neck and his instantly moved to wrap around her waist.

"Okay that's a fair point." Dean said, gazing into Alice's eyes. He pulled his wife to their bed and made quick work of removing her clothes.

"Where is everyone?" Mary-Jo asked, looking around the relatively empty tunnel.

"It's nearing closing time." Castiel said. "I've also pulled some strings...we can be here as long as you wish." Mary-Jo smiled brightly and stepped onto the conveyor belt, hand grasping Castiel's tightly. He followed her on before it moved her too far away. Purple-green eyes sparkled brightly as the teenager gazed up and around at the fish swimming overhead. The blue glow of the water cast a light hue over them.

"This is so cool." Mary-Jo said.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Castiel said. He got a surprised when Mary-Jo suddenly stepped off the belt. He followed quickly and watched her lean on the rail. The teenager tilted her head back as she held onto the rail. Her mismatched eyes watching a certain fish dart in and out of the others.

"You know I sort of thought you were starting to avoid me." Mary-Jo said.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"New Years." Mary-Jo said simply.

"Oh." Castiel said. "That...if that made you uncomfortable..."

"It didn't." Mary-Jo said, keeping her eyes on the fish.

"You enjoyed it?" Castiel asked. Mary-Jo slowly brought her eyes down to lock with the Angel's. The half bred smiled softly and nodded.

"There's something...strong...with us." Mary-Jo said. Castiel just nodded. "It's...always been there. And it's sorta...weird...but...nice."

"Do you know what it is?" Castiel asked. He moved over to lean next to Mary-Jo, keeping his eyes on the teenager. Her long blonde hair swept down away from her body due to the angle she was on. He coat hung open, revealing her light pink tank top. Like most of her mother's outfits, there was blue on the top. A small heart off to the left side of the bottom edge of the shirt. With faded blue jeans and simple black running shoes, the whole outfit was easy and comfortable for the half Angel but at the same time complimentary.

"It's a bond." Mary-Jo answered finally after thinking over the question. "Preset bond, couldn't fight it if we wanted to and tried."

"Do you want to?" Castiel asked.

"No." Mary-Jo said, quickly and with a slight shake of her head. "I've always been attached to you Cas. And when I was in the younger stages, there was a crush." Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I get why that is now." She turned and moved to stand in front of the Angel. Castiel remained leaning on the rail but reached forward to tuck the blue strange of hair behind the teen's ear. "How do we tell dad?"

"Leave it to your mom." Castiel said. Mary-Jo laughed. She stepped forward and hugged the man before her. He paused for a moment before sliding his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The girl rested her head on his chest, her eyes once again following another fish. Castiel provided support for both of them.

As the time dragged on, Mary-Jo ended up turning around to lean her against against the Angel's front. His arms remained in place and her hands covered his. They stood like that in comfortable silence, watching everything swim around them. When Castiel felt Mary-Jo slump slightly he looked down at her, alarmed, then relaxed when he realized she had just fallen asleep. He noticed the time then and lifted her into his arms before transporting them back to the hotel room.

"Monkey's got my sock." Dean muttered from the far bed. Castiel paused and turned his eyes from the sleeping teen in his arms to her father across the room. There was nothing else from that bed so the Angel carefully removed the girl's coat and shoes before lying her on her own bed.

"Hmm...Cas?" Mary-Jo muttered, opening her eyes slightly as her back hit something that wasn't a body.

"Right here." Castiel said, crouching next to the bed.

"Did I fall asleep?" Mary-Jo asked quietly.

"Yes." Castiel said. "But that's alright. I enjoyed our time together."

"Good." Mary-Jo said. She smiled sleepily as her eyes started drifting shut again.

"You may return to sleep now." Castiel said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"M'kay." Mary-Jo muttered. Castiel watched her fall back into slumber before he stood up. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly before stepping back and looking once more to the far bed.

All occupants of the room remained sleeping as the Angel vanished and didn't wake up until Sam and Cleo knocked on the door the next morning.

* * *

Can't believe that took me a week. I had it all planned out and everything. But last week, holy crap, I swear it just flew by. I think I might be getting back into the episodes next chapter, we'll see. Next chapter will also have Sam's reaction to Castiel and Mary-Jo.

If there are requests for anything to happen in this story, let me know, I don't read minds.


	32. The Song Remains the Same Pt1

**The Song Remains the Same Pt1**

As stated last chapter, I'm getting back to the episodes. So let's see how well I do this one.

* * *

_Alice smiled and held onto the bar next to her. Dean couldn't keep the grin off his face as he watched his wife, dressed the way she was the first time they met, dance around the pole. The hunter leaned back in seat and put his hands behind his head._

_Now this was the life._

"_So this is what you dream about." Dean jumped and looked around for the owner of the voice. Alice was suddenly gone and in her place was Anna._

"_What the...holy...Anna?" Dean asked._

"_Hello Dean." Anna said._

"_Why are you gatecrashing my head?" Dean asked. "I was enjoying that."_

"_I couldn't find you." Anna said._

"_Oh yeah...Cas did this thing that got us off Angelic radar." Dean said._

"_Now there's a guy you can trust." Anna said, rolling her eyes._

"_Huh?" Dean asked._

"_Oh Cas, even the good little soldier of Heaven." Anna said. "He turned me in. I've been in prison up there." She gestured with her thumb upwards. "All the torture, twice the self-righteousness. But I got out. I don't have long through. Please Dean, meet me."_

"_But I..." Dean said._

"_There's not a lot of time." Anna said. "224 Industrial. Please...hurry."_

Dean bolted into sitting, his eyes flying open. Next to him, Alice started into wakefulness as, over in the other bed, their daughter mumbled something about soup and rolled over, her back to her parents.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I just...got a mental visit." Dean said.

"From who?" Alice asked, worried.

"Anna." Dean said. He looked at Alice to see her frown. "You know." A single nod was his answer and Dean sighed.

"She's supposed to be in jail." Alice said, swinging her legs out of bed and grabbing at clothes.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, getting out of bed as well.

"Well if she's visited you, I'm guessing she wants to meet." Alice said. "I'm not letting you go alone."

"What could happen?" Dean asked.

"I don't trust her." Alice said. "CAS!" There was a thud and the Angel and Hunter looked to the other bed to see that it was unoccupied and the blanket was missing. Castiel stood next to it, looking down at Mary-Jo who was currently sitting up and looking around, embarrassed. "If she's not in jail then someone's gotten her out to do something bad."

"What?" Dean asked. "Oh come on."

"You can't break out of Heaven's prison, Dean." Alice said.

"Anna?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, she came into Dean's dream." Alice said.

"You guys are blowing this out of proportion." Dean said.

"Who's Anna?" Mary-Jo asked, standing up and tossing her blanket back onto her bed.

"She's another Angel." Alice said. "Fell from grace about the same time I got sent down here."

"Oh." Mary-Jo said.

"I sent her to Heaven's prison." Castiel said.

"Where does she want to meet?" Alice asked, looking at Dean.

"225 Industrial." Dean said.

"Go." Alice said, turning to Castiel.

"What?" Dean asked.

"She's not to be trusted Dean." Castiel said.

"This is unbelievable." Dean said. Mary-Jo slipped her hand to Castiel's and gave it a light squeeze. He glanced at her and she gave him a quick nod. The male Angel vanished from the room. "Damn it Cas! Get back here!"

"Dean..." Alice started.

"Is this really not trusting Anna, or is this some jealousy thing?" Dean asked. Alice blinked. "You know what happened right?"

"Yes." Alice said, slowly.

"So what is it, Alice?" Dean asked.

"I'm not jealous." Alice said. "But you obviously don't trust me and Cas as much as you seem to continually claim to." This time Dean blinked. Mary-Jo looked at her parents, worried. They had never fought as far as she was aware of. "Have you ever trusted Cas? Or me for that matter."

"Of course I have...do...of course I do!" Dean said. He moved to his wife and put his hands on her upper arms. "Alice I trust you more then anyone. Sometimes you're the only one I trust."

"Hey!" Mary-Jo said.

"You're a teenager." Dean said.

"That...okay yeah, that makes sense." Mary-Jo said, sitting back in bed.

"I think..." Alice started, bringing the hunter's eyes back to her. She was looking at his chest. "I need to go for a walk."

"Alice..." Dean started.

"Dean just...let me go...just a few minutes." Alice said. Dean sighed and dropped his hands. Alice patted his chest then grabbed her coat. She slid her feet into her shoes and pulled her coat on, having already dressed before calling down Castiel. Dean and Mary-Jo watched her walk out of the room.

"What now?" Mary-Jo asked.

"I don't know." Dean said, sitting on his bed and running a hand over his face. "I don't wanna lose your mom, kiddo."

"Oh dad." Mary-Jo said. She moved over to sit with him and put an arm around him. "You won't lose mom. Tables just got turned here."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Well aren't you usually the one that does the 'I need a walk' thing?" Mary-Jo asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sometimes you need to be the one that sits back and thinks rather then going out."

"Sometimes kid...you're just too damn smart." Dean said. Mary-Jo smiled and hugged her father. "love you, you know that."

"Yeah I know." Mary-Jo said. "You tell me every day."

"And I mean it every day." Dean said. "You're one of the best things in my life." he toyed with the blue strand in his daughter's hair. "You...your mom...Sammy..."

"The Impala." Mary-Jo said, smiling.

"Yeah, her too." Dean said, grinning.

Castiel returned before Alice did and at that time Sam and Cleo had been informed of Dean's dream visit and were in the room as well. Castiel filled them in on his meeting with Anna and was finished with that by the time Alice got back.

"This is freaking awesome man." Dean said, sarcastically as he watched Castiel and Cleo prep a spell to locate Anna. Mary-Jo was repeating what Castiel had told them to her mother to save the male Angel the trouble. "She's gone all Glenn Close on us."

"I don't understand that reference." Castiel said.

"Is she right?" Sam asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "Would killing me stop Satan?" Alice and Castiel locked eyes, Alice raising an eyebrow.

"No." Castiel said. "She's uh...Glenn Close."

"Okay, we're done." Cleo said. "Let 'er rip." Castiel did the spell which let them know that Anna had put herself in 1978.

"Why go there?" Dean asked.

"She can't find you or Sam because of what I did." Castiel said. There was a pause where the Angel took in the brothers' expressions as it sunk it. "She's going after your parents instead."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said. "Send us there! Right now."

"Time travel is difficult when I had the full power of Heaven at my disposal." Castiel said.

"I'll help." Alice said, speaking up for the first time since her return. All eyes turned to her, Castiel being the only one not looking surprised.

"You can do that?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Alice said. "I can do the..." She held her hands up and made a popping noise. "thing too."

"Then...wait, why don't you ever do it?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Haven't needed to." Alice said. "Plus you know, there was a time being with these clowns that I was pregnant with you and that's not a good thing to do it when you're pregnant."

"You could do that and you've never said so?" Dean asked.

"Never got asked." Alice said, shrugging. "But how did you think I got to that other realm and back huh?"

"I...well...you...good point." Dean said.

"So it's settled then." Cleo said. "Cas and Alice will do with Dean and Sam back to 78 and me and MJ will chill out here until you guys get back, yeah?"

"Uh...sure." Mary-Jo said.

"Good idea." Sam said. Cleo smiled.

"Alright then let's get ready." Dean said. He and Sam grabbed holy oil and other stuff they would need. Alice took a hold of Castiel's hand and put her other hand onto Dean's shoulder while Castiel did the same to Sam.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Let's do it." Sam said.

"You girls be good." Alice said, looking at Cleo and Mary-Jo.

"You bet." Cleo said.

Dean went to say something to his daughter but a second later there was a weird feeling and suddenly they were on a street, watching a new looking Pinto go by.

"Wow." Sam said. Alice and Castiel both dropped to their knees, coughing up some blood.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Dean said, quickly kneeling next to his wife. "Easy darling."

"All...good." Alice said, taking deep breaths and wiping blood off her lip.

"You sure?" Dean asked. Alice nodded slowly.

"Cas isn't." Sam said. Dean and Alice both looked at Castiel to find him in worse shape to Alice was.

"Aww geez." Alice said. She helped Dean lift Castiel off his feet then sent Sam to find out where John and Mary lived.

"Here we go, easy does it." Dean said, lowering Castiel onto a bed in a hotel's suite. "Man, that woman at the desk gave us a funny look."

"Well gee, got a man and a woman helping another man into a honeymoon suite." Alice said, grinning. "I wonder why we'd get such a look."

"Smart ass." Dean said, but couldn't help grinning as well. This was good, Alice making jokes. Meant things were going to be fine with them. Dean opened his mouth, ready to start apologizing for earlier, but never got the chance as Sam came into the room and informed them that he had found their parents.

"So this is it?" Alice asked, looking at the cottage as they pulled up to it.

"This is it." Sam said, walking up to the door.

"Whoa whoa man." Dean said, grabbing his brother. "What exactly are we gonna tell them?"

"Umm...the truth?" Sam asked.

"What, that their sons, and their one son's wife, are back from the future to save them from an Angel?" Dean asked.

"Angel gone Terminator." Alice pointed out.

"Right." Dean said. "I mean come on man, those movies haven't even come out yet." He looked at his brother and wive then sighed. "Just...follow my lead, both of you." With that, he reached out and rung the doorbell.

(((A/N: and now for some Cleo and Mary-Jo interactions lol.)))

"I'm bored." Mary-Jo whined.

"Oh well." Cleo whined back, flipping the TV channel.

"Can't we do something?" Mary-Jo asked.

"We gotta stay here and wait for the others." Cleo said.

"But they could be gone for hours...days." Mary-Jo said.

"Well then we'll be here for hours or days." Cleo said.

"You suck." Mary-Jo said.

"How was it?" Cleo asked.

"What?" Mary-Jo asked, startled by the sudden change.

"Kissing Cas." Cleo said, shooting a knowing smile at the teenager.

"I...uh...it...I mean...umm..." Mary-Jo stammered.

"Don't pretend it didn't happen." Cleo said. "Sammy and I saw you guys on New Years. So come on, spill...how was it?"

"I dunno, it was my first kiss." Mary-Jo said. "I have nothing to compare to."

"So are you guys together now?" Cleo asked.

"Jesus woman, I don't know." Mary-Jo said, sounding like her father. Cleo laughed and patted the teenagers shoulder.

"You do love him though, don't you?" The witch asked. Mary-Jo stayed silent and stared at the necklace she wore. The Angel wing locket she had gotten from Castiel for Christmas. She could hear the tune playing in her head without even having to open the locket by now. Cleo watched the half Angel carefully and smiled.

"You love Sam right?" Mary-Jo asked, looking at Cleo and catching her off guard.

"Uh...well...I..." Cleo said.

"Don't hurt him." Mary-Jo said. "Whatever you do just...we both know what he's been through without being told."

"MJ I would never hurt Sam on purpose." Cleo said. "I do...you know...feel that way for him. I'm just...so scared of everything that's happening. What we're all supposed to be."

"Things are gonna be okay." Mary-Jo said. "I promise."

"When though?" Cleo asked.

"Later." Mary-Jo said. Cleo raised an eyebrow but accepted what her niece was saying. Mary-Jo was like her mother in the way that she knew things but no one would ever know how. And like her mother, it never seemed unnerving that she held this knowledge. "Hey Cleo?"

"Yeah?" Cleo asked, focusing back on the teenager.

"I'm still bored." Mary-Jo said.

* * *

Lol, ahh Mary-Jo, we love you. Don't worry fans of these two, they will get episode involvement soon enough, just you wait. The next chapter will be the rest of this episode (it might go on into three chapters, I'm not too sure) and I will definitely be doing the episode with Cupid, I just got some wicked awesome ideas for it.

Who can't wait to see Alice and Michael interact? lol


	33. The Song Remains the Same Pt2

**The Song Remains the Same Pt2**

No one can wait for the Alice/Michael interaction. We all know what he was like in the show, wonder what I'll make him like here.

* * *

Alice watched Sam closely as they sat in John and Mary's living room, the boys all with beers, the girls with water. Alice knew Dean had already met his parents from a previous time travel experience but Sam had never known his mother.

"Are you sure you're okay?" John asked, looking at Sam as well.

"You look really upset." Mary said.

"You're so beautiful." Sam said, eyes on Mary. Alice didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"He means in like a wholesome, family sort of way you know." Dean said. "It's...been a while since we've seen Mary. She's the spitting image of our mom."

"So uh...how exactly are you guys related?" John asked.

"We're umm...distant cousins." Dean said. "Mary's dad...he was sorta like a grandfather to us." He gestured between himself and Sam.

"And umm...her?" John asked, nodding at Alice.

"Ally? She's my wife." Dean said, putting his arm around Alice's waist as she sat on the arm of his chair.

"We're in town for uh...business." Sam said, finally tearing his eyes off his mother.

"Oh? What do you guys do?" John asked.

"Plumbing." Sam said.

"Scrap metal." Dean said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"It's a combined thing." Alice said. "Plumbing...with scrap metal. You know...recycling."

"Oh, I see." John said, nodding.

"I should get dinner going." Mary said, jumping to her feet.

"Hey, you folks should stay." John said, looking at his guests. "You see it would mean a lot. I haven't really met much of Mary's family"

"John I don't..." Mary started but was cut off by a phone ringing.

"I'll get it." John said, standing up. "You spend time with your cousins." He kissed Mary on the cheek and went into the kitchen.

"Corded phones...always in the kitchen." Alice muttered. Dean squeezed her waist and grinned.

"Okay you all have to go now." Mary said, turning to them. She looked from Sam to Alice then finally at Dean. "I'm still scarred from the last time you showed up. I just want to have a normal life, is that so hard?"

"You and John are in danger." Dean said. "We wouldn't be here if you weren't, trust me."

"In danger from what?" Mary asked. "More demons?"

"Worse...an Angel." Dean said. "Twice as strong...and they're bigger dicks."

"No." Mary said, shaking her head. "Why would an Angel want to kill us?"

"Mary please." Alice said, standing up. She stepped over to the other woman and took her hands. "I promise, we'll explain everything, but we all have go now." Dean and Sam watched as the Angel calmed down their mother.

"Okay...but...what do I tell John?" Mary asked. Dean tilted his head then stood up and went into the kitchen. The others followed him to find it empty, just a note from John saying he'd be back soon.

"Aww hell." Dean said. "Come on."

They all ran out to the car and climbed in. Alice sat in the back with Mary, keeping a hand lightly on the woman's shoulder to try and keep her calm. She could feel something from Mary and it took her a minute to realize what it could be.

"He'd be at his work." Mary said. "There's no other place he would have just gone off to." She fed off directions.

"We'll get to him and everything will work out fine." Alice said. Mary just nodded as they pulled up to the garage. Dean bolted from the car and ran inside. Alice jumped out of the car as Sam turned to say something to Mary. They joined her outside and Sam went around to a different entrance as Mary went inside. Alice went to follow her but stopped as Dean came flying out the window. She ran over to her husband instead and looked him over.

"Ow." Dean muttered, coming out of his unconscious state. He blinked his eyes and looked up into worried purple ones. "I'm fine."

"Good." Alice said, just as the garage filled with light. "Sam must have drawn a sigil." A minute later the rest of the Winchester clan came stumbling out of the garage, John looking upset, Mary and Sam with someone guilty expressions.

"Everyone in the car...now." John said, heading over to the old/new Impala. Dean and Alice looked at each other then at Sam. Alice pulled Dean to his feet and they followed Mary to the car. The Angel sat between the brothers in the back seat and half listened as John had a freak out while driving. Mary and Dean attempted to explain but John told them to stay quiet.

"Whoa...hunter house extraordinaire." Alice muttered, walking into the house that they had arrived at. Devil's traps were painted on the floor, the kitchen was stocked full of salt and everywhere they looked there were iron fixtures.

"This'll just piss her off." Sam said, looking at everything.

"Hey...look at it this way." Dean said, reaching into his bag to reveal a jar of holy oil.

"We'll do that." Sam said, taking the jar and Mary and going to another room. Alice leaned on a wall, feeling awkward as she watched John and Dean.

"How do you make those things that your brother put on the wall back there?" John asked.

"Maybe you should help them with other things." Dean suggested.

"Hey, I'm tired of people treating me like I'm useless." John said. Alice raised an eyebrow. "I can do this."

"There has to be human blood." Dean said. Before he was even finished, his father had grabbed his knife and sliced his hand. Alice smiled slightly, feeling impressed.

"How big?" John asked. Dean couldn't help but smile.

"You remind me of my dad." He said. John just tilted his head slightly and Dean instructed his father on how to do the sigil.

"I'm gonna check on Mary." Alice said, watching Sam join them. She didn't wait for an answer before going to the other room.

"So what is this?" Mary asked, as they set up the holy oil traps. "What's going on?"

"It's really hard to explain." Alice said. "Even harder to believe."

"Right...then I'm leaving." Mary said.

"Wait!" Alice said, grabbing the other woman's arm. Mary looked at her and waited. "I'm an Angel...a good one...and the boys...they're your sons." Mary stared at her. "Me and another Angel brought the boys back here from 2010."

"This isn't funny." Mary said. "I...I don't believe you."

"The boys are named Dean and Sam Winchester." Alice said. "Named after your parents."

"Whenever I got sick, you'd make me tomato rice soup." Dean said, leaning in the room's doorway. The women jumped and looked at him. "Because your mom made it for you. And instead of lullabies, you'd sing me Hey Jude because it was your favourite Beatles song."

"Oh my god." Mary said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh my god I raised my kids to be hunters?"

"Not really." Dean said. "You...umm...you're dead."

"Dean." Alice said.

"You die in the nursery...November second, 1983." Dean said, ignoring Alice. "Remember that alright? And don't go in there." Alice sighed and put a hand on her head. "Ally I'm sorry, I can't..."

"That's not good enough." Sam said, walking into the room. Alice stared at him. Sam kept his eyes on Mary. "You should leave John...soon as this is over with. Leave him so me and Dean never happen."

"What?" Alice asked.

"There's a bit difference between dying and never being born." Dean said. Alice frowned. "And...we...we're okay with that."

"Well I'm not!" Mary said. Alice felt a rush of warmth towards her mother-in-law.

"You'll never have a normal life." Sam said. "You'll die and we'll just be cursed."

"Cursed huh?" Mary asked, crossing her arms and glancing over at Alice.

"Ally..." Dean muttered, everything he and Sam had just said hit him as he suddenly felt a rush of pain and some betrayal flooding from his wife.

"It's too late anyways." Mary said. "I'm already pregnant." The boys stared in surprise.

"They're gone!" John said, running into the room panicked. Everyone looked at him. "All the things I drew on the walls...they're gone."

"The oil's gone too." Mary said, crouching down to touch the floor.

"Oh shit." Alice said, just before the lights started to flicker and a high-pitched screech filled the room. "EVERYONE COVER!" The Winchesters all threw their arms over their faces just in time as the windows blew inward.

"Oh come on!" Dean said as Uriel appeared. He looked at Mary and John "Get out of here, go!" The couple turned to run out of the house, only to find their way blocked by Anna. Uriel threw Dean into another room while Anna knocked John out the window. Sam went for the Angel blade but Anna ripped a beam off the wall and impaled Sam with it. Alice screamed as Sam dropped to the floor.

"I'm really sorry." Anna said, moving towards Mary.

"Don't you dare!" Alice said, grabbing Mary and yanking her behind her back. Anna froze and stared at Alice.

"You..." The red headed female Angel said.

"ANNA!" Everyone jumped as someone from behind Anna snapped. The women all looked to see John standing there. Alice instantly knew that it wasn't John.

"Michael!" Anna said, shocked. She went to step back but Michael lifted his hand and burned her to nothingness. There was a gasp and Alice turned to see Uriel letting Dean go and the Winchester staggering back.

"Michael...I didn't know." Uriel said.

"Goodbye, Uriel." Michael said, snapping his fingers. The other male Angel vanished.

"Michael..." Alice said, warningly. Michael moved towards her and Mary.

"What has he done to John?" Mary asked, looking at Alice.

"John is fine." Michael said.

"Who are you? What are you?" Mary asked.

"Shh..." Michael said, putting a finger to his lips. Before Alice could say anything else, the male Angel reached around her and touched Mary's forehead, making the woman collapse.

"Fix Sam, damn it!" Dean snapped.

"We have to talk first." Michael said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Alice said. Michael looked at her.

"How'd you get in my dad?" Dean asked.

"I told him I could save his wife." Michael said. "So naturally he agreed."

"So I suppose the forces of Heaven oversold me." Dean said.

"Oh come on." Alice said.

"You're the true vessel, not the only." Michael said. "It's a bloodline."

"Am I invisible?" Alice asked.

"All the way back to Cain and Abel." Michael said, ignoring Alice. The female Angel rolled her eyes and checked on Mary. "It's in your blood, your father's blood...your family's blood."

"Awesome, six degrees of Heaven bacon." Dean said.

"Dean!" Alice snapped. The hunter looked at his wife. "Good, I'm not just talking to myself." She looked at Michael. "Fix Sam...now. And get out of John."

"Very well." Michael said. "Not before I fix your mess though."

"What?" Alice asked at the same time as Dean.

"I'm doing your parents a favour, Dean." Michael said. "They won't remember any of this."

"But then mom will just walk right into the nursery." Dean said, angrily. Alice sighed.

"Obviously." Michael said, walking over to Sam. "She knew that was going to play out one way or another. You can't fight city hall." He bent over and touched Sam, making him vanish.

"WHERE'D HE GO?" Dean demanded.

"Back to 2010...safe and sound." Michael said. He walked back over to the couple. "Your turn. I need a talk with Alice." He reached out but Dean jumped back.

"Oh hell no, anything you wanna say to her, you can say to me as well." Dean said. Michael looked at Alice.

"What is it?" Alice asked, crossing her arms.

"You know...about your daughter." Michael said.

"I know everything." Alice said, giving Michael a pointed look and ignoring Dean's questioning look. Now he'd know what it felt like.

"I hope you and she both know what's expected." Michael said.

"I know." Alice said.

"Know what?" Dean asked.

"Trust me." Alice said, reaching out and taking his hand.

"I want to meet her." Michael said.

"No." Dean said.

"Unless Mary-Jo wants to meet you, you will stay away from her." Alice said.

"Where did this hostility come from?" Michael asked.

"Well gee, after everything you've just done today..." Alice said. She let it hang there. Michael sighed and shook his head.

"You should return to your child." He said, just before he touched both Alice and Dean.

* * *

And there's that. I'm not gonna add in Dean's little "team free will" bit because even though there's a lot of tension lately, that's still just too much for the new him.


	34. Under the Sea

**Untitled**

I knew everyone would be more curious as to why Michael wanted to meet MJ then to how the tension with Dean and Alice would get resolved. To be honest I'm not sure if it with (gasp! Am I lying? Am I telling the truth? Oh no). We'll just have to wait and see.

This chapter is mostly gonna be following around MJ to watch her deal with everything.

* * *

Mary-Jo sat on a rock and watched the fog roll off the water.

Their latest motel was located on the sea side. It was the first motel that Mary-Jo had been allowed a separate, but conjoined, room from her parents. It was early morning and, after lying awake longer then usual the night before, listening to her parents talking, the teenager had still woken up early and had been unable to fall back asleep. So armed with her feet in her boots, dressed in her warm, soft blue pajama pants, her coat over the pale pink tank top she wore to bed and the motel room's blanket, Mary-Jo had gone out to the waterside, located the large rock, and promptly wrapped herself in a blanket cocoon.

She then, just as promptly, lost track of time. With the sun rising at her side, she was quite sure that it really hadn't been that long as it was taking the large orb a long time to move anywhere. The teenager was wrapped up tightly so she couldn't tell the time by how cold she was getting. At some point she knew she wasn't alone but she didn't say anything and neither did her companion. They just watched the fog rolling along the water's surface.

"Your parents will be waking soon." Castiel's gravelly voice broke the silence. Mary-Jo slowly turned her purple-green eyes from the water to gaze at the Angel. "Is something wrong?"

They're having problems." Mary-Jo said. Castiel walked over to her side. The hybrid opened up the blanket and, after a pause, he joined her on the rock. An arm gingerly slid around her waist to pull her closer to him and she sighed as heat from his body enveloped her.

"Most people have problems." Castiel said.

"But my parents usually don't." Mary-Jo said. "And they don't last this long. Ever since stupid Anna..."

"The tables have been turned and things were said in the past." Castiel said. "But overall...Dean and Alice love each other and they will overcome this."

"You think?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Yes." Castiel said.

"What about Sam and Cleo?" Mary-Jo asked. Upon return, Alice had filled her daughter and friend in on what had happened and Cleo, at first, wasn't sure how to react to the news that Sam thought it was better if he had never existed rather then go through life 'cursed'. The more she thought of it, however, the more it ended up hurting her.

Car rides for the last couple of days had been awkward and free of discussion that didn't involve where they would sleep or eat. The previous day had been so bad that, at a stop for fuel at which Mary-Jo was certain her parents had argued while she was inside getting snacks, Alice had done something she had never done around them before...vanished. She said that she would meet them at the motel and, truthfully, she had, but it had made things all the more tense. Mary-Jo had cried the night before when she was listening to her parents.

"They will be fine as well." Castiel muttered. He hesitated then kissed the teenager's head as his hand rubbed her arm. "You shouldn't worry."

"I can't help it." Mary-Jo muttered, tilting her head up to look at him. "I don't know what to do."

"You stay strong." Castiel said, gazing down at Mary-Jo's eyes. "You tell them how it makes you feel and have faith that it will get better."

"I don't know if I can ride in that car more with them the way they are." Mary-Jo said.

"Then...you call for me, and I will take you away for a time." Castiel said. He kissed her forehead this time. "I will be here for you, always." Mary-Jo looked at him carefully, taking everything about him in before she swiftly moved to press her lips to his. Castiel was surprised and for a split second gave no reaction before he relaxed and allowed the kiss to progress slowly. By the time they separated, his hand had migrated to her hair, her arms had traveled up around his neck with her hands hiding under his coat and shirt, touching the bare skin on his upper back. Her legs had been moved across his lap to bring them closer without actually putting her on top of him.

They stayed still for a minute, foreheads touching, eyes closed, breath misting in the air between them. Castiel's fingers gently massaged Mary-Jo's head and he could feel her starting to drift off against him. As nice as this was and as much as he wanted to remain like this, he knew they couldn't.

"Don't fall asleep." Castiel whispered.

"I'm not." Mary-Jo whispered. "Just...resting."

"Dean will be awake any minute." Castiel said, continuing to whisper. He opened his eyes to see purple -green ones staring at him. "You're getting cold."

"Not close enough." Mary-Jo said, attempting to wiggler closer to the Angel. Castiel bit his lip as her thigh consistently brushed against him. Never before had he felt this way. He assumed it would have only happened if he were to become human (as Dean had pointed out when bringing up his trip to the future in which Castiel and Alice were lovers...a thought that still baffled the Angel).

"Mary-Jo..." Castiel said, roughly. The teen stopped moving and gazed at the Angel's closed eyes. It took her a moment before she figured out the problem. Slowly she slid her legs off his lap Castiel stood up and, after Mary-Jo had stood, wrapped the blanket securely around her.

"So...just call for you right?" Mary-Jo asked. "If I need you?"

"Yes." Castiel said, nodding. Mary-Jo smiled and kissed him again, softly. He reveled in the feeling until his senses picked up the tell tale signs of Dean Winchester awakening. "You must return to your room now."

"Okay." Mary-Jo said. Castiel watched her walk up to the sliding glass panel that was the back door for her motel room. Once he was sure she was safely inside, he vanished. Mary-Jo got in a quick hot shower before her parents were walking through the door between the two rooms.

"Mary-Jo?" Dean called.

"Bathroom." Mary-Jo replied.

"You ready for breakfast?" Alice asked, picking at the blanket and raising an eyebrow at the dampness along the bottom.

"Yep." Mary-Jo said, walking out of the bathroom. She held her arms up, ready for Dean's inspection. Grinning slightly, the father took in his daughter's pale purple long sleeved shirt and ever present jeans. The shirt had a neckline that was lower then what Dean usually had his daughter wear but he let it pass. Her hair was braided into pigtails, one over her shoulder, the other behind.

"Alright, let's go grab Sammy and Cleo and get something to eat." Dean said. Mary-Jo looked between her parents. They were still tense with each other. She couldn't imagine Sam and Cleo being any better.

"Guys?" Alice called, knocking on her brother-in-law's door with her husband and daughter behind her.

"What?" Cleo called back. Dean raised an eyebrow at the noises that accompanied her voice.

"We're gonna get breakfast." Alice said. "We just..."

Great, have fun you guys." Cleo cut in. Mary-Jo raised an eyebrow.

Oh second thought...maybe Sam and Cleo were doing a lot better then her parents.

"Okay then." Alice said. "Guess it's just us."

"What's betting they started fighting then just...boom." Dean said, walking a step behind Alice and to the side as they headed to the nearby restaurant. Mary-Jo slowly followed along behind them.

"Probably." Alice said absently. Dean sighed and remained quiet for the rest of the walk. Mary-Jo kicked a rock and watched it roll across the street before following her parents into the restaurant. They got a round table and studied their menus in silence. The teenager listened to other couples and families talking, going on about what they would be doing for Valentine's day. It didn't take her look to notice the slight twitch her mother's hand seemed to have developed every time someone said Valentine.

"Hey look...sausages." Mary-Jo said, trying to break up the silence. Dean made a face. "What? You don't like sausages?"

"Let's just say it's been a repeat offender." Dean said.

(((A/N: any confusion? Remember Mystery Spot? Lol.)))

"Okay then." Mary-Jo said, looking back at her menu. "Bacon for dad then."

"Here MJ, they have hash browns." Alice said.

"Awesome." Mary-Jo said. Silence fell again and the teenager started fidgeting. A waitress came by and took their order. Casting a glance up at her, Mary-Jo could tell the woman was attracted to her father. Dean Winchester attracted women like bright lights and flames attracted moths.

Or at least that's how Bobby described it.

"So think we're gonna get any activity here?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Seems pretty peaceful." Dean said, eyes traveling around the restaurant.

"Least in here." Alice said. Mary-Jo nodded slowly and sighed. "You okay honey?"

"Just...this is all awkward." Mary-Jo said. "You guys are trying to act like everything is okay and I know it's not."

"We're sorry." Dean said. "This is pretty hard on you huh?"

"Ya think?" Mary-Jo asked. "How many kids get their parents fighting over what was said back in 1978 about how things would be better if one of them had never existed?"

"That's..." Dean started.

"Weird." Mary-Jo said. "And...so messed up. You guys don't fight and all it took was some Angel chick to step in and now you're...you're really not even fighting...it would be one thing if you guys argued and said things but you don't...you just...get eerily calm and avoid each other."

"Mary-Jo this is...it's really complicated." Alice said. "But you know nothing we do is gonna..."

"Change how you feel about me, I know." Mary-Jo said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"The same place you guys go when things get like this...for a walk." Mary-Jo said. She didn't give her parents a chance to give a response before she headed out of the restaurant. She went down along the shore, picking her way along the rocks that covered the ground. Moving slowly was the only way to get around without risking a harsh injury.

Her boots slipped a few times when she hit slippery patches but she kept upright. The further along she went, the more confident she got and picked up speed. A slip here and there brought her back to a steadier pace. She was starting to get the weird feeling of being watched but never saw anyone around when she looked. After a while of going back and forward along the rocks Mary-Jo headed up onto the dock nearby and stood at the end, looking down into the water and trying to see how deep it was. The cold air blowing off the water turned her face red and she started contemplating whether or not she should head back to her parents as her stomach rumbled.

"Mary-Jo?" The teen turned her head at the sound of her uncle's voice. Off to the side and off the dock stood Sam and Cleo, both looking at her with slightly worried expressions. "Hey...what are you doing out there?"

"I'm just..." Mary-Jo started but never got to finish. Something wet and freezing cold grabbed at her ankle and next second her head was hitting off the edge of the dock as something pulled her under the water.

"MARY-JO!" Sam screamed, running onto the dock. Cleo chased after him. Sam tossed her his phone as he reached the end. "Call Dean and Alice."

"But..." Cleo said.

"NOW!" Sam ordered, diving into the water after his niece. Cleo dialed the number and put the phone to her head, listening to the ringing as she paced.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"No, Cleo." Cleo said.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, instantly picking up the panicked tone.

"Sam and I were heading over to the restaurant when we saw MJ on the dock." Cleo said, pushing her hand through her hair and looking out at the water. "We yelled to her and she started to answer us but something just...something came up from the water and grabbed her. Sam just dove in after her."

Son of a bitch!" Dean said. "We'll be right there." He hung up and Cleo continued to pace the dock, watching for any signs from the water.

Underneath the surface, Sam was struggling to pull Mary-Jo free from whatever had a hold on her. She seemed unconscious and he worried that something was wrong, especially when he realized the back of her head was bleeding. He was running out of air but he couldn't leave her the way she was. There was a high pitched screech like some banshee screaming and Sam removed his hands from his niece to cover his ears as he looked around in the water to find the source. Mary-Jo started slipping further into the depths and her uncle grabbed at her.

Another set of hands came into view and for a moment Sam panicked before he recognized the ring and saw it was Dean. His brother gestured up to the surface and Sam reluctantly swam up to take in a few quick breaths of air before going back down to help. Dean had a grasp on something wrapped around Mary-Jo's ankle and was trying to pull it off. Sam could see his brother attempting to yell in frustration but only ending up with a mouth full of sea water.

Dean finally managed to pull Mary-Jo's boot off and the girl was freed. The men grabbed her and swam up to the surface quickly. All three heads broke the relative calmness as Dean quickly coughed up what water he had inhaled.

"Come on Sammy." He said, starting to pull his daughter back to the dock. Sam realized his brother wasn't quite up to the task and took over. Alice and Cleo knelt on the dock and reached down to pull Mary-Jo up.

"Oh god, she's not breathing." Alice said.

"Her head's...bleeding." Sam said, holding onto the dock. He and Dean both remained in the water.

"Okay okay, everyone just calm down." Cleo said, pushing her hair back as the wind kept blowing it in her face. "One thing at a time here." She started doing chest compressions on the teenager.

"Here was me thinking you were gonna whip out the big old box of mag..." Dean was cut off as he suddenly disappeared under the surface of the water.

"DEAN!" Alice and Sam both yelled. Sam was thrown out of the water and landed behind the girls on the dock. The water wasn't so calm anymore as it looked like a fight was going on just below the surface. Cleo continued to work on Mary-Jo, muttering under her breath as she went.

A split second after the water surface fell flat and calm, Mary-Jo lurched up into sitting, eyes wide open and glowing brightly. A glowing orb formed in the water and then seemed to explode, raining the liquid down on them. The teenager's eyes continued to glow as the water fell steady. Alice and Sam both made noises and Sam dove back into the water when they saw Dean floating face up a few feet away.

"Whosa...whatsits...huh?" Dean yelped the second Sam touched him. Flailing slightly before he realized he was in no danger. "Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Jesus Christ that was one freaky trip." Dean said, looking down at the water below him. "Let's get the hell out of this."

"Right behind you." Sam said. They swam once more to the dock and this time climbed out completely. Alice threw her arms around Dean. He sighed and hugged her close, the warmth from her body making him feel better already. Cleo was on her feet hugging Sam as well.

A thud brought everyone's attention to Mary-Jo who was unconscious again, blood on her neck and staining the wood under her head.

"Oh shit!" Dean said. He grabbed up his daughter and flew more into a panic as he felt how cold she was.

"Hospital or motel?" Sam asked.

"Motel...then we call Cas." Dean said. The other three nodded in agreement and hurried to the motel.

* * *

Uh oh, cliffhanger. Is Mary-Jo gonna be alright? And what the heck did she do to that thing in the water? Questions like that will be answered next chapter.


	35. Daddy Winchester

**Daddy Winchester**

Well I think it's about time Dean learns about his daughter, lol. It's short and pretty much a filler like chapter.

* * *

Dean sat on a chair next to the bed. His elbows resting on his knees and his chin on his hands as he watched his daughter sleep. On the other side of the bed sat Castiel. They had called him down and he had panicked instantly, surprising Dean with his behaviour. Castiel had gone on a cursing streak when he was unable to heal Mary-Jo. Alice had attempted to calm him by saying the teen was bandaged up properly.

"Hey...she awake yet?" Sam asked, walking into the room quietly with Cleo and Alice behind him, food bags in hand.

"Nope." Dean said.

"Come eat Dean." Alice said. Dean sighed and stood up and moved to the table with the others. Castiel stayed seated on the bed, hand over Mary-Jo's.

"All the spells I know and not one of them can heal her." Cleo said, sighing.

"We all know a lot but we can't do much." Alice said. Dean rubbed her shoulder. She looked at him and tilted her head as his eyes went to the door. Wordlessly they both moved from their daughter's room to their own. "What's up?"

"What happened the other day...I didn't mean it." Dean said. "I do trust you, more then anyone really. I wasn't thinking when I agreed with Sam about..." He stopped talking when Alice put her hand to his mouth. He looked at her eyes, seeing them to be sort of in between blue and purple.

"When that water...creature...thing...pulled you under, I was terrified Dean." Alice said. "We may be going through a rough patch and things may be...tense and awkward right now but I still love you so much and nothing's going to change that." Dean sighed, relieved. A small smile crossed his face as Alice lowered her hand. "Besides...we all knew it was gonna happen eventually that you and I would get a real fight."

"Who would have thought it would be because of Anna." Dean said.

"I didn't know her too much in Heaven." Alice said. "She fell from Grace not long before I got sent here."

"Think it could have been connected?" Dean asked.

"I never really thought about it." Alice said. "Either way, she's not gonna be troublesome anymore."

"Good." Dean said. "She ever came back to cause more trouble in my marriage, I'd be the one getting rid of her." Alice laughed and Dean pulled her against him before he proceeded to kiss her.

"Guys Mary...oh uh...we...we'll tell you in a minute." The couple pulled apart to look at the door, seeing Cleo there.

"What's going on?" Dean asked before the witch could close the door.

"Your daughter's awake." Cleo said. The parents quickly entered into the other room and joined Sam and Castiel at their daughter's bed.

"Hey MJ how you feeling?" Alice asked.

"Like I got a big weight on my head, you?" Mary-Jo asked, sounding groggy.

"Well your head's sorta wrapped up." Alice said.

"You got it kind of cracked open." Dean said. "It doesn't seem to be bleeding anymore though."

"Doesn't feel like it is." Mary-Jo said. Her eyes shifted and she looked at Castiel. "You okay?"

"I was worried." Castiel said. "I couldn't heal you."

"I'm fine." Mary-Jo said, trying to reassure the Angel. Castiel just nodded slightly, not looking very convinced. Mary-Jo squeezed his hand then, glancing over at her father with his watchful gaze, sat up and pressed her lips to the corner of Castiel's mouth. He lost total awareness of anyone else in the room as he turned his head to properly kiss the teenager.

Alice, Sam and Cleo all looked at Dean who was staring at his friend and daughter. They weren't sure what to do or or expect. He was closed off from revealing anything to the others.

"Dea..." Alice started.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Dean yelled, causing Mary-Jo and Castiel to separate. Castiel paled slightly, suddenly remembering who was in the room.

"Dad." Mary-Jo said.

"Oh don't 'dad' me little missy." Dean said. "What is this?"

"This is Angelic bonding." Castiel said. Sam and Cleo jumped out of the way as Castiel fell back from being hit by Dean.

"Dean!" Alice said.

"Dad!" Mary-Jo said at the same time.

"How long was this gonna be a secret?" Dean asked, angrily. "Who else knew?" There was a pause as the others looked at each other.

"Didn't know a thing." Sam said.

"First time I'm hearing about it." Cleo said.

"I am shocked." Sam said.

"Oh give it up you two." Alice said.

"So I'm the last one?" Dean asked. "How do you all know?"

"I knew right from the start." Alice said. "Soon as she was born, the way Cas would watch her."

"Okay you're off the hook." Dean said. He turned to his brother. "And you two?"

"Uh...well we...sorta..." Sam said. He looked at Cleo for help.

"Saw them on New Years." Cleo said.

"Saw them...what?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Doing...what...they were just...doing." Cleo said, shrinking back and stepping behind Sam in an attempt to make herself unseen. There was a pause and everyone watched Dean carefully.

"YOU WERE FOURTEEN ON NEW YEARS!" Dean yelled, looking back at Mary-Jo. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH..."

"Horny teenage boys." Mary-Jo cut in. "Obviously, Cas isn't any of those three things.

"You think that helps this situation?" Dean asked. "That just makes it worse. Do you have any idea how old he is?"

"Younger then mom." Mary-Jo said.

"Yeah well...that...this isn't...she's not..." Dean said, stumbling around something to say. All eyes were on him as Castiel got back on his feet, rubbing his jaw. "This is different."

"How?" Mary-Jo asked.

"You're three months old!" Dean said.

"I'm practically eighteen." Mary-Jo said. "And I'm not sleeping with him, geez. I wouldn't do that."

"You wouldn't?" Castiel asked, curiously.

"That's not what I meant." Mary-Jo said. "I meant...I wouldn't...not before telling Dad...and...umm..."

"Don't fret, I understand." Castiel said. Mary-Jo sighed and smiled slightly.

"You!" Dean said, pointing at Castiel. "You and me...yeah, we're having a nice...long...talk. Just the two of us."

"We are?" Castiel asked. He had never before had reason to fear Dean Winchester but right now he was pretty certain that he should be worried.

"Oh yeah...we are." Dean said. "Come on...we're going for a ride." He moved to get his shoes on. "Oh...and if you pop out...don't even think about getting with my daughter." Castiel blinked then looked at Mary-Jo and Alice, silently asking for help. They both shrugged and gave him sympathetic looks. "Cas...move it."

"Good luck." Sam whispered. The Angel shot him a deadly look before following after the older Winchester. Soon as the door shut behind them, the four people in the room burst out laughing.

"Oh...we shouldn't be laughing at this." Alice said.

"It's too funny though." Cleo said, sitting on the bed to avoid falling over. "Did you see his face?"

"We all knew Dean would be that type of father." Sam said, wiping tears from his face as he continued laughing.

"Come on guys, we're in for a long wait." Alice said, grabbing the bags of food off the table. "Let's eat."

* * *

Bravo Dean Winchester, making Cas a scared little puppy lol. Sadly, that talk will never be repeated so we can all imagine what Dean would say to Cas as he drives crazily through back roads and stuff, being all the more intimidating.


	36. My Bloody Valentine pt1

**My Bloody Valentine Pt1**

Of course MJ and Cas are cute, it's Angelic lol. And to solve the problem that is sure to arise here, in the show, Dean's broken...but in this, he really is just well balanced.

* * *

"A rogue cupid...how...strange." Alice said, walking into the restaurant.

"More strange then the guys being suited up and we're...not?" Mary-Jo asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Alice said. Cleo and Sam laughed while Dean just slung his arm over his wife's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Well since we're here, might as well get some food." The older Winchester announced. The others agreed and sat down and ordered.

"Anything?" Sam asked, looking at the two and a half Angels that were in their group.

"Not yet." Alice said. Mary-Jo looked around carefully. Something seemed out of sorts and not in the light fluffy way that usually accompanied Cupid.

"Aww food." Cleo said, when the meals arrived.

"Cupids are cherubs right?" Dean asked, putting his burger down and looking at Alice. She looked at him then at his untouched burger before nodding. "Aren't those pretty high up in that hierarchy thingy?"

"Cherubs yes." Alice said. "Cupids are...sorta different. They're more like at my level. And there's only like two hundred at a time."

"That's still a lot." Dean said, completely ignoring his food.

"Not when you figure in how many Angels or Archangels and such there are." Alice said.

"Good point, I guess." Dean said.

"Are you going to finish that?" Castiel asked. Dean and Alice looked at him as he grabbed Dean's burger and started eating it.

"Uh...help yourself." Dean said.

"Whoa." Mary-Jo said. Everyone looked at her and Castiel put down the burger.

"He's here." The male Angel said, just before he got up and left the table.

"Oh." Alice said, spotting a pair of people suddenly making out at the bar. "Yep, he's here."

"Let's go say hi." Sam said. The five of them stood up, Dean put money down on the table for the partially eaten food, then they all headed out to back.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"I have him tethered." Castiel said, hand held up like he was holding something. He started speaking another language, commanding Cupid. Everyone tilted their heads and several eyebrows were raised before Dean suddenly yelped, making the others jump away from him.

"Here I am!" Alice blinked at the voice and stared at the large naked man currently back hugging her husband.

"Help?" Dean asked, looking at the others pleadingly.

"Oh, help is on the way, yes it is, yes it is!" Cupid said cheerfully. Cleo was already busting a gut laughing herself silly. Sam was trying hard not to laugh and Mary-Jo was just staring at her father. Cupid finally let go of Dean, much to the Hunter's happiness, and turned to Castiel. "Hello you!"

"So..." Alice said, watching Cupid hug Castiel.

"This is Cupid?" Cleo asked, getting herself under control.

"Yes." Castiel said.

"And look at you!" Cupid said, releasing Castiel and turning to Sam.

"Oh no...no no no." Sam said, shaking his head. He tried grabbing Cleo to put her in front of him but she quickly moved out of the way, smiling.

"Oh yes!" Cupid said, succeeding in his attempt to hug Sam. "Yes yes yes!"

"Is this a fight?" Dean asked, staring at his brother. He turned his eyes to Castiel. "Are we in a fight?"

"Of course not." Alice said. "This is their handshake."

"I don't like it." Dean said.

"Not many do." Castiel said. Cleo yelped next as Cupid turned on her, squeezing a hug onto her as well. Mary-Jo slipped up behind her father, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Oh no sport, if we got hugged, you're getting hugged too." Dean said. He whistled at Cupid as the large man released Cleo who stumbled backwards. "Yo love boy, got another one here for you."

"Dad!" Mary-Jo said.

"This is what you get for keeping this thing with Cas secret." Dean said, pushing his daughter to Cupid.

"Oh geez!" Mary-Jo said, gasping for air as Cupid enveloped her in a hug. "Ow ow ow!"

"Oh...oh dear, that's not a nice booboo." Cupid said, pulling off the hat that Mary-Jo had been using to cover up her bandages. "Here."

"No no it's oka..." Mary-Jo started but ended in a sigh as Cupid ran a hand over the back of her head, healing the gash that was caused from the impact with the dock. "Umm...thanks."

"You're very welcome you precious little thing you." Cupid said, pinching at Mary-Jo's cheek.

"Please don't do that." Mary-Jo said.

"You got it." Cupid said. "Now...I'm missing someone." He turned around in a circle then spotted Alice. "ALLY POO!"

"Ally Poo?" Dean, Sam and Cleo all echoed as Cupid ran at Alice and lifted her off her feet. Alice surprised everyone by laughing and even returning the hug.

"Now that's a good girl!" Cupid said, twirling the female Angel around before settling her on her feet. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Alice said.

"It's sad up there without you." Cupid said, gesturing up with his thumb. "Whatcha been doing?"

"Got married and had a kid." Alice said, nodding at Dean and Mary Jo.

"No!" Cupid said, gasping as he looked at them.

"Yep." Alice said.

"I always knew you'd be the one to do that." Cupid said. Castiel coughed and everyone looked at him. "Oh...what can I do for you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked.

"Doing what?" Cupid asked, tilting his head.

"Your targets." Castiel said. "The ones you've marked. They've been slaughtering each other."

"What?" Cupid asked, suddenly looked sad and upset. Alice reached out and patted his back as Cupid turned to look at Dean. "They are?"

"Listen, birthday suit." Dean said. "We know okay? We know you've been flitting around, popping people with your poison arrows and making them murder each other!"

"What we don't know is why." Castiel said.

"Uh...guys." Alice said, tilting her head. "I don't think..." She was cut off by Cupid bursting into tears and huddling in a corner, hands over his face.

"Wow...this is...awkward." Cleo said.

"No kidding." Mary-Jo said. "Should someone...you know...go talk to him?"

"Good idea...go for it sport." Dean said.

"Someone not me." Mary-Jo said. "Not it!"

"Not it!" Alice and Cleo repeated. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Not it!" Sam said.

"Aww crap...oh wait...not it!" Dean said. Everyone looked at Castiel who just stood there. "Give him hell Cas." He patted the Angel on the shoulder and turned him to the crying man. Castiel looked at Mary-Jo who shrugged and waves him forward. He sighed and slowly moved up to Cupid before awkwardly patting his shoulder.

"Uh...we...umm...didn't mean to...hurt your feelings." Castiel said. Cleo and Mary-Jo suppressed laughs. Cupid spun around and hugged Castiel again, still sobbing. Alice tilted her head, feeling sorry for both of them.

"Love is more than just a word to me." Cupid said. "I love love and...if that's wrong...then I don't wanna be right."

"Yes yes of course." Castiel said. Mary-Jo giggled as the Angel awkwardly patted the large naked man's back. "I umm...have no idea what you're saying."

"I was just on my appointed rounds." Cupid said, holding Castiel at arm's length. "Whatever my targets do after that, that's nothing to do with me. I was just following my orders." He looked over at Alice. "Ally you believe me right? Tell him...tell him to read my mind." He looked at Castiel "Read my mind, you'll see."

"Do it Cas." Alice said. Castiel sighed and and gazed into Cupid's eyes. A few seconds later he turned to the rest of them and nodded.

"He's telling the truth." Castiel said.

"Jiminy Christmas, thank you!" Cupid said, smiling once more.

"Wait wait." Dean said. "You were just following orders?"

"Yep." Cupid said, nodding.

"Who's?" Dean asked.

"He follows Heaven's orders, Dean." Alice said. The others looked at her. "Mostly up there, they don't care about who meets who. But you know sometimes...certain bloodlines and destinies need to be done."

"Oh, like yours." Cupid said, pointing at Dean and Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The union of John and Mary Winchester." Cupid said. "Very very big deal upstairs."

"Are you saying you fixed up our parents?" Dean asked.

"Well not me personally." Cupid said. "Oh, they couldn't stand each other at first but once we were done with them." He sighed happily, looking almost like he had gone into dream world. "Perfect couple."

"Perfect?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Cupid said, smiling.

"They're Dead!" Dean snapped.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Cupid said, frowning slightly. "But the orders...they were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. And your parents...were just meant to be." He giggled, getting over his sad moment. He spoke next in a sing-song type voice. "A match made in heaven!" Two seconds later, Dean's fist connected with Cupid's face and Dean spun his back to the big man, holding his wrist in pain.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"Good job Dean." Alice said, looking around and finding no trace of Cupid anywhere.

"Where'd he go?" Dean asked, looking around.

"I believe you upset him." Castiel said.

"I upset HIM?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Dean enough." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked angrily.

"You just punched a Cupid." Sam said.

"I punched a dick." Dean said. The girls all burst into giggles. "Oh grow up."

They split up. Sam and Cleo going to the coroner's, Dean and Alice returning to the motel and Castiel and Mary-Jo, oddly enough, grabbing food.

Mary-Jo tilted her head and watched Castiel eat burger after burger.

"I am so not kissing you anytime soon." The teenager said. Castiel paused and looked at the burger in his hand. He looked at Mary-Jo who still had her head tilted.

"I can't seem to control it." Castiel said.

"That's just...wait a second." Mary-Jo said.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"All those people marked by Cupid." Mary-Jo said. "They basically all screwed each other to death right?"

"Generally speaking, yes." Castiel said, grabbing another burger out of the fast food bag.

"And you...Mr Angel pants...eating a lot." Mary-Jo said. "Not just eating anything...you're eating burgers."

"This town is suffering from love gone wrong." Castiel said, pausing just before biting his latest burger. "It's suffering from hunger." He looked at Mary-Jo. "Hunger for anything. It's Famine."

"As in the horseman?" Mary-Jo asked.

"The one and only." Castiel said.

"Well come on, let's go tell the others." Mary-Jo said, grabbing Castiel's arm. They vanished off the street.

* * *

I'm trying the make the episodes two chapters each, anyone notice? Lol.


	37. My Bloody Valentine Pt2

**My Bloody Valentine pt 2**

Time to crack into the not so funny part of the episode.

* * *

"Sammy?" Cleo asked, knocking on the bathroom door. Sam looked in the mirror as his blonde witch of a girlfriend slipped into the bathroom. He sighed and held onto the sink. "Baby you okay?"

"I don't...don't know." Sam said. Cleo walked over to him and rubbed his back. "Cleo I think...I think something's wrong."

"Something's always wrong." Cleo said, taking the washcloth from him. She dabbed his forehead and neck with the cloth, making him sigh. "This whole mess will pass over. Cas thinks it's..." Her voice faded out, at least that's how it seemed to Sam. His head was filled with a thumping like a heart beat. He gripped the sink harder and lowered his head, trying to ignore it. It was hard, so hard. Right next to him was what he was wanting, what he was craving. It filled his girlfriend.

Afterall, witches were essentially demons as well. They had the right blood.

"Cleo you need to get away from me." Sam said suddenly.

"I...what?" Cleo asked, surprised by the sudden change.

"Just...get away...now." Sam said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Sammy?" Cleo asked. She slid her hand to his cheek and turned his head towards her. "Sammy look at me." He reluctantly opened his eyes and took in her expression. Her blue eyes wide and full of worry, her lower lip caught between her teeth. It was something she did when she was thinking, trying to figure something out. Sam thought it was cute until he saw the little bead of red swelling up.

Cleo gasped in shock and some pain when Sam slammed her into the wall. He held her hands next to her head, pinned her legs with his own, and his eyes narrowed in on her lip. Normally such a situation would have had Cleo attempting to kiss him senseless right about then but something suddenly felt off with Sam. His hands were shaking where they gripped her wrists and his breathing was heavy.

"Sam..." Cleo muttered. A loud bang on the door made them jump.

"Sammy? Cleo?" Dean's voice called through. He opened the door a second later and looked at them. "Sam what are you doing to her?"

"Get her away from me." Sam said, stumbling back quickly.

"What?" Dean asked, watching his brother before looking at the witch. She shook her head, looking scared.

"I think it got to me, Dean." Sam said. Cleo and Dean looked at Sam. "I think...I think I'm hungry for it." The younger Winchester's eyes had yet to leave his girlfriend's bleeding lip.

"Hungry for what?" Dean asked, already knowing but needed it confirmed.

"You know." Sam said, finally tearing his eyes away from Cleo to look at his brother.

"Demon blood?" Dean asked, gritting his teeth. Sam looked down at his shaking hands. " You gotta be kidding me." He turned around to look at the Angels in the other room. "You guys...one of you has to get him out of here. You got to beam him to like Montana...or something...anywhere but here."

"Won't work." Castiel said, yet another burger in his hand.

"If he's already infected..." Alice said, taking in Castiel's eating with a slight frown. "The hunger is just gonna travel with him. We have to go beat Famine before Sammy gets any. Cleo, get your ass out here right now."

"But..." Cleo said, looking at Sam.

"Get away from me." Sam said, not looking up. Cleo sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Mary-Jo patted her arm sympathetically. "Go...cut that bastard's finger off."

"You heard him." Dean said, looking at everyone in the other room. "Let's get a move on."

"Dean." Sam said, looking up. Dean looked at him. "Before you go...you better...better lock me down." Dean nodded and got to work.

"Alright, you just hang in there." He said a few minutes later, clicking the hand cuffs shut around Sam's wrists. They were cuffed either side of the pipe under the sink. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Be careful...and hurry." Sam said. Dean nodded and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He gave Castiel a nod and the Angel pushed a wardrobe in front of the door with no effort.

Alice, Mary-Jo and Castiel stayed in the Impala while Cleo took Dean into the coroner's office. Mary-Jo was leaning between the front seats and fiddling with the radio while Castiel sat next to her, eating yet another burger with his eyes on the teenager. His eating had slowed down quite a bit in the last little while. Alice, who was sitting at the wheel, nudged her daughter back, getting tired of the constant music change. Mary-Jo sat back down and raised an eyebrow as Cas tilted the food bag towards her. She slowly took one of the burgers. The action didn't go unnoticed by Alice who was watching them in the rear view mirror.

"You fighting this thing now Cas?" Alice asked, turning around to look at them better.

"I don't know." Castiel said. He finished off the burger he had been eating. "I can understand why you haven't been affected." His eyes were on Alice. They then shifted to the half-Angel next to him. "But why haven't you?"

"Too young?" Mary-Jo guessed, shrugging as she bit into the burger she had.

"What would be Cleo's excuse then?" Castiel asked.

"Satan's bride...maybe she's not allowed to be affected." Alice said. She frowned slightly. "You think it's a good idea she's with us right now? Maybe she should have stayed at the motel."

"Hearing Sam would had distressed her." Castiel said, finally fishing another burger out of the bag. "She would have let him go and he would have attacked her."

"Guess so." Alice said.

"That must suck." Mary-Jo said. Dean and Cleo came back and got into the car.

"Doc drank himself to death." Dean said. "But his soul's still there according to Cleo."

"I know what I'm doing." Cleo said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah yeah...so we're gonna wait for someone to come harvest." Dean said, looking at the others.

"Sounds like a plan." Alice said. "Then we just follow them."

"Exactly." Dean said. He raised an eyebrow when he glanced into the back at Castiel. "How many of those have you had so far?"

"Somewhere in the low hundreds." Castiel said, shrugging. Mary-Jo nearly choked on the last bit of her burger. "I was just asking these two why they haven't been affected."

"We figured it that I was an Angel and this is...completely me, not like Cas who's in a vessel." Alice said. "And MJ might just be too young to be affected. None of the vics have been younger then their twenties."

"Guess so." Dean said.

"You seem perfectly fine." Castiel said, looking at Dean. "I wonder where your hunger is."

"Hey man...I eat when I wanna eat." Dean said. "I fight when I need to...and I have se...uh...spend quality time with Ally all the time." Mary-Jo giggled in the back seat at her father's attempt at cover up.

"So you're just well fed." Castiel suggested.

"Pretty much." Dean said, shrugging.

"Guys, demon alert." Cleo said. They all stayed silent and watched a demon walk out of the coroner's with a briefcase before they started to follow him.

"Haven't we already been at this restaurant?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Guess the big guy's in there."

"I'll go get the ring." Castiel said. Before anyone could do anything, he vanished from his seat.

"I don't like this." Alice said, thirty seconds later.

"Me neither." Dean said. "You all stay here."

"Screw that." Alice said.

"Ally..." Dean said.

"Dean." Alice said, grinning.

"Fine." Dean said. "But if any of you get hurt, it's all your own faults." They all got out and went into the restaurant. All the people that could have been costumers were dead and there was little light. "Cas?"

"There." Mary-Jo said, pointing out Castiel who looked to have been side tracked by raw hamburger meat.

"So much for the possibility of getting over it." Alice said. Dean moved and smacked away a demon that was sneaking up on Castiel. The girls all made to move but were stopped when other demons grabbed them. Dean got grabbed as well.

"Well well well, what have we here?" They all looked to see an old man in a wheelchair with an oxygen tank roll in. "Dean Winchester and company...Angelic company and...oh my oh my, what's this? The devil's bride? How delightful."

"Let them go." Dean growled.

"Now why would I do that?" Famine asked. His eyes snapped over to Alice as the Angel's eyes began glowing. "None of that now." The demon holding Mary-Jo slid a knife to the girl's throat, making her yelp. Alice instantly stopped what she was attempting to do and settled for just glaring. "That's a good girl."

"Let them go." Everyone turned to see Sam. Mary-Jo felt sick when she saw the blood staining his face.

"Ahh Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you." Famine said. "Help yourself to more."

"I don't think so." Sam said, holding up his hand. Alice, although she knew what Sam could do, stared in shock and fear as all the demons started choking as the black smoke fell from their mouths. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Dean pick up the knife but couldn't do anything else as his expression copied his wife's.

"That's a pity." Famine said, looking at all the black smoke on the floor. "But...if you won't eat them...I will." He opened his mouth wide and everyone but Sam flinched as the smoke flew into Famine's mouth. "Your power won't work on me Sam Winchester."

"You're right." Sam said, his hand still up. "But it will work on them." He lowered his hand slightly, aimed at Famine's stomach. Alice was reminded of videos she had seen on youtube of babies kicking crazily inside their mother's womb as she watched Famine's stomach. The horseman was screaming and Sam's nose was bleeding but it finally worked as Famine slumped over, dead. Sam dropped to his knees.

Everyone looked at Sam. All of them were silent.

Alice sat outside the warehouse on the hood of the Impala. Hands behind her to hold her up as she stared at the sky. Mary-Jo and Cleo were just across the street at a motel, supposedly sleeping but Alice held no illusion of that. Cleo had gone so far as to ask Alice to transport her to the motel to avoid being too close to Sam. It had caused Sam to have such a miserably hurt expression on his face that he had allowed them to chain him up and lock him down without a fuss. Dean and Castiel were inside right now, probably standing outside the room they had locked Sam in.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Alice muttered, eyes moving across the sky. She got no answer, as she expected. She sighed and turned her head as the warehouse door opened and Dean walked out. He was silent as he moved over to her and climbed on the car with her. Alice watched him for a moment before she put her arms around him, pulling his head to her shoulder. His arms went around her and she could feel that he was crying.

"I need help." Dean muttered.

"We're all here for you baby." Alice said, rubbing Dean's back. "Everything's going to work out fine. We'll be fine."

"I love you." Dean said.

"I love you too." Alice said. "Come on, you need some sleep, Sam will be fine." Dean lifted his head to look at her. "I'll drive."

"Thanks." Dean said, handing over the keys.

* * *

So there's the end of that episode. Does anyone want anything to happen in the next few chapters? Anything for Dean and Alice, Sam and Cleo, maybe even Castiel and Mary-Jo? Let me know.


	38. Talk Amongst the Angels

**Talk Amongst the Angels**

Okay so by request from Mrs Max McDowell, this is gonna be a pick me up chapter. Most of the middle is gonna be that way but the start and end will be not so much.

Oh, and for all Twilight fans...there's some bashing in this but not a while lot. Please don't rip my head off.

* * *

Cleo sat next to the door in the warehouse. Behind it was Sam, crying in pain. She couldn't believe it was taking this long. She figured a few hours and things would be fine again but this...this was over twenty four hours. She ran her hand through her hair, listening to her boyfriend. She wondered for a moment if he could smell her bleeding from the cut she had gotten on her hand when she had been doing some light practice earlier.

"Cleo, you shouldn't be here." Mary-Jo said, walking over. She slid down next to her uncle's girlfriend.

"Neither should you." Cleo said, leaning her head back against the wall.

"I wish I could help him." Mary-Jo said, watching the witch. "I would do just about anything to help him...but I can't. None of us can. Not while he's like this."

"I know." Cleo said. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Mary-Jo watched her and sighed. She didn't know what it would be like, not being able to be around the person you loved because you held something in you that wasn't good for them. Being your lover's brand of drug was all fine and dandy in books and movies...it didn't work out so well in real life.

"Stupid Twilight." Mary-Jo muttered.

"What?" Cleo asked. Mary-Jo explained her thought, which at least succeeded in making the witch laugh. "Yeah, I guess that's the way it is."

"Hey you guys, you shouldn't be here." Dean said, walking into the warehouse and over to them. "Just gonna upset you two."

"I...just sorta...had to." Cleo said. Dean tilted his head. Cleo sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Dean said. Mary-Jo looked at her father and couldn't help but grin. Finally, it seemed, he had gained respect for the witch. The girls stood and left, leaving Dean on Sammy watch. Mary-Jo left Cleo to hang out with Alice and the teenager wandered around the motel parking lot for a while. She stopped by the back garden and looked at the relatively fresh flowers growing out of the dirt.

A light sound of wings beating drifted by and a second later there were arms sliding lightly around her waist. The teenager leaned back against the male body behind her and the arms tightened slightly. Lips pressed softly to her cheek and Mary-Jo giggled.

"I want to take you somewhere." Castiel muttered. Mary-Jo looked at his face. "Alice will know you're with me and she'll let the others know if they worry."

"You take me lots of places." Mary-Jo said.

"Because you enjoy it." Castiel said. "It makes you happy." Mary-Jo smiled. Castiel lifted an arm from her waist and brushed the teenager's hair back, his fingers lingering across her cheek. "Would you like to go?"

"Sure." Mary-Jo said. Castiel smiled and next second they were sitting in seats in what looked like a movie theater. Mary-Jo knew it wasn't though. The seats were tilted back and there was no screen. The walls and ceiling almost didn't seem to exist as they were covered with a projection of the night sky. There were so many stars, some that Mary-Jo had never seen before, and it made her breath catch in her throat.

"Do you like it?" Castiel asked.

"Love it." Mary-Jo whispered. Castiel tilts his head to watch her gaze at the stars moving above them. It was reflected somewhat across her face. He figured it was doing the same to him as well but he couldn't be bothered to look. "These trips are always so amazing Cas." Her purple-green eyes lowered from the stars to look at the Angel next to her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Castiel said. He grinned and looked up at the stars. "You'll enjoy this as well." Mary-Jo raised an eyebrow and looked up. Castiel lifted his hand and waved it, causing the stars to shift and form different patterns. Mary-Jo laughed causing the Angel to smile. "This is how I remember the stars being in heaven."

"That's so cool." Mary-Jo said. She pushed up the arm rest between them and slid over to lean against him. Castiel was getting quicker, only pausing for a second before sliding his arm around her. They watched the artificial sky in silence. Very slowly Mary-Jo started taking her eyes away from the stars and lowering them to Castiel's face. She studied all the angles, watched the lights cross his features, and memorized it as much as possible.

Castiel eventually realized she was staring at him and turned to look at her. Mary-Jo smiled then quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. When she started to move, he returned the kiss. His hand lifted up to cup her cheek. Mary-Jo had shifted to her knees on her seat, her hands under his trench coat to hold onto his shoulders. Her lips parted easily as Castiel surprised himself by sliding his tongue to her mouth. The teenager made a noise, making the Angel lean back, breaking the contact.

"You stopped." Mary-Jo said, dumbly. She blinked her eyes a few times.

"I...you..." Castiel said.

"You're not allowed to stop." Mary-Jo said, closing the gap again. This time Castiel made the noise as their lips connected again. He unconsciously dragged the girl over to his lap where he wound his arm tightly around her waist, holding her against him. Her hands were holding his head and she made no complaint to his actions. On the contrary, she went along with it, letting out a soft moan of approval as she went.

The fake sky was completely forgotten.

They stayed locked at the lips until Castiel felt Mary-Jo's heart skip in her chest and he pulled back to let her breathe. He proceeded instead to kissing her cheeks, eyelids, nose, forehead and the corners of her mouth. His hand ran up and down her back under the coat but over her shirt. Mary-Jo sighed in contentment, her body relaxing completely against the Angel's. Her head dropped to his shoulder and he brought the kisses to her neck. Mary-Jo moaned softly.

_Castiel threw a flaming jar of holy water at Michael, catching his Angelic brother on fire._

Mary-Jo suddenly stiffened up causing Castiel to seize his actions.

_Lucifer snapped his fingers making Castiel explode._

_Sam/Lucifer fell into the hole with Michael, leaving beaten Dean alone._

"Mary-Jo!" Castiel snapped softly. The teenager jumped and lifted her head to stare at the Angel. "What's wrong?"

"I...saw things." Mary-Jo said. She knew Castiel was curious what she saw but she didn't feel like telling so stayed quiet. His hand resumed it's movements up and down her back, soothing her. She sighed and snuggled against him.

"Perhaps we should return to the motel." Castiel suggested.

"I don't want to leave yet." Mary-Jo said. Castiel just nodded slowly and adjusted the way she was sitting on him to keep his legs from going numb.

"Hey." Alice said, walking over to Dean and handing him a hot drink cup. He smiled warmly at her, sipping the drink appreciatively. He pulled Alice to his side and they stood there, listening to Sam's whimpers on the other side of the door. Alice watched the distressed look on Dean's face and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It'll be all better soon."

"When?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Alice said softly.

"Ally...what if we can't stop this?" Dean asked. "What if...what if we can't stop Lucifer from taking over Sam?"

"You can't think that." Alice said. "We've been through this before. You were the one that told me we were gonna win. Remember? Back when I told you I was an Angel and everything."

"When did our roles get reversed?" Dean asked. "When did you start being the one to comfort me more and more?"

"When Jo and Ellen died." Alice said. Dean sighed and kissed her head.

"It was one thing to just...not know if they were dead." He said. "Whole new thing to actually know for certain that they are."

"I know." Alice said. She lifted her head and looked at her husband. "Cas took MJ out again."

"Again?" Dean asked. He paused then laughed slightly. "Well aren't they just doing things properly?"

"Dating first." Alice said, smiling a bit. "Dating's overrated."

"I love you." Dean said.

"Yeah yeah, you know I love you too." Alice said. She snuggled against Dean again and listened to the soft sounds of pain Sam was making in the other room. "He should be fine tomorrow."

"But will he go after Cleo if she's bleeding?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Alice said. "I think they're gonna have to work that out themselves. Sammy loves her though. Even when he was craving it as much as he did, he still held himself back. It's like how Cas slowed down his eating when he was watching Mary-Jo."

"Probably getting taken over by some other hunger." Dean said, absently.

"Think about what you just said." Alice said, grinning. Dean paused and a frown appeared on his face. The Angel laughed slightly. "Isn't it better that she find the person she's meant to be with now rather then going around with different people for God knows how long?"

"I...guess." Dean said.

"And you know Cas will treat her well." Alice said. "He always has. And he went through your interrogating that neither of you are telling any of us about."

"And none of you will ever know." Dean said. "It's between me and him."

"Fine." Alice said, sighing. Dean grinned and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Cleo walked along the road, her coat hanging open and her boots making a slight clicking that echoed around in the emptiness of the early morning street. She couldn't sleep on her own anymore and she gave up trying after being unsuccessful for an hour. The cool night air chilled her but she made no move to prevent the cold. Cleo paused as the street lights flickered and she sighed, knowing by now what it would mean.

"Well aren't you just a treat all alone in the street." The witch spun around to find a man behind her. He was balding and short and somewhat wider then what most Angels she knew were like.

"Okay, I'll bite, which one are you?" Cleo asked.

"I am Zachariah." The Angel said. Cleo frowned. "I see no one's bothered to shield you from being found Cliana...or should I use your formal title? Satan's bride?"

"Leave me alone." Cleo said, turning around to continue on. She jumped as she found Zachariah standing right in front of her. She took a step back and frowned more. "You're the one that gave Alice the nightmares of Hell."

"Where's your proof?" Zachariah asked.

"I know it was you." Cleo said. "Your stink's all over it."

"And you're the one halting them." Zachariah said. "So it all works out nicely for you and her doesn't it?"

"What do you want?" Cleo asked.

"Where are they?" Zachariah asked.

"Like I'd tell you." Cleo said.

"We know all about Sam Winchester's little demon blood fiasco." Zachariah said. He stepped closer to Cleo. "You know he'll never get over that completely. He'll always want it. When do you suppose he'll go after your blood?" He reached a hand up.

"You can't touch me." Cleo said, quickly.

"I'd risk a little burn to get what I want." Zachariah said. Cleo stepped back more, out of reach. "You'll return to them...and we'll be able to find them. You're only protected when you're around our lovely little trouble causing Alice." Cleo frowned. "When you return to the others...and you will...well...we all know what'll happen then."

"You won't get Dean to say yes." Cleo said.

"Oh I believe I can make him do it." Zachariah said. "Afterall...we all know he'll do anything to protect his loving wife."

"You're worse then Lucifer." Cleo said through gritted teeth.

"I'm trying to make the world a better place." Zachariah said.

"You sick masochistic son of a..." Cleo started then stopped as more lights flickered then someone was grabbing her hand and the scenery changed. She spun around to find herself in some observatory with Mary-Jo jumping up from a seat and Castiel releasing her quickly, shaking his hand which had gone beet red.

"Are you okay?" Mary-Jo asked, hugging Cleo.

"Uh...I think so." Cleo said, returning the hug slowly. She looked at Castiel. "Sorry."

"I knew the risk." Castiel said. "There's no need to apologise." Mary-Jo looked confused. "Angels and Archangels can't touch the Bride of Satan so long as Lucifer is walking on Earth. You can as you are only half Angel and your mother can as she is a Principality and their main source of power relies on being able to touch others physically."

"How did he even find her?" Mary-Jo asked.

"She went outside the range of Alice's abilities." Castiel said. "And she is unmarked."

"Can you fix that?" Mary-Jo asked. Castiel nodded and stepped forward.

"I don't know about this." Cleo said.

"Mom can't always be around you." Mary-Jo said. "And if Zachariah knows how to find you and knows that you're with us..."

"How did you know that he had found me anyways?" Cleo asked.

"I...sorta...saw it." Mary-Jo said. Cleo raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask how, I've got no idea, but the fact is that I did see it and it got you away from him."

"Okay okay." Cleo said. "How does this marking...OW SON OF A BITCH!" Castiel had put his hand to Cleo's ribs and there had been a scratching noise which made her flinch and nearly double over. "What the hell?"

"I had to put the symbols on your ribs." Castiel said. "It's the only sure way to keep them there."

"Little warning would have been helpful." Cleo said

"My apologies." Castiel said.

"What are we even doing here?" Cleo asked, looking around at the fake sky.

"This is where we were when I saw what I saw." Mary-Jo said. "I just told Cas to go get you."

"Ah...okay then." Cleo said.

"We should get back to the motel while I still have feeling in my hand." Castiel said. Cleo felt sorry for him. He gripped her hand once more as Mary-Jo took hold of his arm and they all vanished from the observatory.

* * *

Figured I needed to have some Cleo/Zachariah confrontation. And yes I actually did think it through, the whole thing about Angels being unable to touch Cleo. This was the first chapter that Cas has touched her. They generally tend to avoid each other.


	39. Off to see the Hunter

**Off to See the Hunter**

I'm glad everyone loves Cas and MJ. They're usually the relief from all the psycho apocalyptic mayhem.

I'm bringing in an old "friend" because I don't know if she was actually taken out or not, the show was a little vague on that.

* * *

"But Sam's not ready to be moved." Mary-Jo argued, following her father into the warehouse.

"Well we'll just have to keep an eye on him." Dean said, yanking open the door to the room his brother was in. "Zach's making contact, you can bet this place will be getting searched damn soon." He went over to Sam and started opening his confines.

"Dean?" Sam asked, sounding delirious.

"Yeah Sammy, just hang on." Dean said. Mary-Jo sighed and helped him. They lifted Sam to his feet.

"I'm not...not better." Sam said.

"We're gonna have to take the risk." Dean said.

"I don't wanna hurt Cleo." Sam said. Dean said nothing to that as he and his daughter dragged Sam out.

"You're gonna sit with me and mom in the back, Cleo's gonna be up front." Mary-Jo said. She hated seeing her uncle this way but she couldn't do anything about it. Alice took over for Dean as they got closer. Cleo looked at Sam once before she got into the Impala as Dean jumped up front. Mary-Jo put herself in the middle, Sam seated behind Dean and Alice behind Cleo. The oldest Winchester threw the car in reverse and sped backwards out of the parking lot and onto the road where he swiftly changed to drive and flew down the vacant road.

"You okay Sammy?" Alice asked, leaning forward to look around her daughter.

"I don't know." Sam said, keeping his head down. His senses were zeroing in on the blonde in the front seat. It was faint, the thrumming sound, but it was there nonetheless. His eyes stayed locked on the handle of a knife poked out from his niece's boot. How easy it would be to take that knife and lunge forward, cutting Cleo and...

No...no he shouldn't think that way. Sam cringed and leaned against his door, putting himself as far from Cleo as he could. He disgusted himself by even beginning to think such a thing. The pain eased down slightly as Sam started remembering the day Jo and Ellen died. It all but vanished when he thought of how Cleo had helped him.

"Where are we going?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Bobby's." Dean said. "Got a panic room we can put Sam back into if we need to." Cleo glanced back at Sam. He looked like he had slept in a long time. It hurt to see him in such bad shape. She could see his hands shaking in his lap, clenched around his pant legs.

Dean made several attempts to keep conversations going throughout the car ride but none worked for long. When they finally reached Bobby's by sunset, Cleo had called Amy to see if she was home then said she would go spend the night with her friend. When Alice had hugged the witch, there was something different about her. It got the Angel curious but she didn't say anything, Sam moved himself without prompting into the panic room where he sat on the floor, looking miserable.

"If it ain't one thing, it's another with you kids." Bobby said.

"Thanks for putting up with us so much Bobby." Alice said.

"You guys are always welcome here, you know that." Bobby said. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm worried about everyone." Alice said. "We're falling apart so fast at a time where we need to stay together." Bobby patted her knee, not sure what else to do.

"Where's Dean and Mary-Jo?" The older hunter asked.

"Driving." Alice said. "Dean thinks she's ready to learn to drive the Impala."

"He's really worrying huh?" Bobby asked.

"We're running out of options." Alice said. "There's only so far that we can run."

"I'm sure he's calm and collected right now." Bobby said.

"STOP, STOP, BRAKE!" Dean yelled. Mary-Jo ignored him as she continued driving steadily down the road. She touched the brake as they neared the stop sign and Dean sighed when they came to a full stop.

"I was barely going the speed limit." Mary-Jo said, glancing up and down the road. "Compared to your driving, I was a snail."

"Yeah well...I...I don't want you driving the way I drive." Dean said. Mary-Jo rolled her eyes. "Now just...roll on through." Mary-Jo touched the gas pedal lightly, building the car's speed back up. "Slowly, carefully."

"Dad, relax." Mary-Jo said. "I'm not gonna crash your baby. I know you love her very very much."

"Hey now!" Dean snapped. "Pull over." Mary-Jo glanced at him before pulling over. "Look at me."

"Why?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Do it." Dean said. Mary-Jo turned and looked at him. "I do not love the Impala more then you alright? I'd rather it get busted up then you get busted up. I'm not telling you to be careful to keep the car safe, I want you to be safe."

"Oh dad." Mary-Jo said, grinning. "You're getting sentimental."

"Shut it." Dean said. Mary-Jo laughed. "I mean it you know. You're my baby. Half Angel or not, you're still mine to take care of, you remember that alright?"

"Okay." Mary-Jo said. Dean pulled her to him for a hug and Mary-Jo's foot slipped off the brake, causing the car to roll forward a bit. "Oops." Dean gave her a look. "I know, I know."

"So, are you gonna go back to traveling with them?" Amy asked, sitting down at her kitchen table across from Cleo.

"I don't know now." Cleo said.

"But you love Sam, right?" Amy asked.

"I think so, yeah." Cleo said. She sighed and sipped her drink, looking around the kitchen. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong about the place. Maybe it was just being gone for the amount of time that she had been with the Winchesters but that just didn't seem right in her mind. She had been away from her friend for months on end before and it hadn't been that long since she was last around.

"I don't think you'll get the chance to go back to them." Amy said.

"What? Why?" Cleo asked, looking at her friend. It was the first time she had really looked at her since she arrived at the house and the witch was suddenly regretting waiting so long. She jumped to her feet and frowned, backing up. "What did you do to Amy?"

"What are you talking about silly?" Amy asked, standing up and slowing advancing on her. Her eyes went pitch black. "I'm still Amy."

"No you aren't!" Cleo said. "You killed her."

"She would have died anyways." Amy said, grinning. "You know...I like this body. I'm gonna have fun with it."

"Who are you?" Cleo asked.

"The boys don't talk about me do they?" Amy said. She smiled as she got Cleo backed into a corner. "It's pretty similar to your friend's name. Just adjust the first two letters, change the A to an E and the Y to a G."

"That's not all that similar." Cleo said.

"It was fun to say at least." Amy said.

"You're Meg." Cleo said, remembering hearing something about how Bobby was put in a wheelchair.

"You got it baby." Amy said. She reached forward and ran a hand down Cleo's face, making the witch flinch. "And you and me...we're gonna have a whole lot of fun."

"Sam?" Alice asked, cracking open the panic room door. Sam lifted his head weakly to look at his sister in law. "Bobby says you're good to come out. I brought you some chicken." She walked into the room and sat next to Sam, holding out the plate with chicken and french fries on it. "We went out and got KFC."

"Thanks." Sam said, slowly eating a fry. "How's Cleo?"

"We haven't really heard from her since she went to her friend's." Alice said. "You should call her when you finish."

"I will." Sam said. "I can't believe how much I wanted to hurt her. I wanted her blood so badly."

"You're better now right?" Alice asked. Sam nodded slowly. "Sammy you love her, you won't hurt her. She's not Ruby."

"How did...never mind...I keep forgetting how much you know." Sam said. Alice smiled slightly. "Do you think she'll come back?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Alice asked.

"I know I scared her." Sam said. He sighed and lowered the piece of chicken he had been eating. "Alice, what if I scared her so badly she doesn't want to come back?"

"Sam..." Alice said.

"I wouldn't." Sam said. "Not after that."

"Sammy enough." Alice said. "You're not a monster. And she will come back."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because...I'm pretty damn sure she loves you." Alice said. Sam looked at her. She wondered if he caught her hesitation at the start but the young hunter said nothing. Alice made him eat all the food before she let him out of the panic room and to the phone.

"Hello?" Cleo's somewhat sleepy voice answered on the third ring.

"Hey...Cleo, it's Sam." Sam said, not being able to help the smile.

"Hey Sam." Cleo said. "How's things?"

"Better now." Sam said. "I was just...umm...calling to ask if you were going to come back."

"Oh uh...I'm not to sure I can right now." Cleo said.

"Oh." Sam said, his face dropping. "Cleo I'm so sorry about how I acted..."

"No no Sam it's...it's not that." Cleo said. "I just gotta...you know...Amy's got some problems and I should really be with her. You know, she shouldn't be on her own."

"Oh...okay." Sam said. "Well uh...I'm pretty sure we'll be staying here for a while so...you know...no rush."

"That's great, thanks." Cleo said. "I gotta go."

"Cleo." Sam said, halting the hang up. "I umm...I just wanted to say that I...I love you." There was a pause and Sam thought he heard some sort of crying on the other end of the phone.

"That's great, again, thanks." Cleo said. "I'll talk to you later." She hung up, leaving Sam feeling somewhat confused and sad.

Cleo sat tied to a chair, tears in her eyes and a cloth over her mouth as she listened to Meg impersonate her voice over the phone. The demon had put the conversation on speaker so the witch could hear it all.

"Little Sammy Winchester loves you Cleo." Meg said, still using Cleo's voice. "Too bad next time he sees you, he won't be himself...and you...well...won't matter either way, you'll be where you're supposed to be." Cleo yelled through the cloth and tried to break out of the binds. She cried more as her attempts were in vain. "Aww, don't be sad...it won't be much longer before everything falls in place. And then you'll see. You'll see how much better things will be."

* * *

Dun dun daa. Oh dear...will they get Cleo back before Sam goes all Lucifer? Not even I know, I'm making it up as I go along.


	40. Dark Side of the Moon

**Dark Side of the Moon**

Has anyone looked back over the first couple of chapters and then last few and noticed how much Alice has changed? Good lord she's almost gone exact opposite. I feel kinda bad now. She had started off all bright and cheery and now she's just down and worried. I'm not sure if she'll ever get back to that bright cheeriness but she might get close eventually.

There's gonna be a fair bit of a time jump here, like a couple of weeks. Skipping over Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid because I just can't wait in Bobby and his wife, too sad.

* * *

"I don't know what your father was talking about, you're perfectly capable of doing this." Alice said, leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Dad's paranoid." Mary-Jo said, turning the corner. Alice smiled slightly. "Sam's...depressed huh."

"Cleo keeps saying she has to stay with Amy." Alice said, sighing.

"For this long?" Mary-Jo asked. "It's been like three weeks mom."

"I know MJ." Alice said. "But we can't just go barging in on her."

"I don't like it." Mary-Jo said. "Can we please go check on her when we get back there?"

"Yeah, sure." Alice said. "Now come on, let's get back to the motel. The boys have slept long enough." Mary-Jo nodded and steered back to the motel. She pulled into the parking lot and they got out, frowning at the new car sitting by their room.

"Mom?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Stay here." Alice said, moving towards the room. She flinched at the sound of a gun firing twice and froze for a moment, overcome by a sudden wave of anger from Dean. She shook it off and ran for the room, throwing the door open just as another gun shot rang out and Dean fell back on the bed. Next second the two hunters in the room were thrown against a wall, their guns tossed away from them, with a very pissed off Angel moving towards them, hand held up and eyes glowing.

"Who's she?" One of the hunters asked, looking at his buddy.

"I don't know." The other hunter said.

"What...did you...just do?" Alice asked through gritted teeth.

"We...we...we had to." The first hunter said.

"WHY!" Alice snapped, keeping them against the wall.

"They started the apocalypse." The second hunter said. They fell to the floor abruptly and stared up at Alice as she stood before them with her eyes still glowing.

"They were your best chance to end it." Alice said.

"What...what are you?" The second hunter asked.

"Dean Winchester's wife." Alice said. The hunters' faces paled. "And if you value your lives AT ALL you will run from here. And try to avoid the girl outside. GO!" The hunters scrambled to their feet and bolted out the door, not bothering to grab their guns in their fear. Alice looked at the two beds, at the bodies of her husband and her brother-in-law.

"Mom?" Mary-Jo's scared voice from the doorway broke the Angel from her angry revery and she spun around, her eyes losing their glow within a second. Mary-Jo had tears running down her cheeks as she stared into the room, too afraid to come in. Alice quickly got to her daughter and hugged her tightly, turning her around and moving her out of the room. "What happened?"

"Sick sons of bitches." Alice muttered. She held onto her daughter's shoulders and looked into the mismatching eyes. "Listen, I need you to do something huge for me."

"Okay." Mary-Jo said.

"Stay here and call for Cas. He'll take care of you." Alice said.

"Where you going?" Mary-Jo asked.

"I need to see an old friend." Alice said. She kissed Mary-Jo's head. "And right now I don't want you around too many other Angels." Mary-Jo nodded again. "Just be brave for me sweetie."

"Okay." Mary-Jo said. Alice stepped back and vanished. Mary-Jo looked into the room once before looking up towards the sky. "Cas, I need you."

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, appearing next to her with his hand dropping onto her shoulder. He took one look at her tear stained face and glanced into the motel room before he wrapped his arms around the teenager and pulled her close. "I'm going to bring you to Bobby."

"What?" Mary-Jo asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

"You cannot stay here." Castiel said. He ran his fingers along her face, gently wiping off the tears. "You will be safe with Bobby. Please trust me."

"Okay." Mary-Jo said, feeling as if that was all she could say anymore. Castiel kissed her lips quickly then her forehead and when Mary-Jo opened her eyes, she wasn't surprised to find herself standing in Bobby's living room.

"So you don't even bother knocking no more?" Bobby asked, wheeling out of the kitchen, shotgun resting across his lap. Mary-Jo wondered if he had ever let the thing go since the town turned to Zombies-ville and he had to kill his wife for the second time. Bobby paused and tilted his head, taking in the teenagers expression. "Oh lord, what happened kid?"

Mary-Jo burst into tears and told Bobby what she knew and what she had seen. By the end of it, she was kneeling on the floor with her head on his knee. He brushed her hair back off her face. He wasn't used to having to comfort young girls.

"Things are gonna be okay kid." Bobby said. "Your mom and Cas are gonna fix things. Just gotta trust them."

"I know." Mary-Jo said. "I just...I can't believe someone would just...kill my dad and uncle."

"You don't know much do you?" Bobby asked. Mary-Jo lifted her head and looked at him. "Them two idjits get killed all the time." The teenager laughed slightly and rubbed her eyes. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah." Mary-Jo said, standing up. "I think I need a walk though."

"Don't wander too far." Bobby said. Mary-Jo smiled and walked out of the house. She walked around, letting her feet lead her. She knew exactly where she wanted to go, where she had to go. She walked up the driveway, across the yard and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" Meg asked, opening the door slightly.

"You must be Amy?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Uh...yeah, that's me." Meg said.

"I'm Mary-Jo...I'm...Cleo's boyfriend's niece." Mary-Jo said. "Is she here?"

"Oh!" Meg said, smiling slightly. "Yes, come on in." She stepped back and Mary-Jo walked into the house. The teenager shivered slightly, getting an odd feeling from the house. "So you're what the big fuss is all about huh?"

"I'm sorry?" Mary-Jo asked, turning around. Meg closed the door and locked it back up again before she walked casually past the teenager. Mary-Jo frowned slightly and followed her. "So where's Cleo?"

"Oh she's not here." Meg said.

"But you said she was." Mary-Jo said.

"I said no such thing." Meg said. Mary-Jo went to counter that before she realized that the other girl had indeed said nothing about Cleo being there. She frowned and took a step back away from Meg.

"So...then...is she coming back, Amy?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Oh I'm not Amy." Meg said, turning around. "I just took her body." Mary-Jo gasped when Meg's eyes went pitch black. She suddenly felt incredibly stupid for walking into such a trap. "I'm disappointed in Dean and Sammy, never bringing me up to anyone."

"Who are you?" Mary-Jo asked, mentally cursing herself for not having a weapon. She glanced around, looking for something to use. She didn't know how to smite and wasn't even sure if she could so plan B would have to work.

"Introductions are so bland." Meg said. "Unfortunately...for you anyways...I was expecting an Angel." She grabbed the teenaged girl and threw her across the room. Mary-Jo hit a bookcase and fell to the floor. She rolled out of the way just as the bookcase tipped over. "Damn, you're quick."

"I learn from the best." Mary-Jo said, getting to her feet.

"Obviously they aren't that good." Meg said, taking a match from her pocket. Mary-Jo frowned as the demon flicked the tip, igniting it. Meg tossed the match to the floor by the teenager and instantly a ring of fire burst into life around her. "I wouldn't try to cross that if I were you."

"Why not?" Mary-Jo asked, even though she knew the reason already.

"Holy fire, princess." Meg said. "Angels can't get around that. Looks like you get to join little Cleo after all."

"Where is she?" Mary-Jo asked through gritted teeth.

"She's getting ready for her wedding." Meg said. "And when Sammy comes to save her, he'll get all deviled up."

"You can't really think that Lucifer's gonna keep you around when he gets what he wants." Mary-Jo said. "You're just a pawn to him."

"What is with you Angels and trying to put doubt in our minds?" Meg asked. She walked around the edge of the fire. "You can't be saved little girl. Your little Angelic boyfriend can't get to you and even if he could, he couldn't get you out once he's in. Neither can you mommy."

"Leave my family alone." Mary-Jo said.

"Sure...if you work with us." Meg said. "My father would love to have you around."

"Go back to Hell." Mary-Jo said. "And stay there."

"Hell's gonna be on Earth, princess." Meg said, smiling. "And you're gonna get a front row seat." Mary-Jo frowned. "Oh don't look so disgusted. Trust me...you'll love it."

Alice paced around in the Garden. She frowned as she once more stumbled on the hem of her silken gown. She had forgotten what being in Heaven meant. The long flowing pale purple gown was beautiful but it was so different from the jeans and boots she was used to wearing the last few months.

"He's certainly taking his time on this." Alice muttered. She was about ready to start yelling when three figures appeared nearby. She sighed and picked up the bottom of her gown to stop herself from tripping again. "Finally."

"Alice?" Sam asked. Alice smiled as she hurried over to them. She dropped her gown a second before she threw her arms around the brothers. They returned the hug and then Sam stepped back so his brother and sister in law could get a better embrace. He looked at the man that had brought them to the Garden. "Who are you?"

"I am Joshua." The man said.

"You're the one that sent Ally to Earth." Dean said, pulling away from his wife just enough to look at Joshua.

"Yes I did." Joshua said. "As ordered."

"He's my friend." Alice said. She looked at Joshua and smiled. "Thank you for getting them away from Zachariah."

"They needed to be here." Joshua said, smiling. His smile faded. "You are aware that returning to Heaven has it's consequences."

"I know." Alice said.

"What sort of consequences?" Dean asked. "Better not involve her not being able to leave now."

"Oh no, don't worry, she can stay with you." Joshua said. "She's just...unable to...hide...as well as she has been. Everyone is going to be aware of what is happening now."

"Joshua...where's God?" Alice asked, cutting off the brothers from attempting to say something else.

"On Earth." Joshua said, turning to a flower. "But I don't know where, I'm sorry."

"So why's he just talking to you?" Dean asked. "Why not anyone else?"

"My theory is...he can sympathize." Joshua said, examining the flower closely. "Gardener to gardener you know. I think He gets lonely."

"Can you give Him a message from us?" Sam asked.

"Actually...God has a message for you." Joshua said, shooting an apologetic look to Alice. "Back off."

"What?" Dean asked, frowning.

"He knows everything you want to tell Him." Joshua said. "He knows what the other Angels are doing, He knows Castiel is looking for Him and He knows the apocalypse has begin. He doesn't believe it's His problem."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Dean demanded.

"He feels he's done enough for you two." Joshua said. "Put you both on that plane to avoid Lucifer. Brought Castiel back." He nodded to Dean. "Gave you one of His cherished ones." Alice tilted her head at that, confused. "Granted both you and your brother Salvation." This time, Joshua looked at Sam. "And after everything you've done too. He hasn't intervened this much in a very long time and now He's done. You won't be able to find him with the amulet."

"Why?" Dean asked. "Why the hell won't He help?" There was no answer to that as Joshua just simply went about observing the flowers.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"Are you insinuating that I would lie?" Joshua asked.

"That's a little insulting Sam." Alice said.

"I'm rooting for you boys." Joshua said. "I wish that I could do more to help you. Believe me...I do. But...I just trim the hedges." He looked around once more before returning his gaze to the Winchesters. "It's time to go back. But this time I'm afraid it won't be like the last times. This time, God wants you to remember." There was a flash of white and Dean and Sam vanished, leaving Joshua and Alice alone in the garden.

"What did you mean, one of His cherished?" Alice asked.

"Michael is rather disappointed that you are denying him meeting with your daughter." Joshua said, ignoring the question.

"After what he did that day, he shouldn't be surprised." Alice said.

"He's trying to fix things the only way he knows how." Joshua said. "You aren't giving him many options by refusing his pleas for help." He walked closer to Alice, a purple flower in hand. "You have loved each other once."

"He won't listen now." Alice said, taking the flower as Joshua held it out. She smiled slightly, touching the petals. "I should get to the boys now."

"I'm sure they'll need you." Joshua said. He reached forward and gently touched Alice's cheek. "You've grown more in time with the Winchesters then you have at any other point in your life. I hope for this to be over soon, I miss that smile of yours."

"You watch us don't you?" Alice asked, grinning. Joshua just smiled slightly and moved back around the Garden. Alice shook her head and placed the flower by the fountain before vanishing. She arrived back at the hotel room just as Castiel was handing the amulet to Dean.

"It's worthless now." Castiel said. He turned around, jumping slightly to find Alice nearly right behind him.

"I'm sorry." Alice said. "Where's Mary-Jo?"

"I sent her to Bobby." Castiel said. Alice nodded once and stepped to the side. Castiel walked past her and vanished.

"We can still stop this." Sam said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said. "But we'll find a way together." Alice was surprised by the cold look Dean gave his brother.

"I'll be back." Dean muttered to Alice, kissing her forehead before heading out the door. He paused only long enough to drop the amulet in the trash can. As the door closed behind him, Alice turned to Sam and hugged him, unsure of what else to do until she could find out what happened in Heaven.

* * *

So now not only is Cleo in trouble but so is Mary-Jo. Don't worry, MJ will get saved soon. That much I know.

I'm sorta deviating off the episodes now but if there's any more that you guys want please feel free to let me know. I know I'll do the last episode, that's a given, but there's still 6 more episodes. I know I'm not gonna do 99 Problems because there's just too many people who would be capable of taking out the Whore now but like most of the skipped episodes, it will be mentioned because everyone knows that we're all gonna be curious as to how Dean managed to kill the Whore.


	41. Little Glass Vial

**Little Glass Vial**

For a head's up, Mary-Jo's gonna sing a little bit in this chapter, just for fun. The song is called Zydrate Anatomy and it's from the 2008 movie called Repo! The Genetic Opera. The second song is from the same movie and it's a deleted scene one called Come Up and Try My New Parts. I haven't seen the whole thing of the movie but I got so into it in just one day, it's insane lol. It's the only thing I like Paris Hilton in. Other then that, I just can't care much for the woman.

* * *

"We got her a cell phone for a reason, why the hell isn't she picking up?" Dean asked.

"Maybe because you're calling her at the same time you have me calling her?" Alice asked.

"Ally this is serious!" Dean said. "MJ doesn't just...not pick up."

"Sam will probably find her." Alice said, trying to calm down her husband. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions just yet.

"Uh folks...that ain't happening." Bobby said, looking over at them from his spot at the window. The couple came over to see Sam getting out of the Impala on his own.

"Damn it...CAS!" Dean yelled. "COME ON ANSWER ALREADY!"

"Dean he's still pretty upset." Alice said.

"Yeah well this is girlfriend we're talking about here, he damn well better..." Dean started.

"What's wrong with Mary-Jo?" Castiel asked, appearing behind Dean, making the hunter jump.

"We don't know where she is." Alice said.

"I couldn't find her." Sam said, walking into the room with them.

"She's not answering her phone and Bobby said she went for a walk about fifteen minutes after you sent her here." Dean said. "And that was over an hour ago."

"I haven't heard anything from her." Castiel said.

"Did you check Amy's?" Alice asked, looking at Sam.

"I called Cleo but she said she hadn't heard from her." Sam said. "Said she'd let me know if she showed up or something."

"Wait...that's it?" Alice asked. Sam nodded. "Did she sound worried at all?"

"Well..not exactly." Sam said.

"Nice girlfriend Sammy." Dean muttered.

"That doesn't seem right." Alice said. "We're going over there."

"We are?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Alice said. "You too Cas." The four of them headed out and climbed into the Impala. The drive was quick and silent.

"I'll go in my way." Castiel said.

"We'll take the front door then." Alice said. The male Angel vanished as the the Winchesters made their way to the door. Sam knocked and they waited. He knocked a second time and the sound of a lock being moved was heard before the door was opened by Castiel.

"You need in here now." Castiel said. The other three ran in and stared into the room Castiel led them to. The ring of holy fire was still going, burning high enough to sing the circle onto the roof. In the middle of the flames, unconscious, bloody and hanging by her wrists was Mary-Jo. "I can't do anything about the fire."

"Dean come on, there are some buckets in the basement." Sam said. "We can fill them with water and use that." The brothers ran down the stairs and searched the basement before they found a couple of useable buckets. They came back up and filled them with water from the kitchen before returning to the room and working on putting out the holy fire. It wasn't as easy as they thought it would be and Castiel and Alice eventually had to get buckets as well to help out as the fire kept lighting back up again. When they finally got the fire put out, they found a message written on the floor under Mary-Jo.

Time is running out. He'll get Sam soon. Cuts and bruises, Meg

"Does she ever stay down?" Dean muttered, gritting his teeth. He watched Castiel cut Mary-Jo down then bring her to the couch before working the ties off her bloodied wrists. Sam looked at his niece and frowned before running up the stairs to check the rest of the house.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked.

"She's breathing." Castiel said.

"Get her out of here quickly. We'll catch up to you guys soon as we can." Dean said.

"Should we..." Castiel started.

"No, not back there." Alice cut in. "We'll find you, don't worry." Castiel nodded and tightened his grip on Mary-Jo before vanishing with her.

"The house is empty." Sam said, coming back down the stairs.

"Meg will be in Amy." Alice said. "Remember that Sam alright?"

"Yeah...I know." Sam said. He looked more miserable then he had been in a while. Alice bit her tongue, wondering if she should say anything but decided against it. It would make things worse. "Where'd Cas and MJ go?"

"Away." Alice said. Sam just nodded slowly.

Mary-Jo's eyes fluttered open and she took in the rather nice looking hotel room around her. She sat up slowly and found herself still dressed in her slightly bloodied clothes but her skin was cleaned up. She climbed off the bed and walked across the room to take a look in the nice Victorian styled bathroom.

"You're awake." Castiel said. Mary-Jo turned around to find him sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Castiel blinked. "You just...you seem more then just worried about me."

"You're coming into your powers." Castiel said. He sighed and looked down. "My father has truly abandoned us. He doesn't care."

"I'm sure he cares." Mary-Jo said, walking back to the bed. "I bet...he's trying to teach us to walk."

"What?" Castiel asked, looking up to the teenager's purple-green eyes.

"When you're teaching a kid to walk, you don't always help them." Mary-Jo said. "You let them do it on their own remember?"

"You have more faith then the rest of us." Castiel said. Mary-Jo shrugged. "How can you feel that way?"

"Because somebody has to." Mary-Jo said. She reached out her hand and brushed it along Castiel's cheek. She caught sight of the angry red welts around her wrist and was reminded of when Meg tied her up.

"But after what happened to you." Castiel said, unconsciously leaning his head against Mary-Jo's hand. "I should be comforting you." Mary-Jo sat down next to him and licked her lips before biting her lower one. She looked at Castiel carefully.

"Do you always have to wear that jacket?" Mary-Jo asked, grinning. Castiel just chuckled and slid his trench coat off along with the suit jacket. Mary-Jo touched his face again. The Angel lifted his hand up to cover hers. His other hand reached out to touch the locket around the Hybrid's neck. The soft tune filtered through the room as he eased the locket open.

"Are you hungry?" Castiel asked softly. Mary-Jo opened her mouth to say no but stopped as her stomach rumbled softly. "I'll take that as a yes. I will get you food...and some clean clothes. You should relax in a shower or bath."

"Okay." Mary-Jo said, thinking of the bathtub in the bathroom. She smiled slightly at the thought of sinking into that. "I can totally do that."

"Good." Castiel said, somewhat thickly as he accidentally snuck a peek into Mary-Jo's thoughts. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his tongue sliding out to lick his lips and he was thankful that Mary-Jo wasn't fully into her powers yet or she would know exactly what he was feeling. He stood up then bent down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back before you're done. This hotel room is warded so you will be safe."

"Okay." Mary-Jo said. She was beginning to wonder if that was the only thing she could say that day.

Once Castiel vanished, she stood up and started to work on setting up her bath. She looked in the mirror and let her hair down from the ponytail she had it in. Running her fingers through it, she was glad to find it blood free. Putting it back up, she had it in a bun instead. She tested out the water before stripping off her clothes. Cuts and bruises adorned her flesh and she winced at the sight. Mary-Jo sunk into the water and sighed in relief, her eyes fluttering shut. She was grateful for the pad on the edge of the tub as she leaned her head back.

"Drug market, sub market, sometimes I wonder why I ever got in." Mary-Jo muttered the song under her breath. "Bloody market, love market, sometimes I wonder why they need me at all." Her head moved slightly with silent beat. "Zydrate comes in a little glass vial...and the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery." She laughed slightly, feeling silly singing a song from a movie she only watched once at Bobby's because she couldn't sleep. "And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy...and when the gun goes off it sparks and you're ready for surgery."

Castiel reappeared in the hotel room roughly twenty minutes after he left, fresh clothes in a bag in one hand, McDonald's in the other. He put the clothes on the bed and the food on the table before approaching the bathroom door slowly. He raised his hand to knock but stalled when he heard Mary-Jo singing.

"I want a hit of Z...and we're not talking for Free." The girl's voice sent shivers down the Angel's back. "A game of give and take..baby I'll give till I break." Her voice got quieter for a bit and Castiel couldn't hear her. "Come up and try my new parts. Come on and break them in." It was only then that he realized what the song was about and it caused his face to heat up. "We both know what we want. Come up and try my new parts. Any way that you want...you know that you wanna take me." He couldn't let it go on anymore and quickly knocked on the door. He heard a slight gasp of surprise.

"Uh...yeah?" Mary-Jo called out.

"I'm back." Castiel said.

"Oh great...did you...wanna...come in...you know, here?" Mary-Jo asked. Without thinking, Castiel pushed the door opened and walked into the bathroom. "Oh wow I didn't...I mean...that was sort an...unexpected move."

"I wasn't...thinking." Castiel said, His brain shut off more as his eyes drifted towards the teenager in the tub. There were bubbles hiding the majority of her body from his sight. She was sitting on an angle, her feet hanging out of the tub at one end, her arms resting on the sides on the other end, supposedly to keep her up. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few strands falling across her face. A cut across her cheek reminded Castiel that she had just recently been in the hands of a demon.

"You're staring." Mary-Jo said, her face just as red as the Angel figured his was. He coughed and tugged on his tie, forcing his eyes away from her. Mary-Jo couldn't help but smile slightly.

"There is umm...food...and...clothes...in the other room." Castiel said. "There's...also a microwave...out there...so...you don't have to...hurry in here."

"I think I've been in long enough." Mary-Jo said. "I'm getting wrinkly."

"Then I will...I will just...wait...in the other room." Castiel said. Mary-Jo bit her lip to stop from bursting into giggles. Castiel made a hasty retreat from the bathroom and the teenager shook her head.

* * *

Aww poor Cas. What am I saying? Lol, it's funny doing that to him. What do you people think? Should they get it on next chapter? I'm planning that one to be a few days later of course. Few days of it just being the two of them and more awkward moments lol.

Oh, and also, I'm thinking of doing another Supernatural story. I got a review on one of my youtube videos (that's not even based for this story lol) about how I should make it into one. It's the one called Castiel's Girl and it's actually based on a roleplay where the girl is someone Cas was watching over as a child. I figure of course if I do make that an actual story, it'll probably be set after season 5. Anyone else think I should do that?


	42. Inside Your Heaven

**Inside Your Heaven**

I think I'm gonna be ending this story soon. I know I'm ending it at the end of the season, probably, and doing a sequel for a my-version season six. What do you lot think?

And here we go, the MJ and Cas love chapter lol. I can't let MJ overshadow her parents though. Can't give the kid a better sex scene lol.

* * *

Mary-Jo flipped through the channels, her eyes not even focusing on the television. She had been on her own in the hotel room for a few days now. Castiel was almost always with her but he was also gone on occasion. Like at the moment, he was helping her parents with something in some little town with a prophet. The thought of a prophet made her think of Chuck and Mary-Jo realized she had never met him or talked to him or anything.

Before she knew it she had her cell phone out and was dialing his number.

"Hmm...hello?" A rough sleepy voice answered.

"Chuck?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Yeah...who's this?" Chuck asked.

"Uh...Mary-Jo." The teenager said.

"Oh, Dean and Alice's kid." Chuck said. "Oh what do you know, it is that day. Guess you're bored huh?"

"Umm...yeah." Mary-Jo said. "Did I wake you up?"

"No worries, I went to sleep early last night." Chuck said. There was feminine grumbling in the background and Chuck shushing someone before a shuffling noise. "So did you wanna talk about something Mary-Jo?"

"Who was that?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Oh that...that was just...Becky." Chuck said. Mary-Jo giggled, remembering stories she'd heard. "Yeah...let's talk about you kiddo, how are you?"

"Well...bored, obviously." Mary-Jo said. "What do I do Chuck?"

"Stay safe and away from demons." Chuck said. "What just happened to you...it...she wasn't really going to hand you over to Lucifer just then. Cleo's one thing...she needs to be prepped. You...if you were to be part of Lucifer's little army, he needs his intended body first."

"That's freaky how I didn't need to tell you anything but you knew everything." Mary-Jo said.

"It's my curse." Chuck said, laughing slightly. "So what's going on now?"

"Mom, dad and Sam are in some town full of people that know all about demons." Mary-Jo said. "They called me earlier to tell me that they were making the stop and needed Cas's help. Apparently one of the town residents is a prophet."

"Really? That's...weird." Chuck said.

"Do you know about this?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Well...bits and pieces." Chuck said. "But I'm sure someone will tell you, probably Cas, when he gets back."

"You just sounded sad there, is everything going to be okay?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Yeah...yeah it'll be fine kiddo, don't worry." Chuck said.

"When people say don't worry...it usually makes me worry." Mary-Jo said.

"Trust me on this." Chuck said. "Where are you?"

"I have no idea." Mary-Jo said. "Cas told me not to leave the hotel room. If I ever needed anything I was supposed to get room service to bring it up. It's not all bad.

"You really like and trust Cas huh." Chuck said. "Maybe even love him."

"Yeah." Mary-Jo said, slowly. "It's...a little scary but...feels...you know...right."

"I bet." Chuck said. "You know...don't be afraid of how your dad will react. And don't be afraid to be with Castiel." Mary-Jo didn't know what to say. Chuck started talking away from the phone and the teenager guessed he was talking to Becky. "You think you're okay now kiddo?"

"Yeah." Mary-Jo said. "Sorry about waking you, get back to your girlfriend."

"If you demand it." Chuck said, laughing. "Can't wait to meet you. Don't be afraid to call if you need anything again okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Chuck." Mary-Jo said. "I'll...talk to you later."

"Yep." Chuck said. He hung up and Mary-Jo slowly put her phone away. She held the phone against her chin, staring unseeingly at the television screen before she jumped off the bed.

Castiel reappeared in the hotel room nearly an hour later. Mary-Jo looked up from the comic she was reading. The Angel paused half way through a step as he looked her way. She had little sponge things separating her toes which were painted a glittery pink colour. Her legs were completely bare as she wore only a little pair of pale blue shorts. Her knees were bent and the comic was held against her thighs. Castiel swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed when he took in her little spaghetti strapped top that showed off a fair portion of her stomach. Her hair was in a bun again, a few strands falling down around her face, leading the Angel to believe that she had taken a bath earlier.

"Is everything fixed?" Mary-Jo asked, brushing one of the stray strands out of her face. The action made Castiel force his mind to focus on her question.

"Uh...yes...yes it's all...fixed." He said.

"What was going on?" Mary-Jo asked.

"The prophet...wasn't a prophet." Castiel said. He explained how things went, explaining about the girl being the Whore of Babylon. He told the teenager about how the Whore could only be killed by a true servant of heaven. They had gone to kill the girl but she had turned things around them, crippling Castiel, knocking out Alice, and throwing Dean and Sam away. The girl's father, who was the town's preacher, had been told of the plan in case they needed a back up. Castiel explained how he had almost managed to get the stake into her heart but she had tossed him across the room as well.

"So wait...how did she get beaten?" Mary-Jo asked. "And is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is...shaken up." Castiel said. "And...your father managed to kill her."

"Seriously?" Mary-Jo asked. "How?"

"We don't know." Castiel said. Mary-Jo had tossed the comic onto the table by this point and was on her knees on the edge of the bed, staring intently at the Angel. He had only noticed then that he had moved across the room in his story telling, removing his trench coat and suit jacket as he went. He was now standing by the bed, directly in front of the Hybrid. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"I called Chuck." Mary-Jo said. Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I was bored and didn't wanna call any of you in case it interrupted something." The Angel nodded slowly. The teenager had leaned forward and her hands had reached out, slowly working the knot out of the tie. "We talked about little things for a bit."

"And...when was...this?" Castiel asked.

"Hmm...bout an hour ago." Mary-Jo said. She slid the tie off his neck and tossed it aside.

"Mary-Jo..." Castiel said, thickly. The girl lifted her eyes and looked at the Angel's face. Her hands lifted up slowly again and ever so casually popped the top button of his shirt.

"It's...it's really strong." Mary-Jo said.

"What is?" Castiel asked.

"This feeling." Mary-Jo said. She shuffled her knees on the bed a bit, bringing her right to the edge and even closer to Castiel. "This...the desire."

"We...we shouldn't." Castiel whispered.

"Why not?" Mary-Jo asked. She had moved so close that their lips were mere centimeters apart. Her hands had opened up three other buttons and weren't stopping. Castiel dropped his eyes from her mismatched ones and instead gazed at her lips. They shone from the lip gloss she had put on and were slightly parted.

"I...I cannot find..." Castiel muttered his words, working hard to make his brain function. "Reasons within myself...to...to stop this."

"Then...we should..." Mary-Jo spoke slowly, allowing for any sort of break or interruption. She got one that she had hoped for when the Angel closed the gap between them and kissed her.

His shirt was untucked and the rest of the buttons were popped open. Mary-Jo pushed it over his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor. He had a moment's pause before he pulled her hair from it's bun. She looked at him carefully as he brushed stray strands from her face. She saw around the vessel. Saw to the Angel part of him. Her hands drifted over his bare chest, moving down slowly until they hit his belt.

"Mary-Jo..." Castiel said. The teenager paused. "You're sure of this?"

"Yes." Mary-Jo said, without hesitation. "Cas...we're...bonded. I love you and I do wanna be with you completely." She kissed his cheek. "Forget about my dad." She kissed his other cheek. "Forget about my mom." She kissed his chin. "Heck, forget about my whole family." Her kisses moved along his jaw. "Just you...and me...and this lovely bed." She got a slight chuckle out of that which was quickly followed by a groan as the hybrid's mouth drifted over the Angel's neck. Her hands returned to pulling at his belt and it slid smoothly from the loops of his pants.

Castiel gently tilted Mary-Jo's head up to kiss her again. He slowly leaned her back to lie across the bed. His hand brushed along her bared midriff before hesitantly moving up under her shirt. Mary-Jo giggled as the action tickled. Castiel shook his head slightly, smiling, before lifting the shirt over the girl's head. He leaned down and pressed kisses to her neck and shoulder until he hit her bra strap. He then followed along it instead.

"You're getting into your vessel's memories about this aren't you?" Mary-Jo asked, breathless.

"Are you complaining?" Castiel asked.

"Not really." Mary-Jo said.

"Good." Castiel said. One of his hands reached down and ran along her bent leg. Mary-Jo's back arched slightly off the bed. "You're not going to stay still are you?"

"Can't help it." Mary-Jo said, giggling. Castiel chuckled and dropped his kisses along her stomach. Mary-Jo laughed this time and wiggled beneath him. "You little..." She pushed the Angel over then swung her leg over his hips, moving herself on top of him.

"I didn't take this into consideration." Castiel said, looking up at her. His eyes involuntarily stayed glued to her silver and pink swirled bra. He saw her arms moving but couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. It wasn't until there was a slight chill on his legs did he realize she had removed his pants.

"Darn...the Angel doesn't go commando." Mary-Jo said. Castiel blinked to refocus himself.

"You behave like your father." He said.

"Only sometimes." Mary-Jo said. "Not all the time or else I wouldn't be finding you extremely hot right now."

(((A/N: only in certain fandoms lol.)))

"I am grateful for that." Castiel said, sitting up. He pressed his lips to Mary-Jo's and wound a hand in her hair. His other hand fell to her back and unclasped her bra before mindlessly tossing it over his shoulder to the other side of the room. Mary-Jo had wiggled her way out of her shorts by the time their kiss broke apart from her to breath. His blue eyes looked into her purple-green ones. "Mary-Jo...so much can be caused by this..."

"I want to do this." Mary-Jo said. She put her hands on Castiel's face, holding his gaze. "Please Cas...I don't want anybody else. Just you."

"You love me?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, you?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Very much so." Castiel said.

"Show me." Mary-Jo said. She ended up on her back again with the Angel's lips against hers.

They fell out of bed.

Sometime during the night between resting and loving, they had fallen from the bed. Castiel had pulled the blanket down with them so neither of them saw it as a problem. When Mary-Jo finally fell asleep, her head resting on the Angel's chest, she was watched by soft blue eyes. Castiel watched her sleep, felt her breath dance across his chest and her hand occasionally twitch against his hip. Her chest brushed his side with every intake of breath. He ran his hand softly up and down her arm, occasionally drifting across her side or back as well.

Something buzzed above his head and Castiel tilted his eyes up to look at the nightstand. He reached his free hand up to roam across the surface before grabbing Mary-Jo's phone. He brought it down and looked at it. The word 'dad' flashed on the little screen. Castiel looked at the phone carefully, it was different from the one that he had. He figured it out at the last second before the voice mail took the call.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said quietly.

"Cas?" Dean sounded confused for a second. "She asleep?"

"Yes." Castiel said, his eyes dropping back to the blonde head on his chest.

"We'll be at the hotel in about two or three hours." Dean said. "Depending on traffic."

"Very well." Castiel said. He brushed Mary-Jo's hair from her face and she grumbled something, moving closer to him.

"That sounded pretty close." Dean said, a suspicious tone to his voice. "Cas...are you in bed with my daughter?"

"No." Castiel said, truthfully as he glanced at the bed next to them.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"I wouldn't lie." Castiel said.

"Well...alright then." Dean said. "She sleeping well?"

"Yes." Castiel said.

"Well...like I said, couple of hours and we'll be there." Dean said.

"I'll let her know if she wakes...up by then." Castiel said, raising an eyebrow. He could have sworn Mary-Jo had just kissed his chest. But she was asleep. She suddenly shifted, tilting her head up towards his collarbone.

"You do that." Dean said.

"I will." Castiel said. He bit back a gasp as Mary-Jo nipped gently at his collarbone. Her eyes were open and she was smiling at him. Without warning she started kissing his neck. "Now that's just..."

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"What?" Castiel asked, suddenly remembering he was still on the phone.

"What were you saying?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't saying anything." Castiel said.

"Yes you were...you went 'now that's just...' and then you stopped." Dean said.

"I did?" Castiel asked. He held back a groan as he felt Mary-Jo's teeth nibble lightly on his other ear.

"Cas what is going on over there?" Dean asked.

"I have to go." Castiel said, hanging up quickly. He grabbed Mary-Jo around the waist and rolled her onto her back. "That was mean."

"Yes it was." Mary-Jo said.

"We have two hours." Castiel said.

"Better make the most of them." Mary-Jo said, leaning up to kiss him.

Dean stared at his phone. He then looked at Alice, who was driving, before looking back at the phone. In the backseat Sam was sleeping for the first time in days. It wasn't peaceful sleep but Dean was letting him have what he could get at the moment.

"What?" Alice asked.

"He hung up on me." Dean said.

"So? It's Cas." Alice said. "He has like no phone etiquette."

"There were noises." Dean said. "You know those noises I make when you're doing stuff to me while I'm on the phone?"

"Yeah." Alice said.

"Those kinds of noises." Dean said. Alice laughed. "It's not funny. You know what that means?"

"I'm not the only Angel getting laid." Alice said.

"With our daughter!" Dean said. Alice smiled and shook her head. "What?"

"When I first met you, you were trying to get Cas laid." Alice said. "Now he's done it on his own, you're not happy about it."

"I wanted him to get laid...not with MJ." Dean said.

"Oh come on, they've been alone in a hotel room for days...it was bound to happen." Alice said. "Probably only today because it sure as hell didn't happen before or I would have known when we saw Cas."

"I'm gonna have to have another talk with him." Dean said, running a hand over his face. Alice just laughed again.

* * *

Okay so we needed that little bit of them at the end. I cannot have a chapter without them in it, it's just weird.

So again, sequel...yes, no?


	43. Point of No Return Pt1

**Point of No Return Pt 1**

Thirteen hour update! Woo hoo!

I'm glad people like the idea of a sequel because I'm gonna have to do one. I have the ending all planned out in my mind and it's gonna be leaving a lot of things open. Actually to be honest I've had the ending planned since I saw the last season five episode lol.

* * *

"Hi daddy!" Mary-Jo said happily when Dean lead Alice and Sam into the hotel room. The teen threw herself at her father and hugged him tightly. Dean was only a little surprised by the action as he returned the hug. Mary-Jo frowned at the weird feelings her father was giving off. She kept quiet, not ready to let him know that she was starting to come into her powers.

"You feeling better?" Sam asked when Mary-Jo hugged him,

"Yep, tons better." Mary-Jo said. "You guys find anything on Cleo yet?"

"Not yet." Sam said, sadly.

"You will." Mary-Jo said, trying to sound sure. Obviously it didn't work because Sam's expression never changed. "So...dad killed the Whore?"

"Yeah...it was weird." Sam said.

"I'll bet." Mary-Jo said. She turned around when she heard sniffing and raised an eyebrow at Dean who was acting like some sort of bloodhound. "Dad...what are you doing?"

"Getting some facts before I drag your boyfriend out for another talk." Dean said. Castiel and Mary-Jo looked at each other, both blushing. Alice just laughed at them and the smallest of smiles crossed Sam's face. "That's it...Cas...you and me, outside."

"You're not gonna hit him again are you?" Mary-Jo asked.

"Not unless I get reason to." Dean said. He walked out of the room with Castiel following him.

"Dad's a whack job sometimes." Mary-Jo said.

"Yeah but we love him." Alice said. "So...coming into your powers huh?"

"How'd you know?" Mary-Jo asked.

"You just seem a bit different." Alice said. "And not in the, I got laid, sort of sense." Mary-Jo went even redder and Alice smiled. "Hey relax...as long as you guys were safe with it."

"MOM!" Mary-Jo said.

"Hey, my mom did it to me, I get to do it to you." Alice said. "And eventually you'll get to do it to your own daughter. So suck it up buttercup."

"Don't look at me." Sam said when Mary-Jo turned to him for help. "I'm staying out of this."

"Thanks." Mary-Jo said. Castiel returned to the room shortly after and all eyes turned to him. "That was fast."

"There wasn't...much to say." Castiel said. "From Dean."

"Where is he?" Alice asked.

"He said he needed to get something from the car." Castiel said.

"We're going to be leaving soon." Alice said. "What on Earth would he...oh no."

"What?" Mary-Jo asked.

"He's leaving." Alice said.

"WHAT?" Mary-Jo asked again, louder this time. Alice went around Castiel and ran with the others following right behind her. When they hit the parking lot it was to find it void of any Impalas. "Why would he do this? What is he going to do?"

"For the second question...he's going to find the other Angels to tell them he says yes." Alice said, looking around before heading over to another car.

"And the first question?" Mary-Jo asked, following right behind.

"Because he doesn't see any other way." Alice said. "He thinks this would be saving us." She ran her hand over the hood of the car, her eyes glowing. The car came to life under her touch and the doors flew open. "Everyone in."

No one argued with her and they all piled in. Alice sped the car out of the parking lot. Everyone stayed quiet. Mary-Jo and Castiel in the back watched Alice with worried eyes.

"Sam you have to talk to him." Alice said.

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Because if I do it, I'll do something really bad to him." Alice said. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel. "We'll track him down, you and Cas get him, I'll get me and MJ back to Bobby's. If you have no luck in convincing him, hopefully Bobby will."

"Okay." Sam said. They spun into a motel parking lot where the Impala sat. Castiel leaned over and kissed Mary-Jo's forehead, brushing her hair from her face before he got out of the "borrowed" car. The girls and Sam got out and Alice pointed out which room Dean was in. She and Mary-Jo watched Sam go to the room as Castiel vanished. Alice took her daughter's hand and they vanished as well once Sam went into the room.

"How could you do this to everyone?" Sam asked.

"How'd you find me?" Dean asked.

"Alice knows how to track you." Sam said. "After everything...you're going to go all suicidal on us? How could you just give up and walk out like that?"

"Oh like you haven't done the same." Dean said.

"I was wrong, and I came back." Sam said. "You won't come back from this Dean. Don't do it." Dean turned back to tossing things into a bag. "Bobby's working on something." Sam still got no answer from his brother. "So this is it? You're not going to say anything to me, you won't say anything to your wife or daughter. How do you think they feel about this Dean?"

"Just shut it Sam." Dean said. "Don't you think I thought about them?"

"No, I don't." Sam said. Dean turned around angrily, his hands clenched into fists. "If you did, you wouldn't be doing this."

"You're wrong there." Dean said. "I want nothing more then for Mary-Jo to be happy and safe."

"Safe maybe but she won't be happy never having her father in her life anymore." Sam said. "You know I'll have to stop you."

"Go ahead and try." Dean said. "But this time...you're not all hopped up on demon blood."

"Yeah, I know." Sam said. "But this time, I brought help." Dean turned around to find Castiel behind him. Before he could do anything, the Angel was touching his forehead, bringing them to Bobby's house.

"Mary-Jo...go up to your room...and put your music on." Alice said, arms crossed as she stood next to Bobby in the middle of the room. Mary-Jo quickly got up and did as her mother said, not even sparing a glance at her father.

"We don't have any other options." Dean said. "Nuclear's the only choice to beat the Devil and save people."

"Not all of them." Bobby said. "We gotta think of something else Dean."

"And if we don't?" Dean asked. "If Lucifer burns the Earth to a crisp...and I could have done something to stop it...that's on me."

"You can't just give up, son." Bobby said.

"You're not my father." Dean said. Alice stared at him, wondering how he could be that hurtful to Bobby. "And you ain't in my shoes." Alice jumped when Bobby pulled out a pistol and a bullet.

"Bobby...what is that?" She asked, eying the old hunter with worry.

"It's the shot I intended to put through my skull." Bobby said. "I look at this thing...every morning. And I can't bring myself to do it. And you wanna know why?" Alice and Castiel glanced at each other, both sharing the same expression. Bobby's voice rose, making the Angels jump. "BECAUSE I MADE YOU A GODDAMN PROMISE THAT I WOULDN'T GIVE UP!" Dean lowered his eyes to the floor. Under just about any other circumstances, Alice would have crossed the room to hug him. But she didn't want to this time. The room was quiet until the Angels both gasped and grabbed their heads. Bobby reached his hand up to Alice, worried.

"Something's happening...Alice stay here." Castiel said. No one got to argue as he vanished. Alice sighed and sank to her knees, resting her head against the armrest of Bobby's wheelchair.

"You okay kid?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah...just hurt." Alice said. Dean made a move to approach them but Bobby shot him such a dark look that the younger hunter was stalled. He even took a few steps back when there was nothing from Alice.

"You want some water or something Alice?" Sam asked.

"Water sounds good, thanks." Alice said. Sam nodded and went to the kitchen. Alice could feel hurt coming from Dean as she accepted help from everyone other then him. She sent her own feelings right back at him as she lifted her head from the armrest and avoided looking at her husband. Sam came back and helped Alice to her feet before offering her the glass of water.

"You gonna be okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alice said, taking a large amount of water. They all looked surprised when Castiel reappeared with a mud covered person who he laid on the couch.

"Who's that?" Bobby asked.

"That's...our brother." Sam said.

"I don't know why he's been raised." Castiel said, putting his hand to the muddy person,s chest. "But I know one thing for sure...we need to hide him now." As the sigils ended up carved on the young man's ribs, he woke up with a start and stared around at all of them.

"Adam..." Sam started.

"What's happening?" Adam asked.

"We're your brothers." Dean said, moving closer to the couch.

"The...the Angels...they warned me about you two." Adam said. "Where the hell is Zachariah?"

"What do you remember?" Sam asked.

"I...I think I was in Heaven." Adam said. "It was like my prom and I was making out with this girl."

"Did you get to third base?" Dean asked, grinning. The others gave him looks at he quickly shut up. "Then...some Angels popped out of nowhere and told me that I was...chosen. That me and some Archangel were going to save Earth and kill the Devil."

"Now it makes sense." Alice said. "Adam is from your dad's bloodline guys. The Angels have probably decided to cut their losses and move on to plan B."

"They must be desperate." Castiel said. "Maybe they WRONGLY assumed Dean would be strong enough to withstand them"

"Something isn't right here." Sam said. He looked up when Adam got off the couch and made to leave the house. "Wait, Adam please stay. The Angels...they're lying to all of us."

"Oh yeah?" Adam asked. "What the hell are those two?" He nodded at Castiel and Alice, both looking taken back. "I don't believe you Sam."

"There's another way to beat this." Sam said.

"How?" Adam asked. Everyone looked at each other. "Give me one good reason to stay."

"Because we're blood." Sam said.

"You have no right to say that to me." Adam said, growing angry. "John Winchester was only a guy who took me to a ball game once a year. My mother is my only true family."

"Let me try." Alice said, touching Sam's shoulder as she moved over. Sam stepped back and Alice took Adam's muddied hands into hers. "Adam...I know this is all a lot to take in. But you need to trust me. Please...you have to stay here, at least until we figure things out. If you have...just one good memory of John Winchester then please...please give us the time to figure things out."

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"I'm Alice." Alice said. Dean felt a twinge of hurt as she didn't use her average introduction of calling herself his wife.

"Guys...is it okay to come down now?" Mary-Jo asked, standing on the stairs and looking at them. "I'm sorta getting hungry."

"Come on down." Bobby said. He pointed a finger at Dean. "You...you're going in the panic room."

"Seriously?" Dean asked. He didn't get to argue as Bobby nodded at Castiel who touched Dean's shoulder, sending him down to the room. Mary-Jo sighed as she walked down then stairs and over to all of them.

"Who is she?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Off limits." Castiel said instantly. Mary-Jo grinned.

"That's Mary-Jo." Alice said. "She's dating Castiel and...she's your niece."

"What?" Adam asked, looking at Alice.

"It's a long long story." Alice said. "She's mine and...Dean's daughter."

"Hi uncle Adam." Mary-Jo said. Adam looked at her then laughed slightly and shook his head. "Maybe you should get cleaned up. I'll show you the bathroom."

"Okay." Adam said. He followed Mary-Jo to the lower level's bathroom.

Dean looked up after being in the panic room for nearly two hours. Sam was walking into the room and behind him, standing outside the room, was a very pissed off Angel.

"Is this really necessary?" Dean asked, after Castiel shut the door on them, giving them privacy.

"This whole house is full of flight risks." Sam said. "Right now, you're the stupidest. Least Adam has Mary-Jo to talk to keep him here."

"I'm not letting Adam take this bullet for me." Dean said. "Gotten too many people killed already. Mom, dad, Jess, Ash...Jo and Ellen.." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm tired man. I'm tired of fighting who I'm supposed to be."

"Why can't we just stick together?" Sam asked. "We've done good so far."

"I...I don't believe in you anymore Sammy." Dean said. "I don't know whether it's going to be demon blood, some other demon chick...your girl getting threatened or what...but I do know they're going to find a way to turn you."

"They won't." Sam said, angrily.

"Lucifer is gonna wear you to prom, man." Dean said. "It's just a matter of time. And when Satan takes you over, there's got to be somebody there to him." He pointed up to indicate to the room where the others were. "And it's not going to be that kid. So it's gotta be me."

"You know...Alice won't let Mary-Jo down here." Sam said, moving to the door. "And I'm beginning to understand why. You won't listen to her. You'll have your daughter on her knees, bawling her eyes out and begging and you'll still be wanting to do this." He knocked on the door. Castiel opened it up and let him out. The Angel watched Sam walk up the stairs before he looked in on Dean.

"If you cause Mary-Jo any pain...I will make you sorry." Castiel said, echoing Dean's words from their first major talk. Dean just stared at him as the door was closed.

* * *

Since this episode was requested, I had to do it. Man is it painful. The filler chapters are gonna be relatively non existent now as I want to finish this story with fifty chapters. Then on to the sequel!


	44. Point of No Return Pt2

**Point of No Return Pt2**

Not even ten hours apart from the last chapter lol. I started this one right after I posted the last one. I need ten more reviews to get to two hundred, I wonder if I can get that many by the end of the story.

I think these chapters for this episode are the first ones not circling around Alice or MJ since the Changing Channels one.

* * *

Dean looked around sketchily as he crossed the street towards a preacher who was announcing that the world was coming to an end. The last thing he needed was for his wife to track him down again and stop him from doing this. This had to be right. It was the only way to save everyone he cared about while they were still alive.

"Hey!" Dean said, stopping in front of the preacher. "I'm Dean Winchester. Do you know who I am?"

"Dear God!" The Preacher said, staring at Dean.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean said, sighing. He looked around again. "Listen, I need you to pray to your Angel buddies and let them know I'm here."

"Our Father, who art in Heaven." The preacher started, dropping to his knees and looking up at the sky. "Hallowed be thy name..."

"You pray too loud." Castiel said, coming up on the preacher. He touched the man's shoulder and knocked him out. Dean went to protest but Castiel grabbed him and dragged him into an alley. The Angel slammed the hunter into a wall, momentarily dazing him.

"What are you, crazy?" Dean asked.

"I REBELLED FOR THIS?" Castiel asked, throwing Dean across the alley. Dean crashed into a garbage can and nearly fell over but Castiel grabbed him again and punched him twice in the head. "So that you could surrender to them?" He slammed the hunter across the alley again and rammed his fist into Dean's stomach twice.

"Cas...please." Dean gasped, blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. He was thrown across the alley again.

"I gave up everything for you." Castiel said. "And this is what you give to me?" He pulled Dean from the wall and the hunter stood slightly dazed before he was knocked in the face and kicked in the stomach, sending him backwards into the chain link fence at the end of the alley. He fell to the ground and Castiel approached him slowly. "I told you...if you caused Mary-Jo pain...you would be sorry. When you tricked me...she cried."

"Do it." Dean said, lifting his head with difficulty to look at the hard glare the Angel was giving him. "JUST DO IT!" Castiel's hands were curled into fists and for a moment Dean thought he was gonna get more beatings. Slowly, the fingers uncurled and the look on the Angel's face was unreadable. Dean was surprised when all Castiel did was touch his shoulder and then he was out cold.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked. "Adam's gone, Dean's out cold and broken, thanks for that Cas." The male Angel said nothing as he sat with Mary-Jo, his arm around her waist, trying to comfort her. "Sam come on."

"What we are doing?" Sam asked, following Alice out of the room.

"We're get your brother." Alice said, going down to the panic room and opening the door. She was slightly surprised to see Dean awake. "Well that makes this easier."

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Adam's playing prisoner in the heavenly waiting room." Sam said. "Heavily guarded according to Cas."

"So we're gonna go get him." Alice said, snapping the cuffs off Dean.

"You guys are serious?" Dean asked.

"You won't say yes." Alice said.

"When push comes to shove, you'll make the right call." Sam said. "You're still my big brother."

"Ready boys?" Alice asked.

"Let's do this." Sam said. Alice touched their shoulders and they all disappeared from the panic room.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Van Nuys." Alice said.

"Seriously?" Dean asked. "Heaven's waiting room...is in Van Nuys?"

"Where'd you think it was?" Alice asked.

"Jupiter...blade of grass maybe." Dean said.

"Okay this is gonna be tricky." Alice started but stopped as Castiel appeared by them. "Damn it, I thought we could do this fast without you realizing until later."

"Nice try." Castiel said. "You can't do this without me."

"You better know what you're doing." Alice said. "There are at least five Angels in there Cas."

"I know." Castiel said. "I'll clear them out and you can all go in and get Adam."

"Isn't that sorta...suicidal?" Dean asked.

"I won't have to watch you fail then." Castiel said, glaring at Dean. "I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does. Give me five minutes."

"He's gonna do this? After all he's said to me about hurting MJ?" Dean asked.

"There's a difference." Alice said. "Cas goes, the worst is that he'll be turned human."

"What? Wait...really?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Alice said. They were silent for a moment before Alice tilted her head. "Let's go." Dean opened the door and looked in before hurrying across the room to where Adam was doubled over.

"It's a trap." Adam said, looking at Dean as he was being pulled up.

"Dean..." Zachariah said, appearing behind them. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

"Did you?" Dean asked. Sam came up behind Zachariah and stabbed him to no avail. Alice came into the room just as Sam was thrown back away from the male Angel. Zachariah snapped his fingers and Sam and Adam fell to the floor, hemorrhaging from the mouth.

"Zach stop it!" Alice yelled.

"What the...oh...Alice." Zachariah said. "How about you come over here."

"You twisted little..." Alice said, moving toward the other Angel. She raised her hand but Zachariah grabbed it and twisted it around, forcing Alice down to her knees with her arm wrenched behind her back.

"NO!" Dean yelled.

"Let's make it worse." Zachariah said, putting his hand to Alice's head. She let out a scream of pain and Dean knew what was happening as phantom wounds appeared on his wife.

She was getting more then just visions of Hell now.

"STOP IT!" Dean said. "Please! Stop it."

"In exchange for what?" Zachariah asked.

"Don't..." Alice muttered.

"I'm sorry babe." Dean said. He looked at Zachariah. "Yes...okay? Yes...I'm saying yes."

"How can I be sure you aren't lying?" Zachariah asked.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Dean asked. Zachariah smiled and, as Sam, Alice and Adam all looked in in horror, The male Angel started chanting the room started to shake. Sam was surprised when Dean smiled and winked at him.

"Michael's on his way!" Zachariah yelled triumphantly.

"Of course...I have a few conditions." Dean said suddenly. "Before I say yes, I want to guarantee a few safeties."

"Make a list." Zachariah said, bored.

"One more thing." Dean said. "And this is most important. Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you."

"What?" Zachariah asked.

"Oh come on." Dean said. "We all know I'm more important to him than you."

"You are nothing but a maggot." Zachariah said, grabbing Dean by the collar of his coat. "Inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am? After I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expendable." Dean said.

"Michael won't kill me." Zachariah said.

"Maybe not." Dean said. "But I am." In one move he flicked an angelic blade from his sleeve and rammed it up through Zachariah's skull. Sam and Adam looked away as Zachariah's eyes and mouth spilled light but Alice stared in disbelief as her husband's eyes glowed.

"What...was that?" Sam asked when the light show was done.

"That was an Angel going poof." Dean said, pulling Alice up as his brothers got to their feet. "Let's get the hell out of here." he pushed them all towards the exit of the shaking, glowing room. Adam pushed Alice out after Dean who had Sam's arm across his shoulders. Alice turned around to grab at Adam's hand but just has she stepped from the room, the door slammed shut.

"GUYS HELP!" Adam yelled.

"HOLD UP!" Dean yelled, grabbing for the door knob. He yanked his hand back quickly as the knob burned him. Alice pulled him back and they watched the light around the door dim. Dean grabbed the door knob again and opened the door but there was nothing there.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean as his brother drove. They weren't all that surprised to find the Impala outside. They of course, didn't bring it with them, but Castiel more then likely did. Alice was sitting in the back, silent.

"I don't know." Dean said. "But...I can tell you one thing. Adam and Cas...they ain't okay."

"You were going to say yes." Sam said. "I saw it...in your eyes. What made you change your mind?"

"You guys did." Dean said. "I was all for it. But...was the damnedest thing. I mean, here we are, the world's ending, walls are coming down on us, Michael maybe ten feet away, and then I see you guys...and I couldn't let you all down again."

"I'm glad you didn't." Sam said.

"You've always been that snot-nosed little kid I have to watch after Sammy." Dean said. "But you aren't anymore. You grew up to have faith in me so...least I can do is have faith in you. So screw destiny, the stupid parts of it anyways." He glanced back at Alice but her eyes stayed glued out the window. "Right in the face. I say we take the fight to them...and do it our way."

"Sounds good." Sam said, smiling. "Quick question though...how do we tell Mary-Jo about Cas?"

"I...uh...crap." Dean said. "Maybe we can just get her drunk."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked. "You just suggested getting your eighteen year old daughter who in actuality is only about five months old...drunk."

"Dude, shut up, you make it sound even worse." Dean said. They boys fell as quiet as Alice was. It was late and dark when they got back to Bobby's. When they walked into the house, it was to find Bobby watching TV and Mary-Jo asleep on the couch , a blanket tossed over her.

"She just stopped crying an hour ago." Bobby said. "Wouldn't tell me what was wrong, just suddenly burst into tears. Fell asleep bout forty minutes ago."

"She must know somehow." Dean said, making a move towards Mary-Jo but stopped as Alice grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"Know what?" Bobby asked.

"Cas did something." Sam said. "He's...sorta...gone."

"Great." Bobby said. He looked at Mary-Jo. "Poor kid."

"We'll head out tomorrow to find them." Dean said. "Sammy, try to get some sleep."

"You should too." Sam said.

"I will...later." Dean said, watching Alice go out back to the junk yard. Sam nodded and headed upstairs.

"I'll keep an eye on the girl." Bobby said.

"Thanks." Dean said. He walked out to the back and looked around. He followed his feelings and found Alice deep within all the junk cars. He knew what was going to happen then, she was going to yell, they were going to fight, and she wanted to do it away from the house so no one would get woken up.

"You send Cas away so you can sneak out." Alice said, arms crossed and not even facing him. "You get a street preacher to start calling to the Angels so you can say yes. You then go and say yes but end up killing Zachariah before it's that time."

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Sorry?" Alice asked. "You...you're sorry? You think that's going to work?" She finally faced Dean. Even in the dark he could still see her eyes. They weren't purple...they weren't blue...they were dark. Very very dark. "After...everything that's happened. Everything that's been said and done. Everything Cas did for you...why would you think saying yes would be a good thing?"

"I don't...I don't know." Dean said. Suddenly his reasons didn't seem right in his own mind. He stumbled back and fell when a fist hit his face and he sat on the ground, stunned at the fact that his normally non violent wife had just swung at him.

"You stupid arrogant little jackass!" Alice said. "Everybody's done so much to keep this from happening. You think I want to see my ex-boyfriend wearing my husband?"

"That just sounds wrong." Dean said.

"EXACTLY!" Alice said. Dean moved to his knees but made no move to rise. "It's not so much that you thought saying yes was a good idea...it's the fact that you can't give me a reason for it."

"Alice, I love you, so much." Dean said.

"Yeah?" Alice said. "You have a weird way of showing it. Not trusting me when I said Anna was bad news. Telling your mother that you would rather not exist then have to go through all this. Hunting down Angels to agree to being the mighty vessel."

"I'm a bad husband." Dean agreed. "And again, I'm sorry. I will spend forever making it all up to you. Alice, I don't wanna lose you. I can't lose you. I need you. Life doesn't make sense without you anymore." He sighed and shook his head. "I'd be hell if it wasn't for you. I think...I think I was...seriously broken before you showed up." Alice looked at him, her eyes slowly changing from their current darkness to their normal purple. "Ever since I got out of Hell. Things were just...none of it made sense. So much happened and it all happened so fast."

They stood there, in the middle of the junk yard, silent once more. Dean's cheek was stinging from all the hits it had taken that day and he was pretty sure his face would be swollen soon enough but he made no complaints. He just watched Alice. Watched as her eyes returned to purple but were still dark.

"I don't know...if I can forgive you." Alice said. "I'm not Sam, I can't just be happy with you pulling a fast one on Zachariah and saying that we'll all work together on this...fight them all our way." She crossed her arms again, loosely, and lowered her eyes to the ground. "I...I will keep helping you guys. I'll go along wherever you go and help you find Adam and Castiel."

"Cas for MJ...I understand." Dean said, nodding. Tears were building in his eyes but he didn't let the free.

"Also Cleo." Alice said. "We're not letting Sam be Lucifer and we're certainly not letting her be any bride unless it's just her and Sam."

"Yeah." Dean said.

"I'm going to go get some sleep." Alice said. "You should too."

"I'll be in soon." Dean said. He watched her walk back through the cars before he lowered his head. His hands were blurred in his vision and he blinked, letting a tear fall free. He slowly got to his feet and looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled as usual, seemingly unaware of what was happening beneath them. Sighing, Dean headed back into the house. When he got inside, it was dark and quiet. The couch was cleared and he figured Alice had taken Mary-Jo to bed. The blanket remained so he kicked off his shoes and laid down on the couch.

For the first time in his life, Dean Winchester finally understood what must have happened when he'd wake up as a child to find his father asleep on the couch.

* * *

Aww, teary chapter. It's been requested that I do Hammer of the Gods. Currently I'm undecided on it. If it's requested more then I will do it. It was also requested that I not kill Gabriel. Well...we'll see about that.


	45. Hammer of the Gods Pt1

**Hammer of the Gods**

Yep, no filler chapter here. Also taking this back to the old days where it was just Dean, Alice and Sam.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Alice asked, brushing hair from her daughter's face.

"Yeah mom." Mary-Jo said. "I'll be fine. I'll take care of Bobby and he'll take care of me."

"Mouthy little brat...you take care of me...yeah sure." Bobby muttered. Mary-Jo grinned at him.

"Okay but you call if there's any trouble okay?" Alice asked. "Remember, I'm just a pop away."

"I know mom." Mary-Jo said. "Just keeps those two in line and don't worry about me."

"I'm your mom...it's my job." Alice said. She kissed Mary-Jo's head and moved out of the way for Sam to give his farewell to his niece. Mary-Jo had avoided Dean all day. He was occupying himself with loading up the car and making sure all their guns were loaded and their holy water was stocked up. Alice walked over to him and leaned on the Impala next to the trunk. Dean slowed down his rummaging and slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Think she'll let me talk to her?" He asked.

"Put in the effort anyways." Alice said. She crossed her arms loosely and watched Sam and Mary-Jo hug. "Go now before she gets inside." Dean nodded and closed the trunk before walking over to the others. Sam caught sight of his brother and held his niece's hand to hold her in place until he was closer.

"Just listen to him." He whispered. Mary-Jo sighed. "Bobby..."

"I gotta say bye to Alice." Bobby said quickly. He wheeled himself over to the Impala and Sam quickly followed, leaving the father and daughter alone.

"So..." Mary-Jo said.

"I messed up, I know." Dean said. "I thought it was the only way to keep you and your mom safe. You gotta believe me kiddo, I would never want to leave you." Mary-Jo lowered her eyes. "Look...I know...you're hurting, real bad. Cas...I don't know where he is or what's going on with him. And it's my fault." He moved closer and, when Mary-Jo didn't move, put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise you...I will do everything I can to get him back."

"No saying yes to Michael." Mary-Jo said.

"Everything but that." Dean agreed, nodding. Mary-Jo nodded and hesitated for a few seconds before throwing her arms around her father. Dean sighed and hugged her back, closing his eyes. "I love you alright, never forget that."

"I won't." Mary-Jo whispered. "Love you too daddy." Dean kissed her head.

"Are you ever gonna forgive him?" Sam asked, looking at Alice who was watching Dean and Mary-Jo.

"I hope so." Alice said.

"He's doing what he can to make up for all his stupid moves." Sam said.

"There's been a lot of those." Bobby said.

"You gonna be okay with Mary-Jo staying with ya?" Alice asked, looking at the old hunter.

"Of course." Bobby said. "You know I love that kid. We'll be good company for each other."

"You guys can worry about us together." Sam said, grinning. Alice hit his shoulder and Bobby hit his knee. "Ow!" Alice and Bobby high fived and grinned.

Once Dean finally stepped back from his daughter, they headed off. The drive was less tense then the last drive they had done together, something they were all thankful for. Alice was sitting up front, chewing on her once more favourite gum and doing little head bobs with AC/DC as they played over the radio. Dean kept glancing at her and was a bit amazed to realize that this was the first time since they had learned she was pregnant that she had done this. She had changed so much and he was a bit ashamed of himself when he thought that it was from being around him.

"Hey check this out." Dean said, pointing out the windshield at a hotel. "Nice looking place."

"In the middle of no where." Alice said. "Seriously, who does that with a hotel?"

"I don't know but I'm willing to go check it out." Dean said.

"If it's some demon trap, I'm hurting you." Alice said. She looked around out of the windows and sighed. "But with this storm coming in fast, we're gonna need off the roads. Even you can't drive in all weather."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence." Dean said, pulling into the parking lot.

"Well there's other cars." Sam said. "Guess it wouldn't really hurt to look."

"Now we're talking." Dean said. They all climbed out and grabbed their bags. They headed inside and looked around. "Swanky."

"Did you seriously just say that?" Alice asked, heading over to the check in counter.

"Oh yeah." Dean said. He and Sam followed behind Alice.

"Welcome to the Elysian Fields." The man behind the counter greeted them. "What may I help you with?"

"Uh..." Dean said. He looked at Alice, unsure what would be appropriate at the moment.

"One room, two beds." Alice said, picking up on the uncertainty. "Please and thank you."

"Of course." The man said. He held up a towel to Dean. "Your neck is cut sir."

"Huh?" Dean said. He touched his neck and looked at his hand. "Oh...uh...thanks." He took the towel to clear off the blood.

"Here your room key." The man said, holding out a key to Alice.

"Thank you." Alice said.

"There a coffee shop?" Dean asked, handing back the towel.

"Buffet. All you can eat." The man said, waving his hand. "Best pie in the Tri-State area."

"Huh...what do you know." Alice said. "Come on boys, first things first." Dean and Sam followed Alice to their room.

"Well hello hello." Dean said, looking around the room. "Can we live here?"

"No." Alice said, tossing her bag against the wall and flopping down onto a bed.

"I wanna check out this buffet." Dean said. "Who's coming?"

"I'm a little tired." Alice said. "I'm gonna give MJ and Bobby a call."

"Sure." Dean said. "Come on Sammy."

"What?" Sam asked. "What if I was tired?"

"Too bad." Dean said. "I need someone with me." Alice smiled and waved at Sam when he looked at her. The younger Winchester sighed and followed his brother out of the room. Alice sighed and shifted back on the bed, her head hitting the pillows as she closed her eyes.

She wasn't resting for long when something about the room shifted and her eyes snapped open.

"What was that?" Alice muttered, looking around. Getting up, she moved around the room. Something was definitely off but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was. She walked out of the room and jumped as she nearly walked into Sam. "Whoa."

"Careful." Sam said. He looked at Dean he was looking amused at a couple making out in a corner. "What are you, twelve?"

"I'm young at heart." Dean said. He took his eyes off the couple and looked at Alice. "Feeling better?"

"Something doesn't feel right." Alice said, going back into the room. The brothers both raised eyebrows and followed her. "four-star hotel in the middle of a no-star highway...really?"

"Some people are just creative that way." Dean said. "Did you cut yourself?"

"What?" Alice asked. Dean nodded at her neck and she touched it lightly before pulling her hand back to look at the blood staining it.

"Things are fine you guys." Dean said. He raised an eyebrow then laughed slightly at giggling and moans coming from the next room.

"These walls suck." Alice said.

"Oh it's just..." Dean started but stopped as there was a loud thud against the wall, dislodging bricks in their room.

"That can't be good." Sam said. The three of them walked out of their room and knocked on the next door before opening it. The bed was messed up but there was no one there. They spread around to look.

"Who ditches a hotel that fast and leaves an engagement ring on the floor?" Alice asked, picking up a diamond ring.

"Let's go ask Mr. helpful downstairs." Dean said, getting off his knees next to the bed. They walked out of the room and Alice shivered as that off sort of feeling came back again

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan have checked out, just now." The man said.

"It's pretty weird that they would have checked out right in the middle of...some fun." Dean said. "not to mention..." He held up the ring. "Leaving this thing behind."

"Well we'll put that in the lost and found." The man said, smiling and taking the ring. "Not to worry. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Uh...no." Dean said.

"Super fantastic." The man said. Dean just gave the man a strange look and put an arm around Alice's shoulders before leading her and Sam away. He dropped his arm when they were out of sight.

"Okay...this breaks the creepy meter." Alice said.

"Yeah." Dean said, sighing. "Sammy keep an eye on that dude."

"What are you two going to do?" Sam asked.

"Look around." Dean said. "We'll meet up back here in about half an hour." They split up and Dean and Alice went to their room to get an EMF meter. Alice followed along, holding a hand out and keeping her head down, her hair falling in her face to hide the slight glow of her eyes. She didn't notice Dean had stopped until she nearly walked into him as he backed up.

"What?" Alice said quietly. Dean nodded to the open door and Alice looked in at a large black man wrapping a towel around his waist. She raised an eyebrow and gave Dean a look.

"This ain't no peep show!" The man said, suddenly spotting them. He slammed the door on them and Alice shook her head before going around Dean.

"I swear...it was an elephant." Dean said.

"That's not very nice." Alice said.

"I'm not kidding." Dean said, following his wife. "I swear."

"Maybe you're just seeing things." Alice said. "You've been stressed lately...it happens." She headed back into the lobby where they met up with Sam. The Angel looked around as the brothers swapped findings. She frowned and nudged them both. "There's no one here."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"There was always someone around before." Alice said.

"Maybe we should go." Sam said. He went over to the doors and tried them only to find them locked. "Great."

"Trap?" Alice asked.

"Definately." Sam said. Alice looked at Dean.

"Could be something other than demons." Dean said, trying to keep himself from getting hurt by Alice. "Guess we better do some more searching."

"Guess so." Alice said. They walked around and found themselves in the kitchen. Alice made a face at pot boiling on the stove filled with red liquid. "Tomato soup. Please oh please oh please be tomato soup. She moved a ladle around the pot and lifted it up, pulling out eyeballs. "Damn it. I said please."

"Gross, put them back." Dean said. Alice shook her head and put the ladle back into the pot. Sam, who had been searching around the meat locker, suddenly jumped back as someone inside started hitting the little window.

"Help us please! Get us out!" Different voices yelled.

"Hang on." Sam said, taking out his lock-picking kit.

"Hurry up Sammy!" Dean said. Sam looked at Dean and froze. Alice raised an eyebrow and turned around, freezing as well. "There's something behind me, isn't there?" Sam and Alice both nodded and Dean sighed as he turned around to find three people standing behind him. Alice yelped as she and the brothers got grabbed and dragged out of the kitchen.

"Oh crap." Alice said.

"What? Oh crap isn't good, coming from you." Sam said.

"Gods." Alice said.

"WHAT?" Both brothers asked. They were brought into the grand ballroom where there were other people around, all wearing name tags. The man from the front counter came in with a rolling cart, a covered platter with meat surrounding it on top.

"Dinner is served." The man announced. The Winchesters all flinched as the platter was uncovered, revealing a severed head. As the Gods all clapped, a spotlight fell at Dean, Sam and Alice.

"Our guests of honor have arrived." Baldur said. The boys were pushed to the front of the group while Alice was held back. "Never thought I'd see the day where there were so many Gods under one roof. Now there are a few ground rules we must abide by. First...don't slaughter each other. Go easy on the wrath. Oh and...try to leave the local virgins alone, we're trying to keep a low profile."

"Well this is gonna be fun." Alice muttered to herself.

"We all know why we're here of course." Baldur announced. "The Judeo-Christian Apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our disagreements in the pasts. But the time has come to put those aside and look forward to the future. Because if we don't...we won't have one. Now let's welcome our bargaining chips. The Winchesters. Michael and Lucifer's vessels. Let's hear some ideas for them."

The Gods started arguing and Alice blinked several times as her mind processed each different language. Dean grabbed her arm gently and pulled her along after Sam towards the exit. Alice grabbed Sam and yanked him back just before a chandelier could fall on him.

"Stay!" Kali ordered, standing up. Slowly the Winchesters all turned around to look at the Gods who had all gone quiet. "We have to fight. That's the only thing Archangels understand anyways...violence. This will all end in blood. It's them...or us." Dean and Sam flinched as the doors got flung open behind them. Alice spun around and stared in disbelief at who came into the room.

* * *

We all know who it is. And don't worry, Alice isn't getting ignored by the Gods.

The second part of this will be up within the next day. I'm working on it already.


	46. Hammer of the Gods Pt2

**Hammer of the Gods pt2**

I had this done like an hour after I posted the last chapter. Gonna have to halt until I get a few reviews though before I continue again.

* * *

"Can't we all just get along?" Gabriel asked, strutting into the room. Dean and Sam started to burst out but Gabriel snapped his fingers, taking their voices away. "Sam. Dean. It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" His eyes drifted from the brothers to Alice and he froze, eyes widening slightly. She couldn't understand why he seemed so scared suddenly.

"Loki." Baldur said, not even bothering to hide his displeasure. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to talk about this big old Apocalypse." Gabriel said. "Can't stop it, gang. But...first things first." He looked back at Sam and Dean. "The adults need to have a private conversation right now boys." He waved his hand and the brothers vanished. Gabriel looked slightly worried and a little ticked off that Alice fought him attempt to transport her away.

"What are you guys planning on doing?" Alice asked.

"We don't need to talk with an Angel." Kali said.

"Oh come now." Gabriel said. He looped his arm round Alice's shoulders. "She might stand a point." Alice felt little jolts on her shoulder and realized Gabriel was still trying to get her from the room. She rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off before he succeeded.

"You guys won't manage." Alice said. "I know Lucifer."

"Mercury." Kali said, looking at the man that once stood at the front desk. "Did you get her blood?"

"Yes." Mercury said.

"Fantastic." Kali said. "Then she is going to stay with me...directly...with...me."

"Kali..." Gabriel started.

"Why the problems, Loki?" Kali asked. Alice gave Gabriel a look but he wasn't looking her way.

"Where's the point in holding a Principality hostage?" Gabriel asked.

"She might be very precious." Kali said, suddenly standing by Alice who couldn't help but jump. "If not to Michael or Lucifer then surely to the Winchester boys." She took Alice's arm and led her away from Gabriel. "You should go Loki, check where you've sent those boys. Make sure they don't end up in any...trouble."

Alice sat on the bed in Kali's room, watching the Goddess look at herself in a mirror. She hadn't been tied up or anything. If it weren't for the fact that she knew it was pointless, she would have tried teleporting several times by now.

"What do you think?" Kali asked.

"You really asking the opinion of an 'Angel'?" Alice asked, mimicking Kali's voice on the last word.

"Well you are a woman." Kali said.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked. "Use me as bait to get to the boys and then use them as bait for Michael and Lucifer?" Kali didn't respond. Alice sighed then frowned and looked around when the lights went out. Candlelight lit the room and there was a dinner on the table, Gabriel standing nearby with a rose in his hand. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Leave." Kali said.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Him." Kali said, giving Alice a look.

"Oh come now." Gabriel said. "You still like me, even if you have moved on with...Baldur." Alice wondered when the Archangel had had the time to play around with a Goddess. "Afterall...you called me here."

"You aren't taking things seriously, Loki." Kali said.

"Hey, if the end is coming, we should just leave." Gabriel said. "Simple as that." He tossed the rose onto the table. "Screw this marble. Let's go check out Pandora."

"We can fight." Kali said.

"Yeah right." Alice said. Kali glared at her and Gabriel tried to give her a pleading look without Kali catching it. "Look if you guys fight, you'll be toast."

"Kali listen, no more tricks." Gabriel said, cutting Alice off from saying more. He moved over to stand by Kali. "I'm begging you...don't do this."

"I have to." Kali said.

"Can't blame me for trying." Gabriel said. "Still love me?" Alice raised a brow and starting getting an uneasy feeling.

"No." Kali said.

"Oh come on!" Alice snapped, jumping to her feet as Kali pulled Gabriel into a kiss. "Oh for crying out loud!" She rolled her eyes before catching Gabriel making gestures behind Kali's back. Raising a brow she followed the gestures and reached for the vials of blood. Gabriel suddenly yelped as he was pushed away and Kali spun to grab Alice round the throat.

"You must take me for a fool...Gabriel." The Goddess said.

"Busted." Alice gasped out.

"You're bound to me." Kali said, holding up a hand which had blood on it. Alice noticed then that Gabriel was bleeding. "Now...and forever. Just like your sweetheart here."

"Kali just let her go." Gabriel said.

"I don't think so." Kali said. "No, she's very precious."

"Please." Gabriel said.

"Silence." Kali said. Gabriel reluctantly obeyed. Kali's grip on Alice's throat loosened and the Angel took a deep breath of air.

They were back in the ballroom once more, Alice being held by Baldur as Gabriel was being forced to sit at Kali's side. Dean and Sam were dragged into the room again and Alice locked eyes with her husband.

"The Trickster has tricked us." Kali said, getting to her feet.

"Kali please..." Gabriel tried pleading once more.

"Don't forget, you belong to me." Kali said, sitting on Gabriel's lap. "And...you have something I want." Alice made a face as she watched the Goddess run a hand over the Archangel's chest. She thought for a moment that there was going to be a literal heart ripping before Kali pulled out an Angelic knife from under Gabriel's coat. "An Archangel's blade...from the Archangel Gabriel."

"Yeah...I'm an Angel." Gabriel said as the crowd ran with murmurs. "But I swear to you all I'm not a spy. I fled heaven, ran away. I'm trying to help you."

"You lie." Kali said.

"I know my brother, Kali." Gabriel said. "He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead and seen how this thing here ends."

"Your story, not ours." Kali said. "Westerners, I swear...the sheer arrogance."

"Arrogance?" Alice burst out. "Us? All we're trying to do is keep you all from being the bloody footprints left by Lucifer's boots you selfish stuck up little bi..." Baldur's hand snapped around Alice's throat, cutting off her sentence.

"Hey!" Dean snapped.

"You think you're the only ones on Earth?" Kali asked, looking at Alice. "You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion. And he's not the only god. Now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are BILLIONS of us, and we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world...it's me."

"Don't..." Alice struggled to speak.

"Sorry." Kali said. She lifted up the blade then ran it into Gabriel's chest. Alice stared in wide eyed horror as Gabriel screamed and glowed before vanishing. "This proves it...we CAN kill Lucifer."

"All right you primitive screw heads, listen up." Dean said, drawing every eye to him. "Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damnedest to kill the whole lot of ya. You filthy murdering chimps." Alice blinked and stared at him, wondering if he's finally snapped from everything. "But uh, hey...desperate times and all. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then...you know...we can all get back to ganking each other...like normal." He poured a glass of whiskey then looked at Baldur. "Mind letting go of the missus?"

Alice lifted her eyes to Baldur who sneered but let go of her throat anyways. Alice sighed and rubbed it, starting to get sick of all the times she's been choked in the last while.

"If you guys want Lucifer...we can get him here." Dean said. "We'll help you guys...if you let the other people go."

"And if this doesn't work?" Kali asked.

"You can eat me...literally." Dean said. The gods all looked at each other. "What have you got to lose?"

"What indeed." Kali said. "Agreed."

"Great." Dean said. "I'll just grab little..." He reached for Alice but Kali was suddenly pulling the Angel out of the way.

"Insurance policy." The Goddess said. "You understand." Dean looked at Alice who just sighed and nodded. He sighed as well but could do nothing else.

"Yeah...run you weirdos." Dean muttered, watching all the people who were stuck in the freezer now running out through the parking lot.

"Hey Dean!" Someone called to Dean. The hunter raised an eyebrow and looked around, surprised to find Gabriel leaning against the Impala. He walked over, the disbelieving look still in place. "What? You think I'd let Kali take my real sword? That thing can kill me, you know. Not to mention it can kill Alice as well."

"What was it?" Dean asked.

"The one she got?" Gabriel asked. "Something I made out of a can of orange Slice. You know I was watching..."

"Big surprise." Dean said, sarcastically.

"And Kali liked your speech." Gabriel said. "You should get close and grab all of our blood so we can all get the hell out of here."

"You should ball up and help us kill Lucifer." Dean said.

"Yeah right." Gabriel said, laughing. "I'm blowing Jonestown."

"So you'd just up and leave like that." Dean said. "Leave these guys who, I know, are your family and you care about them...just like that. They'll die without your help."

"I can't kill my brother." Gabriel said, sighing.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked. "What about Alice? Don't think I don't know. I've seen how you watch my wife. See how you act around her. What if these guys try killing her?"

"You'll stop them." Gabriel said.

"You're just pathetic." Dean said, turning and walking away.

"For this to work you know, the sigils on my ribs...they'll have to be removed." Sam said, watching Kali play with Alice's hair. The Angel looked like she was just restraining herself from turning and smacking the Goddess.

"Would be easier to break them." Kali said.

"Hate to break it to ya, but you've been tricked." Dean said, walking over to them. "Gabriel's still alive...that knife was a fake."

"That's filthy little..." Kali started but stopped as the lights started flashing.

"Oh no." Alice said.

"Once more, from you...never good." Sam said.

"He's here." Alice said.

"Guys please...just...zap us away." Dean said, looking at Kali and Baldur.

"We can't." Baldur said. "Lucifer is stopping us." As if on cue, the doors were knocked open and Lucifer waltzed in. Baldur moved forward, standing between the Winchesters and Kali...and the devil. "What gives you the right to take over the planet?"

"No one gives us the right." Lucifer said, punching his fist through Baldur's middle. Alice screamed slightly. "We take it." Lucifer pulled his arm from Baldur's body and let it drop to the floor. Kali pushed Alice to Dean before she set her own arms on fire and threw them across the room at Lucifer.

"Won't work." Alice muttered. Dean, who had an arm around her, frowned as Lucifer emerged from the flames, completely unharmed. Kali frowned and moved forward to hit at the devil with her hands still on fire but he simply uppercut her, sending her flying.

"Here, guard this with your life." Gabriel said, appearing by the Winchesters and thrusting a copy of Casa Erotica 13 into Sam's hands. Dean looked at the movie and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"Something I should have done before." Gabriel said. He glanced up at Dean quickly before kissing Alice's forehead. "Be a good girl now." He turned around and moved forward before he could shove Lucifer off Kali and across the room. "Lucy, I'm home!"

"Get Kali, fast!" Alice said. Sam gave her a disbelieving look but hurried forward and grabbed the goddess. He pulled her back. "Go go go!"

"What about..." Dean started.

"Just go!" Alice snapped. "I'll be right there."

"I can't believe my own brother betrayed me over a girl." Lucifer said, squaring off with Gabriel. Sam and Dean, holding Kali between the two of them, bolted from the room and Alice turned to watch the other brothers. "I knew you were slumming but I hope you didn't catch anything."

"Lucifer." Gabriel said. "You're my brother, and I love you, but you are a great big bag of dicks."

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer asked.

"You can play the victim all you want but we all know dad loved you best." Gabriel said. "But when the new baby came home, you couldn't handle it. Always had to be the center of attention. This is just a great big temper tantrum. Really...it's about time to grow up."

"He's right." Alice said, stepping forward. Gabriel froze and stared at her. "Everyone knew. If Michael was here, he'd say the exact same thing."

"You're both disloyal." Lucifer said through gritted teeth.

"Oh we're loyal alright." Alice said. "To people."

"Why? Why are you so willing to die...for a pile of cockroaches?" Lucifer asked.

"Dad was right...they are better than us." Gabriel said simply.

"They are broken...flawed...abortions!" Lucifer snapped.

"Yeah." Gabriel said. "But most try to do better...try to forgive. And...you really should see the Spearmint Rhino."

"The Spearmint Rhino?" Alice asked, disbelieving. She looked at Gabriel as if he were crazy.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"You're a nutcase." Alice said. "No wonder you could manage being the Trickster so well."

"Thank you." Gabriel said, smiling. He turned back to Lucifer. "I'm not on your side...I'm not on Michael's side...I'm on their side. And you know who I mean."

"Don't make me do this Gabriel." Lucifer said.

"Nobody makes us do anything." Gabriel said.

"I know...you think that you're doing the right thing." Lucifer said. "But I know why you're doing it. I know where your heart...truly lies." His eyes shifted to look at Alice. "Just like where Michael's lies. It would just be so easy to...snatch her up." He twisted his hand and suddenly Alice was right by him. She shivered as she got a closer look at his dissolving vessel. "Imagine how quickly I could accomplish my goal with not only my bride by my side...but also Alice and...sweet...little...Mary-Jo."

"You come near my daughter and I swear I will gank you myself." Alice said, through gritted teeth.

"I'd like to see you stop me." Lucifer said. He ran a finger down Alice's cheek. "I'd like that...very much." Something hit him in the back of the head and he fell forward, releasing Alice.

"Keep those hands off my wife you jackass!" Dean said, holding a pipe like a baseball bat. Lucifer turned around to look at him and took a step forward but Gabriel jumped out of nowhere and threw him away.

"GO!" Gabriel yelled at them. Dean tossed the pipe and grabbed Alice.

"Whoa, wait, no Dean, we can't leave him!" Alice said.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Gabriel yelled.

"NO!" Alice yelled, trying to fight against Dean as he pulled her. She suddenly screamed as Lucifer got the knife from Gabriel and rammed it into his gut. "NO! GABE!" Dean dragged her, kicking and screaming from the room, as Gabriel glowed and fell to the floor. Alice continued fighting until Dean threw her in the back seat of the Impala with Sam who held her back long enough for Dean to dive into the front seat and drive them away at top speed. After that, Alice just turned and cried against Sam's shoulder as Dean slipped glances through the rear view mirror at them.

* * *

I was on the fence on whether or not to kill Gabriel but I really had no plans for him later on and I wanted Alice to have some big emotional downfall like that.

I didn't need to put in the Casa Erotica 13 thing because it would be exactly like in the episode, Alice likely wouldn't watch any of it and the only difference would probably be Gabriel telling Dean to take care of her. But I do love that part where Gabriel's just like "So this is me standing up. And this is me...lying down". Silly silly Archangel...you were awesome but you just didn't fit in anywhere else.

Four more chapters. Not doing the next episode but the last two I will totally do, two chapters each.


	47. Two Minutes to Midnight Pt1

**Two Minutes to Midnight Pt1**

This might be this story's longest chapter yet.

Okay so get ready for some emotional bits again. Gonna go off from the episode on most things, mostly because I'm not a fan of Pestilence and the girls won't be following the boys and it's just boring to follow things you already know through and through lol. Plus you know, the girls are gonna be doing some fun stuff too.

And spoiler alert...gonna see Cleo again for the first time in...a couple chapters now. And also MJ's taking a bit of Cas's role lol.

* * *

"Mommy, I made some spaghetti." Mary-Jo said. Alice just smiled at her and turned her eyes back out the window. Mary-Jo sighed and went to the kitchen where Dean, Sam and Bobby were.

"Nothing?" Dean asked. Mary-Jo shook her head. "Goddammit, she hasn't eaten since stupid Gabriel..."

"Dad." Mary-Jo said.

"I hate this." Dean said, sighing.

"We all do." Sam said. "But what can we do?"

"Not say yes to the devil." Dean snapped. Sam sighed and shook his head. "That's the end of it Sammy, enough." He took his phone out as it rang. "Hello?"

"Dean." Castiel replied.

"Cas?" Dean asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, glancing at Mary-Jo. Dean held up a hand.

"We thought you were dead, where the hell are you man?" Dean asked. Mary-Jo moved over to her father and held her ear by the phone to listen.

"Hospital." Castiel said.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel said. There was a pause.

"You wanna elaborate?" Dean asked.

"I just...woke up here." Castiel said. "The doctors were fairly surprised, they thought I was brain dead."

"So...a hospital." Dean said.

"Apparently...after Van Nuys...I suddenly appeared...bloody and unconscious on a shrimping boat." Castiel said. "Upset the sailors."

"Uh...well I gotta tell you man, you're just in time." Dean said. "We figured out a way to pop Satan's box."

"How?" Castiel asked.

"It's a long story but...we're going after Pestilence...now." Dean said. "So if you wanna...zap over here..."

"I can't zap anywhere." Castiel said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, watching Mary-Jo frown.

"My batteries...are drained." Castiel said.

"You mean you're out of Angel mojo?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying I'm thirsty...and my head aches." Castiel said. "I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it." Mary-Jo made a face and raised an eyebrow. "I'm saying that I'm just incredibly...

"Human." Dean finished. Castiel sighed over the phone. "Wow...sorry."

"Well my point is...I can't go anywhere without money for...an airplane ride." Castiel said. Mary-Jo could imagine him fidgeting on the other end of the line. "And food. And more pain medication ideally."

"Okay well look no worries." Dean said, rubbing his head. "We'll...see if Alice is up to it and if so, she can...zap over there and get you. If not, Bobby's here, he'll wire you the cash."

"Dean wait..." Castiel said.

"I will?" Bobby asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You said no to Michael." Castiel said, not hearing Bobby. "I owe you an apology."

"Cas, it's okay." Dean said.

"You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be." Castiel said. There was a pause as Mary-Jo raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean.

"Thank you...I appreciate that." Dean said.

"You're welcome." Castiel said. He hung up and Dean and Mary-Jo just looked at the phone.

"You guys go get that bugged up Horsemen...we'll take care of Cas." Bobby said.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...get going." Bobby said. Sam gave Mary-Jo a hug and a kiss to the top of her head then went and said bye to Alice before heading out. Dean hugged Mary-Jo as well then went to Alice and knelt in front of her. She turned her eyes from the window to him and he hated that they were as dull as they were.

"Cas is fine." Dean said.

"Told you...he'd come back human." Alice said, quietly.

"Yeah...you were right." Dean said. He reached up and brushed his fingers along Alice's cheek. "Baby please eat something. I'm begging here. I know you miss Gabriel but don't take it out on yourself."

"I'll go get Cas." Alice said.

"No, you know what, you're staying here and eating and Bobby will just send Cas money to get here." Dean said.

"Again, I will?" Bobby asked. Dean waved him off.

"Please...please please please Ally." He said, holding a hand on either side of Alice's head. "I need to see those eyes sparkling again. If they're like this...nothing feels right. You gotta get better. Please." Alice stared at him for a long moment then nodded a single time. Dean sighed and stood up. He kissed Alice softly before telling Bobby and Mary-Jo to make sure she eats.

"I'll go get Cas." Mary-Jo said, once Dean was out of the house.

"You sure you can do that?" Alice asked, standing up slowly.

"I've been practicing in the time you guys have been gone." Mary-Jo said. "How hard can it be? You just please eat some of the spaghetti. It's really good."

"Okay...okay." Alice said, putting her hands on Mary-Jo's shoulders. "I'll eat."

"Thank you." Mary-Jo said. She closed her eyes and focused on finding Castiel. She could picture him clearly in her mind, sitting in a hospital bed in one of the gowns, possibly picking at the bracelet he was most likely forced to wear while being there.

Everything closed in on her for a few seconds and she found it hard to breath but forced herself to remain calm. When it returned to normal, she heard a masculine gasp and blinked her eyes open to find herself standing in a hospital room, a rather surprised looking Castiel in the bed across from her.

"Since when can you do that?" Castiel asked.

"Hi to you too." Mary-Jo said. Walking across the room.

"I don't need your abilities to know you're upset with me." Castiel said.

"Yeah well...would have been nice to know my boyfriend was gonna commit Angelic suicide not even a day after we...you know." Mary-Jo said.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said. Mary-Jo just nodded and looked around the room. She tossed him his clothes and waited while he got dressed before walking out of the room. He followed her and they managed to come up with false information to sign down for him to get him signed out of the hospital.

"Okay so I've never...popped with a passenger." Mary-Jo said as they walked out of the hospital.

"We can find another way back." Castiel said.

"They're going to need us." Mary-Jo said.

"Are you seeing things?" Castiel asked. Mary-Jo just nodded. "I have no doubts in your abilities. You shouldn't either."

"Easier said then done." Mary-Jo said. She pulled him to an alley and took both his hands. "Might wanna hold on tightly."

"Wait." Castiel said. Mary-Jo tilted her head. Castiel pulled a hand free and moved it to wind in her hair before leaning down and kissing her. Any bad feelings towards him were gone as the Hybrid leaned into the kiss. She released his other hand and wound her arms around his neck. Castiel slowly broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "Now we can go help your father and uncle."

"Right yeah...them." Mary-Jo said, mentally scolding herself for forgetting. She closed her eyes and focused again. She was glad when the squeezing feeling came and went and she still felt Castiel beneath her hands. She opened her eyes to find them outside another hospital. "This isn't going to be good."

"Let's go." Castiel said, taking her hand and leading her inside. Mary-Jo felt sick as they entered but it didn't seem to hit her as hard as it did Castiel. They moved through the hospital until they heard voices and ran to a room. Castiel threw the door open and there was Dean and Sam, lying on the floor with Pestilence and some demon nurse standing.

"Dad!" Mary-Jo yelled. She let go of Castiel's hand and ran into the room before dropping next to her father. Things felt worse in the room but she didn't notice much until she heard a groan and looked to see Castiel doubled over. "Oh god."

"Well this really is a amazing." Pestilence said. "That vessel is still occupied but not even a speck of Angel in it." He turned his eyes to Mary-Jo who was glaring at him. "Ah...the child of balance. Worried about daddy and uncle Sammy? Worried about your lover?"

"Yeah, keep talking." Mary-Jo said, standing up. "I'll give you something to worry about." Her eyes glowed slightly as she grabbed the demon knife from Pestilence. She spun it in her hand, effectively chopping off the horseman's finger before tossing it at the demon nurse to kill her. Dean quickly moved to grab the ring.

"Doesn't matter." Pestilence said, watching the oldest Winchester. "It's too later."

"What are you..." Mary-Jo started but didn't get to finish as the horseman vanished. She sighed. "That's annoying." She looked at the men as they all made their way to their feet. "You guys okay?"

"How the hell did you two get here so fast?" Dean asked.

"I...teleported." Mary-Jo said.

"You can do that?" Sam asked. Mary-Jo nodded. "And you never told us?"

"I was fine tuning it while you guys were gone." Mary-Jo said. "Only started being able to do it after I heard about Gabriel."

"What about Gabriel?" Castiel asked.

"He's...gone." Dean said. Castiel frowned. "Alice is taking it pretty hard. She's blaming herself."

"We should get back to Bobby's." Sam said. "Mary-Jo do you think you could get all of us there in one go?"

"Umm...maybe." Mary-Jo said. "But I promise if I leave anyone behind I'll be right back for them."

As it turned out she left both Sam and Dean behind on the first try. Then she left Dean behind on the second. When she finally got them all back to Bobby's house, Sam was making fun of Dean and filling in Alice and Bobby at the same time.

"We're a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere." Dean said, once Sam got to the part on Pestilence's final warning. "We could really use some good news right about now." He looked over to where Castiel had seated himself on a bench, Mary-Jo held on his lap with her back to his chest and his arm around her waist. Dean mentally cringed when he thought they actually looked cute.

"Well Chicago's about to be wiped off the map by the storm of the millennium. It's gonna set off a chain of disasters." Bobby said.

"Roughly three million people are likely to die." Alice said, speaking for the first time in a while. It surprised everyone there but then Dean remembered how Bobby and Alice seemed to work when it came to giving out news.

"I don't understand your definition of good news." Castiel said, breaking up the surprised looks.

"Death will be there to kick start it all." Alice said.

"If you can get there before he does, might be able to save the city and bring back a ring as a souvenir." Bobby said.

"How'd you manage to put all this together?" Sam asked. "No offense but I don't think Alice got it all it."

"Well...there was...some help from outside." Bobby said.

"Don't be so modest." Everyone turned to see Crowley in the other room, pouring himself some whiskey. "I barely helped at all."

"Here we go." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Forgive me for intruding on the Angelic escapades." Crowley said, rolling his eyes right back at Alice. He walked into the room and leaned in the doorway. "Hello boys. Pleasure...etcetera." He glanced over at Mary-Jo. And nodded, lifting his glass. "Child of balance." Castiel's arms tightened around Mary-Jo. Crowley went to sip his whiskey then stopped and put the glass down as he looked at Bobby. "Go ahead...tell them. There's no shame in it." All eyes turned back to Bobby who shifted in his wheelchair.

"Bobby." Sam said, slowly turning to face Bobby completely. "Tell us what?" There was a very long pause as Bobby searched for the right words and Crowley just smirked in his doorway.

"World's gonna end." Bobby said, still working over the words. "Seemed sorta...stupid to get...all precious over...you know..."

For Heaven's sake he sold his soul." Alice said. Bobby shot her a look. "Well you weren't telling them anytime soon."

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked, disbelievingly. Castiel dropped his head against the back of Mary-Jo's neck.

"Well more like pawned it." Crowley said. "I fully intend on giving it back."

"Well give it back!" Dean snapped, facing Crowley again.

"I will." Crowley said, remaining calm.

"Now!" Dean snapped.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked.

"Sam." Dean said.

"Aren't you wondering?" Sam asked. All eyes, again, were on Bobby. Who squirmed even more this time around.

"NO!" Bobby said.

"Liar." Mary-Jo muttered.

"Watch it girl." Bobby said. Crowley cleared his throat as he held up a digital camera, the picture of him kissing Bobby right on the little screen. "Why'd you take a picture?"

"Why'd you have to use tongue?" Crowley asked.

"Quit looking at me!" Bobby said when all eyes turned on him again.

"Well I'm sick of this." Dean said, standing up and advancing on Crowley. "Give him his soul back...now."

"I'm sorry, I can't." Crowley said.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked, loudly.

"I won't alright!" Crowley said. "It's insurance."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You kill demons." Crowley said. He nodded at Sam. "Giganto over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me as long as I have that soul in the deposit box."

"You son of a bitch." Bobby said.

"I'll return it." Crowley said, shooting Bobby a look. "After all of this is over. And I can walk safely away. DO WE ALL UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER?" Mary-Jo flinched at his sudden yell and Castiel gave her hand a light squeeze. "I'll leave you all to your fair wells." He turned and disappeared. Everyone looked at each other.

"So...is this it?" Mary-Jo asked. "Is the the last time we're all gonna be together?"

"Oh God, MJ." Alice said, moving across the room to her daughter as Castiel dropped his arms from the girl's waist.

"It's not gonna be the last time." Dean said.

"We're not even all together." Mary-Jo said, half her words mumbled into her mother's shoulder. "We still don't have Cleo."

"We'll get her, and we'll stop the devil." Alice said. "And we're all going to...go have a party somewhere."

"We'll drive up to Canada, get you some fake ID and let you drink." Dean said. Everyone looked at him. "What? We're all gonna need it. And it'll be one hell of a celebration. Plus I still had a goal to see how many drinks it takes to get Ally wasted."

"Gonna be a lot." Alice said.

"I'm willing to try." Dean said. "I need to talk to you...alone." Mary-Jo stepped back from her mother and watched her parents walk out to the junk yard.

"They do a lot of talking back there." Sam said.

"Do you still love me?" Dean asked, turning to Alice.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Do you...still love me?" Dean asked again, slower.

"Why are you asking?" Alice asked.

"Why are you avoiding?" Dean countered.

"You're not going to die." Alice said.

"What if I do?" Dean asked. "I don't...don't wanna end up some ghost or something, coming back because I got the unfinished business of not knowing if my wife still loves me or not."

"You won't die!" Alice said, more firmly this time.

"Just answer the question Ally." Dean said. "How hard is that? Do you, or do you not, still love me?" Alice just stared at him. After a couple minutes of silence Dean sighed and shook his head. "Well that answers all, don't it?" He stepped away from Alice and moved to go inside.

"I do." Alice said.

"Do what?" Dean asked, stopping but not turning around.

"Still love you." Alice said. "Always loved you Dean. Even before you were born, but I didn't know it then." Dean looked over his shoulder at her. "Being with Michael...was nothing compared to being with you. You're everything to me and...it scares me to think that this...this might be the last time we're together."

"You don't think it scares me too?" Dean asked, turning back around fully to look at her. "For a couple weeks now...I've shared a bed with you...but we haven't been close. I was stupid, I know, but I'm changing that. Since Gabriel died, I've had to watch you fall apart and it hurt knowing you wouldn't accept any help." He had moved towards Alice during his speech and she had been crying through it. He put his hands on her face, locking eyes with her. "And it killed...to not know...whether or not I'd lost you...whether or not you love me anymore."

"I'm sorry." Alice said. "For causing that much pain."

"Well...now we're even." Dean said, just before leaning down to kiss her. Alice quickly returned the kiss, her hands moving up to the back of Dean's head. His dropped to her waist to pull her body closer before they slid down to her thighs to lift her feet off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he quickly moved them behind a stack of old busted cars, putting them out of sight from the house.

"I...love you...so so much." Alice said, between kisses.

"Mmmm...thank God for you in skirts darling." Dean said. Alice giggled as he hiked up the long skirt she had been wearing. He leaned back to look at her eyes and smiled at the bright sparkling purple orbs. "Man oh man have I missed those." He wound his hand around the purple strand of hair and gently tugged her head back for another kiss.

(((A/N: and now, as promised...a small little bit of Cleo.)))

"Don't we just look beautiful." Lucifer said, standing over the woman in the chair before him. Cleo lifted her lifeless blue eyes to him. Lucifer put a hand on her chin. "Very soon...we will have our wedding...when I have my rightful vessel. Now won't that be pleasant for you?" Cleo said nothing but inside her head she was crying. Lucifer leaned his head in and Cleo turned hers, her eyes closing. "I count the days...my bride." He let go of her chin and she listed as he walked away, leaving her alone...for now.

Or...not as alone as she thought.

It twisted within her, stretching out to feel it's confines. It wasn't big enough to reach just yet but it would be. Purely innocent until the devil was married to the one it resided in. Completely unaware of the turmoil that was happening outside it's own little bubble, it moved and grew in blissful ignorance. It's only thought was of what it would do next.

* * *

So just a little bit for Cleo but I was missing her. And I gave you all a little treat there at the end. Who figured it out and who already knew?


	48. Two Minutes to Midnight Pt2

**Two Minutes to Midnight Pt2**

Oh my god we're getting so close to the end. I'm getting shivers. I need a name for the sequel story. I have no ideas at all.

* * *

"Alright well...good luck stopping the whole...zombie apocalypse." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "Good luck killing Death."

"Good luck getting over this awkwardness." Alice whispered to Mary-Jo who giggled.

"Yeah." Dean said, not hearing his wife. There was a pause where everyone shifted slightly. Mary-Jo looked at Castiel and wondered briefly about how his clothes remained unharmed after he became human.

"Remember we just used to hunt Wendigos?" Sam asked. "How simple things were?"

"Not really." Dean said, a slight smile on his face.

"Well uh...you might need this." Sam said, taking out the demon knife and holding it out to Dean, who reached for it.

"Keep it." Crowley said, appearing by the brothers. "Dean's covered." He held up a sickle and handed it to Dean who cautiously took it. "Death's own. Kills demons and Angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself."

"How did you get that?" Castiel asked.

"Hello, king of the crossroads." Crowley said. "So...shall we?"

"You sure you're gonna be okay with...just him?" Alice asked, shooting a look at Crowley.

"Not really but I'll be fine." Dean said. He held up his arm and Alice stepped away from the van. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bobby...you just gonna sit there?" Crowley asked.

"No I'm gonna river dance." Bobby said, sarcastically. Everyone raised eyebrows.

"Well I suppose if you wanna impress the ladies." Crowley said, nodding at Alice and Mary-Jo.

"Why would he want to impress them?" Castiel asked.

"Metaphorically Cas." Mary-Jo said. Castiel nodded slightly.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby." Crowley said, as everyone looked confused. "Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact...you get more, if you phrase it properly."

"You mean..." Alice started.

"I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-A clause on your behalf." Crowley said. Everyone looked at Crowley, stunned by the kindness. "What can I say? I'm an altruist." He turned but kept his eyes on Bobby. "Just gonna sit there?"

"We seem to be looking at Bobby a lot lately...have you ever seen him without that hat?" Alice whispered to Dean as the eyes turned to the old hunter. Dean chuckled and squeezed her hip. Bobby wiggled his feet then, as everyone looked on in disbelief, rose from the wheelchair.

"Son of a bitch." Bobby said, softly. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Yes...I know...completely worth your soul." Crowley said. "I'm a hell of a guy." Everyone looked at him again.

"Thanks." Bobby said.

"This is getting sappy, can we go?" Crowley asked, turning and walking away from everyone. They all looked back at Bobby and none of them could stop the smiles.

"I didn't think you'd be that tall." Mary-Jo said, stepping up next to Bobby and looking up at him. "Now I feel shorter then I used to."

"Look on the bright side kiddo...you can finally get that proper hug from him." Alice said.

"Hey...yeah." Mary-Jo said, right before she launched herself at Bobby. The old hunter stumbled back as the teen hugged him and everyone laughed at them.

"Thanks for making sure my legs work properly before doing that." Bobby said, sarcastically.

"Call me." Alice said, looking up at Dean.

"You bet." Dean said. "I'll be careful if you be careful."

"Deal." Alice said. "We gotta get our daughter drunk anyways." Dean laughed and kissed her softly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Dean said. He went after Crowley as the others all climbed into the van. Mary-Jo took the liberty of filling in Castiel on Sam's plan for beating the devil which involved saying yes.

"Go ahead and say it's the worst plan you've ever heard." Sam said, looking into the back of the van where Castiel, Mary-Jo and Alice all sat. "I'm ready to hear it."

"If that's what you want to say, you'll say it." Castiel said. Sam looked surprised. "You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations. Resisting Michael. Maybe you could resist Lucifer. But there are things you all need to know."

"We're all ears." Alice said.

"Michael has taken Adam as his vessel." Castiel said.

"Saw that coming." Alice said, sighing.

"Poor Adam." Mary-Jo said.

"That also means if Sam says yes to Lucifer...and then fails...the fight will happen." Castiel said. "And the damage will be immense." Everyone was silent for a moment, taking that information in. "There's also...one more issue."

"Demon blood." Alice said. Castiel nodded. The Angel girl looked at her brother in law. "You're gonna need to drink...a lot. More than you used to."

"The man Lucifer is riding now is drinking gallons." Castiel said.

"And how is that not the worst plan you've ever heard?" Bobby spoke up.

"Gotta have faith." Mary-Jo said. They all stopped talking as Bobby drove up to the shipping center of Niveus.

"Okay...so we take out the demons, get any humans out of there, Angel girls." Bobby said. Mary-Jo and Alice nodded. "Then we blow this place with a ton of C4."

"That might not work." Castiel said, pointing to a truck already leaving.

"Balls!" Bobby yelled. "Okay...new plan."

The plan turned out to be Castiel taking out the driver and smashing the lock on the gate to prevent any other trucks from leaving. Sam and Bobby took out Croats that had already been infected while Mary-Jo and Alice popped around the building, finding humans and getting them out.

"I think we're good." Mary-Jo said, appearing with the last of the humans.

"Right, let's set up for the booms." Alice said. They all jumped as a zombie suddenly jumped Sam, strangling him. Bobby went to shoot but frowned as he realized he was out of Ammo. Before Alice or Mary-Jo could do anything, Castiel suddenly walked in and blew the head off the zombie with his own gun. They all stared at him as he looked at the gun thoughtfully.

"Actually, these things can be useful." Castiel said, thinking of his earlier complaints about guns.

"Can we commit out act of domestic terrorism already?" Bobby asked.

"Let's go." Mary-Jo said. "We're gonna blow up a building."

"We'll officially class you as insane if you start singing now." Alice said. Mary-Jo just rolled her eyes as she disappeared with a bunch of C4 in her hands.

"It's a bit odd...watching her do that." Castiel said as he helped Sam set up the explosives.

"Now you know how we all feel." Sam said. "Maybe at the end of this, Alice can find a way to get you your mojo back."

"I might...sort of...want to try...to be human...for a while anyways." Castiel said. Sam raised an eyebrow at that confession. "This vessel...is my skin now."

"You wanna be human for MJ." Sam said. Castiel nodded slowly. "You really do love her huh?"

"It would seem that way." Castiel said. Sam smiled slightly. "And you...do you love Cleo?"

"Yeah." Sam said, sighing.

"Then we'll get her back." Castiel said. "Before it's too late."

They drove away as the building went up in flames. Mary-Jo fell asleep on the ride, Castiel being used as her pillow. He was starting to doze as well, his head resting on hers which was on his shoulder. Alice snapped a picture with her phone, keeping Castiel awake due to the noise. She sent the picture to Dean just to bug him and got a call a few minutes later.

"What was that for?" Dean asked over the phone.

"Because I can." Alice said. "How'd it go on your end?"

"He just...gave it to me." Dean said. "No fight, nothing. We shared pizza."

"You shared pizza with Death?" Alice asked.

"As creepy as that sounds...yes." Dean said. "He's bound to Lucifer by a spell and he wants us to get him back in the box to break it."

"Guess Death really isn't such a bad guy after all." Alice said, thoughtfully.

"Guess not." Dean said. "Everything go okay for you guys?"

"Yeah." Alice said. "Couple of close calls but we succeeded. Cas is now fond of guns." She grinned at the ex-Angel who has finally fallen asleep.

"No kidding." Dean said.

"Nope...blew up a Croats head." Alice said.

"Damn, I missed the fun." Dean said. "Look babe, my phone's gonna die."

"I'll talk to you when you get back then." Alice said.

"Yep." Dean said. "I love you."

"We're gonna wear that out." Alice said, laughing. "I love you too." They hung up and Alice relaxed back in her seat. She managed to tell Sam and Bobby what Dean said before she allowed herself to doze off somewhat.

Sam ended up carrying Alice into the house when they got back to it. Castiel had woken up when the van turned off and he carried Mary-Jo while Bobby cleared stuff up. Sam lay Alice across the couch while Castiel sat on a chair, holding Mary-Jo on his lap. Sam sat on another chair and turned on the television. They watched in silence until Dean got back, waking up the girls by accidentally closing the door too loudly. Mary-Jo decided that she was going to take Castiel and Sam for a walk to stretch out their legs and also to give her parents some time alone.

Dean and Alice sat together and looked over the rings before discovering that they magnetically joined up. They spent some time taking them apart and joining them back up before they looked up as Bobby joined them.

"What have you been doing?" Alice asked.

"Walking up and down the stairs." Bobby said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"No reason." Bobby said.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm sore...but it feels good." Bobby said. He sat down on the couch with Alice and Dean. The Angel took his hand. "I'm scared that it's just a dream. But then I remember that the world's dying bloody so..." He shrugged slightly.

"Check this out." Dean said, pointing at the rings. "Of course, now I got bigger problems."

"Like?" Bobby asked.

"What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?" Dean asked.

"What did you do?" Alice asked.

"I said I was okay with Sammy's plan to just...drive Lucifer back into Hell." Dean said. "Death seems to think it's brilliant but I don't know."

"Well he is Death...he might have a better view of things then we all know." Bobby said.

"Whoa, wait, are you saying you're okay with this plan?" Dean asked.

"Maybe we've been riding him too hard." Bobby said. "I don't think we have enough faith in him. You and me I mean, the girls and Cas seem to be overflowing with it. Sam's been running into burning buildings since he was twelve to save people Dean."

"He's one hell of a guy." Alice said.

"That he is." Bobby said. "Look, Sam's got a darkness in him. I'm not saying he don't. But there's a lot more good in him to overweight that. So we know Sam will beat the devil, or die trying. That's the best we can ask for."

"Yeah I guess." Dean said, running a hand over his face.

"I gotta ask, Dean." Bobby said. "What exactly are you afraid of? Losing...or losing your brother?" Alice looked at Dean and rubbed his back as he didn't answer. Bobby left them alone again and Alice guessed he was probably going to go walk some more stairs.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a bad day." Alice said. "No matter how you look at it, something bad is gonna happen."

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Accept it." Alice said. "You can't do much else. Everyone's right. There's no other way to get Lucifer back in the cage. I hate to say this because I wish there was but...we can't just open it up and push him and his current vessel in."

"Yeah...I know." Dean said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alice asked.

"Not really." Dean said. "But I know what has to happen."

"You and Sam should spend some time together." Alice said. "When Mary-Jo comes back with him and Cas, you and your brother just...hang out. Be boys...be brothers."

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"Stop Bobby from climbing stairs all the time." Alice said. Dean laughed slightly. Alice smiled and hugged him. "There's something you should know."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, looking at her. Alice bit her lip slightly, trying to figure out a way to say what she was thinking. "You aren't pregnant again are you?"

"Not me." Alice said.

"Oh dear god don't say Cas knocked up MJ." Dean said, eyes widening.

"No no no." Alice said. Dean sighed in relief and Alice shook her head. She watched as his expression changed and realization took over.

"Wait...are you saying..." Dean said.

"I hugged Cleo, the last time we saw her." Alice said. "And she felt different. While I was thinking of what could be different, I remembered when I held your mother's hand in the past and knew she was pregnant with you when we saw them. And I realized the same feeling I got from your mother...that's what I got from Cleo."

"Oh man." Dean said. "Well...do we tell Sam?"

"I...I don't know." Alice said. "If Cleo's been with Lucifer since we last saw her then chances are he'll know by now and once he takes over Sam then your brother will definitely know. He'll find out no matter what but...if he finds out before...he might not go along and we might be in big trouble."

"Man." Dean said, putting his hands on his head and sighing. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Alice said, softly.

* * *

I am so scared to do the next couple of chapters. I love that episode and I'm afraid to mess it up.

I also actually have no clue what to do with Alice and MJ. I was thinking of having the boys like beg them to stay back to keep them save. Or there was also a thought of Lucifer getting them when he takes over Sam. And I also got a few ideas involving Alice being out of the picture for the first while of the next story. She might join Cas in Heaven, she might get "killed" by Lucifer, she might be completely unharmed. I'm open to suggestions...PLEASE HELP!


	49. Swan Song Pt1

**Swan Song Pt1**

Oh man here it is. Don't hate me for all the decisions I've made for this. I swear they'll get sorted in the next story. And I hope I do this right by all of you. I'm so afraid of messing up this episode.

* * *

"Alice does know she didn't really have to force us to do this right?" Sam asked, sipping his beer.

"She likes to make sure things happen." Dean said, leaning back on the Impala. "You know I uh...I thought about it...and...well...I'm in."

"You're going to let me say yes?" Sam asked, straightening up.

"You're a grown...and overgrown man." Dean said. "If this is what you want, I'll back your play...not going to lie to you though, this goes against every fiber I got." He sighed and looked around the junk yard. "The truth is, watching out for you has kind of been my job. More than that, it's kind of who I am. But you're not that kid anymore, Sam, and I can't keep treating you like one. Maybe I've got to grow up a little too."

"You've grown up plenty." Sam said. "You've raised an amazing daughter and you even got married, something no one ever suspected you of doing."

"Thanks." Dean said, smiling. He sighed again and shook his head. "I don't know if we've got a snowball's chance, but I do know that if anybody can do it, it's you."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said. "That really means a lot."

"Just...this is the last time I'm asking...are you sure you really wanna do this?" Dean asked.

"I let him out." Sam said, taking a deep breath and shrugging. "I gotta put him back in."

"Okay." Dean said. He took a sip of a beer again. "That's it then." They were silent again, drinking their beer and looking out to where Castiel was watching Alice teach Mary-Jo some things that seemed to go with their powers.

"Dean..." Sam said. Dean turned his eyes to his brother. "Are you worried? About Alice I mean. What if, once this is done, she has to leave?"

"I..." Dean started but stopped. He was silent for a moment while he contemplated outcomes. "I don't know." He looked in his beer bottle before tossing it away, finding it empty. "You know, Ally and Cas are the only Angels I trust and neither of them have given us a straight forward answer."

"Maybe she'll just...stay and be human." Sam said.

"Maybe." Dean said, not sounding convinced. "Hey Sammy..." He looked at his brother, just about to tell the younger Winchester that Cleo was pregnant, then halted himself and thought it over. "I...I'm really proud of you man."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said. He looked at his empty bottle in his hand. "When...when Cleo gets saved...tell her...tell her I love her."

"You got it." Dean said. Sam nodded and tossed his bottle away. "Guess we should go get you some demon juice."

"Yeah." Sam said.

The group all got together and tracked down a couple of demons and the Angel girl cut them up in ways that surprised everyone with how much blood she got out of them.

"All the go juice Sammy can drink." Dean muttered, looking at the containers filled with the blood.

"I know how to cut right." Alice said. Dean looked at her and raised a brow. "I never cut myself, don't worry.

"Well okay then." Dean said. He looked over at Bobby. "So any possible locations?"

"Couple of omen worthy spots." Bobby said, laying out a map. "All these here...but this one in Detroit...it's a twenty degree temperature drop within a five block radius downtown."

"That's the one." Dean said. He turned to his daughter. "Maybe you should..."

"No." Mary-Jo said.

"But you didn't let me..." Dean started.

"No." Mary-Jo said, shaking her head. "I'm not staying back."

"He's gonna try to get you." Alice said.

"So? I'm not the little kid you guys saw in that future." Mary-Jo said. "I'm grown up, I wasn't raised by him so I'm not gonna join him."

"Let her go." Bobby said. All eyes turned to him. "She's earned it." Mary-Jo smiled at him.

"Alright fine." Dean said. The family trooped into the Impala and Dean drove them to Detroit. Bobby following behind in his own vehicle.

"This is why Cas is better as an Angel." Alice said, leaning around Mary-Jo later in the night to look at the ex Angel. Castiel was fast asleep, leaning on Mary-Jo, and snoring.

"Aw, ain't he just a little Angel." Dean said, grinning in the rear view mirror.

"Angels don't sleep." Sam said.

"I sleep." Alice said. "Mind you it's just out of habit really. Haven't slept the last three nights but still...I do it...I know how to. I like dreaming."

"Well there we go, riddle solved." Dean said. He sighed. "I got a bad feeling about we're gonna do here. Detroit is the place Lucifer kept saying you'd say yes, Sam."

"I just hope he doesn't know about the rings." Sam said. Mary-Jo paused in the game she was playing on her phone and glanced up at her uncle in the front seat. She remembered the things she saw way back when she was on that date with Castiel to the Observatory. She bit her lip, wondering if any of it was true. "Dean, there's something I need to talk to you about and I need you to really listen."

"Okay." Dean said.

"If I go into that cage...I'm not coming back...you know that right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...I'm aware." Dean said, frowning slightly.

"You gotta promise me you won't try to bring me back." Sam said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Sammy come on!" Dean said. "Your Hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland!"

"Dean!" Sam snapped, cutting his brother off. "If it all goes right...promise me you'll just let me go."

"What am I supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"You just...live." Sam said. "Go live some normal, apple pie life with Alice and Mary-Jo. Promise me!" Dean remained quiet, staring at the road ahead of them.

In the back seat, Mary-Jo slid her phone away and shifted Castiel to be able to snuggle up against him, her eyes closed tightly to fight back tears.

"Two dozen demons inside there." Bobby announced to the group as they stood a fair distance from their target building. "This is it."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said. He looked over at Alice who stood a bit away from them all, her eyes on the building.

"Once Lucifer's in ya, you fight him tooth and nail." Bobby said, hugging Sam tightly. "Don't give an inch."

"Yes sir." Sam said. He turned to Castiel. "You take care of everyone alright?"

"That's not possible." Castiel said.

"Then humor me." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh...I'm supposed to lie?" Castiel asked. He faked a smile and nodded. "Sure...we'll be fine." Sam shook his head and looked at Mary-Jo who was leaning on the Impala. He walked over to her and brushed her hair back off her face. She looked up at him, wide mismatching eyes staring hopelessly at him.

"Oh MJ, come here." Sam said, pulling his niece to him for a tight hug. She started crying against his chest as she held onto him tightly.

"It's one thing for you to die, it's a whole other thing for you to be stuck in a cage with Lucifer for the rest of eternity." Mary-Jo said, half her words muffled against Sam's shirt. Her crying made tears spring up in Sam's eyes and he held her tighter. Everyone had to look away from them in order to keep themselves from crying as well.

"Cas..." Sam said, quietly. The ex Angel stepped up and eased the teenager off her uncle, taking her into his own arms. Sam wiped tears off his face as he went over to his Sister-in-law. "You remember that first thing you said to me?"

"Hi?" Alice asked.

"Okay so one of the first things you said to me." Sam said, laughing slightly.

"It's gonna be okay." Alice said, thinking back to when she first met Sam and the first day she had a real conversation with him. He had told her practically his whole life story. "Sorry I lied."

"No you didn't." Sam said, holding out his hand. Alice took it. Sam turned her hand around and looked at her palm before pointing at a line. "This says so." Alice laughed and hugged him, a few tears running from her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Sammy." She whispered. "Your life would have been so great."

"Thanks." Sam whispered. He patted Alice's back then moved away and went over to Dean who had gone around to the trunk of the Impala and opened it up. Everyone looked away to give Sam his privacy for drinking.

"You all stay out here." Dean said.

"I'm going in with you guys." Alice said.

"Ally..." Dean said.

"Dean...Sam's gonna need everything he can get." Alice said. "You know that's specialty."

"Fine." Dean said, sighing. "Cas...Bobby."

"We'll keep an eye on Mary-Jo and get her the hell out of here if anything goes wrong." Bobby said.

"Thanks." Dean said. He and Alice looked at Sam when he walked over to them. "You ready?"

"Let's do this." Sam said. Alice squeezed his hand. Emotional waves flooded over the young hunter and he stood straighter, more confident. He led the other two over to the building where he started yelling for attention. Several demons opened the doors and stepped out.

"Hey guys, is your dad home?" Dean asked. The demons grabbed each of them and dragged them inside to a room where Lucifer was waiting. The Devil didn't even turn to look at them, keeping his gaze out the only window in the room.

"Hey guys, so nice of you to drop in." Lucifer said. Alice couldn't stop the shiver as she watched him breath on the window, frosting it over, before tracing a pitchfork on it. "Contrary to popular belief, I run cold...not hot."

"Let's just get straight to it." Sam said, holding up a hand and causing the demons behind them to light up on the inside and fall to the ground, dead. "I wanna say yes. You'll get a free ride. BUT..."

"Ah the but." Lucifer said.

"When it's all over...Dean lives, I live...Alice and MJ live...and you bring back our parents." Sam said. There was silence for a moment before the devil started laughing. Alice knew then that their plan was toast.

"I know why you're really here." Lucifer said, turning to them finally. His vessel was in the worst shape it had ever been. "I know you have the rings of the horsemen, I know what you have planned. A wrestling match inside your noggin...I like the idea. Just one round. No tricks. You win, you jump into the hole. But if I win...well...then I win. What do you say, Sam? A field of gold, against your soul says I'm better than you."

"Oh dear lord you're quoting songs now?" Alice asked. "Man Lucifer you really are such a..."

"Yes." Sam said.

"What?" Alice asked, turning to her brother in law.

"Done." Lucifer said. The room lit up bright enough that even Alice had to cover her eyes. She looked around, feeling disoriented, when the light died down and Lucifer's previous body was gone while Sam lay unconscious.

"Shit." Dean muttered. Alice looked at him and watched him throw the rings onto a wall where they stuck. He said the incantation and the wall morphed into a portal. Sam groaned and Dean hurried to his brother. "Sammy?"

"I think I got him." Sam said. Alice frowned.

"Dean..." She said.

"Come on." Dean said, helping Sam over to the hole.

"Dean." Alice tried again.

"You gotta jump now." Dean said, ignoring Alice. Sam patted Dean's shoulder and headed closer to the hole.

"DEAN!" Alice snapped. Dean looked at her. "That's not Sam." Dean frowned and looked at Sam. Laughing and turning around with an evil smile on his face, Lucifer in Sam's body looked at them.

"I couldn't resist messing with ya." Lucifer said. "Sammy's long gone." He held his hand out to the portal and spoke a second incantation, making the portal close. He took the rings off the wall and looked at them before sliding them away into his pocket. "I told you...this would always happen in Detroit."

"You sick son of a bitch." Dean said.

"Everything's falling into my favor." Lucifer said. "And I think I'll take home a little prize." He held up his arms and smiled. "Now you see us..." He snapped his fingers and closed his arms to wrap them around Alice who was suddenly in front of him looking terrified. "And now you don't."

"NO!" Dean yelled and jumped forward as Lucifer disappeared, Alice along with him.

* * *

Next chapter is the last one and Cleo will be back for it. Hope I'm doing good so far.

Any ideas for the next story title?


	50. Swan Song Pt2

**Swan Song Pt2**

Drum roll...the final chapter! Oh man, the big worry strikes now.

* * *

Lucifer appeared in a room full of people standing completely still around someone sitting in a chair. He pushed a now unconscious Alice into another chair where she slumped over the arm of it.

"Alright Sam...I'm going to take the gag off." Lucifer said. He walked over to a mirror and looked at his reflection.

"I swear I will rip you apart from the inside out." Sam said from in the mirror.

"I'm not the real villain here Sam." Lucifer said. "In fact, I'm probably more family to you then Dean, or your mom or dad ever were. You're enjoying this."

"You're wrong." Sam said.

"Do you remember all these people?" Lucifer said, turning to look around the room at the people. "Your old teacher...your best friend Doug...Rachel, the girl you took to prom. All these people who you've let get close to you. They're all part of Azazel's gang you know, watching you since you were a kid, jerking you round like a dog on a leash." Sam frowned slightly, trying to see around the people to the one in the chair. "I know how you feel about them. Me too. So...what do you say we blow off a little steam?"

"No don't!" Sam yelled from the mirror but it was too late. Lucifer was killing all the people and Sam could finally see that the person on the chair was female. Freshly washed blonde hair fell in curls around her face. Her head was resting on her chest and she was dressed in an elegant floor length dress that was black as night.

"So...are we having fun yet?" Lucifer asked, once he finished his killing.

"You're sick." Sam muttered.

"Not really." Lucifer said. He walked over to the woman in the chair and picked up her hand from her lap. "Recognize her?" Sam frowned then gasped as the woman's head shot up and she stood, staring blankly into the distance. He felt sick.

"No." Sam whispered.

"Yes." Lucifer said, gently tucking some hair behind Cleo's ear. "Meet our bride Sammy. All set and ready. Oh, and there's a little surprise as well." He turned sideways, turning Cleo with him and Sam's breathing hitched as he noticed the stomach bump. "It's your child in there Sam. Soon it'll be mine. Once I've wed little Cleo, make her taste my blood, the child will be mine."

"You...sick...self righteous...son of a...BITCH!" Sam screamed the last of his sentence and Lucifer winced.

"Once...I beat Michael." Lucifer said. "Then Cleo, and the child, will be mine. It's been a long road of preparations Sammy boy." He walked over to the mirror and put his hand against it. "I will beat Michael. And not only will I have my bride, but I will have Alice...and Mary-Jo as well."

"That...sounds so...wrong." Alice groaned out. Lucifer spun around and watched Alice sit up in the chair.

"Well well." He said. "Looks like I underestimated you."

"Yeah...you do that a lot." Alice said, rubbing her head and looking around. "Where are we?"

"It doesn't matter." Lucifer said. "You have no way out of here."

"You killed your own brother." Alice said, standing up. "You're destroying...everything your father made...and you're aiming to kill another brother. And you say you're not the bad guy?" Sam, in the mirror, watched Alice's hand slip behind her back. Behind her, Cleo's eyes closed slowly. Sam noticed the slight glow in Alice's eyes and wondered how Lucifer hadn't spotted it yet.

"I'm not." Lucifer said.

"Well you sure as hell aren't the good guy." Alice said. "You really just couldn't stand someone else getting the attention. You...you're just pathetic Lucifer. I actually wish I was never your friend when you were in Heaven."

"Well...I see." Lucifer said. "If that's how you feel..." Alice's hand flew up just as Lucifer raised his own and they sent each other flying across the room either way. Alice scrambled to her feet faster and grabbed for Cleo's arm. "NO!"

"Too late." Alice said, throwing her free hand up again, eyes glowing brightly. Lucifer threw his arm over his eyes to shield. Cleo's eyes blinked open but she quickly closed them again and covered them.

"You can't teleport from here Alice!" Lucifer yelled. "You're trapped!" Alice frowned and dragged Cleo from the room. The witch followed, her eyes confused but no longer lifeless. She stumbled on the edge of her dress before she realized to pick it up as she ran with the Angel.

"Alice?" Cleo asked. Alice slowed then turned to look at her. "What's going on?"

"I'm getting you out of here." Alice said.

"What about you?" Cleo asked. Alice just shook her head. "Alice you can't."

"Help me." Alice said, grabbing Cleo's other hand. "Just focus on helping me, don't need to think about what I'm doing." Cleo, still confused, nonetheless nodded. Alice, eyes still glowing, began to mutter an incantation. Her whole body glowed for roughly ten seconds then it all abruptly stopped. "Thanks."

"I don't know what I did." Cleo said. Alice pulled her closer and whispered to her before stepping back. Cleo gasped as she saw Lucifer standing right behind Alice.

"End of the line." Lucifer said.

Dean drove alone to Stull Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas. It felt weird to him, driving anywhere on his own. He was so used to someone with him. But this he had to do on his own. He slid Def Leppard into the tape deck and cranked up the volume as he neared the cemetery. He couldn't help but grin as he pulled in and found Michael and Lucifer, staring at the Impala as it came to a stop nearby them. He bit his lip, frowning, as he realized that Cleo was perched on a tombstone not too far away either, her wrists tied in front of her with some sort of firey band. He took a deep breath then opened his car door.

"Howdy boys." Dean said, stepping out of the car. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Dean, Alice..." Cleo started but stopped as Lucifer waved a hand towards her, taking her voice. Dean frowned again.

"Hey, we need to talking." Dean said, looking towards Lucifer as he closed the car door and walked around it.

"Dean...even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer said.

"I'm not talking to you." Dean said. "I'm talking to Sam."

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean." Michael said. "You got no right to be here."

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry." Dean said, looking at Michael.

"Adam isn't home right now." Michael said. Dean wondered momentarily what Alice ever saw in him.

"Well then you're next on my list, buttercup." He said. "But right now I need five minutes with him." He turned his attention back to Lucifer.

"You little maggot." Michael said, advancing on Dean. "You are no longer a part of this story!"

"Hey, ass butt!" Castiel suddenly called out. Everyone looked to see him and Bobby not far away. The ex Angel hurled a lit bottle of holy water at Michael, setting his heavenly brother on fire.

"Ass butt?" Dean asked, giving Castiel a look.

"He'll be back." Castiel said, shrugging. "And upset. But you got your five minutes."

"Much as I appreciate that...WHERE THE HELL IS MARY-JO?" Dean asked.

"We told her she couldn't come." Bobby said. "But she argued."

"So we...knocked her out." Castiel said.

"You got a lot of apologizing to do later." Dean said. Castiel sighed.

"Castiel..." Lucifer said, menacingly. "Did you just Molotov my brother...with holy fire?"

"Uh...no." Castiel said, backing up.

"No one dicks with Michael, but me." Lucifer said. He raised his hands and snapped his fingers. Next second Castiel exploded in a bloody mess, making Dean and Bobby stare in shock and Cleo scream. The younger of the two hunters slowly looked back at Lucifer, determination in his eyes.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean asked.

"You know..." Lucifer said, turning to Dean. "I tried to be nice." He slowed advanced on him. "For Sammy's sake. But you..." He reached forward and grabbed the collar of Dean's jacket. "Are such a pain...in my ass." His grip on the jacket tightened before he threw Dean backwards. The hunter crashed into the hood of the Impala, cracking the wind shield. Lucifer advanced again but stopped as Bobby shot him in the back. He turned around and Bobby shot him again, this time in the chest.

Neither shot did anything to the devil.

Lucifer looked at the bullet wound in his chest then looked at Bobby and raised his hand. He twisted it in the air, causing Bobby's neck to twist and snap, killing the old hunter. Cleo screamed again from her spot on the tombstone but it sounded like a muffled noise.

"NO!" Dean yelled.

"Yes." Lucifer said, dragging Dean off the car hood and punching in the face.

"Sammy..." Dean said, slowly moving to face Lucifer again. "Are you in there?"

"Oh he's in here." Lucifer said. He punched Dean in the head again. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." Another punch. Cleo was shouting behind the invisible and making every attempt she could at getting free from whatever held her to the tombstone. Dean fell to the ground by the Impala and Lucifer stepped to him again. "Every single one." He lifted Dean up and held him against the car. "We're gonna take our time."

Lucifer punched Dean in the face repeatedly until his knuckles and the hunter's face were bloodied up.

"Sam..." Dean said, reaching up to touch Lucifer's arm. "It's okay...it's okay I'm here...I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Lucifer frowned and punched Dean again twice. "I'm not gonna leave you!" Lucifer lifted his hand to hit again but something caught his eye. Dean stared in surprised as Lucifer's fist dropped and he suddenly stepped back, looking in pain for a moment. In that single moment, Dean's legs gave out and he slumped against the car.

"It's okay Dean." Sam said, in control of his body again. "It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam looked to be in pain as he reached into his pocket to pull out the rings. Dean could do nothing but watch as Sam tossed the rings to the ground and started the incantation. The ground sunk in to form the portal. Cleo fell forward off her tombstone perch and the second her hands hit the ground, the firey binds broke and she shuffled backwards quickly, away from the edge of the portal. She stumbled to her feet and ran around the portal, stopping at Sam's side.

"Cleo." Sam said. "I'm sorry."

"It's a boy." Cleo said. "Lucifer...didn't do anything to me...or him...we're gonna be fine. And he's gonna know his dad loves him."

"Thank you." Sam said. "I love both of you."

"I...you too." Cleo said, a tear rolling down her cheek. She bit her lip then nodded at the portal. "You...you have to go, Sam. Before he takes over again." Sam looked like he wanted to argue that fact for a moment before he realized she was right and nodded. He swooped down and kissed her quickly before stepping around her toward the portal.

"Sam!" Michael called out. Everyone looked to where he had just reappeared. "It's not gonna end this way. Stand back."

"You're gonna have to make me!" Sam yelled over the sounds the portal was making.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam." Michael yelled. "Here and now. It's my destiny."Sam looked at Dean and Cleo and, as the two watched, he closed his eyes and lifted his arms up, ready to fall back into the expanding portal. Michael moved forward and grabbed at his shoulder. Sam opened his eyes in surprised then grabbed Michael's arms, causing both of them to tumble into the abyss.

The portal sparked then shot out a blinding light, making Dean and Cleo cover their eyes and look away. Dean looked back when he heard a sob from Cleo and the sound of her dropping to her knees. There was nothing now, just the rings sitting in the middle of the grass.

"Cleo." Dean said, the sound grating on his own ears as his throat hurt. She lifted her head to look at him. "What...what happened to...to Alice?"

"I don't know." Cleo said, softly. "He...he went to stab her...or...or something...and then she just...just vanished. Big light show though." Dean got to his feet slowly and Cleo watched him move to where the rings lay. When he fell she quickly moved over to him. "Dean?" They both looked up when they felt someone else with them and stared in surprise to find Castiel standing over them.

"Cas you're alive?" Dean asked.

"I'm better than that." Castiel said, reaching forward and touching Dean's forehead. Cleo gasped as the hunter was healed. Dean looked around then slowly got to his feet. He pulled Cleo up as well and let her lean against him as he took in her somewhat rounded belly.

"Cas are you God?" Dean asked. If Castiel was anyone else, he would have laughed slightly at that question.

"That's a nice compliment." He said. "But no. Although I do believe he brought me back."

"And gave you a promotion it seems." Cleo said. Castiel nodded once and turned around. He walked over to where Bobby was lying, dead and still, and touched his face, bringing him back to life. "Archangel now." Bobby sat up and Castiel pulled him to his feet.

"We need to leave." Castiel said. Nobody argued with him. It took a moment but Bobby claimed he was good to be on his own and got into his truck while the other three got into the Impala. Cleo sat in the back, staring out the window quietly.

"Now what?" Dean asked, glancing at Castiel.

"I need to return to Heaven." Castiel said.

"What?" Dean asked. "What about MJ?"

"She...she'll be...alright." Castiel said, sighing and looking out the window. "With Michael in the cage, it's going to be total anarchy up in Heaven."

"So what? You...you're going to just abandon my daughter to go play sheriff?" Dean asked. "Just because God brought you back?"

"You're angry." Castiel said.

"NO SHIT!" Dean said, loud enough to startle Cleo. "So you're back, that's great really. But what about Sam? What about me? Where's the grand prize? All I've got is my brother...in a hole...and my wife fucking missing."

"She's in Heaven." Castiel said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Alice." Castiel said, looking at Dean. "She's somewhere...up in Heaven. I'm not returning to...play sheriff. I'm returning to find her."

"Well...then...good." Dean said.

"I don't know how long it will take." Castiel said, looking out the window again. "But I promise you...I will find her."

"What do I tell MJ?" Dean asked.

"You won't have to worry." Castiel said. "I have it taken care of." Dean turned to look at him, only to find the new Archangel gone.

"You're all alive!" Mary-Jo yelled, running out of Bobby's house as the two vehicles pulled up. "CLEO!" She dove straight past her father to hug her aunt. Cleo gasped and groaned slightly as the teenager squeezed her but welcomed the emotional embrace.

"MJ..." Dean said, drawing his daughter's attention to him. "There's umm...some bad news."

"Sam's in the pit." Mary-Jo said. "I knew it was gonna happen." She hugged Dean just as tightly as she hugged Cleo and he broke down, crying. "Dad...don't make me cry more." The Hybrid started crying as well. Bobby came over and stood next to Cleo, watching the father and daughter. There were several minutes where no one said anything before Mary-Jo finally got herself together and leaned back to look at her father's face. "Where's mom?"

"Uh...well she..." Dean said.

"Cas...said she's in Heaven." Cleo said. "He said he was going to find her. He's an Archangel now."

"That's...great." Mary-Jo said. "Uh...one thing though."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Who's Cas?" Mary-Jo asked. Everyone stared at her.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

DON'T SPEAR ME!

Oh man I cried so much writing this. I bawled when I wrote the Cleo/Sam bit. Now you people can see why I want to do a sequel and have pretty much the whole of the first chapter in mind.

QUESTION - Should Chuck be in the sequel? I know it's a night big rumor going round that he's God and yadda yadda but I dunno. An Angel, maybe, like some high up one, but I don't know if he's God.

If Anyone wants me to message them to let them know when the sequel's going up, let me know and I will. Thank you everyone for reading and especially for reviewing, I love you all and all the support you've given me with your reviews. The next story is gonna be called _Unnatural Wonderland_, just for a heads up on that.


End file.
